New Emissaries: Ymarkteg
by Eienias20
Summary: It has been over 2 years since the Greil Mercenaries settled on the land of Ymarkteg. The mission a distant memory the Mercenaries have begun to live. Rejoining Soren and Mia in a comfortable life events begin to stir and call to arms the greatest heroes to stop the shadowy threat that seeks to end Ymarkteg's peace.
1. Recap

**Fire Emblem: New Emissaries**

**Ymarkteg: ANONDYE**

**Recap**

Several years after the defeat of the Goddess Ashera, Ike led his Greil Mercenaries away from Tellius on a giant adventure to discover lands that survived the Great Flood.

Ike, Soren, Titania, Oscar, Shinon, Gatrie, Boyd, Rolf, Mist, Mia, Zihark and Ranulf departed Tellius, deep down most of them knew that they might never return to the land that they helped save twice.

Along the way they were attacked by pirates led by a vile marauder named Barbyos, while the assault was foiled, Alondite was stolen during the mayhem.

The mercenaries passed through Thyremog, where the vile Barbyos legion was hounding the populace as well as receiving funds from a senator on the King's Court named Jilger. Through the events there, the mercenaries with the help of King Lytros' troops and his commander Neteau succeeded in disbanding the Barbyos Legion and killing the vile leader, Barbyos. Unfortunately the commander was lost in the struggle.

In addition they discovered three of Barbyos strongest men departed to infect other lands with their dark ways and Alondite left Thyremog's shores as well. During their stay, King Lytros assigned a red haired assassin named Uhnie to follow and aid the Mercenaries, during their departure it was decided that she would join them on their continued quest.

Leaving Thyremog the Greil Mercenaries reached the war torn Islands of Hitenticul. There they encountered a full-fledged war between the Warrior Kings of Hitenticul: Yuuten and Lyger Heitnaro (latter known for killing many vampires is referred to as the Vampire Slayer) and the vile vampires of the Order of Rein led by Ulyus.

During the events there, the group fights alongside a recovered former vampire and now general, Klein Kruse and his good friend Wyre Reh. During the events on the island, the archsage Soren is relentlessly targeted by the malicious Kanahana, high ranking within the Order because of his Branded Blood.

It comes down to a battle between Soren and Kanahana with Mia's life on the line. Though he nearly kills himself, Soren destroys the vampire and after growing tension during the quest he and Mia admit their feelings for one another.

Continuing with the war, the Greil Mercenaries and Hitenticul's armies succeed in defeating the leaders of the Order leaving any of the remaining vampires in disarray and no longer a threat. During the final conflict Lyger succumbed to the wounds from his deadly battle with Ulyus who he killed at the cost of his life.

Leah, a trueblade with a somewhat fragile disposition was easily taken in by Mia, Zihark and Soren and joined the Greil Mercenaries as they ventured on.

Arriving at the peaceful land of Zatuo they soon learned of a resistance led by the shadowy Teiaya Ute against the Benkanan Empire, a nation home to a power hungry ruler named Wetka who is expanding his country's border, absorbing weaker lands.

Meeting with a pair of travelers: one a troubadour named Cadeera and another, one of Barbyos' men Tyse Erent who was also integrated into the Order of Rein as he passed through Hitenticul.

Tyse Erent aims to regain his humanity and Cadeera aids him in that exploit.

The mercenaries decide to aid the rebels in stopping Wetka's mad rule only to discover the events were orchestrated by Zijo Oit another of Barbyos' men who usurps Wetka and continues the bloody war until the Mercenaries succeed in bringing all the various Rebel Forces (the Iron Titan, The Thunder, Yartz Peilh and Hejhamo's Order) together.

Though much conflict was met with Strike's Challenge for The Thunder's aid, Saint Peilh's pacifistic and neutral outlook on the war and the pharaoh Hejhamo's ultimate desire to step in and control Zatuo after they defeat Benkanan.

Also during the lull, Soren meets with another Branded who left Tellius a long time ago named Ty. Through him, Soren learns that Branded can access the powers of the laguz that birthed them, which could explain why the laguz parent loses their power afterwards.

This manifests itself within Soren as the Branded Black Fire he can shoot from his fingers. In addition "fully realized Branded" can shift into a laguz form, though it takes years of training for complete mastery.

Soren also discovers that Mia is exhibiting Branded-like qualities, including her own Purple Fire, something that even Ty can't completely explain.

Working together, Soren crafts a new blade seeing as how Mia's increased strength causes her to accidentally destroy her swords. The black blade Ein'Tosen is forged and given to Mia and Ty is convinced by Soren to return to Tellius to see for himself how much has changed.

Ultimately the joint rebels strike at Benkanan and the Demon Watch, a specialist force within the army that are far more powerful than any other enemy faced until now.

One by one the Demon Triad falls and eventually Ike and Teiaya defeat Zijo Oit who is devoured by the sword Dyeshein which no longer saw him worthy.

After the war, Soren finally confides in Mia that he is Branded and that Mad King Ashnard was his father.

Taking Cadeera and Tyse along the Greil Mercenaries leave Zatuo in Mertre's care. Mertre being Hejhamo's daughter who succeeded him after Ike killed him for his attempts at the Mercenaries' lives. With one last tip from Teiaya the Greil Mercenaries head towards a country much larger than Tellius known as Ymarkteg.

It is there that everything will come to end, the Greil Mercenaries will face their final and biggest adversary within Ymarkteg's borders and help one last land ascend to a new age of peace.

* * *

_Eienias20 is back with the long-in-the-works sequel to Fire Emblem: New Emissaries_

_New Emissaries: Ymarkteg_

_As I'm sure most fans of the original story know, New Emissaries was intended to chronicle the adventures of the Greil Mercenaries across Thyremog, Hitenticul, Zatuo and Ymarkteg_

_However while the first three arcs could be covered in one story (like Radiant Dawn) I felt like Ymarkteg needed an entire thing to itself (like Path of Radiance)_

_As of now I am writing as far ahead as I can so I can keep timely updates._

_This recap easily summarizes the events of New Emissaries and I hope fans of the first one are excited to read Ymarkteg, I'm already having a blast writing it and starting with the prologue which I will submit soon, you will get timely updates till I catch up to where I am currently writing._

_This is a huge project and undertaking for me and there is more to it._

_A map of Ymarkteg with all the locations AND sheets of the countless OCs both important and not will be submitted to my deviantArt page because I suck at describing characters._

_Hope everyone is ready for New Emissaries: Ymarkteg and I will see you soon!"_


	2. Midnight

_And so it begins..._

* * *

**Fire Emblem: New Emissaries**

**Ymarkteg**

**Prologue**

**Midnight**

In the early hours before dawn, two people who have led extraordinary lives up until now sit together on a hill overlooking the quiet and beautiful city of Corelis. It was here that a band of Mercenaries from another far off land decided to settle after having lived in Ymarkteg for several months. Several still journey through the Southern Kingdom of Anondye in search of a valued treasure long lost to them.

However, in the time spent here and seeing the peace all around, several mercenaries desired to stop and for once in their lives…they wanted to live.

"_Ike. Can I talk to you?" said a younger looking man with long black hair. The commander of the Greil Mercenaries turned to him and nodded._

"_You never have to ask, Soren, what's going on?"_

_Soren opened his mouth to say something but stopped. Never in his years traveling with the Greil Mercenaries did he expect to say this to Ike, who had been there for him since the beginning._

"_Soren? Hey! Are you alright?"_

_Snapping out of it, the tactician nodded and looked at Ike._

"_I know that since we arrived here half a year ago, our goal was to find Alondite but…"_

_Ike raised his hand and let out a heavy sigh "I see…"_

"_No, Ike, I'm not-"_

_Before Soren could continue, Ike laughed, mostly to himself._

"_Soren…you wouldn't be the first who left, you keep track of this…less than half of us remain and I completely understand it…I myself have been considering stopping as well…I don't want to dishonor the memory of Zelgius…but maybe he too would want us to live for once."_

_Soren nodded slowly "Are you certain Ike?"_

_To that, the blue haired leader shrugged "Mostly…I'll continue on for a while, even if I am by myself…but I firmly believe the sword and whoever holds it will come to me in due time…frankly, I just don't know how to stop…or what it means to just…"_

_The two turned to the setting sun, the rest of the group was setting up tents, as Ike said, the group which after Zatuo consisted of 16 warriors was down to 9._

_Soren breathed heavily "Regardless, I don't feel to good doing this to you Ike."_

_Ike shook his head "Soren…maybe before, this would've been unthinkable…but much has changed since our years on Tellius…for one…you don't need me anymore."_

"_But do you not need me, anymore?" Soren asked quickly._

"_When it comes to managing the mercenaries, I shudder at the thought of having to do it myself…but at the same time…we haven't had many jobs in a while…and seeing how peaceful this land is…I don't think the situation will call for us as much, and above all else, you have Mia. The two of you can do whatever it is you desire on your own…I may be able to hold you here…but not her. Remember when she left us after the Dawn War?"_

_Soren thought back to that time, many of the things he felt during those months made much more sense to him now. He smiled to himself then turned from Ike to the sun again._

"_Ike…so you-"_

_Ike placed a hand on Soren's shoulder and smiled "If you want to go and you feel like you should…yes, I won't stop you. In fact…I'd encourage it. We've lived hard lives but nothing compared to you. You deserve this Soren for surviving this long."_

_Ike turned towards the camp, Soren followed his line of sight and they saw Mia standing outside her tent looking at them, she smiled and waved. Following their responses she went into her tent._

"_Thank you, Ike, for everything." Soren said slowly._

_The mercenary leader nodded "Don't mention it, Soren."_

That was almost two years ago to this day, Soren continued staring out over Corelis as Mia rested her head on his shoulder.

The two left the Greil Mercenaries after that, following the earlier departures of Shinon, Uhnie, Zihark, Boyd, Mist, Rolf and Oscar.

Soren thought of Ike, Ranulf, Leah, Titania, Gatrie, Cadeera and Tyse Erent often after that. Not knowing even now if they continued to search or broke apart and settled somewhere in Anondye or the neighboring kingdoms.

"Soren…are you alright?"

The archsage turned his head as Mia looked at him "Yeah…I'm fine…"

She smiled and wiped a tear from his cheek.

Sighing Soren turned back to the city, things are nothing compared to how they were on Tellius, he has changed so much over the course of the six years and knows now more than ever that he is the person he always wanted to be.

"I'm at peace with my life and my place in this world."

Mia smiled at Soren's statement "So am I…things can only get better from here…right?"

Soren nodded and kissed the top of her head, as the hour of midnight continued the two remained there.

Things were going to change, whether it be for the better or worse remained to be seen.


	3. Coastal City, Corelis

_Another week gone by and here is the first "actual" chapter of New Emissaries: Ymarkteg!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Coastal City, Corelis**

Several miles from the Coast of Ymarkteg is Corelis a city with close ties to the ocean and several ports that welcome trade and fresh caught fish. Stationed farthest south from the Southern Kingdom of Anondye, Corelis has long since enjoyed peace in this golden age. Corelis has many ties to a city further north known as Malsean which is THE trade hub of Corelis. With constant travel between the two cities by many people being the norm, relationships between the people of Corelis and Malsean are strong.

In the Lis Forest to the west of the town is a small house, recently built and home to Soren and Mia, formerly of the Greil Mercenaries.

Following the confession of his blood and family line on Zatuo, the two are the perfect pair to anyone who sees them, most of Corelis knows the two and swears they have never seen a couple more in love than they are.

Today Soren departs for the town to get food while Mia makes her way over to a local dojo where young kids train to learn the art of the sword. After having shown her skill to Headmaster Kino she was offered a teaching position and is extremely content in her position.

"So, feeling good about today, Mia?" Soren asked as they walked alongside each other towards Corelis.

She nodded quickly "I'm so glad to see how many of them take so quickly to the lessons…it makes me feel good inside!"

"That's great…even if this city has no personal need for warriors, it doesn't hurt to have an active populace."

She smiled and acknowledged his comment as they reached the fork in the road.

Mia turned to Soren and kissed him before walking away "Don't forget anything!"

"I never do!"

She laughed and blew him another kiss "I love you, Soren."

"I love you too, Mia." He turned and headed towards the market street. He passed a building nearing completion in its construction. He stopped briefly remembering that not too long ago there was only a foundation on this spot.

A man on the roof with baggy torn pants, no shirt to cover his muscular body and short spiky hair looked down at Soren and waved his hammer in the air "Hey! Soren!"

"Mikel! How is it going today?"

"Look for yourself! Ever since these fools put their all into it, every day has been a breeze! We should be done in a few days!"

Soren nodded "Good to know! Keep up the good work!"

Letting out a loud and hearty laugh, Mikel responded "All day! Every day!"

Soren continued his walk, he frequently thought about how amazing it was to live here. Walking about freely, getting to know several people personally, developing these strong ties is something he would never have tried to do so long ago, and with Tellius actions towards Branded he never imagined how it would be to have a normal life.

He quickly stopped and turned towards the Post Building, walking in he waved to the lady behind the counter, in a long, light blue dress and darker blue hair and bangs on the side of her head, she smiled at him "Always have to check the mail eh?"

"It's been a while since they kept in touch and…I miss them." He stated.

"So, have anything for me Pira?"

She nodded and went into the backroom.

"Yes actually…here you go."

He quickly glanced over the names on the letters "Oscar…Uhnie and…Leah."

He looked up to Pira and grinned "Thank you."

She smiled "No problem!"

As he walked down the street buying things he kept feeling the letters in his pocket, it has been over a month since any last contact with some of the Mercenaries…and a year and a half since a message from Ike arrived.

He came to a bench and sat, taking Oscar's letter from his pocket and opening it.

_Hello Soren_

_It has been a while, but things have been changing over here, for the better…remember when my horse was injured and I took him to that stable to be cared for? I had nothing of importance or anything that I thought you'd be interested in, so I told you of the woman who cared for him. I was surprised at your interest and advice on that…It's been a while but I asked her out and we've been together for a month now._

_I thank you for what you've told me…in all the years I knew you, I never thought I'd get help from you like this but seeing how you're living, I have to say, you really do know everything, and I appreciate it Soren._

_Rolf has been doing pretty well too, now with a job, we're living fairly well here and I'd like to extend an invitation again._

_Hope everything is going well over there._

_Your friend, Oscar_

Soren smiled at the letter, he glanced at the other two, the Uhnie letter was specifically written to go to Mia, while Leah's letter had both of their names on it. Placing them back in his pocket, he stood and continued his task.

* * *

Mia sat down at the training school, wiping her forehead as the kids ran around and several were eating.

Usually during this time she liked to relive memories of the adventures across Thyremog, Hitenticul and Zatuo but having replayed them all, good or bad in her head so many times, there was little to do.

Another instructor sat next to her, in long flowing robes covering his vest and his head topped with messy green hair he reached out and shook her hand.

"Lyle, how did your first session go today?"

He shrugged "Pretty well actually…remember Yimer? The kid who kept getting his sword knocked out of his hands every day?"

She nodded, poor little guy just couldn't keep his grip.

"He finally managed to hold onto it, though he did complain about losing some feeling in his hands."

She smiled "That's great news, Lyle!"

Lyle gave a wide, silly smile "Yeah, glad to move the little guy on to more interesting things…what are you up to today? Just relaxing?"

She nodded "Yeah, not much else to do…I think almost everyone I know has heard most of my interesting stories from the other lands…and I myself am a little tired of reliving them."

Lyle laughed "I never get tired of hearing them, I've lived in Ymarkteg my whole life, sure I've moved from East to West and as of six years ago started living here but still, other lands…"

"You're not too old to go on a voyage." She stated.

Nodding, Lyle stood "Some day…until then, you hungry?"

She shook her head "Nah, you go on ahead."

He grinned and turned, glancing over at the other students before walking away.

* * *

Arriving at home, Soren placed all of the supplies into their proper places before glancing over at the photo of him and Mia on the wall from the first day they moved into their home.

Mounted below it, in it's fantastic sheathe was Ein'Tosen, the black blade Soren crafted for Mia while on Zatuo.

Soren placed his hand on the blade's sheathe and everything that went into crafting it, flashed through his head.

First off, Ein'Tosen was crafted mainly because Mia's enhanced strength caused her to break many blades frequently. Since then she has trained to fix that 'problem'. Now she can freely wield any blade, but Ein'Tosen's properties are still special, Soren hopes a day the magic blade is needed doesn't come.

To follow that up, Soren thought of Ty, the Branded refugee from Tellius that lived in Zatuo for many years before they arrived, he wished that Ty knew where to find him so he could send some kind of message. Soren, desperately wanted to know how Tellius has changed since the Greil Mercenaries' departure over six years ago.

It was sometime after they moved in that he began thinking about the other warriors who fought alongside them during the Mad King's War and the Dawn War.

He truly wanted to know how their lives were going…first and foremost: Rhys, the only Greil Mercenary who did not follow the group after they left Tellius.

Several others, such as the rulers of Crimea and Daein, Elincia and Micaiah as well as Begnion's Apostle, Sanaki and the loyal warriors who returned to peaceful lives after the war like Brom, Nephenee, Sothe, Jill, Harr or several of their Laguz allies, Lethe, Mordecai, Reyson and his siblings.

"The Branded settlement…" Soren only saw Stefan's home once, during the lull between wars he ventured to the desert to see the place Stefan wanted Soren to live. He wondered if Stefan was able to achieve his dream of making his village widely known and accepted, especially considering the truth behind the Branded.

Soren nearly jumped as someone place a hand on his shoulder, he turned quickly to face Mia, she smiled "Sorry…I kinda noticed you were deep in thought."

"Why are you back so early?" Soren asked.

She shrugged "Just on my break between Session Two and Three. I thought you'd be back already."

Soren nodded "Well, I went to the Post today and got some mail from Oscar, Uhnie and Leah."

Mia's face brightened immensely, she turned and saw the letters on the table before letting out a long sigh "I am so glad to hear from them again…"

"I was too, couldn't help myself, read Oscar's letter."

Mia turned to him and crossed her arms.

"Hey, you read Titania's letter last time!"

After a short silence, they both began laughing, Soren recapped the letter for her, she was happy for Oscar, he has been so dutiful his entire career, she was glad things were going well for him.

They sat down and opened Leah's letter, in the short time before Mia began reading it, a memory forced its way into Soren's head of the day the two left and Leah followed them.

"_You two are really going?" the younger man said._

_Soren and Mia turned to Leah, they developed a strong friendship with him since he was recruited out of Hitenticul. Zihark left a while ago and without them, the Invincible Four as Zihark liked to call them, would be separated for good._

"_I'm sorry Leah…we just…"_

_Before Soren could continue Leah held out his hand "You don't need to explain everything to me…or anything…I was honored to call you two my friends…you helped change me…I will be forever grateful."_

_Mia smiled at Leah and embraced the younger trueblade. "We were glade to call you a friend…you are a Greil Mercenary and you are one of our greatest comrades."_

_Soren nodded and shook Leah's hand "Stay as long as you feel you need to, Leah, and whatever you decide to do when you leave…keep in touch. You know this, but I want to say it…you are a dear friend of mine."_

"Dear Soren and Mia,

It's me again, Leah, I've been on a cross country quest of sorts. I guess it's one of those self-discovery type things. Right now I'm in the Core Kingdom of Numengate, I didn't message you the whole time I was up north in Regalshin and I apologize for that…it was very cold, that is all I myself remember.

This place is very strange though, apparently it's history is marred with causing many old wars in Ymarkteg. Despite the fact that it is the center of meetings on the rulers of the five kingdoms, it still has an uneasy air about it.

However, there are plenty of traveling warriors that I have stopped to train with and hone my own art of the sword. Some of these have some kind of knowledge, but none of them have the preciseness of Zihark or the swift elegance of Mia and I'm not just saying that.

Anyway, I plan on continuing to train here for a while longer, I will most likely begin my return to Corelis in a few months. Have you heard from Zihark? I'd like to know where he's gone.

I wish you two the best and continued happiness.

Be seeing you soon, hopefully.

You're honored friend, Leah."

Soren smiled as Mia folded the letter, Leah has grown immensely and every message from him further solidifies that fact.

"When was the last time we heard from Zihark?"

Soren shrugged "I really don't know…there are a few who we haven't heard from…technically, we've never gotten a letter from Shinon, Uhnie sends us messages with Shinon's 'regards'."

Mia laughed as she opened Uhnie's letter "True…I hope Zihark is alright wherever he is."

"Dear Mia

You've probably heard the whole 'it's been a long time' thing enough, so I'll get right to it. Shinon decided to man up, put his money where his mouth is and well…he proposed to me."

Mia and Soren quickly glanced at each other and mouthed _WHAT!?_ Before turning back to the letter and continuing to read.

"You are probably just as surprised as I was, as much as I messed with him and we seemed to fight, I really do love him and I'm very happy, he doesn't want a big event or anything, but I think it'd be a good time to get the Mercenaries, or at least most of us back together again. We're still in the planning phases, but when it does happen, we'd like or I'd like for you two to come.

Thank you, Uhnie."

Mia folded the letter "Wow…Shinon and Uhnie are getting married…"

Soren nodded slowly, he didn't want to say anything. He hadn't really thought at all about proposing to Mia, they've just been living together for several years and have been together for even longer. Now he thinks he should've proposed a while back.

"_Actually, I…should I? For all intents and purposes we are married already, just not officially…"_

"Soren? You alright? You spaced out just now." Mia stated.

The sage shook his head quickly and turned to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Shinon getting married…honestly, I didn't think that'd ever happen but in retrospect…"

"He and Uhnie have been together for a long time." The trueblade said as she stood up and folded the papers, before taking them and storing them with the rest of the letters.

Soren stood up as Mia appeared at the doorway, she walked over to him and kissed him. Soren embraced her and kissed her again, as they stood there for a while she quickly broke away.

"Oh! I forgot, I'm late!" Soren turned to the clock, yep, she should've been back about five minutes ago.

She rushed around, picking some things up and headed for the door.

"Mia." She stopped with the door open and turned to Soren.

Many things crossed his mind to say, eventually he pushed them all aside and smiled "I love you, Mia."

With a widening smile Mia nodded "I love you too, Soren." Turning she ran back out, heading to finish her work day.

* * *

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter, mainly because I am back in the universe of New Emissaries and got to throw out a lot of calls to characters from Tellius and elsewhere._

_Can't wait for some of the more interesting things to happen *wink* but even as far ahead as I am, the greatest things I have planned are still being built to happen!_

_Up on my deviantart are my pictures of the New Emissaries OCs: Leah (Trueblade), Uhnie (Assassin), Tyse Erent (Vampire) and Cadeera (Valkyrie, originally wrote her as a troubador but she can use light magic, not just heal)_

_And my Ymarkteg versions of Soren and Mia in addition to a map of Ymarkteg_

_See y'all next week!_


	4. Otrobort Way

_Huh, for some reason I felt like I missed a week...apparently not, last chapter was the 9th, this is one day late though since I went to MegaCon yesterday, I do apologize for not having it up earlier today buuuuuuuuuut HERE IT IS_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Otrobort Way**

A few days later, Soren and Mia along with their carriage friend: Fistivus, and older gentleman with a long beard headed out of Corelis through the Otrobort Way that links Corelis to its northern neighbor Malsean where Oscar and Rolf settled.

It took a while but Mia convinced Soren that a visit was just what they needed, instead of longing for their old friends; they should go out and see them.

Fistivus ensured them that following the Otrobort Way was the fastest to and most efficient to Malsean without being intercepted by the countless traders that dot the Corelis-Malsean Cross Kingdom Path.

About halfway they would come across the Otrobort Rest and from there it would be just a few days to the Trade Center of Malsean.

"So…this guy kept following me waving this glass sword in my face saying that I would be a fool not to purchase his glass weaponry collection! He made the argument that only truly skilled warriors will appreciate them! They have raw power and can be sold for a lot! Can you believe it!? A weapon like that would probably break after...like…three swings or something! Then you'd be standing there with no weapon! Of course, I gave him a little something, anyone who fights with a glass weapon will probably win because their opponent would die of laughter!"

Fistivus continued laughing as he told more trader stories about ridiculous sales pitches, Mia smiled, laughed and commented as Soren sat, staring out the back. Trips like this on almost empty roads were never a good idea on the other continents. Even with the air of peace covering Ymarkteg, there are bound to be bandits somewhere.

"Glass weapons…I imagine they were very beautiful." Mia stated.

Fistivus thought for a second and nodded to her "Yes…showpieces I said, no more…but it's not my place to say, I imagine he continues to sell them."

Mia turned to Soren, she appreciated how cautious he was, however, these years had not dulled her senses either, while enjoying the conversation with Fistivus she continues to watch everything, they may not be mercenaries anymore but that does not mean they should let their skills rust.

Reaching the Otrobort Rest, Fistivus dismounted and began caring for the horses; he told Soren and Mia to get some rest, or at least, something along those lines.

"Long day tomorrow, don't stay up too late." He stated while fetching water.

Soren turned "What is there to stay up for here anyway?"

Fistivus laughed "Yes, what indeed, get some sleep you two."

Soren entered the building, he waved to the person behind the counter who nodded, Mia having paid when she came in earlier.

Reaching the room, he knocked "Mia-"

"You can come in, Soren!" she shouted from the other side of the door.

He walked in and looked over at her as she put her nightgown on and let out a long sigh. "I'm so glad that I've gotten used to life."

Soren moved over to her and embraced her from behind "I am as well…"

"Maybe, but you're still cautious about going anywhere far from Corelis?" she said placing a hand over his.

"I'm more worried about you…true that we only had a few jobs as active mercenaries while the group was together, but that doesn't mean there still aren't people out there willing to do anything."

Soren and Mia remained silent for a while, both of them were ultimately happy to depart from Corelis to visit friends. Despite the few reservations, it was a great change of pace for them and will further have them happy with their choice of living in Ymarkteg.

Soren let Mia go and removed his overcoat as she threw herself on the bed "I can't wait to get to Malsean." She said, followed by a yawn.

Soren laid next to her and nodded "Same here…"

Outside Fistivus finished with the horses and went into the inn, the Otrobort Rest stop remained silent as the hour of midnight came and went.

Early the next day the trio was on the road again, they passed two carriages heading back, each waving at each other quickly as they continued down the road.

"Ever thought of learning to ride a horse, Soren?" Mia asked. He glanced at her, Mia had some experience in the past and during their stay in Corelis, she practically mastered it though they didn't own a horse of their own.

He shrugged "Learning the sword was tough enough, I think I'm good."

Mia shook her head "You took to the sword way faster than anyone else I know. I myself never learned how to control magic properly."

The archsage smiled remembering the time aboard the ship as they neared Zatuo when Soren tried to teach Mia, Leah and Zihark how to use magic.

"Well…you-" Soren and Mia turned towards Fistivus looking at the road ahead.

The merchant turned, wondering why the pair went silent so quickly "Are you two alright?"

"Stop the carriage!" Soren yelled as he got out, followed by Mia. The two walked past the horses and looked down the road ahead before turning to the trees on both sides.

Mia closed her eyes, everything went absolutely silent. She opened them again and turned slowly; Soren glanced at her and noticed her pupils had changed their appearance.

"Whoever is out there…we are giving you one chance to leave us be!" Soren called out.

A laugh was heard from one side followed by a voice from the opposite trees "We are being paid too well to listen to an idle threat!"

Slowly Soren turned to Fistivus and nodded, the merchant reached behind himself and grabbed two swords, throwing them as he heard cries reverberate through the woods.

As one of the blades traveled towards Mia, she reached out, looking at two specific trees as a large man with an axe exploded out, tearing through branches, once in sight he seemed to slow. She took note of the arc of his swing and began ducking, as soon as she grabbed her blade out of the air, his axe flew over her, with a quick spin she sliced the man horizontally across his chest, he fell onto the road on his back.

Soren on the other hand held his blade up as another crashed into it. The bandit swung wildly ripping the sword away from Soren, he turned to the sage laughing only to see him pull a tome out of his cloak and blast the man with ripping winds into a tree.

With both men down Soren and Mia continued surveying the trees, once they were content, Soren picked up his sword and turned to Fistivus.

The merchant nodded and began moving, Soren glanced at the man on he struck who glared at him "You…we…were lied…to…" the bandit's head fell to the side as his eyes closed.

Soren got on the carriage as it passed by, followed by Mia. They gave the swords to Fistivus "Who were they?" Soren asked.

Fistivus shrugged "There are very few attacks along this road; several years back a group of bandits known as the Korgan Clan led by Murawk constantly attacked merchants, stealing their wares and sometimes their lives. However, Anondye dispatched a troop led by General Joltam into the mountains to the east and wiped them out. There haven't been attacks by organized bandits since then…since there were only two; I highly doubt they were in anyway related to the extinct Korgans or any other possible clan that may have formed."

Soren glanced over at Mia, who gave him a worried look. He knew what she was thinking.

"_They knew who we were and that we would be here…who sent them, how did they know they would be taking a less popular route and why?"_

* * *

_Here we end Soren, Mia and Merli-uh Fistivus XD_

_Seriously though Fistivus does draw a little from Merlinius_

_Remember if anyone is interested in seeing the OCs, upon their intro into the story the OC sheets will be added to my deviantArt, first one will be up next Saturday along with the Malsean chapter._

_Each sheet has multiple OCs and are uploaded as the last OC on each sheet walks in_

_Anyway, enough of that, see ya next Saturday!_


	5. Center of Trade, Malsean

_Following their trip down the Otrobort Way, Soren and Mia have arrived at Malsean!_

_Enjoy yet another weekly update! I could keep this up for months!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Center of Trade, Malsean**

"Here we are! Malsean!" Fistivus announced as the carriage came to a stop after emerging from the forest. Just once glace told you that the city was much larger than Corelis. Countless people traversed the streets between the taller buildings and countless merchants set up shops on the many corners.

"This isn't even the Exchange Hub at the city center were you can get anything from any part of our Anondye Kingdom!" Soren and Mia looked at each other quickly, it was definitely bigger and more active than Corelis.

"Before you go to find your friends, I have to show you one great spot! Crown Overwatch!"

Fistivus took them to a large cliff, Soren and Mia got out and saw that in the distance was the green and gold covered Castle Anondye, the grand capital city expanded from it.

Fistivus bid them adieu, after he left Mia put her arms around Soren, "Amazing, eh?"

Soren nodded, the view reminded him of looking out to Melior back in Crimea. After a while he and Mia returned to the city to find Oscar, he gave them a rough description of where he lived on the backside of his letter, having never been in Malsean before they looked around for help.

"Looks like we should've asked Fistivus if he knew where we could start searching…you know…before he left to make money." Soren grumbled.

Mia shrugged "It's alright; we get to meet new people this way!"

The pair moved around asking before they came across a girl with short red hair leading a horse down the street, after a short conversation she recognized the area they were describing.

After following her through the bustling streets they found a smaller house in a neighborhood, behind the houses was a large pasture with animals roaming freely.

"Soren! Mia!" The two turned to see Rolf running towards them, He hugged Mia before turning to Soren who grinned and gave him the one arm hug. Rolf turned to the girl who turned to the two people "You are Soren and Mia? Oh that would've made this easier!"

"Shay is the younger sister of Lora, who Oscar has been dating for a while."

Soren turned and shook her hand "Didn't really consider that, should've mentioned Oscar's name."

She laughed "No problem, we're all here and safe and sound!" The four moved into Oscar's house, the former mercenary welcomed them with open arms and a meal prepared for them all, including Lora who was coming soon.

"Soren! Mia! I am so glad you two decided to come! It's been so amazing living here but I've never once forgotten about the mercenaries, I don't think I could even if I wanted to!"

Mia nodded "Same here, really great to see you, I would've come sooner but I didn't want to leave Soren on his own."

"Still being ridiculously cautious eh, Soren?" Rolf asked.

The sage rolled his eyes "No…alright…maybe, ridiculously is too strong of a word."

Lora walked in later she spoke briefly with Soren and Mia, introducing herself before walking over to Oscar and kissing his cheek. The next few hours were filled with laughs and catching up. In the midst of it, the memory of Oscar and Rolf's departure came to mind.

_Soren looked up from his desk to Oscar, the mercenaries came to an inn and the man just told Soren that he and Rolf wanted to leave the mercenaries following Boyd and Mist._

_Soren scratched his head "I assumed Rolf would want to follow Shinon…he hung around much longer than I thought he would."_

_Oscar nodded "Shinon had choice parting words for Gatrie and Rolf to convince them to stay…I didn't want Boyd to leave us either, he is my younger brother, as is Rolf so I took it upon myself to watch after him. Rolf isn't the young one any more, neither is Mist which is why they can make these decisions…but I still feel it's my duty to watch after him."_

_Soren nodded "So it's Rolf who wants to leave…"_

_Oscar sighed "More than I do…he doesn't have anything against being a Greil Mercenary, no one who left felt negatively toward the group, not even Shinon…but his youth has practically passed by…frankly, he wants to live."_

_The sage looked outside, it was about midnight, even though Mia constantly told him not to work so late, every now and then he would anyway. Old habits die hard._

"_I understand…Oscar, you've been loyal as a Crimean Knight and as a Greil Mercenary, you've given everything for us…you deserve peace."_

_Oscar smiled "Very kind words, Soren."_

_The next day, Soren, Oscar and Rolf approached Ike about it, with their departure the green brothers would all be gone, the three of them being a cohesive unit within the mercenaries, but with how little conflict they saw now, their effectiveness was severely underutilized._

"_Rolf…I'll admit I was with Oscar and Boyd when you first showed up on the battlefield all those years ago alongside my sister. But you've proven time and time again that you grew up alongside us as a warrior…now it's time, long overdue, for you to grow as a man."_

_The young marksman smiled and hugged Ike, the mercenaries stood in place as Oscar and Rolf turned and rode away on Oscar's horse._

_Ike let out a heavy sigh remembering Mist asking to leave. Part of him was glad because letting her go was the hardest, he turned to Soren and thought to himself that someday Soren might want to go. He then looked at Mia in the back helping the others pack up and knew that the day may come sooner than he expected and when it did, he would be ready to let his tactician go._

Later that day Soren watched Mia, Lora, Shay and Rolf as they rode around on horses through the pasture, he waved at her whenever she was in his line of sight. Oscar put a hand on Soren's shoulder.

"I never imagined you of all people would fall in love as hard as you did." The green haired knight stated.

Soren nodded "You and I both…I never expected to be giving advice to another guy about approaching women."

Oscar blushed and scratched the back of his head "Regardless, I do appreciate your help Soren."

The archsage thought about what to tell Oscar about his trip over here, it was a minor problem but it was something nonetheless and he was in the same mercenary group with Oscar for years. The decision was made for him the second he began thinking about it.

"Oscar…while we were coming through the Otrobort Way we were attacked by a few bandits…two to be exact though I felt there might've been more."

The knight turned to Soren, surprised "Bandits? Really?"

Soren continued to explain about the information Fistivus gave them about the Korgans.

"It would be a very bad thing if a clan was forming but even if it does happen, this General was able to root them out, I'm sure he'd do it again."

Soren nodded "As am I…but I can't help but worry…these two acted like they were sent after us…to specifically attack Mia and I."

Oscar thought over what Soren was telling him, why would someone hire so little bandits to attack them? Who knew they would be going that way on that date? It would have to be someone who didn't know about their skill from their years of travel but knew enough about them to know they'd leave Corelis for the first time through the less travel Otrobort Way.

"I think I'll tell a few friends of mine around here with connections about this, maybe someone can get word to Castle Anondye or at least the right person so we know that something will be done if this gets worse. For now I think their only target was you, I'd suggest not going back that way, just to be safe."

Soren nodded to Oscar's suggestion, he had already considered it, safer for Mia; he always put her before himself.

That night Soren and Mia stood over in Oscar's home, around midnight Soren stirred, he turned to Mia who slept soundly, he kissed her forehead and got out of bed. Walking outside something forced its way into his head, an experience he wished he could forget.

His encounter with the vile Kanahana who desired his blood, he nearly died and nearly lost Mia in that encounter. He reduced the grotesque creature to a burnt husk but still regretted the actions that led to that situation.

Right now, in the dead of night as he stood alone, he imagined he could be walking into that same situation.

He looked around, the barren roads, the still air and the insects chirping all around. He closed his eyes, muting everything and opened them with a shifted pupil, Ty's words and lessons about Branded hidden abilities continued to ring in the back of his head.

He turned and stared at the clock tower which extended high into the sky above nearly all the other buildings in Malsean.

After a few minutes of staring he walked back into the house, unable to shake the sense that something might have been staring back at him.

The next day Mia took off with Shay and Lora out into the fields, Mia was never happier at the fact that she learned how to ride a horse.

"So you live down in Corelis?" Lora asked.

Mia nodded "Yeah, nice small town compared to Malsean."

"My family has held the Red Farm for many generations, several of us however have traveled as far as the frosty peaks in Regalshin and the endless caves of Pozem…can't remember the last of us that went to the Coastal City though…"

Mia smiled "Surprising considering it isn't that far…but seeing what it's like hear, I guess the hustle and bustle is more interesting…in fact, Soren and I live in a small home in the Lis Forest near Corelis."

"Wow! That is so cool!" Shay yelled "Whose idea was it to do that instead of moving into the town?"

Mia thought back to it and smiled at the memory.

"_You want to be here? Corelis? Where we first arrived on Ymarkteg?" Mia asked._

_Soren nodded "Yes…it's quiet, has steady activity being close to such a center as Malsean and the woods…remind me a lot of my days in Gallia…while not the most pleasant, they are times I wouldn't forget for anything."_

_Mia breathed in the forest air "So then…how about we stay here instead of Corelis?"_

_The archsage turned to her "In the forest?"_

_Mia nodded "You can't beat the peace of the forest…it's perfect for us…"_

_Soren looked around, the Lis Forest is three pretty large sections of woods divided by plains, rather than naming all three segments, the whole area is one continuous forest. He had to admit, the more he thought about it, the more he wouldn't mind it. Living in a small home in the middle of a peaceful forest with Mia…it was like a dream come true; just the two of them._

"_Yes, Mia…we will start our life together, here."_

"It was my idea, Soren took to it with a lot less convincing, in fact, I think he convinced himself."

Lora smiled and Shay sighed "You two are just beautiful together."

Mia blushed at the younger girl's comment as the three continued to ride.

Soren walked through the streets of Malsean with Rolf "You've been in touch with Shinon?"

The green haired archer nodded "Yeah, the last letter I got from him told me he was engaged to Uhnie…I asked about the wedding but…well…we all know Shinon. Though I think he is nervous about the whole thing."

Soren raised an eyebrow "Shinon? Nervous? Normally I would pretend I didn't hear that but…marriage…even Shinon can't approach that with his sarcastic, don't-care-about-anything attitude."

Rolf nodded as the two continued, fetching things for Oscar as thanks for the meal yesterday.

At the overwatch, the three women sat staring towards Castle Anondye, Lora had brought a picnic lunch and as they ate, Mia thought of the Castle.

"Have you been there?" Lora asked.

Mia turned to Lora who wore a straw hat to block the sun, she shook her head "No…even while we were venturing across Ymarkteg after our arrival, we didn't do much sightseeing. I've actually _been _in very few select locations here, in Numengate and Pozem before returning to Anondye and settling near Corelis."

"The Castle is amazingly huge, the outer gardens and such are open, and their beauty is what inspired the Southern Kingdom to be regarded as the Grove Nation. The forests like Lis and the Ore River that runs through this nation are prime examples of it's natural beauty." Shay smiled, proud of her knowledge as she continued eating her sandwich; Mia turned to Lora as if to ask about the other nations.

The farm owner looked out to the horizon "While Anondye is regarded for it's forests, Sarhara is known for the countless dunes and heat, Pozem for the mines and cave systems that even to this day have yet to be fully explored and Regalshin for it's wondrous white snow all year round."

She stopped for a bit then sighed "Numengate, the Black Nation is called such for it's history as the aggressor…back when wars were fought constantly on Ymarkteg, any semblance of peace was always snuffed by Numengate and it's crazed ruler: Seino. Despite the fact we've achieved peace, the history has always plagued Numengate and it's people, while not as berated as they were years ago, still suffer for something past descendants were responsible for. Even now, the largest peace summits that discuss what will occur here in Ymarkteg take place in Numengate."

After a while, Mia helped Lora pack as Shay walked around examining the trees, many people born in Anondye seem to have a natural draw to the nature around them.

As Mia and Lora laughed, the trueblade noticed something "Shay!" she yelled, drawing a blade out of the horse saddle and turning as a masked man jumped out of a tree and grabbed the younger girl and held a blade to her neck.

"Put the blade down or I'll kill this worthless girl!"

"Shay!" Lora screamed.

Mia held her blade staring at the man as he edged the blade closer to Shay who yelled for help.

Mia stood up straight and dropped her blade, at that second the man threw Shay and shot the knife towards Mia, the trueblade quickly sidestepped and noticed the man's eyes widen as she held two fingers and fired a purple bolt into the man's head. His body was flung into the tree then fell to the ground still.

Lora ran over to Shay and held her as Mia picked up her blade and walked over to the man. She knelt down and examined him, "Dead…" she muttered to herself, she grabbed his shoulder and moved him only to pull back and gasp.

Lora turned quickly "What?"

Mia shook her head "Nothing…let's go…" she walked over and helped Shay up.

"What's the story with that?" Soren asked, pointing at the clock tower.

Rolf glanced over to it "That was built here about 10 years ago according to the people to signify this town's 150 year existence since the last outbreak of war."

"150 years…" Soren breathed silently. "Does anyone specific care for the tower?"

Rolf nodded "Yeah, Ulmeihn, he has watched over it the 10 years it's been around. Why do you ask?"

Soren shook his head as the pair headed home.

Oscar welcomed them and as they packed Soren noticed Mia, Shay and Lora return to Red Farm, he could tell something wasn't right with Shay as Lora held her very close. Something happened and he noticed Mia's face, she was thinking about something as well.

Soren left quickly and walked over to the farm, Mia turned to him and signaled for him to follow.

"Mia…what happened?"

"The guys that attacked us at the Otrobort Way…you killed one right?"

Soren nodded to Mia's question "My attack shattered his spine, and sliced his body a few times, even if he did survive, he'd be paralyzed…you?"

"I cut my guy across the chest, half my blade sunk into his body."

Even the youngest child could guess a man wouldn't stand up after that.

"Why are you asking this? How did you know this guy was related to the other two?"

Mia scratched her head "Because I examined his body after I killed him…he had a large scar across his chest…in the exact same place as the one I killed at Otrobort."

Soren turned from Mia as she began rambling about how maybe she just saw things as that was impossible.

"_Mia's Branded senses have never lied before, if she says it's the exact same spot…then it's the exact same spot…but how? He would've lost the connection to his lungs and heart if she tells me the true about the first attack…"_

"How did you kill him this time?"

Mia snapped her fingers and a purple flame appeared on his pointer finger. "Small shot to the forehead…checked him again…dead."

Soren turned to Mia "Then-"

He stopped as he saw a man walk into the Red Farm from behind, many thoughts crossed his mind but key among them: There were _two_ of them.

Disregarding logic and facts he ran past Mia towards the farm, she followed shortly after.

Inside Soren skid to a halt as he faced the bandit who attacked him with a sword at Otrobort. Several scars from the Arcwind attack were left along his body, however, most were obscured by a jacket the man now wore.

"You two, don't try anything funny…those farm girls are upstairs, and I know you two can easily avoid any of my attacks, but they can't."

Soren noticed the man held a cord attached to his jacket _"It can't be…explosives!?"_

"What do you want!?" Mia asked.

"It's not what I want! It's what my employer wants…you two…in the ground…"

"Why!?" Soren demanded taking a step forward.

The man held up one finger and tugged slightly on the cord "You aren't an idiot, one more step I blow this barn up and those girls die…you two may avoid it…but will you be able to live with yourselves?"

"Answer me you son of a bitch! Why does your employer want us dead!? Who are you!?"

The bandit laughed at Soren "I can't tell you that! No matter how threatening you are!"

The man began walking towards Soren and Mia "Don't try anything, just let me blow us all home and it'll be done…no further bloodshed needed."

Soren and Mia took a few steps back as the man began to walk faster and pull on the cord more. "Die!"

As he began to lunge he grunted and fell on his back, dead. Soren and Mia noticed the arrow in the man's head and turned to see Rolf on top of Oscar's house and the green haired knight running towards the barn.

Lora came down stairs and noticed the dead man as Oscar ran to her and embraced her.

"What happened!?" he asked Soren and Mia.

Later that night, Soren and Mia explained their encounter with the two bandits, the decided before hand not to mention that they were the same two from Otrobort, the last thing they wanted was for Oscar to get involved in something when he was at peace.

"You two are very unlucky…" Oscar stated.

Soren nodded "I'm sorry we brought this to you…I think Mia and I should leave, out of concern for you, Oscar."

The knight wanted to tell them not to but part of him wasn't sure.

"I'm a terrible person…" Oscar said sadly.

Mia consoled him as Soren stood and turned to Rolf, thanking the archer for the help.

Later near midnight, the two left, as they walked the empty streets Soren glanced at the clock tower, and then turned to Mia.

"There is something I want to do…"

* * *

_We aren't leaving Malsean just yet_

_What do people think of the chapter naming style? I, personally haven't seen it done, even when I was an avid fanfiction reader_

_Anyway, even the format of "where they are" / "where most the action takes place" still makes some chapters hard to name._

_Well, another week, another chapter of Ymarkteg!_

_Here is the address of the first Ymarkteg OCs sheet with Mikel, Pira, Lyle, Fistivus, Shay and Lora_

_deviantart . com slash all this mumbojumbo art/Ymarkteg-OCs-1-361167394?ga_submit_new=10%253A1364082004_


	6. Malsean Clock Tower

_Woo! Back to Ymarkteg!  
This week has been busy for me as a person, loaded out and worked two of four days on set for a short film  
Best part: we worked with a wolf dog! :D_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Malsean Clock Tower**

The large monolith stood above the rest of Malsean, the massive clock face continued counting dutifully as Soren and Mia entered from the bottom.

Being so late, no one was around; as they ascended Mia whispered "Why are we here, Soren?"

Soren glanced back at her "I felt something when I looked at this tower yesterday…like there was someone here. I didn't want to tell you about it at the time because I didn't want to worry you. We both remember vividly what happened last time I took off on my own."

Mia nodded as they entered the Gear Hall with countless shifting machines. The two surveyed the room just as the clock began its twelve resounding rings to indicate midnight.

Soren noticed a door open and close higher up and signaled Mia, the two approached rapidly and walked through into an office. Soren drew the conclusion that this was the caretaker Ulmeihn's station.

As they walked through to another staircase that led to the roof they heard rapid steps followed by a door, the pair turned to each other quickly before running up the steps.

However, upon exiting onto the roof, it was silent; even with enhanced senses the two could tell that there was nothing up here.

"Where could that person have gone? Is there a ladder on the side of this building?" Mia asked.

"If there is, he is long gone…" Soren stated, as the two turned around they came face to face with a tall bald man wearing glasses and a robe, undoubtedly it was Ulmeihn.

"Who are you two? What are you doing here at this hour?" the man asked.

"Long story…do you know if there was anyone else here, aside from us?" Soren asked.

The man scratched his head before turning away to head down the stairs.

"No…I was down in the main lobby getting some paperwork together and the like, I didn't notice anyone enter the building…was there someone else here aside from you two?"

Soren and Mia followed the man back down to his office where he decided to ask them another question.

"Surely you both know in addition to caring for the lighthouse I am delivered…cadavers."

"You examine dead bodies?" Mia asked.

Ulmeihn nodded "Yes, two recently came in, one from the overwatch hill and the other from Red Farm…those poor girls, no idea what anyone would want with them."

"Can we see them? There are a few things we feel we should tell someone." The sage stated, Ulmeihn nodded after a while and led them back down to the lobby then through a locked door, there they saw a body on a table with a drape over it.

Mia tapped Soren's shoulder and whispered "Are you sure we should ask this guy?"

"He works with dead bodies, if anything strange is going on, he is our best bet." Soren whispered back, Ulmeihn pulled the drape over; the body was that of the bandit Mia killed at Crown Overwatch.

"This one has baffled me very much…I'd like to think he took an arrow bolt to the head like the other one but the wound is too clean and cut…more like the arrow bolt was flaming…even so, there is no wood residue from a bolt so it's like he was hit by a fire ball that cut through his head. It is truly fascinating…"

Soren nodded "What worries me is this…" the sage pointed to the scar on the man's chest.

"Yes, this wound is deep…I'm not sure which came first yet but either could've ended this man's days easily…"

Mia approached and took a deep breath "We were actually attacked by these two men on the Otrobort Way; I killed this one myself with that cut to his chest."

Ulmeihn stood silent as he stared at the injury then turned to Mia "Then who, where and why was he shot in the head?"

Mia rubbed her arm nervously "Well…he attacked me and the Red Farm girls at Crown Overwatch earlier today…so I guess I killed him…again…"

Ulmeihn approached her "How did you do that injury to his head? What kind of-"

"That isn't the important part, the fact is both these men were killed by us twice…how is that possible? Is there anything you can tell us?" Soren asked, cutting in and pushing Ulmeihn away from Mia.

"Any being should know that you should not have to kill another person twice…it shouldn't even be possible…but if what you tell me is true." The caretaker was silenced by the clock tower ringing again, but not once, it continued.

"That's odd, I just fixed this thing a few days back." He muttered to himself as the rings continued, signifying midnight a second time.

Ulmeihn looked at Mia and Soren quickly "Someone else is here…my office, go you two! I'll catch up!"

The pair took off as Ulmeihn covered the bodies.

This time they visibly saw a person shut the office door and take off, most likely towards the roof again.

Soren signaled Mia and they passed through an opposite door that led to a balcony beneath the large clock face. Mia held onto Soren as he blasted an Arcwind into the ground.

The two shot up into the air and landed on the roof, the caped man with a mask covering his face skidded to a halt as the pair landed in front of him. Soren reached into his cloak and pulled out a sword, handing it to Mia quickly.

The three stood there on the roof, the masked man's eyes darted between Soren and Mia.

"Who are you!?" Mia demanded.

The man drew two blades from his back and lunged at Soren, both were caught by Mia's sword as Soren dove aside and nailed the man with an Arcwind to his side, he skidded across the roof before jamming the swords into the ground to stop himself from moving.

Mia lunged at him as he brought the blades up, the weapons clashed again, the man tried to kick Mia but she broke away and flipped out of range as he tried to strike her, a current shot from Soren, and curved into the ground before coming up below the man like a powerful uppercut.

He flipped into the air several times dropping one of his blades before landing on his back. Mia moved in again, kicking the fallen blade away as she approached.

The man scrambled to his feet, Mia saw the attack coming and arced back as the blade swung over her, both were now with their backs to each other, the man spun quickly but Mia jammed her elbow into his face. He spun out and landed on the ground, Soren immediately jumped over and stepped on his hand. The man released the other blade. Mia kicked it away just as Ulmeihn emerged from the building.

Soren tore the cloth off the man's face, he was probably in his late 20s and had brown hair, he glanced at the two angry "You don't know what you're messing with!"

Soren shook his head "No, it's you who has absolutely no idea what you are trying to do. Who is fool enough to send someone to try and kill us three times?"

"I wasn't sent to kill you…at least not at this point…I was sent to distract!"

The man realized what he said and stopped struggling, Mia and Soren glanced around, Ulmeihn turned "I heard something…like a loud wrenching sound!"

"Mia! Try to get to the ground quickly, Ulmeihn go back to your lab I think it has something to do with the bodies!"

As Soren began to tie up the man on the roof, Mia took off and began jumping down ledges on the side of the building as Ulmeihn descended the staircase.

Near the bottom, Mia saw a carriage take off, before she could yell, arrows whizzed by her and embedded into the tower wall. She landed on the ground as the cart disappeared into the distance.

The four of them entered the lab, the door had been torn open and inside the bodies of the two bandits were gone.

Soren threw the captured man against the wall "Who are you and why did your cohorts take those bodies!?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything! The hour has passed, I no longer-" just then the tower rang again, only once and the stranger erupted in flames laughing before falling to the ground, dead.

After a stunned silence, Ulmeihn approached the burnt remains "What is going on here?"

The Tellian pair glanced at each other with the look that they had no idea.

"I believe you two now…if something like this can happen, then undoubtedly those two bodies may have been alive again even if you'd struck them down."

"But how?" Mia stated "In all our travels we never encountered something like this…who could pull something off like this?"

Ulmeihn turned to them "I may not be privy to your experiences, but I feel I can help in at least one area…I'll examine these remains and see if anything odd turns up…will you two still be here tomorrow?"

The pair nodded and Ulmeihn continued "I'll let you know anything I find tomorrow…truly this is an…unbelievable event."

After a few parting words, Soren and Mia left the Clock Tower, the trueblade let out a deep sigh and Soren placed an arm around her.

"What do you think all of this means?"

The archsage gritted his teeth "Someone we don't know is up to something…something terrible and they've determined that we're a problem."

The next day the pair stood in Ulmeihn's office as the older gentleman walked in holding a folder with his findings.

"I spent quite a lot of time examining the cadaver."

"Did you get any sleep?" Mia asked, slightly worried.

"Enough for my line of work, I'll be alright…anyway, the man was definitely not dead before you met him, there were no fatal or near fatal scars I saw while he was alive and while the remains are hard to tell anything, it all points to him being burned alive…which we saw…the fire seemed to explode from within though as most his organs are completely fried…what I could pull out looked like standard human remains except for one thing!"

He pulled a piece of paper out and laid it in front of Soren and Mia "There were very few of these micro-organisms in him…however they are also dead, by now whatever ones I observed last night have dissipated…something very unusual as well. These things were bound to the insides of his body and carried within them several unique chemical…solutions I've never seen before…as much as the guy didn't like you two, it looked like his anger was helped along."

"These things have…twelve sensors?" Soren stated as he looked from the paper to Ulmeihn. The man repeated twelve and they all thought about the tones from the clock tower, the hour of midnight.

"If these attacks on us were all coordinated…they were done very well…" Mia stated.

Soren nodded "So, do you know anything more about these things?"

Ulmeihn sighed "Unfortunately, I do not…there is someone who may know more…west of Malsean in the city of Euto there is a Researcher's Center, a facility dedicated to the expansion of knowledge. An old friend of mine, Eminse practically lives there. Take this paperwork to her; she may be able to tell you more."

Soren and Mia nodded to him "We appreciate the help Ulmeihn."

Thanking him again the two left, Soren noticed Mia was very worried.

"You think we should drop this?" Soren asked.

"I don't know…I feel we may stumble into something huge…but at the same time, we're already in it…for some reason whoever is behind these people decided to involve us instead of leaving us to ourselves."

He placed an arm around Mia again, she was right, the decision to get involved was practically taken out of their hands after the events of the past few days. The two saw Fistivus waving them down and as they approached Soren turned to her.

"We'll return for Corelis for now and prepare for a longer trip to Euto and maybe even further…maybe we could even get some help to make this whole thing less painful for just the two of us…unless-"

Mia held a finger to his lips "Nope…while I have reservations, I'm sure you do as well…we've been through so much as the Greil Mercenaries, we can do this even if it somehow leads to another huge conflict."

Soren smiled "Very well…we'll do this…and we'll come out on top like we always have."

Mia kissed him and smiled as well "Of course we will."

* * *

_Now! We must return to Corelis for the true story to begin..._

_I've written up to chapter 20 (no joke) and am still working at a frightening pace writing a story that moves at a more mellow pace, weird._

_This begins the first leg of Soren and Mia's mission, to take the work from Ulmeihn to an old friend of his named Eminse._


	7. Cross Kingdom Path

_Hey its me again! I really fight with myself to update more than once a week, I just know when I do, I'll fall behind in writing and loose this lead that I have, there will probably be some exceptions but for the most part I have a hard time waiting till Saturday XD_

_Anyway, here we go!_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Cross Kingdom Path**

A few hours later the pair was back with Fistivus, this time taking the main road from Malsean back to Corelis, despite the fact it may take longer, they wanted to properly see it as well.

The two looked out of the carriage at the many traders, moving back and forth, selling to each other and the travelers going from one city to the other buying things or trying to convince the merchants they weren't looking to buy anything at all.

"So when we get back to Corelis, what should we do in addition to preparing for the trip to Euto?" Soren asked.

"Well, we can find a few other people who may want to come along as well, safety in numbers and all that…we never know if we'll be attacked again and if it'll be more than two next time."

Following Mia's answer Fistivus turned "I am very upset to hear you were hounded during your first visit to Malsean…very saddening…I volunteer my services on this next expedition to Euto. I myself have no problems with encountering any sort of bum…I've seen you two fight, remarkable."

Soren placed a hand on the man's shoulder and thanked him "So who should we look to come with us?"

"I think if we asked, Lyle wouldn't mind it, he is also an instructor at the school and fairly skilled."

Soren nodded "I'll see if Mikel wants something more interesting to do after he finishes this job…last I checked he is a wood-worker, I'm sure cutting down trees gives him the muscle he needs to cut down some foes…"

"Between us we have two swords, magic and an axe…or three swords…"

Soren shrugged "If we have Lyle, I'll be able to hold on doing what I do best…do we know anyone in Corelis skilled with a lance?"

Mia sighed "No one as skilled as Nephenee…"

Soren remembered that Mia and Nephenee were very close friends during the wars and the time between, before their departure she was one of the people Mia went to see. Apparently Nephenee had a desire to come with them but was still concerned for her family among other things.

"No…we'll never find someone as natural with a lance as her…but the next best thing." Soren said slowly.

Fistivus turned again "I know someone, she lives at Corelis Bay, it's more of a side thing as opposed to her life to live by the lance, but if you need someone who has latent talent, I'm almost certain she's it."

"She doesn't fight? Why would she agree to come with us on this quest?" Soren asked to which the merchant laughed "Her family held renowned military positions for generations, the desire to go on adventures and her true skill is in there, aside from her, I don't know anyone who has the roots for something like this."

Mia shrugged "Hopefully she'll come along; we really could use all the help we can get."

As the day marched on, Fistivus made plans to stop in a few hours, the path became a bridge over the Ore River where many people fished, swam and overall enjoyed themselves in the dusky hours of the day.

Soren and Mia decided to take a short walk hand in hand along the riverside, passing several people setting up camp and the like. Despite the fact that they were about to embark on an unknown task, there was still much more time now to enjoy each other's company than back during the constant travel between lands.

"What do you think the other mercenaries are up to now?" Mia asked Soren. They often like to imagine where their good friends have gone, where they may have decided to settle and what they may have decided to do if they put down their weapons.

"I would like to think Zihark found a good spot to rest…where he may be now, I wish I knew but I would guess up north." Soren stated.

Mia nodded with a smile "Zihark…I really do miss him and Leah…the four of us were one unit during the adventure…we need to find some way to get in touch with him."

Soren smiled and closed his eyes remembering one of the last times The Invincible Four were together.

"_So I told him first to get to the sword wins, no need for bloodshed, I mean he was only 15 feet away from the blade, me, I was 30. If I could beat him to it, there was no way he could beat me in one on one combat!"_

_Leah looked on in amazement as Zihark told a story from his days back in Tellius, he had spoke a lot of his time as a Toha Vigilante, secretly helping the Laguz they tried to catch by aiding their escape from the cruel humans. However, the time between wars was pretty open, aside from his eventual recruitment into Tauroneo's forces protecting Pelleas, he traveled Daein alone._

"_So, did you beat him to the sword?" Leah asked._

_Zihark laughed, "Of course I did, I slid right under him and took it with me; the bastard had no honor and drew knives on me and had his archer buddies try to take me out. One spin and I knocked the knives out of his hands and cut the arrows out of the sky!"_

_He took his blade out and ran ahead to demonstrate a spin before turning and jamming the hilt behind him._

"_One thrust to the gut, he was out, the archers didn't see me coming. The village was very grateful and I regularly went back during my travels, very nice people."_

"_A hero for those who don't have one, is that what you think of yourself Zihark?" Soren asked._

_The man turned and shrugged "I'd like to think I'm just a guy helping out…working for a company like you lot with Ike at the head, any little deed I do is hardly a hero's job when compared to felling a crazy goddess."_

_The group let out a few chuckles "Still Zihark, it's good to hear of those easier times back in Tellius." Mia stated._

_Zihark grinned "Yeah…it was our home and it still is…who knows…maybe someday I'll go back to that village, see if anyone recognizes me, or see if I recognize anyone."_

"_I think we'd all like to return to Tellius someday." Soren said._

"_You all really miss your home…personally I'm happier being here with you guys than I ever was back in Hitenticul." Leah stated._

_Zihark put an arm around the younger man "You've grown since you were the kid we recruited from Hitenticul, someday you as well will go back; for what reason remains to be seen, but you'll see your home in a new light and really come to appreciate it!"_

_Leah nodded "You may have a point Zihark…"_

_The group remained silent for a bit before Zihark smacked Leah in the back "You know I do!" he then began to tell another story._

Just then above on the Cross Kingdom Path a carriage burst into flames and fell over into the ocean, several people screamed and ran away. A man was thrown over and landed in the river, the Tellian pair turned to look up at the bridge as they heard another explosion.

They took off and upon reaching the top another carriage exploded, five men walked through the center of the path all in red cloaks covering their faces. One raised his hand as an orb of fire formed before shooting out and destroying another merchant's supplies.

"Hey!" The two turned and extended their arms grabbing the blades Fistivus threw at them.

The leader of the red men, who was noticeably bigger than the other four, wore a long red robe like them but also covered his face with a hood, pointed at Soren and Mia "Go!" he yelled, the sage headed towards them with his arms encased in flames followed by two men hurling their spears and the last whipping out his axe.

Mia jumped into the air and deflected the two spears as Soren swung his blade releasing a sharp Arcwind Gale, the sage burned through the center of it with one fist and then rammed his other into Soren's stomach. The tactician slid back down the path and looked up as the axe wielder descended on him. With a quick spin the axe embedded itself into the ground, enhancing his rotation with Arcwind the blade came around and decapitated the axe wielder. The sage shot another blast at Soren; it exploded against the archsage and hurled him into a carriage, throwing it over.

Mia landed in front of the lancemen as they took out two more spears and charged her. She dodged the rapid stabbing from the lances before leaping above them, landing behind them and spinning to stop both lances with her blade.

Purple flames began to lick across her blade and melt through the lances. The two men backed off as their weapons fell apart, they both jumped away, Mia surged forward and impaled on in the chest, killing him.

The other landed near the sage who turned and fired another blast at Mia. She dodged the attack and moved to lunge when the leader stepped in front of her. Mia made a move to swing but the man stopped her blade with his left hand then struck her with an open palm, she flew away from him and crashed into the wrecked remains of another carriage.

She stood up and noticed that the man was holding her blade, she turned as a carriage exploded, long sharp gales tore out and cut the other lanceman to shreds while the sage continued to evade the attacks. As Mia turned to the leader he began to approach her, a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of him, in that short second Mia outstretched her hand firing more purple bullets into the man.

Soren and the sage continued to leap around each other as they shot gales of wind and fire at each other. Another lightning bolt struck the sage in the back allowing Soren time to finish him off.

The leader turned, realizing all four men were down and threw Mia's sword away.

"You two…I leave you with my name…Meloi…" he raised one foot and struck the ground, a perfect square tore into the bridge and he fell through it. Soren and Mia ran to the hole in the ground and looked down into the river. The chunk of bridge was carried away by the river and sunk but the man was nowhere in sight.

"I knew I'd find you two eventually." Soren and Mia turned as another man made himself known.

Throwing aside his golden robes, he smiled at them "It's been such a long time since I've seen either of you."

Mia's hands went to cover her mouth as Soren's eyes widened "Wyre Reh…"

* * *

_Arriving from Hitenticul, the thunder sage of the highest order, armed with the unique Brave Bolt: Wyre Reh_

_The Hitenticul Arc was the 3rd of New Emissaries (after Departure and Thyremog) where the Greil Mercenaries fought alongside warrior kings Lyger and Yuuten Heitnaro against the vampires of the Order of Rein under the command of Ulyus._

_Wyre Reh served under the army commander Klein Kruse, his best friend and a reformed vampire, due to vampires' weakness to thunder magic the powerful sage was an excellent asset_

_This will not be the last tie between Ymarkteg and New Emissaries and it will not be the end of the occasional flashback to the days of Tellius!_

_Going back to Corelis next week before setting off on another grand adventure!_


	8. Return to Corelis

_First time a chapter is set a location the group has already been in...more of these are probably planned?_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Return to Corelis**

_Several years ago, the Greil Mercenaries crossed the Islands of Hitenticul, two of them were embroiled in war against the Order of Rein while one had been taken over by the vile vampires._

_Helping the mercenaries was reformed vampire Klein Kruse and his best friend and vassal Wyre Reh, armed with lightning magic which vampires were weak against, Wyre Reh was deathly effective. However that didn't prevent the war from taking the life of Klein Kruse._

Soren stood in his home as Mia gave Wyre Reh a small tour of the surrounding forest and such. They arrived back in Corelis with Wyre in tow a few days back. The man has yet to say why he has returned, how he knew they were here and Soren knew the answers wouldn't be something he would be too fond of hearing.

"_Wyre Reh! How did you find us!? What are you-"_

_Before Soren could continue Wyre Reh walked up to him and place a hand on his shoulder._

"_I'll let you know all the details in due time…but there are many people who were affected by this attack…we'll look after them and I'd rather not openly discuss business for your ears only until we are at your home."_

_The three of them along with Fistivus and several other volunteers aided the people whose carriages were destroyed and those who were injured; clearly Meloi's attack was aimed only at getting Soren and Mia to face him as he didn't directly endanger anyone's life._

_They rode into Corelis during the night and after bidding Fistivus farewell, they slept, though Soren was still eager to hear what brings Wyre Reh of Hitenticul to Ymarkteg._

Mia walked back into the house with Wyre Reh in tow, he was older than Klein Kruse now, though he still wore the same Thunder Sage robes that he donned during the war against the Order of Rein but his face showed a much more mature man with a grave story.

The only bad news Soren could figure that would bring Wyre here and that would involve Soren was vampires. He really hoped that he was wrong about it.

Wyre seated himself at the table and cleared his throat "It really is great to see you two again…though I was hoping to have run into Ike as well."

"The Greil Mercenaries disbanded several years ago and have begun living in peace in Ymarkteg, Ike is the only one I have no idea of what he is up to…I apologize for that Wyre." Soren stated.

The thunder sage nodded "It's alright…you two were my second choice…see, during my travel here I passed through a neighboring continent that knew of your exploits in that whole debacle on Zatuo…"

"Do you have any news on Zatuo's status?" Mia cut in. She caught Soren's eyes but the sage nodded, he wanted to know just as much as she did.

"Yes, after being placed in control of what was Benkanan, Mertre has returned much land to its former owners but several areas desired to stay within the new Benkanan under Mertre's glorious rule. Unbelievably night and day when comparing her to Wetka…actually, there is no comparison."

Soren and Mia were glad to hear this, Wyre smiled a bit before returning to his story.

"Anyway, I left Hitenticul in search of you on orders from King Yuuten Heitnaro…it seems that someone has disturbed the rests of the Order of Rein's hierarchy."

Soren raised an eyebrow "None of the vampires were buried, in fact; most of them were reduced to ashes…"

Wyre nodded "Yes but the key members like Ulyus and Kanahana, the spots were they were killed were under surveillance for a while after the war and are reminders of what we all lost…Yuuten, Sef and I visit them every so often…however, recently, we noticed activity, people in the areas, we left some troops behind to keep watch and question these people…the division at Ulyus headquarters found nothing, the division at Kanahana's spot were all killed."

Soren and Mia's eyes widened, she stood "A vampire attack!?"

Wyre sighed "I wish there was some way to know…it didn't seem like it, far too brutish and there was magic, vampires would've drained blood…whoever it was may have a desire to follow the Order of Rein's footsteps or even form another order…or so we thought…after that, no more activity. Whoever was there and whatever they were doing. They stopped and departed, I took a wide chance at coming here hoping to find some clues, seeing you engaged in combat with those people I knew that something was going on…whether or not it is related remains to be seen, but it's the best that I've got to go on."

Soren and Mia decided to help their old friend and told him about the encounters with the apparent dead men at Malsean after having killed them at the Otrobort Way and the third man at the Clock Tower. They showed Wyre the paperwork handed to them by Ulmeihn to take to one, Eminse in Euto.

Soren and Mia split up to recruit the other members of their troop, leaving Wyre at home.

Soren stopped by the practically finished building and asked the foreman about Mikel, he pointed him in the right direction.

"Soren! Glad to see you back! How was the trip?"

Soren smiled as Mikel slammed his arm into the sage's back and laughed "It is good to see you as well Mikel, I have something important to ask you."

"Really? Well, whatever it is, lay it on me, I'll see if I can help. As long as it has nothing to do with women, you are perfectly fine there!"

"Headmaster Kino!" Mia yelled as she ran up to the brown clad swordmaster who ran the training school.

"Mia! When did you return? It's good to see you again."

"Just a few days ago…did Lyle leave for home already?"

The headmaster turned and began walking down the street, followed by Kino. He nodded slowly "Yes…you know where he lives?"

Mia shook her head "Not really…surprising all things considered."

A few minutes later she knocked on Lyle's door, the man opened and she saw his hair was rather messy, well, messier than usual and he looked exhausted. His entire disposition changed as soon as he saw Mia "I…uh…hello! Wow, it feels like it's been forever! When did you get back?"

Mia sighed "That isn't important, listen Lyle, some crazy things happened to Soren and I during our trip, we are heading out again soon to Euto."

Lyle's eyes widened "Euto!? That's even farther than Malsean? Why did you come back if you're just going to leave again? No offense or anything…just…"

"Lyle, things happened, crazy things and it seems like it's a call to take up our arms again…and we need help."

Lyle smiled and folded his arms across his chest "Help? Alright then, that I can do! No problem at all! When do we leave?"

Mia laughed "Thanks, Lyle but maybe you should wait until Soren tells everyone what this is about. Anyway, Lyle, Soren and I are heading to Corelis Bay to meet an acquaintance of Fistivus' we'll be back and ready to leave in a few days."

"You'll come see me right? Don't forget!" he asked as she turned to leave.

"Yeah, we definitely need a small troop, thanks again, Lyle!" with that Mia ran off.

Lyle stared after her, turned and closed the door before staring at the living room of his house. He began asking himself countless questions about what to do and what was going on before moving to prepare himself.

Mikel put his chin on his fist "Wow…that is some story…if anyone else but you had told me this, I'd kick them out on their ass in two seconds flat."

Soren nodded "I thought so…but listen, Mikel, I don't need your answer right now, I'm heading to Corelis Bay to look for someone else to bring along before we head to Euto. Take the time to really convince yourself to go or not, alright?"

Mikel nodded "Will do, Soren."

With that the sage left Mikel's home and headed back to the Lis Forest.

"You really don't have to come along with us Wyre." Soren stated.

"You've been on a pretty long trip to get here; there is nothing wrong with taking a break." Mia added.

Wyre Reh shook his head as the three mounted Fistivus' carriage "I have to do something; I realize that I should be exhausted, but I want to get on with this, I need to know what is going on."

As they left Corelis, Fistivus turned to Soren, Mia and Wyre "Alright, if you do plan on bringing three more people into the fold then I'm going to need another carriage, a good friend of my Lune could man the other one…you wouldn't mind that would you?"

Mia shook her head "Not at all! That is more room to keep all our gear."

Fistivus smiled "Good, I'll get in touch with her when we get back.

The road trip to the Corelis Bay town was uneventful, which was a great change of pace. Fistivus pointed them towards the right location, near the docks they just need to find one Wayu.

Mia noticed Wyre glancing around, he hadn't been in Ymarkteg long so everything was very new to him, and it reminded her greatly of her first trips around the continent.

"So…the Greil Mercenaries disbanded…so hard to believe after seeing how effective the lot of you were together."

Soren nodded "Yeah…at least it wasn't out of spite…I think all of us, even Ike knew that it would end someday. I just wish I knew where Ike was."

Soren and Wyre came to a stop as Mia approached a dock worker and began chatting. Wyre turned looking out to sea as a ship began to pull in.

"By the way, did you come here alone? No other Hitenticul soldiers?"

Wyre looked back at Soren and shook his head "We obviously brought a ship but many thought my desire to see this was crazy…Yuuten was nervous about the courts and the people, plunging into a conflict on a continent so far away…Sef personally saw me here, he wanted to come along but I told him it was best that I went on my own."

Mia turned and signaled them over, the three continued down a few steps closer to the ocean and saw a beach with many people relaxing nearby.

A fishing boat pulled in and a girl with pink hair jumped out with a spear in hand, followed by a few members of crew, with successful catch they passed by Soren, Mia and Wyre.

"Wayu?" Mia asked the girl with a spear who came to a halt and turned to them "Yes?"

She was younger than Mia, had hair that fell a little past her shoulders and wore wet gear. Her spear had an odd shaped end; she produced a towel and wiped her face before turning to them.

"We were told to find you by Fistivus, we'd like to ask something."

She began walking and they fell into line behind her.

"Fistivus? I told him the last caravan guard job I took was the last time I'd do anything…active, I suppose…regardless, what did you want to ask?"

"Well first off, I'm Mia, this is Soren and Wyre. We have recently ran into a…problem and we're forming a troop to better deal with it."

Wayu stopped as the emerged on the dock, she turned and faced them "A troop? I…I don't take up arms anymore, it was just a short time for some money…but uh, I suppose I could listen to whatever it is you have to say…common courtesy…"

Wyre cleared his throat "We believe that a foreign threat from my land has come to Ymarkteg and it is linked with several strange attacks on Soren and Mia over the last few days."

Wayu pointed to them "Strange attacks? Wait…were you three involved in that rumored attack at the Cross Kingdom Path? Some people claimed that there were guys destroying property and threatening people, right?"

The three nodded and Mia continued "It did happen and we were there…it seems to be linked to us and we've been putting pieces together to determine why. Now we are trying to form an effective group should we run into more. Soren and I have faced many soldiers on our own in the past, but as of now we have no idea what we are dealing with."

Wayu scratched her head, looked to the ground and sniffed before looking back at them "I understand…and I hate having to tell you the same thing over and over again…but I-"

Wyre lunged past them, grabbed Wayu and fell to the ground as Soren and Mia jumped away from a large stone that crashed into the ground. People began running around and away as Soren glanced over to the roof of a building where the hooded man from the path, Meloi stood.

He turned away and left as five more men tore out of the earth, two of them began shooting jagged pieces of rock at Soren and Mia. The sage began whirling a force in front of him, catching and deflecting the rocks as Mia took her blade out.

Two axe wielders and a swordsman all in the red robes charged Soren, Mia leapt over him and deflected the axe hurled by one of them, as the man pulled another one out a bolt of lightning struck him, Mia flew into him and silenced the man by ramming her sword into his throat.

The other axe wielder swung his weapon and crashed it into the ground as Soren jumped away. Wyre came out from behind a structure, placed his hands on the man and sent a current through his body, which one last grunt the man fell to the ground limp.

The earth mages raised their hands as the road beneath them shattered and then shot at Soren and Mia who danced with their blades, shattering the rock, the swordsman reached them and clashed with Mia, several rocks whizzed by, cutting her side and face. Soren spun quickly and shot gusts at the mages who raised a wall of rock in front of them.

Wyre prepared Brave Bolt and fired four beams into the rock, shattering it. The mages were no longer behind it, one erupted from the ground behind Wyre, his fist encased in earth and knocked the thunder sage to the ground with a resounding punch.

Before Soren could head over there, he was cut off by the other one tearing out of the ground in front of him.

Mia couldn't break away from the swordsman and glanced at Wyre as the other earth mage prepared another large rock to drop on him.

A spear ripped through his chest, the man screamed silently as the rock above him shattered and the pieces fell to the floor harmlessly. He tried to grab the blade of the spear but the rest of it was pushed through him and then torn out. His body fell to the floor and Wayu helped Wyre up.

"Excellent work!" Soren yelled as he dove aside from more shrapnel.

"Earth magic…never really thought to learn about the weapons and forces of this continent…my bad."

The mage laughed and began throwing more boulders from the road below him at Soren.

The agile sage continued to avoid until he drew out his blade and slashed through a rock, releasing an Arcwind gale that cut across the mage.

Mia finally broke away from the swordsman; he took a step towards her but was zapped by Wyre from afar allowing Mia to end the swordsman with a slash to his neck. Choking on his own blood the man struggled for a few seconds before he stopped moving.

Soren continued to air slash through the earth mage's attacks before using Arcwind to leap high into the air. The mage looked up as if to attack when Soren's blade shot down and impaled the mage, stunned at the accuracy of the sword, the mage remained silent before he died as well.

The four glanced around at the bodies, Soren noticed the crowd forming, and he glanced at Wyre who moved to assure them everything was alright.

Soren saw Mia walk over to the axe wielder that Wyre shocked to death; she turned and looked at Soren with an odd expression.

He kneeled down next to the man and immediately saw what she was looking at. A long scar across his neck, Soren remembered the axe wielder on the path who he decapitated.

"Impossible…" Wayu walked over to them, Mia stood and turned to her.

"Thank you for your help."

She shook her head "No…no…I didn't do anything…I can't…I don't…"

Mia smiled "You saved Wyre, we are very grateful for that…these men are related to all the attacks on us until now…we could really use someone like you."

Wayu nodded "I still don't know…I'm not incredible with this spear…just lucky...and I've had no desire to…"

Soren walked over "Maybe not, but you have potential and we'd really love to have you."

Wyre smiled at her "We'll take anything…and honestly, there is nothing wrong with being lucky, besides, I owe you my life."

Wayu smiled slightly, Wyre walked over to them and held his hand out, he shook hands and thanked Wayu several times.

A few hours later Wayu emerged from her home with knee and elbow guards and a large shield with the Anondye A on it as well as upper body armor.

The group left Corelis bay and headed for the city, they needed to prepare for departure and see if Lyle and Mikel have decided to come with them.

Upon reaching their home in the Lis Forest, Mikel was waiting there in full armor with a bow slung to his side and an axe across his back "Hey Soren, Mia and…"

He gestured towards Wyre and Wayu who formally introduced themselves.

Soren raised an eyebrow "You decided to come with us Mikel?"

The man nodded "You know it! I appreciate the time you gave me Soren, can't wait to hit the road in a few days!"

Soren and Mia left Wyre and Wayu at their home and took off to speak to Lyle.

Upon reaching his house, the door was thrown open and a tall cloaked man stormed out, followed by Lyle "Hey! Asshole! You-"

He noticed Mia and forgot about the strange man, he turned to Soren, the two stared at each other for a while until Soren spoke.

"Mia tells me you were very eager to come with us…"

Lyle nodded and grinned while running a hand through his green hair "Yep! We spoke a bit about travel some time ago, this is the perfect excuse to go on a cross kingdom or even continental adventure…I assume."

The archsage regarded Lyle as Mia jumped for joy "Looks like we hit the perfect people! All seven of us are heading out in a couple of days after we get everything ready and speak to Fistivus and Lune before we leave."

Lyle turned from Soren to Mia and grinned "I can't wait!"

Soren continued to examine the man, he had seen and spoken to Lyle a few times in the past, he gave the impression he was always nervous or bumbling but something seemed strange.

"Have you been getting sleep lately, Lyle?"

The green swordmaster turned to Soren, "Yes! Why do you ask?"

Soren shook his head and turned to Mia "Let's go, we have a lot of preparation to do."

Mia waved at Lyle and skipped off after Soren, she placed an arm around him and almost knocked him off balance as he yelled about his refusal to skip with her.

As they approached their home Soren stopped and looked at the rising moon before turning to Mia. "Pretty hectic last few days, eh?"

She nodded and smiled, "No matter what happens…I do love spending any time with you…"

Soren smiled, then the two shared a kiss "I love you Soren…"

The sage held her hand and they walked towards their home "I love you too, Mia."

The next few days would pass quickly as the group prepared to hit the road for Euto, requiring them to pass through the Cross Kingdom Path and Malsean again to reach the Rotric Trail that connects Malsean to Euto.

* * *

_With this chapter I can upload Ymarkteg OCs 2 to my dA, it's kind of amazing considering I have 10 files of OCs, though as the story goes OCs that are just random people like a librarian or post keeper vanish and all of them are important in some regard for the situation_

_The OC sheet includes Murawk, the dead Korgan Leader, however, everyone else on the page has already appeared in the story so...its fine, I'm really impatient with them and really want to submit all of them cause I love how the characters came out._

_Well, that is all for this week! The road trip to Euto to meet Ulmeihn's friend Eminse begins next week!_


	9. Rotric Trail

_Hello! WHAT!? I did not update on Saturday?_

_Sorry about that, in film class we're shooting shorts all month and have to work on at least two, the one I worked on was shot Friday, Saturday and Sunday (I went the last two days), On saturday I left home at 10am and got home by midnight while yesterday I left at 9am and got back around 11pm somethin, tired, feet aching_

_But I finally got around to it and here is chapter seven! look at it this way, slightly less time till next Saturday :D_

_Enough of my life story!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Rotric Trail**

"Honestly, Fistivus! You need to stop telling every single traveler you come across about that glass weaponry story! I imagine everyone who passes through Corelis, Malsean and Euto has already heard it!"

Fistivus laughed at fellow merchant Lune's comments. He just finished reciting the story Soren and Mia heard on the Otrobort Way to Mikel, Wayu and Lyle.

Lune was an older woman but just as tough as any, she had a blue shirt covered in a dark green cloak and while old Fistivus carried his important gear on his back, she had a side bag and a pouch. The two were a lot alike in that they loved telling trading stories, however when together they competed over the strangest and funniest stories with their charges being forced to choose.

"Certainly that trader has something loose to try and sell glass ornaments as weapons!? Right?"

Mikel nodded "I'm with you on that old timer! Who was that guy anyway?"

Fistivus waved him away "I forgot most people's names if I don't regularly see them."

"No, you forget most people's names because you are old!" Lune yelled from her carriage at the old man.

Soren, Mia, Wyre, Mikel, Lyle and Wayu rode with Fistivus and Lune down the Rotric Trail, a path west of Malsean that is a direct route to Euto the Proud Worker's Dale, called such because the populace are some of the hardest workers in Anondye, caring for the land, for each other and managing various businesses. Euto is also close to an abandoned War Fort that was a prime location and well-defended during the warring ages. It has mostly fallen into disrepair as Euto moved on from being Proud Warriors.

The company passed through the Cross Kingdom Path with little issue, reaching Malsean fairly quickly, Soren and Mia stopped by Oscar and Rolf's again for a quick chat and status check.

They also met with Ulmeihn quickly who stated he sent word to his former colleague a few days back, ask around and they'll get a fairly quick answer from the others at the research center who know her.

The Rotric Trail has been fairly smooth, several other caravans have passed through heading for Malsean, but no serious problems as of yet.

"OK! Here is where we are…approaching the Rotric Fork. The northern path will take us to Euto and from there the research center is a hop, skip and a jump."

The group nodded to Fistivus as he swung the reins and the horses began moving again.

Soren wanted to do nothing but keep his attention on the road ahead, but being in Lune's carriage with Wayu and Mikel, he felt he needed to introduce himself to his ally in more detail, having done little of that up until now. He would also like to know more about Wayu, develop a trust should they face dire situations together which he was almost certain would happen.

"Wayu." She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Soren, smiling nervously "Yes…uh..Soren…sir…"

Soren shook his head "Just Soren. Where did you get your experience with that spear and the armor?"

Wayu glanced over at her spear then back at Soren "My great grandfather was a soldier for Anondye's forces, with the whole peace thing he went from spearing men to spearing fish and my family has since grown accustomed to it, living along Corelis Bay for several generations…I'd like to think of myself as a skilled fisher but a fighter…that man at the dock was the first human I've ever killed…"

Soren noticed Wayu had a habit of staring at nothing; she has been lost in thought a lot of the trip, obviously still thinking about the man at the docks. He was impressed that she didn't break down or show it any other way.

"For it being your first person, you aren't taking it as bad as I expected…I'm actually quite impressed."

Wayu smiled and looked down "He was threatening that friend of yours…Wyre…I couldn't just stand there and let him die…I don't think I could live with myself if that happened…"

Mikel glanced at Wayu "You sure know how and where to act, lass…if you keep that up you'll be hardened and ready for anything by the time this all wraps up."

"Being serious for once Mikel?" Soren stated with a grin.

The warrior shrugged "I've taken a few guys out in my time…the first didn't do anything for me but doesn't mean I should be insensitive."

Soren put a hand on Wayu's shoulder "When things come down to it, we all want to know you'd be willing to do things for us…we won't let you get hurt, Mia and I have done this…a few times."

Wayu smiled and nodded "Thank you, Soren…Mikel…"

Wyre sat silently as he stared at Lyle and Mia's conversation. He glanced between the both of them but spent most of his time on Lyle. He wasn't one who was paranoid and distrusted people easily but he knows next to nothing about Lyle, Soren has told him a lot about Mikel but Soren doesn't normally fraternize with Lyle, he is just someone his wife…or rather…Mia works with on a daily basis. Wyre turned to look out of the carriage and shook his head with a grin.

"_And this is the school that I teach kids the art of the sword." Mia stated before turning to Wyre._

_He nodded and then glanced at Mia "It's a nice quiet place you chose to live close to…"_

_She smiled "Yeah…these years here have been fantastic…of course Soren and I don't let that throw us off our game."_

_Wyre nodded "There are some things I'd like to ask about your life together."_

_Mia raised an eyebrow "Soren and I?"_

"_Yes…you two are perfect together…I know this is very personal but…well, you are old friends, the uh…wedding…"_

_Mia blushed and laughed nervously "We aren't…we aren't married."_

_Wyre turned "What?"_

_Mia looked down and started twiddling her thumbs "We aren't…married."_

"_Oh…I just assumed…because…I'm sorry, that was idiotic of me."_

_Mia shook her head "No, it throws many people off…it's just…"_

"_I know this isn't any of my business…I actually got married about a year and a half before I left Hitenticul…"_

_Mia looked up at him "Really? I didn't know!"_

_Wyre removed one of his gloves and showed her a ring "Proposing is harder than fighting the Order of Rein, that's for sure…but things worked out…"_

_Mia smiled "I'm glad they did…"_

"_I tell Klein about it every day…he was a dear friend and I'm always visiting his grave and talking to him…"_

_Mia and Wyre stood there in front of the school a short while before heading back to the home._

"_It'll be alright for the two of you…for all intents and purposes, you are married."_

_Mia smiled, she knew that in her heart and may not need a wedding for them to prove how much they loved each other, but it is still something she'd like to experience. Especially considering that Shinon and Uhnie were getting married soon, realizing that she didn't know if things were going to be fine by then she was worried she might miss it._

"_Wyre, let's stop by the Post again! I need to ask Pira if anything came in!" the thunder sage nodded and followed Mia._

"Wow Mia, sounds like you've been in unbelievably perilous situations…" Lyle stated.

Mia nodded "The Yakaan fight was something I needed Soren there for…the two of us are invincible together but Yakaan really tested our mettle…sometimes I can't help but wonder what would've happened if Shinon didn't show up when he did."

Lyle shook his head "I'm sure you could've gotten out of it somehow."

The three turned when Fistivus announced they approached the fork.

However, the ground in front of the caravan exploded with a large square pedestal extending out of the earth. A single, red robed, earth mage with his hands held up glared at them as several bandits leapt off the pedestal.

Fistivus pointed at the odd gear the bandits wore "It can't be! Lune! Are those…are those-"

"Korgans!" Lune screamed.

Soren, Wayu and Mikel jumped out of the carriage followed by Mia, Lyle and Wyre, all arming themselves as the seven bandits armed with blades and axes approached.

"Prepare yourselves for low visibility!" Soren raised his hand and with a quick palm to the ground, dispersed Arcwind, uplifting the dust and covering all the warriors and the caravan.

Lyle turned seeing Mia disappear into the dust before looking back towards the direction the bandits were coming from. "What are these guys even doing here?"

An axe flew towards Lyle but the green swordmaster effortlessly jumped over it, however he was followed into the sky by two swordsmen. Quickly swinging his blades, he deflected their attacks as Mikel took to the sky, spun and brought his axe into one of the bandit's chests, dragging him back down into the dust.

Mia deflected another axe attack before spinning around and cutting another swordsman that landed across the back. As he tried to reach for his wound she finished him off with one more strike.

As the axe bandit picked up his discarded weapon, Wayu emerged from the dust and jammed her spear at him. He countered the attack and made several swings at her but the girl dodged them as she continued to step back.

Wyre Reh avoided several flying axes before sending a bolt into the dust, narrowly dodged by a bandit, the sage retreated further back, attracting the bandit.

Soren emerged from the dust as the earth mage landed in front of him, the two engaged in a magic fight, hurling jagged rocks and sending sharp slicing gales at each other.

Lyle rolled through the dust and peered as far as he could see, he noticed two moving shapes.

He ran towards them, passing Mikel as the man dug his axe into another bandit's shoulder.

Losing her spear, Wayu ducked behind her shield as the bandit slammed his weapon on it, Lyle shot out and cut the man across the neck.

With that bandit down it left three more in the dust with the group, Mia dove aside as the sword bandit wildly swung trying to hit her, she bumped into Wyre who nodded to her, the pair ducked and turned avoiding a sword and axe strike, moving on opposite sides, Wyre sent a bolt into the sword bandit while Mia rammed her blade into the axe bandit's gut.

Wyre finished with an electrically charged spin kick to the head, snapping the bandit's neck.

As Soren leapt over several pieces of earth that jutted out attempting to gore him, the earth sage continued to move away at an astonishing pace. Soren noticed that the mage's feet were encased in dirt and he was sliding across the floor.

Mikel tore his axe out of the bandit, as the dust died down he turned to face one last bandit, however Wayu came from the side and impaled the man. Falling to his knees, Mikel silently finished him off with a blow to the head.

Removing her spear, Wayu was breathing hard as the others gathered around. Mia turned and saw Soren still going at it with the earth mage and took off to help.

"Check on Fistivus and Lune!" she yelled back.

Soren used his arcwind to create a powerful tempest, drawing the earth mage closer to him. With all his might the mage force a giant section out of the ground, throwing himself into the air.

Soren watched and with a quick spin sent a slicing gale into the mage.

The foe's body landed with a thump as Mia skidded to a halt. Soren nodded to her "These…" he trailed off as he noticed another earth mage explode out of the ground near the caravans, with a mighty push, the earth shifted and the caravans along with their allies fell over the cliff.

Mia quickly ran over and beheaded the last mage as Soren stood at the edge of the cliff looking down into the Ore River.

Quickly he and Mia jumped down to examine the wreck, Lyle and Mikel emerged carrying Fistivus and Lune followed by Wyre lending Wayu his shoulder.

"Cowards! Using such an underhanded tactic to set us back…" Mikel spat.

"How far back are we?" Soren asked.

Lyle put down Fistivus who coughed several times before looking at the sage "We were supposed to take the northern route, higher elevation…the southern route continues and descends…we fell off the cliff and near the Ore River…these jagged cliffs make for a tough climb for us old folk. We'll have to move along the southern path and reach Euto past the old fort that is down here."

Wyre groaned "Of course…this must have been their plan…maybe they figured out what we were up to and our trying to delay our arrival in Euto."

Mia shook her head "Who are they!? This is really starting to frustrate me!" Soren put a hand on her shoulder as Lune stood up.

"The Emerald Hold was a powerful defensive fort back in the day…as well as a prison. It has been empty for many decades now though…we can wade across the Ore River easily enough and it'll be about a two day hike along these cliffs to get to the hold."

Mikel emerged from the ruined caravan with two horses that survived the fall.

"Looks like we are backpacking it…grab as much of the necessities as we can all carry ourselves, we should be able to find some packs that aren't ripped all to hell." The warrior called out, receiving nods from the rest of the group as they got to work.

A few hours later, the darkness of night rolled in and caught the troop on the opposite shore of the Ore River. They approached the cliffs and began hiking, Soren assigned camping duties and after about an hour they set down their gear and built a small camp for the night.

"We'll hit the road hard tomorrow, try to clear these cliffs and by the next day we should see Emerald Hold before nightfall." The archsage announced as Lyle succeeded in starting a fire.

Mia sat down next to Wayu who was holding onto her spear and watching as Fistivus and Mikel began cooking some of the fish she caught from the Ore River.

"You alright?" Mia asked as she placed her hand on the younger girl's knee.

Wayu gave a small grunt, the flames reflecting brightly in her eyes, she ran a hand through her pink hair and sighed.

"I keep thinking…maybe I shouldn't have come…"

"You haven't been around long enough! Give yourself some time Wayu!" Mia quickly countered.

"I know…but…I spend most time running from conflict and I hesitated in stabbing that guy that almost got Mikel…he finished the job for me…"

Mia sighed "It's alright, Wayu, even if you don't help us fight; you are doing a great job at keeping us alive! Look at all these fish you caught! None of us will starve thanks to you."

Wayu smiled slightly and Mia moved her hand from the knee to her shoulder "Look at the bright side…you do well where it really counts…I for one am glad to have you along."

Wayu blushed a little and nodded "Thank you, Mia."

At around midnight, Soren's eyes opened. Most likely his Branded senses were on high alert. Someone who shouldn't be here was nearby. Soren slowly moved Mia's arm off him and stood, glancing around the tent quickly, his eyes briefly stopping on the sheathed Ein'Tosen.

As he moved out of the tent quietly his thought about the conversation he had with Mia about the black sword.

"_If things to get bad, I would feel much better if you had it in your hands." Soren stated._

_Mia glanced over at the blade on the wall "I suppose…but…it reminds me constantly that I'm not…"_

_Soren looked at the blade as well before turning back to Mia "Branded."_

_The trueblade nodded as her expression saddened, Soren embraced her before walking her over to the blade._

"_We'll figure it out eventually. Ein'Tosen is yours and whether or not you use it on this quest…it would ease my conscience as long as I knew you had it with you."_

_Mia stopped looking at the blade and then met Soren's eyes and nodded "Alright…but someday…we will figure this out…"_

"Soren!" the sage turned as Lyle approached him; apparently the swordmaster was on watch. Brilliant.

"What do you want, Lyle?"

"I thought Mikel was replacing me? What are you doing up? Where are you going?" Lyle asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Use your imagination and…" Soren grabbed Lyle's arms and moved them back to his sides "…stop that…"

The sage turned and walked away as the swordmaster clenched his teeth and turned, kicking the dirt.

Soren stopped and looked up at a higher cliff, the large man on sitting up there was no illusion.

"Meloi. What do you want?"

The man shrugged his shoulders before jumping off and landing in front of Soren, he pulled off his hood, revealing his face which was terribly scarred along the left side.

"I have common sense…I realized a long time ago that you and your friends over there knew nothing about what my group and I are up to…you know, us red robed soldiers and the Korgan bandits hanging out with us. So…you have my word, the attacks stop now…return to Corelis and live out your life…"

Soren stared into Meloi's brown eyes, it seemed truthful but at the same time, Meloi's left hand was gripping a book in his cloak.

"Somehow, you are able to revive people that we've killed already and kill people by igniting their insides…whoever you all are and however you got the supposedly extinct Korgan's on your side…I know that if I let you go, I'll regret it."

Meloi smiled and jumped away, back onto the cliff he was sitting on moments ago. He pointed at Soren and spoke "Very well…I look forward to how this all works itself out."

Soren nodded as Meloi vanished "So do I…"

The next morning found the group traversing the Cliffside, occasionally on very high ground they spotted the old Emerald Hold, a large fortress building that might have had a brilliant green color during its career, now it sat old and covered in growth, forgotten by all but nature.

"Lune, you said those bandits that attacked us at the Rotric Fork were Korgans right?" Soren asked the older woman riding one of the horses.

"Well…I screamed it but yes…they were undoubtedly Korgan. The other bandits you told me you encountered seemed run-of-the-mill but these were Korgan."

Fistivus laughed "Tall tales! That old clan was wiped out by Joltam a long time ago…everyone knows this!"

"Everyone also knows what a Korgan looks like! Are you ignoring your own eyes, Fistivus?"

The other merchant waved her off and remained silent.

"How about those red robed troops that attacked us multiple times as well?" Mia followed up.

Lune scratched her chin "No one like that lives in Anondye…but you did mention that you saw bandits and the reds revived, or rather, you killed the same men as before."

Soren and Mia nodded to which Lune sighed.

"Then they must be the Dune Guard…a group of fallen royal guards that served the hierarchy of Sarhara, the Western Desert Nation."

Wayu turned "Dune Guard?"

Wyre Reh, who walked next to her, turned as well "Do you know them?"

"I've heard of them…the older generations of soldiers in my family were part of campaigns into the secretive Sarhara nation. The Anondye army…joined with the rebel Dune Guard to try to overthrow and end Sarhara during the warring ages."

Fistivus sighed deeply "A sanctioned army working with another nations' terrorists…war does unspeakably ugly things…"

As the sky began to darken and threaten to rain on them, the weary troop reached the outskirts of the Emerald Hold, now able to see the massive building in all its glory. The outer wall was broken in several locations and the outer gate fell and rusted long ago.

"Some vacation home…" Mikel commented, Lyle turned to him with a questioning look but the warrior just waved him off.

Wyre Reh walked up next to Soren and Mia "Should we go inside to shelter from the storm or…"

Soren didn't feel too good about setting foot in there. His recent encounter with Meloi left him unsettled.

Lyle smacked Soren in the back "It'll be fine, we can handle it!" he turned to Mia, smiling "Right?"

She nodded "I'm fairly certain we can…we just have to make sure to stick together."

Mia turned to Wayu, Mikel, Fistivus and Lune who all nodded then she turned to Soren. "Shall we?"

Soren sighed and took her hand before agreeing, the troop then moved into the Emerald Hold.

* * *

_Emerald Hold is heavily inspired by another ruined vacation home I've had the "honor" of running through about six times, can anyone guess what?_

_As of now I just completed my 4th playthrough of Fire Emblem Awakening, 3rd time with a male tactician, 3rd time on Normal / Classic, next playthrough will be Female Tactician #2 and Hard / Casual_

_I've already got 250 hours on that game and I'm planning ahead at least 3 more playthroughs!_

_The Future Children mechanic is really awesome_

_Anyway, Ymarkteg OC Sheet #3 will go up when the group reaches the Euto Research Center and it includes Mikel in his Warrior outfit and Wayu in her Diver outfit_

_Until Saturday!_


	10. Emerald Hold

_Woo! Here we are again!_

_This fort's description and such was inspired by a game I've played, I'll tell you all at the end of the chapter_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Emerald Hold**

Upon entering, the troop looked around the main room, a staircase on the left wall lead to a heavily collapsed hallway and it ran around the upper perimeter of the room, directly above the main entrance was a small hallway that they could barely see a staircase to the third floor in.

Along the right wall was another staircase to an open hallway, the middle staircase led to double doors, one was partially open revealing a worn balcony.

All around the main floor were random strewn objects and rubble possible from the last attacks or just the aging of the hold. Upon further inspection there were two doors beneath the left and right staircases, most likely leading to the dungeons.

The group gathered around Soren and Mia with Fistivus and Lune in the back dismounting from the horses.

"So what do we do now?" Mikel asked.

Soren looked around "Not sure…let's look around on the second floor for some place to rest for the night…"

"What? Why would we stay here!?" Lyle stated, as if to answer a bright light followed by a loud crash of thunder shook the building as an intense downpour began.

"We are not going to drag Fistivus and Lune through this…no matter what they say!" Mia stated, turning to Lyle who nodded slightly and backed away.

Wyre nodded and glanced around "It was also getting dark…with those Korgans and the Dune Guard after us…I wouldn't want to get caught by them out there…we're good but there are still only six of us and it would be impossible to protect Fistivus and Lune."

Wayu looked form Wyre, Soren and Mia to Lyle and nervously coughed "We….we should…go…"

The group picked up their gear and moved up the right staircase noticing at the top was another set of stairs along the wall up to the 3rd floor, ignoring it they continued down the hall and passed several open doors to ruined or empty rooms before reaching a corner.

As they followed it the group came across some less-than-nice but better than what they'd seen rooms. Splitting up into pairs consisting of Soren and Mia, Mikel and Lyle, Wyre and Wayu and Fistivus and Lune the group prepared for a long and storm ridden night.

Several hours into the night, Mia stirred, sitting up from the old bed and rubbing her eyes before stretching and yawning. She glanced over at Soren and smiled before quickly turning back to the door. _"What was that?"_

The trueblade grabbed her gown and almost ran out the door before doubling back to pick up her sword. _"You can never be too careful."_

Outside she stared down the hall in both directions. Ultimately she decided to head to the left which would take her to the collapsed hallway. However, seeing as the place is mostly even there should be a staircase to the 3rd floor on that side as well.

Reaching the ruined hall she heard what sounded like steps upstairs and quickly ascended. She noticed that the perimeter was once again outlined, this time linked to the high ceiling above the 1st floor leading to the fourth.

She also noticed a shadowy figure along the opposite wall, she stopped herself from yelling after the person and moved along the wall, noticing the strange paintings hung every same amount of feet as well as pedestals for torches, most of which were missing or old and worn.

She ascended again into the fourth floor, the staircase led to two large, fancy doors that opened into a large ballroom with a very decorative and old chandelier collapsed in the middle. _"Is that what I heard fall?" _she shook her head, quickly dismissing the thought and continued along.

The room was vast and open, if the figure did run in here, she would've seen it. The corridor around the ballroom rounded on itself and she was at the opposite double doors, one was opened the other was on the floor. Continuing down the hall it led to more rooms, taking a quick glance was another staircase. Deciding against it she followed the hall further down and turned to walk towards an open balcony. The storm was still raging outside and she was not going to get her nightgown wet.

Sighing, the trueblade turned to leave before hearing a splash, flipping around quickly she drew her blade. Facing the balcony again Mia stood there, pointing at the empty air. Maintaining her calm state she backed away and turned slowly. Something had to be here and despite her enhanced reflexes, she could not see it, if it was violent she would need to be close to call for help.

Deciding on the vastness rather than the crowded corridors she kicked open another pair of doors and re-entered the ballroom.

Once again she heard something get kicked across the ground; spinning again she aimed her sword at Lyle's neck.

Stunned, she stared at the green haired swordmaster and whispered to him.

"Lyle? What are you doing here?" he shrugged "Probably the same as you…I heard some shuffling…though it looks like it was just you."

"No…I heard something else…I don't know what but…"

As Mia turned away, Lyle kept eyeing her nervously, maybe it was something she did or just that she was standing there, but he didn't want to be there anymore.

"We should go back!" he whispered albeit somewhat loudly.

Mia nodded and sheathed her blade, heading back down the way she came.

One more crash caused Mia to spin about to the double doors opposite to where she entered, she passed those two while examining the corridor around the ballroom, now both laid on the floor, moving as quickly as she could she barely saw Lyle get thrown to the floor by a very large, muscular and intensely scarred man wearing the animalistic clothes of the Korgans.

Several thoughts went through Mia's mind quickly as she aimed her blade at him and backed away slowly.

"_This guy is huge…how is he so fast? How did he evade my sight so many times? Was he the one that I was following? Can't be, he is far too big…"_

The man turned to Mia and gave her a toothy grin before whistling "Well…I wasn't told that my prey would be so…delicious…"

At that moment, Mia realized that facing this hulking menace in her nightgown wasn't the best idea, and she probably didn't look too threatening, even with her blade out, which she wished now, more than ever was Ein'Tosen.

"Who are you?" she asked, backing away slowly and eyeing Lyle who had taken an elbow to the face.

"Surely you jest! I am the all-powerful leader of the Korgan Clan! I am Murawk!" he yelled at the top of his lungs before howling and laughing.

"Murawk? But you and the Korgans were killed by Joltam…which means…you have also been revived!?"

At Mia's statement, Murawk laughed before slamming his fist into the ground "Joltam! I need to find that fucker and end his life! However, I am being paid handsomely to handle you and your ragtag group of friends…why do you think I convinced Meloi to allow me the use of his earth mages to lead you here?"

Korgans and Dune Guard working together under someone who can bring back the dead…nothing about this situation was pointing to any good news.

Murawk lunged at Mia who leapt back and kicked off the wall flipping over the monster and landing near Lyle who she kicked.

"Get up! I need you!"

The swordmaster groaned slightly as he stood up, Murawk dashed over to Mia who dove aside from his fist, he quickly spun about and tried to kick her, his foot came into contact with her blade and she skidded several feet away.

Lyle made a desperate swing at Murawk who grabbed the blade with his bare hands "What are you doing, boy?"

"Protecting what is dear to me!" He yelled before releasing the blade as Murawk chucked it away. Lyle drew the two blades he kept at his side and made for a quick slash, Murawk rolled away and grinned.

"Three swords? Unique style, care to tell me where you learned it…I know for sure someone like you wasn't born in Regalshin or Pozem."

Lyle spun his two blades before quickly glancing to Mia and winking, despite her protest he charged Murawk again. The giant reached behind himself and pulled out a giant axe, grabbing it with both hands he slammed it into the ground. Lyle jumped and landed on the blade, he ran up to Murawk in another attempt to slash him.

The giant jumped away, leaving his axe in the ground and Lyle to cut through air again. Mia charged in for a follow up and Murawk responded by jumping over her attack and grabbing his axe as Lyle jumped off it.

With massive weapon in hand he began swinging it around, Lyle and Mia both began dodging the deadly weapon. Mia landed in a corner and quickly summoned the Branded Flame to her fingers, firing two bolts at Murawk who shielded himself with his axe. Lyle took that chance to tear into Murawk's back with both his blades.

Responding, the vile Korgan leader turned and knocked Lyle aside with a blow from the flat side of his axe to the swordmaster's head.

Lyle slammed into a wall and Mia lunged, jamming her blade into Murawk's left shoulder blade. With barely a groan or grimace, the man turned, eyeing Mia and laughing before grabbing her by the neck.

"It is an enormous shame that I have to end the life of such a beautiful trophy! Alas, a reward is a reward! I'll get over it."

"Brave Bolt!"

"ArcWind!"

A slicing gale and four strikes of lightning hit Murawk in the upper body he turned to see an axe fly into his forearm. With a weaker grip, Mia pried loose and kicked off his face landing several feet away and turning to see Soren, Wyre and Mikel enter the ballroom.

With Lyle on his feet again and trying to shake the fuzziness out of his vision the five surrounded Murawk and blocked him off from three of the four entrances into the ballroom.

Ripping the axe out of his forearm and throwing it to the floor, the bandit grabbed his massive weapon and beckoned the group to come at him.

At that moment the ceiling above them broke and several Korgan bandits landed among the heroes and began attacking.

As they fought back Murawk lowered his axe and turned as a dark figure emerged from his shadow.

"What do you want? I thought we had an agreement!"

The figure nodded "I was to lure the prey to you and you were to kill it…she seems alive and well and this isn't a situation you can escape!"

Murawk laughed "Two magicians, two swordsmen and a guy with an axe…really? I can't escape this? Who the fuck do you think you are!?"

A spear shot through the air and as it passed by the figure, he waved his hand out, redirecting the weapon from Murawk's neck to his abdomen. Sinking into him the vile man took one step back before ripping the lance out. Wayu entered the fray, armed with another lance and aided the group in wiping out the remaining bandits.

Murawk laughed "I see…I was…what do you call it?"

The figure sighed "Idiotic…now let's go.

Murawk turned and ran towards the only unobstructed doorway. Mia noticed this and after killing another bandit, took off after him. The figure turned and fired dark bolts at her as Murawk tore through the wall and out into the storming night.

Dodging the attack she lost her momentum and the Korgan leader. "Mia!" she turned as Lyle's blades cut through a bandit that nearly reached her.

He spun and sheathed his blades before grinning at her; she thanked him and turned as the rest of the group approached.

Soren quickly embraced her and asked if she was okay to which she nodded with a smile.

"If I were entirely alone it might be a different story…good thing Lyle is a light sleeper."

The green swordmaster grinned and Mikel raised an eyebrow "With all of my snoring I'm actually impressed you heard anything else."

Lyle waved him off and laughed as Wayu returned having picked up her spear "Was that…"

Mia nodded "Murawk…the Korgan leader."

Wyre folded his arms across his chest "The supposedly dead leader of the supposedly extinct tribe reappears and threatens us…the Dune Guard…someone is making a mockery of death."

"Joltam released an official report, he was there the day they stormed the Korgan hideout and killed them all including Murawk." Mikel stated.

Wayu nodded "Yes, Murawk was incredibly stubborn and looked as if he was refusing to die through his will alone…but they confirmed after the battle he was merely a corpse."

Mia turned back to the ruined wall "What worries me was what led me here…as much of a monster Murawk is…it couldn't have been him that woke me up and led me here…it had to be the other person he escaped with."

Soren followed her eye line "The person looked ethereal…how could he have created any noise?"

Mia sighed and scratched her head "I don't know…each day that passes this gets more and more complex…"

Soren turned and signaled to the rest of the group "Let's get as much rest as we can…it sometime past midnight…we need to be ready for tomorrow."

The group split up with Soren looking at the lingering Lyle who caught his sight, after a short stare the swordmaster took off as well.

"Soren…sorry I worried you…I should've woken you up." Mia said in a low voice.

The Archsage turned to her and sighed "You really should have…but it's…I'm not angry with you…after all, you're alright."

He approached and kissed her cheek; she smiled and took his hand "Let's go get some sleep…"

As they walked off she nearly tripped, realizing her nightgown was an utter mess "Remind me to never fight in anything meant for sleeping in, ever again."

Soren shrugged "I figured it was common knowledge.

Mia playfully punched him and the two followed the rest of the group back to the sleeping quarters as the storm began to ease up.

* * *

_The debut of another of the recurring villains: Murawk leader of the Korgan Clan as well as the ethereal figure's introduction_

_Anyway, Emerald Hold is like a call back (along with the whole 'vacation home' comment) from Tales of the Abyss' Choral Castle_

_Answers to some comments:_

_I actually named all the nations and a few key cities years ago while I was finishing New Emissaries. Sarhara being the Western Desert, yeah pretty obvious why, not sure if there were ever any other considered names, most times the first things that come to mind sticks with me and no other name sounds good (a lot of the characters here are named that way)_

_Lyle has some odd things going on with him if that wasn't obvious enough, several future conversations show a lot about him but he isn't a bad guy_

_That's all for now, see ya next week!_


	11. The Proud Workers' Dale, Euto

_Hey what is up everybody? With Choral Castle, I mean the Emerald Hold behind us we move onto Euto!_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**The Proud Workers' Dale, Euto**

Following the eventful night, the troop came to a short stop atop the Old Soldier Hill. This paved road crossed over several inclines before leading down to the Emerald Hold. Back in the day, countless soldiers would walk back and forth along the trail, fortifying Euto and the Emerald Hold, now it has also been forgotten, the road is now cracked as plants force their way through.

At the highest point the group stares at Euto, finally making it after the setback at the Rotric Trail.

Soren turned to the rest of the group "Thanks to all of us working together…we made it…while the attack on the Cross Kingdom Path was in the view of quite a few travelers…I don't believe the Korgans or the Dune Guard will be ordered into the city after us…so until three hours past moon rise we are all free to roam and wander. Recollect ourselves and then we'll all meet up at the Euto Research Center…this will also give Fistivus and Lune their time to do their things since we lost a good portion of our supplies on the Rotric Trail."

Wayu sighed, almost falling over, Wyre laughed at that "Life on the road too hard?"

She grinned "It's not easy…that's for sure…"

Mikel crashed his fists together and let out a hearty laugh "All right…well while the rest of you do whatever it is, I'm going to find a tavern and join the highest order!" taking off Soren sighed muttering to himself that Mikel would in no way be battle ready in the five hours until they need to reunite.

Lyle sighed and rolled his eyes "More like the lowest order…"

"We may be late to the Research Center, but do go on without us! We'll catch up!" Fistivus called as he and Lune headed for the marketplace.

Mia waved after them and turned to Soren "So…where are we heading?"

Soren looked over to her with a smile "As much as I'd like to get something to eat…in all our time here I haven't made too much of an effort to better understand this country's uniqueness from Tellius."

Putting her hands on her thighs, Mia took a step back and sighed "You are going to the library?"

Nodding Soren shielded himself from Mia's playful punch to his left arm. "Alright…I understand…when you finish, if we have the time. Come find me."

Mia planted a quick kiss on his cheek "Love you." After his response she turned and strolled off. Soren took a few steps and turned back to the last member of the troop.

"Lyle…I understand you used to travel? Ever been to Euto before?"

The swordmaster seemed to snap out of his thoughts and met Soren's glance but remained silent.

Soren may be much more open than before but no amount of staring would make him uncomfortable or raise his ire. He waved his hand in front of Lyle again and the man rubbed his eyes.

"I think I still feel a creak in my shoulder from the fight against Murawk…I'm going to go get that checked out and maybe take a nap afterwards."

Soren nodded to him and began walking away. He glanced back slightly at Lyle who walked off in another direction, he didn't really notice that the man carried around three blades and his triple edged combat was fairly impressive. Why was he settling for the instructor position? Mia has often talked about becoming headmaster after Kino but what does Lyle want? Soren decided to ask Mia about it when he finished his research.

* * *

Wyre and Wayu strolled through a somewhat busy street. The people walking by were engaged in conversation or hauling things around, no doubt all at work as the city gains its namesake from the populace.

Wayu glanced over at Wyre "So…you're from the islands of Hitenticul…"

Wyre nodded "Born on the northern island which was engaged in a crazy war against the vampires…while the main island held most of the conflict, my island fought guerilla forces we couldn't root out."

"Did you help in that conflict?" Wayu asked.

Shaking his head Wyre continued "I became an imperial mage in service to the Warrior King Brothers, Yuuten and Lyger Heitnaro. I was specifically second in command to field commander Klein Kruse. I spent most of my time on the main island…"

"Must've been terrible not knowing if the people of your island were okay."

"It's a fate I wouldn't wish on anyone…I'm glad the wars in this country ended by your time…you get to live a real life."

Wayu smiled and nodded "Yeah…though sometimes…especially at midnight I lie awake thinking about the service of my past generations…ultimately they did great things for their country…I suppose that time has come and gone…warriors aren't needed anymore…people are."

Wyre smiled at her statement and glanced down at his gloved hand, staring closely at the finger on which he wore a ring.

* * *

Finishing yet another tall brew Mikel howled with laughter as many other bar mates cheered. Throwing his glass it shattered near another man, ticked off he charged Mikel, the two exchanged blows but Mikel quickly grabbed and hurled the man across a table. The bar cheered for him as he slammed his fist on the counter and ordered another drink.

Near the fallen man a woman grinned and flipped her teal hair before setting her feet on top of the drunkard's back. As she took a sip she glanced over to the other men cheering on the muscle-bound moron.

Rolling her eyes she muttered "Animals…"

* * *

Soren flipped through the pages of another book, the librarian, Yeta walked over to him "You are new here correct?"

Soren turned to her and nodded "Yes…I've never actually studied much of this country's culture or history…well…not as much as I would've liked."

Yeta nodded and took a book out from her bag and placed it on the table "This is a very concentrated book, hitting on key aspects of the five nations…I recommend looking it over if knowledge is your goal."

Nodding Soren thanked the librarian as she turned to aid another person.

Flipping through it he saw the vast deserts of Sarhara, the impressive cave systems of Pozem, the frosted peaks of Regalshin and the vast forests of Anondye. He turned to the Numengate section and saw that the nation blamed for most of the wars was vastly different. The cultures of the other nations have progressed but Numengate looks to be entirely made of slums with a small pristine section kept clean for the peace conferences held there.

Deciding to read more of the book Soren returned to the first page and began.

* * *

The woman at the bar cursed silently as the muscle-bound man walked over to her. Sitting across from her she could tell he had drunk quite a lot. "You should take it easy…um…"

"Mikel…I'm a carpenter from Corelis…and you-"

"Call me beautiful or compliment me in anyway and you'll regret it." She answered quickly.

Laughing Mikel pointed at her "You are very feisty…no need, we're all friends here, partaking in life's pleasures."

"Oh you will get no pleasure from me…move along, Mikel."

"Can I at least get your name?"

She smiled and held out her hand "Arm wrestle for it?"

Once again roaring with laughter Mikel stood and gestured to the rest of the bar before turning back to the woman "You're on!"

* * *

Exiting a store Mia had gotten a new nightgown and several more articles of clothing for her and Wayu. Assuming more fights would come along the way, they'd need it.

She stopped abruptly and turned, believing someone was following her. Several civilians passed by with a few acknowledging her politely.

Shaking her head she turned and continued down the road.

* * *

As the darkness of night fell over Euto the bar in which Mikel was became increasingly louder as the brash Warrior and the woman tried to best each other in an arm wrestle.

Maintaining the center the woman looked over to Mikel and winked "You are lasting a lot longer than I thought you would."

"Just so you know…this isn't my only field of expertise!"

Rolling her eyes she began to push his arm, moving it closer to the table "Must everything with you go back to that?"

"No. Just when it involves you."

As off putting as he should be she couldn't help but smile and let out a laugh, she noticed he took that chance to push her back. She recomposed herself and stopped him from winning at the last second.

"I see what you're up too…"

Shaking his head Mikel laughed "No plan here…I meant every word!"

* * *

As Wyre listened to Wayu tell him stories of her fishing days he turned to her with a small cake. She smiled and took it as he got another. The pair continued walking through the streets enjoying their cakes.

Wyre was momentarily distracted, seeing what he thought was Lyle in some dark alley, on further inspection there was nothing there. He wanted to walk over but hearing Wayu's concerned voice he turned to her and shook his head.

* * *

THUMP. The crowd roared as Mikel's hand hit the table, the warrior jumped to his feet "No fucking way!"

Laughing the woman stood and placed a hand on his cheek turning his face to her "Better believe it." She whispered extremely close to him, she stepped aside and walked out of the bar as Mikel felt the heat in his face vanish.

"What…a…WOMAN!" he yelled before laughing and turning to the crowd.

* * *

Soren exited the library and noticed Fistivus and Lune getting a carriage and Mia speaking with them as she gave them some supplies. He walked over and noticed a fourth figure shaking Fistivus hand.

"I thank you for your business!" the red haired merchant said with a large smile.

Fistivus shook his head "Not at all! I never imagined I would run into the 'Secret Seller' in such a normal town as Euto. I imagined you would stick to the most extravagant places."

Laughing the merchant waved him off "Not at all…and while I have earned the Secret Seller title, I wouldn't mind if you just referred to me as Anna."

Lune finished with the carriage and turned back to Anna "Thank you for your help…didn't think we'd find this gear so affordable."

Pointing at herself the merchant winked "Only with me!"

She bid them farewell and walked away before coming across Soren. The archsage stared at her intently "I feel I've seen you somewhere before…"

Anna smiled mysteriously "I don't think so…" she placed a finger on her chin and winked at Soren "But I know I've seen you before!" blowing a quick kiss she skipped away.

Soren looked after her, slightly confused before turning back to see Mia walk up to him. "We still have some time…wanna look around for something?"

Mia smiled and nodded before looking in the direction Anna left "Did she look familiar to you?"

Soren sighed "For some reason, thinking about it is giving me a headache…I think we should just mark it up as a coincidence."

Mia accepted that and the two walked off, arm in arm.

* * *

With a loud crash, several men rolled out of a tavern, followed by a third who crashed into a building, frightening several people. He fell to the ground unconscious.

In the bar, Lyle stood in the center breathing heavily, two more drunkards knocked out cold on the floor.

"What is wrong with this guy?"

"Get him! Get him out of here!" The bartender cried as more large men moved towards him.

As some of his hair fell in front of his face, Lyle's expression changed.

"It's not fair…this shouldn't be happening…" in a flash he knocked out two more of the men with swift kicks to the head before punching the third in the gut.

"Why!" he screamed before bringing his knee into the man's head.

As another man charged him a voice rang out "Lyle!"

Everyone froze as a cloaked man entered the bar and slapped the swordmaster across the face roughly "What are you doing?"

Shaking his head, Lyle stood and came face to face with the man "Blowing off some steam…wait…Ushnae, what are you doing here?"

Ignoring him the man continued "You are the last person who should be overreacting to his situation…listen to yourself! Whatever you imagine happening in your head won't happen! Keep focused!" the cloaked man left and Lyle realized it was time to meet outside the research center.

* * *

Laughing with each other after they finished their meal, Mia held onto Soren as they walked through the nighttime streets towards the Research Center.

They fell silent as they looked to the rising moon "Soren…all these things that have happened to us…through it all, I'm glad we got together…"

He turned to her "So am I…I've said it far too many times before but I never imagined being so hopelessly in love…"

They remained silent for a bit until Soren remembered his question "By the way...has Lyle always been capable of fighting with three swords?"

Mia looked at him with a raised eyebrow before thinking for a bit "Yeah...since I met him...it was one of the first things I learned about him."

The sage thought this over "That is strange...as skilled as he is, he remains an instructor..."

Mia shrugged "I've thought it pretty odd, he seems content with living his life out in Corelis, if he is planning anything else, I don't know anything about it..."

The couple continued their walk, Soren thinking this over a bit more until they crossed paths with Wyre and Wayu who were also having a friendly conversation and laughing.

Mia raised an eyebrow and when Wyre caught her glanced he coughed, moving away from Wayu a little and approaching the pair "Finally time to see about those organisms?"

Nodding Soren led the group as they moved out of the city and down a path that led to the building in question.

* * *

Mikel slumped through the streets eventually being helped along by Lyle who passed by his fallen body. "Seriously…" rolling his eyes the swordmaster helped the big oaf along.

* * *

At the front of the Research Center were two knights armed with lances, one took a step forth "Who are you people?"

Mia stood in front and waved "Hi! We're here to meet with Eminse."

One of the knights stepped forward "Eminse…why?"

The other knight kept his lance on them, glancing between the strangers and his partner.

"We believe that Ulmeihn sent a message ahead of us, he and Eminse were research comrades of some sort." Soren added.

The knight that stepped forward kept eyeing each of them before sighing; his partner shook his head "No! Orgoth, don't let them in!"

Orgoth took off his helmet, revealing his slicked back hair; the middle portion was white while the surrounding was a lighter brown color.

"I'll lead you guys in and follow along…I'm not entirely sure about this…especially considering Eminse but in case anything untoward happens, I'll be there."

"Nothing of that sort will happen, you have my word."

Orgoth nodded slightly at Soren before moving aside and allowing the four past him, his partner moved ahead and opened the gate.

"Hey!" Soren turned as Lyle and Mikel approached "Right on time." The Archsage commented.

Together the group followed Orgoth into the Research Center.

* * *

_Out yet not out of Euto, they finally arrived at the Research Center to meet with this Eminse that Ulmeihn told them about._

_Little fact: Every Saturday I re-read and re-write portions of the chapter that I am submitting, ultimately I think it comes out even better. My memory is really bad since I forget a lot of little elements, Lyle's meeting with the cloaked man "Ushnae" completely slipped my mind as well as Soren's thoughts on Lyle_

_Anyway, I've recently decided to alter a pair of chapters into Paralogue chapters, these will be submitted on Wednesday and followed up by an actual chapter on Saturday, they cover some not-really-key side things as well as building character relationships_

_Just an advance so no worries about me skipping a Saturday for a side-story, it'll be two chapters in one week! (This is really advance considering how far away the first Paralogue is)_

_Anyway, till next Saturday!_


	12. Euto Research Center

_All chapters till now have been between 1500 and 3500 words_

_This is almost 7000 after the 'fix-up' hopefully that'll make up for the late update_

_Reason for it? Family came over, spent a lot of time talking to them with this chapter 'un-fixed-up' minimized in the background, but I got to it._

_BTW anyone know why Wayu is...trivia...y? Trivia-ish?_

_ONWARD!_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Euto Research Center**

The inside of the research center was vast and maintained very well. Everything was clean and several researchers walked left and right quickly, all clearly hard at work.

Using the time of peace to its fullest the dedicated workers were determined in discovering all they need to know about life. Even as the moon continued to climb outside the workers paid little mind and barely even acknowledged the group following gate guard Orgoth.

The knight pointed at the displays and the large cylinders in the mail hall "There we hold replicas of documents detailing some of the inventions and discoveries…the originals are hidden away and maintained. The cylinders run a powerful current that energizes the building and will act as a foundation for powering Euto soon."

As they walked across the hall, Orgoth led them up the left flight of stairs and into a hall past two offices, one of which was open and inside were a few workers discussing something.

Wyre now easily dragged Mikel along and turned to Mia "Strange place…never seen anything like it…"

The trueblade nodded slowly as her eyes darted around the room "It's almost as if we've stepped into another world."

Orgoth stopped at a door that opened itself, the group stepped inside to find it was a very small room they barely fit in. As the door closed they noticed they were on some kind of lift that began moving upwards rather quickly.

It came to a slow stop and Orgoth got out and motioned them past more offices to a rather large one with windows from which you could see Euto along the horizon, a woman stood looking towards the city as Orgoth walked towards her.

"Eminse, I believe these are the people Ulmeihn mentioned in his letter…they're here."

Without turning completely around the researcher faced Orgoth and smiled before whispering "Thank you."

She then turned and smiled towards the group "Ulmeihn…how has that old fogey been holding up?"

The head researcher had tied up her black hair and wore glasses, covering her zip up shirt with a white lab coat that had her identification card and a pocket with a pen. She adjusted her glasses and walked closer to the group with Orgoth behind her.

"He's good from what we last saw of him several days ago after passing through Malsean." Soren answered.

Nodding Eminse turned to Orgoth, smiled again then faced Soren "He said that you were bringing some of his preliminary work on this strange organism that was attached to a man who burst into flames?"

"Yes and we believe it may have something to do with the soldiers we somehow manage to kill more than once."

Soren reached into his bag and took out the papers, as he handed them over to Eminse; Orgoth coughed "It's unbelievable that someone has the ability to bring back the dead."

Soren raised his eyebrow "So you do know about the letter? Was the doubt an act?"

Orgoth shrugged as Lyle shook his head "Bringing back the dead is unbelievably disgusting…"

Eminse nodded towards him before turning "It certainly shouldn't happen. No matter what the use…either way…"

Returning to her desk Eminse sat and sighed "I'll get to work on this and contact you all as soon as I know anything…Orgoth will show you to our guest rooms…feel free to wander but don't get lost…with any luck I will have something for you before midnight."

The group reached the hall with all their rooms, as they split up Soren turned to Orgoth.

"Hey, would you mind showing me around a little more?" the armored knight sighed; he shifted his elbows and focused on Soren again.

"What do you want to see?"

"If it's a problem-"

The knight shook his head "No problem."

As Soren left with Orgoth, Mia peeked out of their room. She smiled knowing how interested he must be to learn about technology and really anything that could advance Soren's well of knowledge.

She started walking and as Wayu exited her room having removed the upper body armor. She stretched her arms and acknowledged Mia "Where are you headed?"

Shrugging the trueblade continued walking "Just want to have a look around…I won't get lost."

"Of course not, cause I'm comin with you!" Wayu stated and joined Mia.

Exiting Mikel's room Lyle shook his head, unbelievable how drunk the idiot got in such a short time.

He noticed Mia and Wayu turn a corner and he quickly turned around feeling someone was watching him.

He came face to face with Wyre Reh; personally Lyle wasn't too fond of him. He came from another continent and yet had more casual chats with Mia who he hasn't seen in years than himself who was living in Corelis for the last several years.

"What?" the swordmaster asked bluntly.

Wyre looked him over, determining to himself what he should say "How close are you to Soren and Mia?"

Laughing Lyle pushed past Wyre "Why do you want to know? Are you their guardian now?"

"No…but I don't know anything about you because you are always avoiding me. Wayu and Mikel talk to me perfectly fine…I know they are good people…you, on the other hand, continue to give me the runaround."

Turning Lyle put his face very close to Wyre "So what?"

Not backing down the sage placed his open palm on Lyle's chest and pushed them man back a few steps "This is exactly why I can't rest easy at night…you need to relax Lyle…we are all comrades here."

Closing his eyes the swordmaster turned and walked away "Why don't I talk to you? Easy. I don't like you Wyre Reh. Not one bit."

* * *

Orgoth and Soren entered a room and the knight turned to the other man "Unique blood? The types we've established haven't changed since their inception and they incorporate this continent's and several of the surrounding ones like Magvel, Elibe-"

"But I'm the first person who's come here from Tellius."

Orgoth raised his eyebrows but acknowledged Soren's statement. "Why do you want to know about it? Why would you trust us with it?"

Turning Soren looked at Orgoth "Because…the short conversation with Eminse showed me you are people worth trusting…the only problem is that we need a base."

"Base? Why not you're…girl...close…significant other, Mia? She is from Tellius as well, right?"

Soren grinned and turned to the lab "No…she is the reason I'm doing this. I know for a fact my blood is different than Mia's and most of Tellius…hers is as well…and there are two other types I'd need…"

"You'd need to find two other members of the Greil Mercenaries?"

Soren nodded "Tellius is made of the beorc and the laguz…any other member of the group would work. The harder part would be laguz, we only brought one, Ranulf along and I have no clue where he is."

Orgoth crossed his arms "I see…from what you've told me, Laguz are quite a sight…human like appearance, portions of the animals they can shift into…I figured he would stand out like a sore thumb."

"He probably does…but Ymarkteg is vast." Orgoth and Soren approached a table and the knight began preparing to draw some blood from Soren.

"This sounds pretty long term if you need to find Ranulf…seeing as how you told me two of your beorc friend settled in Malsean."

The archsage sighed "Indeed, but it will greatly help this delicate situation I'm in."

Orgoth pulled out a needle and tested it "Okay…you'll tell Eminse and I about this situation so we can use this research center's full capability to help you, right?"

Soren nodded and winced a little as Orgoth put the needle in his arm "I really do trust you but seeing how much I need to get ready…there is no reason to let it out know."

Agreeing Orgoth prepared to put the blood sample away.

* * *

Laughing with each other Mia and Wayu came out to a large balcony overlooking a room with workers crowded on one side as a man stood on a stand and raised a small object above his head.

"For the longest time the only weapons we've had to strike at our foes from a distance were bows…ballistae and most reliable of all…the ethereal forces of magic…but with this! The common man will have the weapon that can shoot, into the future!"

Aiming the device at a circular object on the opposite wall, the scientist moved one of his fingers to push against something; a loud bang rang throughout the room as a portion of the round object broke off in pieces.

The workers clapped as the lead man dropped the item and his hands flew to his ears "Still have to work on that noise."

Mia also noticed the item on the floor was smoking "Ouch…that burned his hands…"

Wayu smiled "Not so different from misusing a bow…still has some bugs to work out it seems…"

The pair left the room and continued down a hall; Mia glanced over at Wayu who seemed to have a very serious expression on her face all of a sudden.

"Hey Wayu…maybe I'm reading too much into it…and I don't want to get in your personal business…but…"

Wayu glanced over at Mia "What?"

Mia looked away from her and back down the hall, thinking it over in her head if she wanted to ask. Deciding against it she shook her head turned back to Wayu and smiled "Never mind."

"Are you sure?" receiving a nod from Mia, Wayu decided there was nothing else there.

"Despite the gratuitous violence we see on the road…I am glad to have come along with you guys…for many reasons but above all I believe this will help me become a better person."

Mia smiled, noting that the adventures across Tellius and the other continents have made not only her but all the Greil Mercenaries stronger and better people.

"I hope it does."

* * *

Ascending to the highest structure, Wyre came into a room with many guards. Very round and with many windows he saw giant ballistae outside and catapults.

A guard walked up to him "You must be one of the guests."

Wyre nodded and then bowed quickly "I apologize if I'm interrupting anything…I come from a long military background and I noticed the defenses outside…seeing how much research is done in here…even in peace you can't be too careful."

The man nodded and extended his hand "Indeed…I am General Krayvon. I oversee the defenses of the entire facility and am in charge of the many knights you've no doubt seen on the premises. We've unfortunately never known true peace as some discoveries lead to the workers attempting to escape with the knowledge for…untoward activities…as such we have struck down many of our own."

Wyre shook the man's hand and looked over the rest of the area "Sad…no matter how great the invention, someone will find a way to manipulate it…why is our species prone to that sort of inane bullshit."

Krayvon shrugged "That is something no amount of research could possibly determine."

Turning, Krayvon raised an eyebrow to a comrade of his in mage robes "Isn't that right, Retuu?"

The other man shrugged "Still on this? I gave up a long time ago…"

"While the knights obey my command, the sages follow Archsage Retuu over there; he is good at his job…but not as good as me."

The sage shook his head as Wyre laughed before Krayvon motioned for him over and took him around the room, introducing Wyre to the many knights on site. Wyre glanced outside looking at the high rock cliffs and formations; Ymarkteg was a sight to behold regardless of where you were.

* * *

Returning to the hall, Soren bid farewell to Orgoth for the night and went to check in on Mikel.

The warrior was lying on his bed; he looked up quickly to see Soren walk in before letting his head fall back onto the bed "Hey there, Soren…"

"Guessing you're feeling better, Mikel?"

The man shrugged "Kinda…sorry you had to see that…I just really enjoy life's pleasures."

"No judgments here…"

Mikel sat up and looked at the tactician "I met the most amazing woman in that ol' tavern!"

Pulling a chair from behind a desk, Soren sat down "Did you?"

Nodding Mikel grinned "Really tough, seems the kind to use foul language whenever she pleases…sucks I didn't figure out her name though…lost in an arm wrestling match…all good fun."

Soren laughed and turned as the door opened slightly to show Mia and behind her Wayu.

Soren stood and bid Mikel farewell before exiting "What's up?"

"Not much…really interesting place here definitely filled with a bunch of smart types." Mia stated with her hands on her hips.

Wayu yawned and rubbed her eyes "Most of the things they're working on here make very little sense to me…way too complex."

"Hm, I actually didn't get a chance to look at too many things."

Wayu raised an eyebrow "What were you doing with Orgoth?"

"Just taking an expanded tour…anyway, Mia did you find some kind of 'sword of the future' or anything that got you really excited?" he asked.

She shook her head "Nothing really, lots of the things here are more practical, there is some weaponry but they are clearly in no hurry to perfect it. What do you need fancy weapons for when war is a distant memory?"

"Soren…did you see Wyre while you were out and about?" Wayu asked.

The sage thought quickly but shook his head "No…come to think of it, I haven't seen Lyle either."

Wayu looked down "I see…well…I'm going to turn in…have a good night you two."

Mia smiled at her "You as well, Wayu."

As she left Mia turned back to Soren "I'll go look for Lyle, if I can't find him I'll head back…I'm sure he is here just wandering about…best we all keep accounted for though."

Soren nodded as Mia began walking away "There is one thing I need you to do here…we'll talk about it more in the morning or later tonight if you don't mind it."

Mia smiled "Good change of pace to just talk, I suppose."

Soren waved as Mia continued walking again "Love you, Mia."

"I love you too, Soren."

* * *

In her room, Eminse read over the information and wrote even more. She was amazed at what it was and had a strong urge to figure it out; she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned.

"Orgoth…"

He bent down to get a closer look at the files "I was about to offer some help…but I'm nowhere near this level…"

Eminse smiled and put a hand on Orgoth's "No worries, I'll handle this…you should get some rest."

"No…I'm a guard, even as a…what was the title? Science Knight? I am really just a guard that is allowed to touch the experiments in this building…you are the one who should get some rest."

She shook her head "I'd like to…but this is…well it is amazing…I just have this need to figure it all out."

Orgoth nodded and stood up straight "Alright, but don't work too hard."

* * *

"Fascinating stuff…" Wyre stated as he turned to the exit, Krayvon bowed to the sage "We have a huge responsibility in defending not only the inventions but their creators."

Before Wyre could comment back he noticed something strange and walked past Krayvon up to a window, examining the dark landscape closely.

"Quite a sight eh?" the general asked as he walked up to and stopped next to Wyre.

"Yes…but something concerns me…" Wyre narrowed his eyes as he peered into the darkness at a rock formation he was staring at earlier that night.

"What is it?"

* * *

Lyle sat in a room looking at several researchers walking to their rooms for the night. He spotted quite a few attractive females, even Eminse was not what he was expecting in an egghead…but he felt nothing.

Sighing the swordmaster stood and was about to kick something over when he noticed Mia cross a bridge one floor up, without thinking "Hey Mia! What's up?"

The trueblade came to a halt and turned to face Lyle "Hey! What cha doin down here?"

Lyle shrugged as he walked over and jumped up onto the bridge.

"Nothing really…just thinking about a conversation I had with Wyre."

Mia raised an eyebrow "You were talking to Wyre? I don't see you two interact much…it's like you can't support each other or something."

"No, not like that…it's just…I have a strong feeling that he doesn't like me…at all." Mia frowned at Lyle as the swordmaster looked at the ground, crestfallen.

"I'm sure Wyre…well, I know that he has no negative feelings towards you, we travel and fight together."

The green swordmaster sighed as he turned and walked back to the rooms with Mia close behind "I know we do…but he just…he talks to Mikel and Wayu just fine so it's not that I'm from another continent…do I act like someone people wouldn't like to get to know?"

Mia laughed "Lyle, you are a very dependable swordsman and you fight in a rather unique triple edged style. That in itself makes you an interesting person to talk to."

Lyle glanced over at her "You think so?"

Mia smiled "Yeah…at best I could probably work with two if I put myself to it…but three! Wow!"

Lyle smiled "Well…if we ever get the time, I could teach you…be warned though, it's not easy."

Shaking her head, Mia patted Lyle on the back "I never give up or let anything scare me off."

* * *

"Wyre? You still there? Hello?" the general moved to wave his hand in front of the sage but Wyre held one of his arms up to stop Krayvon.

His eyes continued to scan until he saw what he was hoping he wouldn't see.

"It moved."

"What?"

"The rocks moved…Krayvon! The facility is under attack!"

* * *

Lyle glanced over at Mia who hummed happily as they walked. He then turned to a wall clock. It was nearly midnight, time certainly did fly.

As he opened his mouth to tell her something there was a loud crash, the pair turned quickly both drawing out their blades.

Before they could ask each other anything a boulder crashed through a nearby wall, Lyle grabbed Mia and jumped off the catwalk as it was smashed by the rock.

* * *

Pushing away quickly, Eminse stood and turned, Orgoth turned in the opposite direction "Was that…"

Eminse swallowed "An attack?"

She glanced over to Orgoth who nodded, picking up his lance he took off.

* * *

Soren, Wayu and Mikel were armed and running down the halls quickly after the first crash, following the fourth a loud ring reverberated through the halls followed by a voice.

"This is General Krayvon on the intercom system, according to Wyre Reh we are under attack by the Earth Sages of the Dune Guard, the Center's outward lights have come on and we see a horde of over thirty Korgan bandits charging, calling the Orgoth and Elm fronts outside to meet the first impact, Archsage Retuu's group will meet on the 8th floor balcony and rain hell on them. We mustn't allow the Dune Guard or the Korgans in our facility; other soldiers watch the holes in the wall!"

Jumping over a railing, Soren, Wayu and Mikel landed as another boulder smashed into a wall, this one did not go through but left a huge inward dent.

Heading for the main gate Soren skidded to a halt "Mia."

Mikel put his hand on Soren's shoulder "You go find her, we understand, we'll help Orgoth outside!"

Splitting up, Soren headed back as Mikel and Wayu joined the knights exiting the building.

* * *

Mia opened her eyes and glanced around at the fallen rubble strewn everywhere, she tried to move but realized Lyle was laying on her. He got up above her "Are you alright?"

She rolled on her side and stood as the man did the same. She dusted herself and stared at the gaping hole "Dune Guard…we've got to get outside."

Before they could move, three Earth Sages leapt through the hole and landed next to them.

They turned to face the pair of swords pointed at them "Kill!" One of them yelled as the other two spun lifting tiles from the floor and sending them at the swordmasters.

Mia slashed through hers as Lyle leapt into the air and brought his blade onto a rock shield one of the sages formed.

With a quick stab, Mia pierced the shield and the sage, dropping the rocks; Lyle followed with a spin and cut into the man's neck. As blood spewed out he fell back and Mia withdrew her blade.

The other two sages took off "We can't let them in here!"

A knight turned the corner and impaled one of the sages followed by Soren leaping over the armored man and sending an Arcwind point blank into the other sage's chest, sending him across the floor into a wall and shattering his spine.

With both men down, several more knights filled the room as Soren ran up to Mia and Lyle.

"We need to get outside; over thirty Korgans are on their way. The rest of the Center forces will handle the open walls."

Grabbing Mia's hand Soren led her as Lyle followed quickly.

* * *

Outside Wayu, Mikel and the knights under Orgoth and Elm formed a line, several bandits were struck by oversized ballistae bolts tearing through them over being momentarily stunned or crushed by giant stones catapulted from the roof.

As they drew closer, Retuu's orders rang out and over a dozen lightning bolts hit the bandits.

Roaring one of the bandits made a huge leap and sent his axe into a knight's armor. As the knight fell, Elm and Orgoth gave the order to attack.

Mikel dashed forward and initiated a jumping strike, burying his axe into a bandit's shoulder, after ripping it out the man roared at him and tried to strike, Wayu followed up by ramming her spear into his gut. Mikel spun and brought his axe into the man's body again.

The knights and bandits began clashing, loud clangs rung as shields and armor were hit and several soldiers let out cries and blood curling screams from injuries and fatal strikes that landed on their targets.

Orgoth took a step and jutted his massive lance out; the green gem on it spinning as the lance blade shot out on a chain and impaled a bandit, reeling the man in another knight stepped in and stabbed the man in the chest, ending him as well.

On the other side, Elm a sword knight stepped aside as a blade crashed into his armor and then buried his sword in a bandit's neck as a lightning strike hit the same man.

Elm's knights used their shields to push the bandit's weapons and knock the men off balance before striking at them.

Several swordsmen charged Elm's troop with large black silver blades.

As Mikel cleaved another man's head off, Wayu pointed and yelled "Armorslayers!"

Ripping through the shields with ease, Elm's men panicked as the five swordsmen began to cut them down.

Wayu and Mikel took off to aid them but were beaten by Soren, Mia and Lyle's timely arrival. Blades in hand Soren and Mia impaled one, forcing him to cough up blood all over the floor before he died. While armed with two blades of his own Lyle performed an X strike on one man, killing him as well.

Mikel and Wayu caught several weapons; the warrior turned to an injured Elm "Pull your troops behind Orgoth's! We'll handle these jokers!"

Nodding, Elm ordered the remaining knights to move to Orgoth's side.

* * *

Inside Wyre had an overview of the battle, the bandits out front and the sages on the side were indeed a threat, but worse were the huge boulders flying in from a distance.

"Only one man could be throwing those…" before Wyre could finish the thought a huge boulder shot into the sky, quickly glancing, Wyre could tell it was headed for Krayvon's defense station, where the sage was standing at that moment.

"Shit!" acting impulsively, Wyre spun and pointed at the rock and yelling "Bolting!"

A large thunder strike shot from his fingers broke through the windows and obliterated the rock midflight.

Krayvon pushed a button and a voice came over from someone using the wall horns on the 3rd floor "Several Dune Guard halberds are landing on the roof, they were thrown there on smaller rocks!"

Wyre and Krayvon glanced at each other and exited the office with the general appointing one of the workers to take charge.

Going topside they saw the Halberds approaching "Stand aside!" one of the Dune Guard yelled as he charged them.

Krayvon took a step drew out his large ornate axe, wound it back and with a swing, the axe end of the weapon shot out on a chain and cut across the halberd's face. The man fell to the floor dead, instantly.

Impressed Wyre charged past him and used his Brave Bolt on the remaining four Halberds. One stood and spun his lance deflecting the bolts as the other three closed in on Wyre.

The sage dodged a lance strike and with an electrically charged fist, spun and backhanded a man in the face. The general's axe whizzed by again embedding itself into the other Halberd's back. The man went into shock dropping his weapon, his body following it to the ground after the axe tore out of him.

Wyre leapt back as a javelin crashed where he stood, closing his eyes an electric cloud appeared above Wyre, in an instant he spun and opened his palm towards the Halberds "Rex Bolt!" a huge bolt came down from the sky and incinerated two, severely injuring the third that Krayvon quickly finished.

A huge crash sounded behind them, turning the pair was shocked, it wasn't a rock…it was the Dune Guard Commander, Meloi.

* * *

With Soren, Mia, Lyle, Wayu and Mikel aiding the knights, the bandits were all defeated, a cry came from above. Turning they saw the Archsage Retuu calling down to them.

"Meloi is on the roof!"

Soren grabbed Mia "Hang on." She smiled "Always!" with a burst of Arcwind the pair shot into the sky.

* * *

With slight shifts of his feet, Meloi raised the pieces of the roof below him to knock Krayvon's axe away repeatedly and redirect Wyre's lightning.

"Shit, I can't get this guy!" Krayvon yelled angrily.

Wyre ran towards Meloi who laughed as a Brave Bolt was summoned, spinning Meloi yelled "Stalagmite!" A large stone burst out in front of him, deflecting the bolts, Wyre skidded to a halt and began stepping back as another shot out near him, wounding him.

He stumbled back as the rock exploded and Meloi's Earth Fist jammed into Wyre's gut, coughing up blood the sage skidded across the roof and hit a pillar.

Soren and Mia landed as Meloi dodge another axe and shot a stone at Krayvon that impaled into his side. The general coughed up blood and cursed as he fell to one knee.

Meloi turned quickly as Soren's Arcwind burrowed into him, skidding across the roof, Meloi raised one finger, summoning a rock out of the ground between him and Soren, cutting off the wind.

"Nice entrance but-" Mia came down over the Earth Archsage and slashed him from shoulder to side, as blood sprung from the wound Meloi spun and kicked Mia with an earth encased leg. Her head snapping back she fell to the floor and dropped her sword.

Soren ran towards her and with a quick spin caused a tornado to form around Meloi. The man encased himself in earth, keeping himself grounded as the winds welted him.

Picking up Mia, Soren jumped back as Meloi erupted out of his shell, sending pieces of earth everywhere.

Mia stirred slightly and stood next to Soren trying to bring everything into focus from that kick she took.

"Meloi…I know your aim has always been Mia and I, so why in the world are you attacking the Research Center!? You see how well defended it is!" Soren yelled.

Cracking his neck the Dune Guard Commander smiled "Orders…they have something that doesn't belong to them!"

Soren thought quickly, the documents that were given to them that Eminse was looking over right now.

With a quick swing, Soren destroyed the roof below him and dropped back into the Research Center, followed by Mia.

"No you don't!" Meloi yelled and followed the Archsage.

* * *

Outside, Orgoth spun and impaled another bandit, twisting the lance he tore it out and the man fell dead. Mikel leapt to his side and quickly readied his bow and arrow before shooting another bandit approaching Orgoth with an Armorslayer. With the bolt sticking out of his head the bandit fell over.

Wayu ducked as a blade flew over her head, "Stay down!" Lyle called as he leapt over to her and killed another Korgan.

Wayu got up quickly and turned in time to catch an axe with her lance "Thanks Lyle!"

As the swordmaster took off towards another bandit, she twisted her lance about, ripping the axe out of the bandit's grip. With a quick turn she impaled him in the throat.

Lyle dodged one of the knights as they were thrown aside by an earth attack. Spinning both blades he slashed through several sages, as they gripped their wounds several more knights under Orgoth's command swept in and killed them.

Lyle turned towards the building, checking the battlefield once more as another wave of spells from the roof hit the bandits he took off, re-entering the Research Facility.

* * *

Despite the conflict, Eminse realized she'd be more help continuing her research as she couldn't aid in the battle outside. She pushed the glasses up the bridge of her nose and as she continued to write out more notes, fascinated with her most recent discoveries, screams from very close by rang out. She looked up quickly the guards outside her room fell dead, one was missing his head.

Eminse stood as the door was smashed and in walked the hulking Korgan Lord, Murawk.

"Well…researchers have come a long way…I was expecting an old know it all…not a young beauty…"

"Save the compliments you monster!" the researcher yelled.

Murawk signaled and a Korgan walked up and forced a man to his knees.

Eminse's eyes widened "Ulmeihn!"

Murawk held his hand up "We won't kill him…if you just give us the research you've been doing…it isn't yours and you don't need it…"

"How did you know we had it here?" Eminse demanded.

Ulmeihn looked at her sadly and shook his head "Don't give it to them!"

The wall near Eminse exploded as Soren and Mia ran in and saw what was going on, Mia took a step "Ulmeihn!"

Murawk grinned "Aw, no mention of me at all? And after all that time we got to know each other at the Emerald Hold."

Soren glared at the Berserker "Murawk! Let Ulmeihn go!"

"This is all that Clock Keeper's fault! Had he not meddled, we wouldn't have needed to bring him here to get our property back! Give it up or we kill him!"

Eminse grabbed the research quickly and Soren yelled "No! We need that!"

She tossed it over to Murawk who snatched it out of the air and smiled.

Meloi popped up from below next to the Berserker and smiled "Good job."

Murawk nodded "There is one problem…"

Eminse cursed "What more do you want!?"

The berserker hurled a small hatchet he was holding behind his back, with a quick dash, Mia tackled Eminse to the floor as the axe stuck to the wall.

"We know you have an outstanding memory…give your life as well…or else."

Soren shook his head "That will never happen!"

Laughing Murawk pointed at Ulmeihn "We either kill Ulmeihn and Eminse or just Eminse…personally, I hate to do this…but it's the price you women pay for infecting every field of importance."

Eminse stood "Let me do this…"

Soren shook his head "No! We need you Eminse!"

She smiled "I appreciate it…but…"

The Korgan holding Ulmeihn cried out as two blades forced their way through his chest. Meloi and Murawk turned to see Lyle "You!" they both yelled,

In that split second Soren spun as his tome flared "Rexcalibur!" a powerful and frigid wind caught the vile leaders and pushed them back as huge shards of ice formed and struck them before exploding and sending the two through several walls and out of the Research Center.

Lyle grinned as Soren fell to his knees "That was too close…Ulmeihn…"

Mia glanced over at the man and noticed he was lying on the floor; she ran over to him and examined him.

"Soren…"

The sage looked up as Mia stared back "He's dead…"

Eminse's hands went to cover her mouth "W-what!?"

Soren quickly walked over and saw that he had already been cut. They were always planning on killing both of them.

As Eminse fell on the floor and cried, Soren cursed.

* * *

As the sun came up, countless warriors headed to their rooms to pass out, orders for repair crews were put in for later that day.

Retuu, and Orgoth stood to the side as Ulmeihn's body was placed into a coffin.

Soren, Mia, Lyle, and Mikel stood next to Eminse as she looked on.

Elm, Krayvon and Wyre were in intensive care along with several other knights and a few researchers caught in the battle.

Soren turned to Lyle and thanked him for getting them out of that situation during the attack. The swordmaster grinned "No problem."

Eminse turned to the crew as the coffin was lifted "We appreciate your help…and realize…this was not your fault…"

Soren shook his head "It was our fault and you know it…no amount of apologies could make up for this terrible attack…we're leaving as soon as the others are treated."

Eminse said nothing but sighed "While I do remember everything I wrote and read…I still regret handing over the files…"

She reached into her pocket and gave Soren the research "…this is all reconstructed from my memory…it should be the same as what I handed over."

Soren looked it over "Is this-"

Nodding Eminse turned as several men walked away with the coffin "The organisms are made from some sort of Elder Magic, they aren't actual living beings…we realize that what we know as Dark Magic technically is Elder…but in the countless centuries since the name was changed the art itself was also altered and moved away from its roots…in today's world, few practitioners of Elder Magic are actually using Elder Magic, rather they practice an older version of the established Dark Magic…these things could only have been created by True Elder Magic from ancient times…you could count on one hand how many people know how to use this magic…and even less still live…"

"So…what do we do?" Mia asked.

Eminse sighed "That information is not something we are likely to have at all in Anondye…rather…the secretive nation of Sarhara. Because of how the hierarchy kept to itself…I believe in their Old Archives which haven't been touched since before the warring age, there should be documents detailing these kinds of things…however, you'll have to determine the familial lines as most of the people from that age are dead."

Sighing Mia scratched the back of her head "Not going to be easy…then again…what part of this has been?"

"There is one last thing…it is a rumor that we can't prove or deny…but apparently an old hermit lives somewhere in the Grand Grove who knows about these people."

Soren raised an eyebrow "Who is he? How do you know this?"

She shrugged "My old mentor, Kolkem stated that he met a strange man while he was Head Researcher of the center…he only met him once and spoke of many myths of the time, True Elder Magic included…take that for what you may…"

Soren nodded "Thank you."

* * *

Wyre stirred and turned to his side seeing familiar pink hair "Wayu?"

The halberd nodded and smiled "Glad you're awake…you were in terrible shape…I was so worried after…after he didn't…"

Wyre's eyes widened "Krayvon! Is he-"

The general groaned "No…though Elm died a short while ago…"

Wyre closed his eyes, "Damn it…this is all because of us."

"We are leaving to continue our quest as soon as you are able, Wyre."

The sage smiled "I got it….thanks for…being here, Wayu."

The halberd blushed and turned away "Don't…don't mention it…"

* * *

Orgoth stopped by Soren and Mia's room to see the couple packing some of their things.

Mia turned to Orgoth "What is it? Wait, is this what you wanted to talk to me about Soren?"

The sage nodded as Orgoth cleared his throat "I would like to join you on your quest."

Mia tilted her head "Personally, I'd love to have you but...are you sure?"

The knight nodded "Indeed. In addition to fighting I like to pride myself on my intellect...I'm fairly certain my mind can come in handy."

"That's a really good point...well, it's fine with me!" Mia commented.

Soren nodded "Alright then Orgoth…if you are absolutely certain, then you're in!"

Orgoth grinned "Excellent…also, there is a friend of mine who lives in town, we'll stop by the place and ask…the more the merrier, right?"

Mia smiled "Definitely, after last night, I'm certain we'll need all the help we can get."

As Mia returned to packing, Soren walked over to Orgoth who whispered "Are you sure you aren't-"

Soren raised a finger to his lips before pointing at his ears, the knight understood and remained silent.

* * *

After some parting words, Eminse waved at the crew as they left. Standing next to Krayvon, she removed her glasses, her bright yellow eyes looking at the traveler's backs. "What do you think they'll find? It worries me…"

Krayvon sighed "Peace isn't eternal…it's just a break…a respite…eventually, we have to face reality again…whatever they discover, I'm going to be ready to face it."

Eminse looked back over at the group, noting that Orgoth left with them and she recalled the last conversation they had about an hour ago.

"_You are going to…go with them?"_

_Orgoth nodded, keeping his eyes on the strangers as they returned to pack their rooms and check on their injured comrade._

"_I feel I would be more useful with them…the Center has men like Retuu and Krayvon to protect it…it'll be fine."_

_Eminse turned away slowly as Orgoth faced her. "What about…"_

_He smiled slightly "What about…what?"_

"_Don't make me say it."_

_He placed a hand on her cheek and turned her head to face him "I won't forget about you…I promise…"_

_Placing her hand over his, she nodded "Write back when you can…"_

Closing her eyes, Eminse sighed heavily "Good luck Soren…Mia…Orgoth...please survive this and come back…"

* * *

Wyre glanced over at Lyle as they walked "Hey…"

The swordmaster's eyes landed on the sage but he said nothing.

"I heard how you got Soren and Mia out of that tight spot…I guess…no, I know I was wrong about you…where it counts…you are one of us."

Lyle grinned "I guess that's the best I can go for."

Mia glanced back at them, Lyle caught her sight and she nodded, referencing the conversation they were having about Wyre and his dislike for Lyle.

"Hey! Leena!" Orgoth called out to the roof where the group saw a boot near the edge.

"Leena! It's me Orgoth! I know you are in between jobs and this is way over your head but…these guys are heading to Sarhara."

"Are they the same guys involved in that attack on the Research Center by the Dune Guard and Korgans?" a female voice called back.

"Yeah! I want to know if you wouldn't mind joining us! We could use all the help we can get!" Orgoth called.

After a short silence the woman got up, jumped down and landed in front of them, standing to reveal herself, shaking her teal colored hair out of her face and smiling. Mikel yelled "You! From the tavern!"

Leena turned to him, her face showing slight surprise, she held up her hand and waved at him "You're just as obnoxious as when you're drunk."

Mikel grinned "You know it."

Leena ran a hand through her hair as Soren and Mia walked up to her. "Joint leadership?" she questioned.

"You know it!" Mia echoed, albeit happier.

"You aren't required to come with us…but we'd like the added strength…we'll-"

Holding up her hand, smile still on her face, Leena cut off Soren "I don't really need all the details, a trip to Sarhara is hardly a terrible deed…but if you attract attention like last night…it'll be all the more worth it!"

Shaking hands with Soren and Mia, the group headed to the meeting point with Fistivus and Lune.

Leena glanced over at Orgoth "Stalwarts unite!" she said with a smile.

* * *

_Throwing in Fire Emblem related humor is a lot of fun, you get bits from Leena and Mia earlier in the chapter_

_Here is one for those who don't know, Mia's Japanese name is Wayu, thought it'd be fun to use that name_

_Anyway, with this chapter out my dA page will be update with another OC Sheet that includes: Librarian Yeta, Lance Knight Orgoth, Researcher Eminse, Patron Leena, Mercenary Leena, Warrior Mikel, Diver Wayu and Axe General Krayvon!_

_Also included is an image of the first six members of Soren and Mia's Troop in their Civilian Outfits! That's Soren, Mia, Wyre, Lyle, Mikel and Wayu! Which I just drew recently, hope you all like those_

_Next week will hopefully have an update on Friday and Saturday, if my schedule turns out busier than I'm expecting then both chapters will most likely be uploaded on Saturday but we'll see, until then!_


	13. Grand Grove: Part One

_I was worried I wouldn't have time to submit this cause of school, glad I can!_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Grand Grove: Part One**

Once again aboard the carriages, the troop now including Orgoth and Leena, crossed over the Wood Path that linked Euto to what is known as the Grand Grove.

According to Fistivus and Lune, the Grand Grove is the highest form of physical peace. The land used to be ravaged for its resources and was the sight of the great mining city, Opal and a deep tunnel into the land. Following the end of the warring ages, the forest reclaimed its land and the mine collapsed. Opal was largely torn down and very few houses stand, now welcoming travelers into the brilliant green is the Grove Rest, this small village in the trees the only fraction of the mining city that is left. The few forms of houses and buildings that have rusted over and now filled with overgrowth are known as the Opal Ruins, an old reminder of what once was.

In addition, the Viridian River which flows in from the great ocean gathers high on the cliffs and pours over into a large pool. The Emerald Falls are a beautiful sight to behold and from them, what is probably Ymarkteg's longest river runs through the Grand Grove and disappears into the nation of Numengate.

This path to Sarhara is the easiest and most visually appealing compared to taking the north fork on the Wood Path and then cutting through Numengate, ending by marching westward from there, or even going back Castle Anondye to join one of the regular traveling caravans that go between nations..

As they continued across the path surrounded by countless trees, Lune whistled to get their attention and pointed to the left.

"Soon we will pass through a short clearing, an old path that led to Opal. You will be able to see the Opal Ruins from here."

Sure enough, the trees gave way to an old path that was being overtaken by the forest along with everything else. It led to a large plot of remains of buildings. Many frameworks stood like skeletons, covered in vines and rust while several were collapsed houses, having fallen into extreme disrepair long ago.

As they passed Soren heard Leena sigh, the mercenary rubbed her eyes and turned to him "So far this trip has been a snore…I thought you guys were being targeted by crazy non-dead guys…or re-dead guys…fuck it, I don't even know."

"Who's not to say they won't spring up? They've done it multiple times so far…to tell you the truth, I'm glad they aren't attacking us right now." Soren replied.

Mia smiled and nodded "Definitely…it's great that we have more people now but I'd rather not have to deal with them every step of the way."

Leena sighed and place a fist beneath her chin before closing her eyes. Mikel then pointed to Soren's bag "As long as we have the research Eminse gave us they'll probably come back to get us."

Soren looked down at the bag then back at the other three in the carriage with him "Surely they know better than anyone what they are dealing with…chances are they know our goal is to get to Sarhara…they'll set something up along the way to get this back and wipe us all out."

"But it won't happen." Mia said in a serious tone, the other two agreed as Leena shrugged halfheartedly as the carriages drew closer to the Grove Rest.

In Fistivus' cart, Wyre continued to stare at the trees saying nothing. Since they entered the grove he has been like this and Wayu gave him a questioning look "I'm guessing there aren't huge forests like this in Hitenticul."

He turned to her and shook his head "We have our own fair collections of trees here and there but…nothing like this."

Orgoth turned to Lyle "You travel through these parts?"

The swordmaster glanced over quickly, unknown to him; Orgoth had been examining the green haired man. Ever since they entered the forest he seemed to anticipating something.

"Once or twice…didn't really hang around or explore anything much…hasn't changed…well, I wouldn't know, it's all trees."

Lyle continued to look at Orgoth oddly until the man turned away.

"How about you, Orgoth? Born in Euto and naturally became a knight for the Research Center?"

Orgoth shook his head "My family lives in the capital city of Amaryllis…my relatives work in the three border cities…however, as opposed to knights they are craftsmen and women of sorts. Within the age of peace our family has long since stopped being defenders…I decided to be a defender of the knowledge this nation develops. I may not have the most astonishing ideas but I recognize the importance of imagination…and I've been told frequently I'm pretty intelligent for being a guard…Krayvon and the researchers even allow me to take part in some experiments that are going on."

Wyre whistled "That is some statement…but I do applaud the sincerity."

Orgoth acknowledged him before facing Lyle again who grinned "Some statement, indeed…"

The caravan began moving upwards along a hill, Fistivus called out to them all "We can't really see the Grove Mine because of the dense forest but this upcoming path leads to the entrance. That place is some sight, even if it is completely in shambles."

As the day dragged on, Leena sat on the edge of the back of Lune's carriage looking at the road. Soren and Mia decided to take a short nap, the swordswoman laying her head on the sage's shoulder.

Mikel moved over to her "You don't really wish you didn't come with us eh?"

Leena shook her head "No…I haven't seen as much of Anondye as you'd think. I am a mercenary but not a lot of work comes in these days…the farthest I've gone was to the border city between Anondye and Pozem. Not at all along the west end of the nation…"

"It doesn't have to be for work…you could just take a trip to relax." Mikel commented.

"I suppose…no amount of relaxation would be enough for me though." The mercenary stated as she moved back into the carriage and lay down on a discarded pillow.

"Why not?" Mikel asked.

"Jobs I've done still weigh heavily on me…not that I regret what I've done but it's hard to enjoy yourselves with those annoying thoughts buzzing around in your head."

Mikel laughed "Things I do…I hardly think on…I prefer to forget most of the shit…so I just do."

Laughing Leena shook her head at him "You are a peculiar man…when you aren't being so-"

"Hey, all those were drunken comments!"

"Really?"

Letting out a chuckled Mikel shook his head "No you're right, I'm forward, that isn't a bad thing."

The carriage finally entered the village with several people near the entrance waving to them and welcoming them to Grove Rest.

Lune and Fistivus dismounted, followed by the troop "Alright you lot, we are going to find a place to put the gear for the night, in the meantime, enjoy the sights, we'll hit the road again in the morning, this time it will be a longer stretch before we reach the Walled City of Treige."

Wyre turned to the rest of the group as Fistivus and Lune moved away "Personally, I want to see these Emerald Falls…anyone else in?"

Wyre led the way, followed by Soren, Mia and Wayu. Orgoth turned to the remaining three "I've never been here, so I'm taking a short stroll."

Lyle nodded "I think I'll take a look around as well."

Leena and Mikel stood in place and glanced at each other "Would you like to spend another night beating me in physical tests at a tavern?"

Leena smiled "I don't know…do I?"

Mikel laughed "Of course you do!"

* * *

Wyre's group climbed up several steep hills behind the rest to get to a key spot that looked out to the Emerald Falls.

On the way up Mia turned to Wayu "I wonder how this compares to the falls near the Corelis Bay."

"I see the High Falls every day…but hearing of the majesty of these…I'm not sure."

As the group continued, Soren turned slowly, peering into the trees. He remembered what Eminse said of a strange man that lives around the Grove Rest and the sage felt like he was being watched.

As Lyle rounded a house, Orgoth appeared on the other side; even in his large armor he could be as silent as he wanted to. As he trailed the man he thought back to a conversation he had with Soren on the side of the path during the night.

"_If you don't mind me saying, that Lyle character is…odd" Orgoth stated as he approached Soren._

_The archsage turned to the knight and sighed "He is…but Mia vouched for him, she teaches alongside him at a dojo in Corelis. He is skilled and very dependable in battle…"_

"_But as a person you aren't too confident?" Orgoth added quickly._

"_Not complimenting myself but stating a fact, I am a very skilled judge of character and something about the way Lyle carries himself suggests to me that it's a mask…the man we see isn't the real Lyle…but if that is just his personality, I don't care if he is masking a murderer or a psychopath, as long as he stays in line."_

_Orgoth acknowledged Soren's statement "If you'd like, I can keep an eye on him."_

_Soren glanced over to the campfire where Lyle, Mia and Leena were swapping stories then back to Orgoth's stern face "If you see it as something necessary…whenever you have the time, go ahead and do it."_

As the group looked at the magnificent Emerald Falls, they couldn't believe how widespread and high up the water travelled from. As they talked about it and moved to get closer, Soren came to a stop and spun about to see a man sitting in a small nook with a campfire.

"Wondered how long it would take you to notice me…" he stated, Soren jumped down to the man, before he could ask anything the old hermit stood slowly.

"I am what you may call…a Reader…I know many things about the people I see without even speaking to them."

"Why are you here? Did you-"

"Know someone like you was coming? No…see, the thoughts I read just pass through me whether I want them or not, so I try to stay away from people…I felt you all approaching and rather than avoid you, I wanted to meet you…"

"Why? Wait…you're that man that-" the sage asked.

"Yes…the peculiar hermit who has quite a lot of knowledge…as such…I believe I can help you with your problem…you see…the information you are seeking is indeed in Sarhara…but you can get an immediate second opinion and possibly more detailed information from an apothecary who lives near here."

"An apothecary?" Soren stated with a confused look.

"Yes…it is rumored that he is a practitioner of True Elder Magic…and like me he has separated himself from the rest of mankind for that reason."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt…how do we reach him?"

The old man stomped out his fire and turned to Soren "Through the collapsed Grove Mine…the farthest exit lets out past the Ocean Crevasse and on the edge of the continent is his keep."

"Soren?"

The sage turned to see Mia on the path above staring at him, he looked back and the old man was gone. He jumped back up to Mia as she stared at him oddly "Why were you down there?"

"It's an odd story…in short, I may have found out about someone who knows more about True Elder Magic here in Anondye."

Mia scratched her head "But Eminse said there was no one like that in this nation…"

"Exactly…because while he lives in the nation, he lives separate from it…I'll explain it all tomorrow, but we're going on a small trip before we head for Sarhara."

* * *

Back in the Grove Rest, Orgoth stared as Lyle met with someone, concealed by the shadows the knight couldn't quite make the person out. The only thing he could see was a hand reach into a shirt pocket and pull out a golden watch.

Shortly afterwards the man put it away and disappeared into the shadows as Lyle turned and left.

Orgoth rounded the corner but there was no one in sight, cursing he decided to return to the town center and call it a night.

* * *

The next day the group gathered in the town center and Soren got their attention.

"You all remember Eminse told us rumors of a secluded man living around here who may be able to help us? I actually spoke to him a bit yesterday…according to him there is someone who can use True Elder Magic and likely knows others of his kind. I feel this is something we should pursue…it could turn out to be lengthy and dangerous as the Korgans and Dune Guard might catch wind of it but, I strongly feel that we should do this."

There were a few murmurs but ultimately they all decided it was a good idea, though Leena was just excited to face some kind of danger.

"How do we get there?" Lyle asked.

"Through the collapsed mine." The sage answered quickly.

* * *

Returning to the fork in the road, the caravan took the path towards the mine entrance with Fistivus continuing to rant.

"I can't believe you lot are going to do this! You will all end up dead if you go in there! That mine has absolutely no structural integrity! If there are any routes that haven't fallen in yet, by the time you get in there, get to the apothecary and turn around, they could fall in and trap you within! FOREVER!"

Lune sighed "I believe you all can make it through…but I'd recommend going around the outside of the mine when coming back…it is a much longer trip no doubt but there is no risk that the mine will fall…going through it once is crazy but coming back for a second turn…"

Soren acknowledged their comments and Mia thanked them for their concern. Ultimately, the group was going through the mine at least once, no matter what they decided on the other side.

Standing next to each other the eight took deep breathes and started moving in with Fistivus and Lune staying behind and wishing them luck.

"To keep the groups even we'll need a mage and lancer on each…" Soren stated and then turned to Mia "…we should split up as well…"

Mia's eyes widened "We're much more effective together though." She whispered, Soren answered by snapping his fingers, causing a small black flame to appear over his index finger before snapping again.

Mia sighed, he had a point.

The four in front were Soren, Orgoth, Mikel and Lyle with Mia, Wayu, Leena and Wyre following behind.

As the eight entered, Fistivus sighed heavily and shook his head "I really do hope we see them again…"

Lune smacked him over the head "You are far too negative…besides it was you who told me to put my faith in these kids when we started out of Corelis! Don't give up on them now!"

Fistivus nodded but still looked into the open maw of the mine warily.

The eight entered and glanced around, the entry was covered in strewn about rubble and old pieces of the structures that held the mine in place. Definitely a foreboding warning that the place was not sound, just as the merchants warned them, but the group was going through with it either way.

They moved along the path, all silent hearing only their breathing, footsteps and the rustle of sand and pebbles falling around them.

As they entered the first wide room, they saw buried tracks and several overturned carts cover by a mound of rocks and dented rusty metal.

Two paths opened up, upon further inspection, the path to the left that led further in was completely blocked. There was a small opening near the ceiling but if the group were to split up, no four could go through together. Relenting they all turned and headed towards the longer path.

As they walked along, the more alert members of the group constantly turned quickly as a few rocks rolled down the walls or when one of the members of the troop accidentally tripped over an old beam.

"I can see why they didn't want us coming in here…" Wyre commented as his eyes darted around, he was set on being the first to catch any sign of collapse.

As they completed their walk through the narrow path, they arrived at another large chamber with more old gear probably forgotten long ago. A large crash startled the gang causing them all to form a circle to have eyes on all sides, they stood still, armed with their weapons and waiting for anything to spring out at them.

"See anything?" Orgoth asked, the others responded negatively just as Lyle cried "Look out!"

From in the middle of their circle an Earth Sage burst out of the ground and with a quick wave of his arms caused the chamber to begin to crumble.

Soren, Mia and Lyle leapt up and cut through him with four blades, killing him instantly and ending the shake.

As the man fell to the ground the rumbling started again, standing still for a few minutes it eventually ceased.

Leena stared at the fallen body and then at the ceiling "Earth sages in a place like this…the Dune Guard isn't going to let us get out of here in one piece."

Soren looked left and right before he could speak the rumbling resumed as another sage tore out of the earth and raised his hand to the ceiling, destroying a large section of it.

As the room began to collapse, the troop split apart with Leena dashing by the sage and striking him down.

Upon turning around Mikel cursed, the entry to the room they were in was sealed and he looked around seeing only Orgoth, Lyle and Soren. "Looks like we got split up…"

The knight sighed "We'll make it out…we can only hope the others do as well."

Soren nodded "It's going to be quite the trip with the Dune Guard here…though I'm not entirely sure how they even knew we'd be here."

Lyle shrugged "Maybe they were following us and saw us double back…it isn't the first time they've gotten in our way…far from it."

Mikel kicked a pebble "Regardless, the Dune Guard is here and we need to get through the mine."

The sage nodded and signaled the others to follow him. The group took the route going further south, definitely heading towards the main exit according to the position of the mine

With Orgoth, Mikel and Lyle at his back he knew they would be alright, and he greatly trusted Wyre with taking care of Mia.

As they approached another open room, without even being subtle pieces of the ground lifted up, formed into boulders and flew at the group. Soren was about to use an Arcwind when Orgoth stepped in front and took one of the blows, clenching his teeth he turned to Soren "Don't knock those rocks into the wall!"

Soren nodded and pulled out his sword, running past Orgoth as Mikel and Lyle destroyed the others, with a wind enhanced jumped he dodged several shards of earth and cut through one of the sages as the other two ran past him.

The pair leapt and upon hitting the ground released a wave into the earth that caused the cave to groan. The end of Orgoth's spear shot into one of the sages, Mikel followed up by cleaving the man's head off as Lyle cut the other one to bits.

A large beam groaned and the metal shrieked as it tore and plowed through the ceiling, crashing between Soren and the rest of his group.

The three quickly ran past before the ceiling began to fill the chamber and took off further into the mine.

* * *

Mia's group passed through a room with a large descent into a round chamber. Mia peered down there but saw nothing, she wondered why they dug that hole, and decided whatever the case, it was irrelevant now.

As they continued walking Leena spun her sword a few times "These guys are way too cowardly for my taste…why don't they just come out and try to best us like real men?"

Wyre shrugged "Maybe the countless allies of theirs we've cut down have deterred them."

"Great." The mercenary muttered as they approached another room Wyre turned around and he almost alerted them as a shadow darted into the depths of the mine. He turned back as they walked through another rubble filled room, it was a smaller chamber filled with overturned carts and more rusted beams, there was also a hole in the ground that led one level down.

Wayu turned, hearing someone kick a pebble and screamed as she brought her shield up to stop a Korgan blade.

Two sages came up through the ground as another Korgan ran past them towards Mia's group.

"We have to be-" Mia was cut off by Leena's battle cry as the mercenary dashed past her and leapt over the Korgan axe, upon landing she spun on her heel and buried her blade into the man's back, ripping it out and adding another spin she cut him from side to shoulder blade and the man fell.

As Wayu deflected another sword strike, Wyre shot a bolt into the bandit's face causing him to stumble back. Wayu took the opening to jam her spear into his gut.

Mia ran towards the Earth Sages, one constantly brought up walls of earth to try to trip her or just slow her down as the other leapt into the air and yelled as his fists hit the ground.

Mia cut through the first as the room began rumbling, somewhere a piece of the mine crumbled and more rocks dropped from the ceiling.

Leena ran up to the man who raised another rock wall, the brash mercenary barreled through it and rammed her blade into the man's throat. As he gagged, Leena tore the blade out and Wyre called out pointing to the hole in the ground. Without hesitation the group dropped in as the room collapsed.

* * *

Soren's group reached a fork and after a short discussion continued heading straight in the same direction. This part of the mine seemed mostly intact, whereas the rest was covered in rubble and collapsed with parts of the structure visibly worn; the beams here were high, in place and looked like they were well kept.

As they continued down Soren quietly told the group to look ahead. The center of the path was open to a level below, crowding against the edge they made their way around the rim to continue.

As they did Orgoth tapped Soren and pointed down. The sage looked just in time to see shadows dash across the opening.

Noting Lyle, the swordmaster nodded and pulled one sword out and kept his eyes on the path they left behind as Mikel stood at Soren's side with his axe ready.

Reaching another fork that split three ways, Orgoth was about to suggest something when two bandits charged them from two of the forks, followed by two lance Dune Guards from directly in front. To round it out two sages sprung up only for one to be cut down by Lyle at the ready.

With no commands given, Mikel spun and countered two opposing axes while Orgoth used himself as a shield against several sword wielding bandits. Soren extended his hands and two blasts of Arcwind rounded around Orgoth and struck the bandits who had their blades against the knight's armor, the two men's heads slammed against each other and they stumbled around, dazed..

With a decisive step, Orgoth impaled one of them and extended his other hand as Lyle called to him. Throwing the short knife on his leg, Orgoth grabbed it and jammed it into the other bandit's throat.

Mikel continued to clash with the two axe bandits until the Dune Guard lancers joined in, one striking Mikel in the shoulder and the other in his leg. As the warrior was pushed back Soren charged in and cut through one of the axe men.

Lyle in the meantime continued to run his blades through rocks as the Earth Sage dodged his attacks "You will all be buried here!"

Laughing Lyle jumped away as a stone shot out from under him.

"Not likely!" the swordmaster ran forward and seemed to split into the three. Panicking the sage shot a storm of earth spears but they passed through all three.

Before he could shout two blades forced their way through the man's chest.

Orgoth joined Soren and protected him from a lance strike with his own. Quickly tossing the knife in the air, as soon as it landed back in his hand he chucked it into the Dune Guard's eye.

As one fell, Mikel roared and embedded his axe into one of the Korgan's chest.

With only a lancer and an axeman left, the foes began to retreat through one of the paths.

Soren stopped his allies before they could give chase "I don't think that is the right way…come on."

* * *

"You alright?" Mia asked as she helped Wayu to her feet. The trueblade glanced over at Leena who wiped her blade then at Wyre who was surveying the darker chamber they were in.

"Anything to report Wyre?"

The sage turned to her "Not much…we can see that a path up there fell; most likely along with the room we were in…there are two roads out of here. One in that direction…"

Wyre turned to face the left and then completely around and extended one of his fingers "…and one over there…"

Leena stood and sheathed her blade "Whichever leads to more combat is fine with me."

"Maybe…but we shouldn't stay in here longer than we need to…" Wayu said, catching Leena's glare she turned away "…we don't want to be buried…right?"

Mia signaled them all to follow her through the closer exit.

As they walked through a hall, they heard what sounded like footsteps and even a faint shout.

Crowding against the wall as the path opened into another room with a gap in the ceiling to the above level, the group noticed how dark it got.

Wyre held his hand out to form a constant surge which lit most of the chamber; enough to reveal an assortment of six Dune Guard soldiers with their weapons ready.

Wyre turned and yelled "Going dark!"

Mia, Wayu and Leena shot past him as he stopped the glow, drowning the room in darkness.

A man cried out as Leena's blade found his lower stomach. With a large heave she tore it back out and spun for another strike to put him down.

The other five began to swing their weapons in the darkness; Mia found it strange that a group of Dune Guard would be deployed in a cave considering their native nation is home to wide, open deserts.

Focusing she spun around to cut into a man's side as his lance went wide, missing her. As she stabbed him, Wayu's spear flew overhead and struck another. Bringing the lights back on in several flashes, Wyre used his Brave Bolt, the four shots circled the room, giving it a strange feel as the three woman battled with the three Dune Guard.

As Wayu dove aside and grabbed her spear the four lights shot into one of the men. As he fell dead Mia and Leena's blades found their targets' necks.

With Wyre casting another surge, he took lead through the room. It was vast with the only help coming from Wyre's light bouncing off of exposed metal.

Eventually they reached another short hall and came face to face with a very narrow path.

Turning Wayu pointed to a wider route and Leena scratched her head "If my compass directions haven't been thrown off yet…this small path might lead to the opening over the Ocean Crevasse…that must be quite the sight."

Mia nodded as she turned down the other route "Maybe…but we aren't on a sightseeing trip."

Rolling her eyes Leena turned to follow the trueblade "I know that!"

* * *

Soren, Mikel, Orgoth and Lyle came to a stop in a very large room. There was a huge opening in the floor with a downward slope that led to the second level.

What caught their immediate attention was the large man standing on the opposite side of the wall.

Impaled on the ground next to him was his large and heavily scarred axe.

The Korgan leader grabbed it out pulled it out of the ground "I knew you would all come this way…"

As Lyle pulled out his two blades, Orgoth and Mikel took a few steps to get in front of Soren before readying their weapons as well.

The Archsage glared at Murawk "Why do you continue to hunt us? How did you know we would be here?"

Murawk grinned "It's only me this time…Meloi thought this would be a pointless expenditure of effort…but I knew that you would be drawn here…I could care less for your reasons."

Soren took out his tome "That doesn't really answer my questions."

"It doesn't? What a surprise…it's always questions with you people…why am I not dead? Who do I work for? Why do I stand with someone who follows orders to a T like Meloi? Why? Who? What? When? Where and all that other bullshit…why can't we just enjoy the moment for once? Do we need reasons to fight? If that is the case, I will give you one. Fighting is the only way a man truly lives!"

With a roar, Murawk leapt towards the four, unlike the night at Emerald Hold, or the small war at the Research Center nothing was holding him back this time.

* * *

_Soren and Mia's Troop VS Murawk the Korgan Clan Leader!_

_Part Two will be up tomorrow, I really think it makes more sense as opposed to waiting a week and there are enough cliffhangers planned for the weekly chapters anyway XD_

_With the Korgan and Dune Guard grunts revealed (well they've been revealed for a bit) I'll now be submitting an "OC Sheet" with the designs of the Dune Guard Earth Sages, Swordmasters, Warriors and Halberdiers and the designs of the Korgan Clan's Swordmasters and Warriors_


	14. Grand Grove: Part Two

_**Important Note:** I've decided to change one segment of the "Euto Research Center" chapter_

_It's nothing that requires you to go back and re-read the entire chapter, just want to let you know: Soren had his meeting with Orgoth, gave him the blood sample, did **NOT** tell Mia about it or get a sample from here_

_That's all...and hi :D_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Grand Grove: Part Two**

Sheathing their weapons, Mia's group continued up a slope, leaving behind the bodies of two men who they came across a short while ago.

Upon entering another room of rubble, carts and old metal the four head a cry echo through the entire mine.

Leena took a few steps forward glancing down both paths "It sounds like it came from the opposite side of the mine…probably someone that Soren's group encountered."

Wayu turned to Mia nervously "You think we should find our way to them and help?"

Wyre glanced at Mia "I'm pretty sure they can handle it…"

Mia nodded "Maybe…but…I don't know, I just have a bad feeling."

Leena started moving "Then let's go!"

Wyre thought to say something but seeing the women take off he decided it was best to go with them.

* * *

Murawk's massive axe crashed into the cave floor as the four warriors he desired to kill dove in all directions.

Pulling the axe out he turned quickly as Mikel landed, bow and arrow at the ready he fired several shots. The giant bandit evaded several before winding up his axe and throwing it towards the warrior.

Mikel dove aside as the weapon crossed over him, he started to stand but Soren yelled to stay down as the axe doubled back into Murawk's hands.

Orgoth took that chance to move towards Murawk and launch the end of his spear.

Quickly, Murawk turned and knocked it aside before leaping into the air to be met by Lyle.

"Remember me!?"

"All too well!"

Soren noticed as Lyle's two blades met with Murawk's axe, a third was out of it's sheathe and held on the inside of one of Lyle's legs.

With a quick turn, Lyle swung his leg around and the blade along Murawk's axe handle. As the two broke apart, Soren took a step and shot an Arcwind into Murawk.

The man flew across the air and into a cave wall, as he hit the floor, Lyle re-engaged him, doing a front flip and spinning in midair he impaled his third blade into Murawk's shoulder and used his other leg to kick off the bandit.

As Murawk pursued him, Lyle flipped over in the air again; landing on one knee with both blades crossed above his head he stopped another of Murawk's deadly swings.

Mikel took that chance to fire more arrows, this time they hit Murawk in the lower back.

The man ignored them as he grabbed the blade Lyle hit him with and tore it out of his shoulder.

As Orgoth ran in, Murawk spun around quickly and knocked Orgoth's lance out of his hands with a powerful swing. As Lyle sprung up, Murawk came back, knocking Orgoth upside the head with the axe handle and then catching Lyle in the arm and tearing through his skin, breaking a bone.

Lyle flew across the cave and crashed into a wall, clutching his arm and gritting his teeth.

"Finally, one of you feels the bite of my mighty weapon…this beast has inherited part of my lust for combat…this fallen axe goes by the name, Helswath…an arm crafted by a fallen lord…fitting…through all the battles I've been in…it becomes stronger."

As Soren slowly rounded the cave, heading to heal Lyle, he grinned "Really? I figured with all those missing pieces it has seen better days."

"Allow me to embed its magnificent edge into your body to prove a point!" with a roar Murawk charged at Soren, the sage dove aside as Helswath cut through the air, leaving a red trail in its wake.

As Murawk turned he swung it again, Soren noticed that the axe bled into the air. Though he was more surprised that the blood in the air shot towards him, the sage avoided the attack as it burned into the cave floor behind him, cursing Soren noticed Mikel back up behind Murawk.

The warrior shot more arrows towards Murawk but the Berserker easily cut through them and continued approaching Soren.

Spinning the Archsage shot a tornado into the large man, pushing him into the cave wall. As the force held him there Mikel and Orgoth arrived, upon cutting off the attack, Orgoth spun his lance and embedded it into Murawk's stomach followed by several bolts from Mikel's bow into his chest.

Soren ran over to Lyle and took out a Recover Staff; he held it over Lyle's grave wound.

Noting that the tears in Helswath give it a ripping and tearing capability in addition to cleaving and mauling AND being able to fire off blood waves, he made another mental note to himself not to get hit by the vile weapon.

"You alright Lyle?"

The swordmaster chuckled as the staff mended his arm right down to the bone "Don't let him hit you."

In spite of the situation, Soren grinned and shook his head as the pair stood and faced Murawk.

The Korgan Leader tore the lance out of his stomach and tossed it aside before leaping at Orgoth and kicking the man in the chest. Orgoth temporarily lost his breathing as the large man's boot cracked his armor and he slid across the floor.

Mikel leapt and brought his axe into Murawk's shoulder, the Korgan responded by grabbing Mikel by the neck, pulling one of the arrows out of his chest and ramming it into Mikel.

He hurled the warrior across the room and into a stone pillar before turning to Soren as the Archsage prepared a spell while standing next to Lyle who spun his two blades.

* * *

Mia's group continued upward, Leena having listened for the combat directing them along the way. As they rushed they heard more boots hitting the ground and weapons hitting various objects. Three Korgans approached from behind and they skid to halt facing three of the Dune Guard.

Mia and Leena in front and Wayu and Wyre in back, the group fought against the threat hard, intent on reaching their allies.

* * *

Blizzard tome in hand, Soren swung his hands around as several shards of ice formed. Lyle jumped against the cave walls, into the air and spun "Tempest Strike!" the two blades with enhanced strength crashed against Helswath.

Murawk barely took a knee as he broke away from Lyle and jumped aside as a giant shard of ice crashed into the ground between them.

With a massive spin Murawk threw his axe, cutting through the second incoming shard, Lyle hit the floor as Soren dove aside.

Shooting up Lyle dashed for Murawk, with no weapons the swordmaster slashed feverishly at the berserker who avoided the attacks repeatedly.

As Lyle landed Murawk took a step towards him and punched the man in the chest and forced him into the ground, shattering the earth.

With his free hand Murawk grabbed Helswath as it came back to him, before he could cleave Lyle in two, several ice shards crashed into him.

Reaching down, Lyle pulled out his knife, spun it and stuck it into the back of Murawk's hand. Still not releasing him, Lyle continued to tear it out and stab it into the hand that held him on the ground.

Picking up the swordmaster like a ragdoll, Murawk threw him at Soren, using an Arcwind; Soren caught Lyle and allowed him to land smoothly.

With a roar, Mikel dropped from above and brought his axe onto Murawk's helmet. The head of the axe snapped off and hit the floor, staring at the bare pole in his hands, Mikel was thrown off, and Murawk spun quickly and cleaved a diagonal cut across Mikel's body.

Orgoth's weapon shot out on its chain again and embedded itself into the Korgan leader's lower side. The knight was shocked that Murawk barely reacted to the attack, as Lyle approached Orgoth.

The man from Euto turned "Are any of the attacks we are landing on him doing…anything!?" he asked to which Lyle shook his head.

"I'm sure you know the stories…apparently Murawk has an impossibly high threshold of pain…I'm sure his body acknowledges it but he himself can't feel this…I don't even think he knew he was dying when Joltam's forces wiped him and his clan out."

Murawk laughed as he grabbed the chain of Orgoth's weapon "Oh…right…Joltam…you see, Soren, you and your girl are so much fun to try and kill I continue to forget about the revenge I intend to take on Joltam…maybe that is why I refused to go all the way…the last thing I want to do is die again without having killed Joltam first!"

Pulling the chain, he brought the knight to him, spinning his axe before bringing it into Orgoth and sending him away. Removing the lance, Murawk threw it to the ground.

Soren grinned "So…you think we can kill you."

Murawk shrugged and then placed his hands on both sides of his helmet "I don't even remember what it felt like to die on that day you all so fondly remember…Joltam did not play fair, that is for sure…regardless…"

Dropping his helmet, Murawk revealed his face was as scarred as his body. One eye shone a bright red, standing out among his grey skin and dull red-brown hair.

"You see…my body carries scars from every weapon and every type of magic in use here on Ymarkteg. Even Elder Magic…and not the sad reproductions…nothing can surprise me anymore! So if any of you believe you can escape alive…try harder."

Soren snapped his fingers, lighting a small black flame "I know that I have something that will…"

Murawk spun Helswath again and in a flash was on Lyle who clenched his teeth as they tried to react.

"Show me!"

His axe cut across Lyle knocking the man away and splattering blood over the floor.

Helswath began dripping in the liquid as Murawk dashed at Soren.

The sage held one hand out and released a huge wave of Branded Fire. The black flames engulfed Murawk and he closed his eyes as they seared his skin, with a mighty roar his elbow found its way into Soren's gut.

The sage's eyes widened as he coughed blood and flew through the air before crashing into a cave wall.

He barely managed to open his eyes as Murawk was on him, his fist in the sage's stomach again. The berserker released Soren and turned away as blood seeped from the sage's lips to his chin he fell face first on the floor.

Murawk opened his eyes and blinked several times examining his seared skin and wincing as he touched it. Then grinning and finally laughing "I did feel…pain…very impressive…"

He looked over at the four fallen men "This was an outstanding bout…"

He walked over to Soren "…as much as I'd love to fight you again, I have orders from the top to take you out…don't worry, I'll give your girl the same treatment!"

"Then do it now!" someone yelled as a sword covered in purple flames emerged from Murawk's chest.

Clenching his teeth the berserker turned quickly but struck air as Mia flipped away. Large streams of lightning flew from Wyre's hands and into Murawk as the man tore the blade out which promptly melted into the ground.

Wayu's spear joined the lightning but was knocked aside along with many deflected attacks by a quick swing of Helswath which continued to leave behind trails of blood.

Hearing a loud yell, Murawk turned as Leena spun into the air and rammed her blade into Murawk's shoulder all the way to the hilt.

Before she could tear it out Murawk grabbed her and threw her into the ground. Crashing so hard she lost her voice and ability to breathe, before lying there in pain trying to recollect herself.

"Leena!" Wayu yelled as she retrieved her spear.

Mia formed a ball of purple fire in one hand and chucked it at the Korgan.

As Murawk prepared to smash it, the ball exploded, lighting the room in a purple flare momentarily distracted several smaller purple bolts dug and burned into Murawk's skin.

During the bright flash, Wyre made his way over to Leena and turned her on her side to heal her back "Shh…it'll be alright."

The mercenary barely managed to speak "This…fucking…hurts! Wyre!" he nodded as she continued "Get me standing…I need to show him…what for…"

"I don't-" the sage turned seeing Murawk roaring again.

The berserker charged Mia and Wayu, the latter pushed Mia aside and dove away in the opposite direction.

Murawk barreled past them and into a wall, as he crashed into it the chamber shook and several loose rocks in the ceiling collapsed.

As Murawk tore out of the wall he turned to see Wyre, holding his hands out the man cried "Rexbolt!" his tome floated before him and released a massive electrical bolt.

The attack shoved Murawk into the wall again and kept him there, Mia took that time to grab Soren and jump away.

She placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face to her "Soren! Soren! Please!"

The sage groggily opened on eye before sitting up quickly and throwing up more blood all over the floor.

"Mia…we…need-"

"We're all here! We can-"

"No…he is far too strong…even for our Branded Fire…we need to get out of here."

Mia shook her head "We don't give up, Soren!"

He stood up "We aren't the Greil Mercenaries anymore! If Ike and the rest were here, maybe! But-"

Orgoth limped past Soren "We aren't a bunch of stupid kids…we are all warriors…maybe not as traveled as your mercenaries but we can and will continue to fight!"

Soren turned to Orgoth, back to Mia then back to the knight "I'm…I didn't mean-"

"I understand…I really do…from the stories you tell, you've done amazing things…but we don't need to full might of your mercenaries here…this man is just a man…albeit an insane one."

Wyre's tome burned to nothing and the sage fell to the ground, drained. As he breathed heavily, Murawk tore out of the wall causing the entire chamber to rumble once.

Wayu ran to Wyre's aid and helped him up, the sage's eyes widened and he pushed the Halberd away as the axe flew by, cutting deep into his side, Wyre fell over on the ground.

Wayu screamed and turned to face Murawk, tightening her grip on her lance as another voice called out. Leena leapt over her, now wielding one of Lyle's misplaced blades she cut into Murawk again, followed by Wayu impaling him.

Orgoth and now standing again, Mikel and Lyle jumped at Murawk from behind; despite the women before him the Berserker turned quickly and backhanded all of them back into the ground as he grabbed his axe.

Soren and Mia stood together and held hands, the Branded Fire flaring between them.

Swinging his axe, he caught Leena and Wayu and threw them aside. The former hit a column, damaging her back and spine again as she gave Wyre no chance to fully heals her. Wayu saw Murawk walking towards them and stood up in front of Leena.

The berserker laughed but before he swung his axe he noticed Soren and Mia giving off an intense flared and turned to them. "One more parlor trick before I murder you?"

Channeling into the unison from several years back during their bout against Yakaan, the pair opened their eyes and held out their hands releasing a massive dragon made of purple and black flames with one red eye and one green eye.

The monster flew around Murawk who tried to cut through it with Helswath, but the flames replaced themselves, it flew above the berserker before sinking it's flaming teeth into him and tearing through the floor into the second level, then into the third before exploding, shooting a column of flames back up.

The rumbling became increasingly violent as Soren and Mia fell to their knees, exhausted.

* * *

Wayu was the only one of the group still in traveling shape; she ran over to Leena who was barely moving and helped her up despite her protests and cries of pain. She breathed slowly "Leena…are you-"

The mercenary grinned despite everything "I know I never said this to you…but I had you all wrong…nervous as you may seem…you really come through in a pinch…thanks…"

Wayu blushed as she looked over to Soren and Mia, she needed to bring Soren over here to heal Leena. "Gods, this is…pain like I've…never felt before…" the mercenary closed her eyes as Soren stood, breathing heavily.

Soren walked slowly behind Wayu as she led him to Leena while Mia aided Wyre, with the thunder sage up and staff in hand he went around healing the rest of the group.

As a large portion of the ground crumbled and beams from the ceiling fell into the stony cave. Silently the group glanced at each other and nodded, with everyone in shape to at least move the troop quickly left the chamber, no time to discuss anything as it began collapsing on itself.

Continuing on the pace the eight made it out of the Grove Mine. The more able bodied units managed to build a rather disorderly camp with one tent for the still injured.

Leena, despite being healed was still experiencing back pains but fought with them every time they told her to lie down.

Eventually Soren convinced her and she went into the tent with Mikel and Lyle.

At the fire, Wyre and Orgoth prepared food with Mia, Soren and Wayu sitting off to the side.

"That was a much harder trip for all the wrong reasons." Wyre commented as he began handing out meat.

Wayu nodded as she took a bite, Soren glanced over to the tent and sighed.

Mia placed a hand on his shoulder "It's alright Soren…we all made it out alive…"

Orgoth nodded "I thank your magnificent leadership for that…no sarcasm intended at all…we did well despite everything."

"I do want to apologize for that comment I made…heat of the moment and maybe even a little desperation." Soren stated.

Orgoth waved it off and reminded Soren that he understands.

Wayu turned to Soren and Mia "I've been meaning to ask about this…"

Soren and Mia glanced at the Halberd as she seemed to struggle to begin, Mia smiled "Go on…"

"Despite everything you've told us…you never explained how you both can conjure fire from nowhere…Mia doesn't know magic and you don't carry any kinds of advanced Fire tomes on you…right Soren?"

The Archsage shook his head "I don't…it's a long story but I do trust all of you…we aren't in good shape right now…but as soon as all eight of us are on the road again…I'll…or rather, we'll tell you all."

Mia smiled and kissed Soren on the cheek; he put an arm around her and looked off into the distance to the Grove Mine.

* * *

Later that night inside one of the tents, Lyle was on the floor staring at the top "Hey."

The swordmaster turned to see Soren entered, he couldn't help but be surprised "Soren…what is it?"

"Just wanted to…thank you, I guess, I know we're all fighting to survive but you continue to prove your skill to me and even exceed my expectations at times…"

Lyle shrugged "Thanks…I guess…I just don't feel I've earned it after getting tossed around like a ragdoll…"

After a few parting words, Soren exited and came across Orgoth "If you want to continue what you're doing…I still have no problem with it."

"But you have more faith."

Soren nodded and walked away as Orgoth recalled the stranger Lyle met back in the Grove Rest. Deciding against bringing it up until something more substantial came up he returned to his tent.

While no one directly referenced it, they were glad to be rid of Murawk and rested easily that night. Though, Soren realized, Meloi would most likely present just as big a problem when it comes to a final showdown with the Earth Archsage.

* * *

In the morning, the troop decided to continue, Leena refused to hold them up. A short walk from their camp they arrived at a graveyard filled with lonely headstones and dead trees.

Mikel looked around and whistled "Is this…"

Wayu nodded "The Forgotten Grave…"

Wyre turned to her "What?"

Soren stopped at a headstone only to discover there was no name on it, or any of them for that matter.

Leena kicked a rock and turned to Soren "The Forgotten Grave is where the memories of soldiers are buried…most of the soldiers are complete unknowns…for example, maybe they were crushed in the collapse of a fort…taken prisoner and executed but their body was never found…it was set up to remember those who can't be remembered…though it seems that this site in itself is now truly forgotten."

Mia glanced around and sighed "It's really depressing…"

Orgoth nodded at that and told the group to turn. They all followed where he was pointing to see a large tower in the distance, on the edge of the continent overlooking the ocean.

Nodding to each other they began to approach the Apothecary's Keep.

As they walked Soren regarded the rest of the group "I'm sure several of you have wondered how we can use this fire magic without tomes…"

Lyle nodded "I did think it was strange…but seeing as how you are both from a different continent…wouldn't that just explain it?"

Mia smiled "Yeah…we just feel we should tell you a little more."

"To make it quick and easy…you know the population of our home, Tellius is made of Beorc and Laguz right?"

Soren turned and everyone else in the group nodded "Another race spawned from those two…the child of a Beorc and Laguz is known as a Branded or a Parentless…"

Mikel raised an eyebrow "Laguz…the animal people and people people can…have children? Hm…the thought never crossed my mind."

Leena rolled her eyes "I cannot tell if you are being serious or not…"

"Well…" Mia continued. "The Branded look mostly like Beorc except they have a mark somewhere on them representative of the Laguz blood inside…in Soren's case it's on his forehead."

Wyre nodded "Never really thought too much into that…"

"One of the things I'm most grateful for these new continents is that they could care less…Thyremog had giants and orcs, Hitenticul was crawling with vampires…what do they care about Branded from another continent?" Soren asked.

The Archsage cleared his throat "While on Zatuo I met another like me who had left Tellius long ago…see, in the old days, Branded were despised by Laguz and Beorc…we were named a gross atrocity that should never happen very early in Tellius' life and for all the wrong reasons…apparently…there was never anything wrong with it and we were hated so much for so long…for no reason."

Orgoth shook his head "That's horrible…why did that happen?"

"It's a long story about our continent's origin…but in all fairness…it screwed up our lives…which is why Ty left long ago…very long ago…"

Mia put a hand on Soren's shoulder and turned to the rest of the troop "Like Laguz, Branded have a much longer period of life that normal Beorc or other people…"

Lyle looked closely at Soren after that "So how old are you?"

Soren shook his head "I've never told anyone that and have no intention of doing so…"

"Except to me!" Mia stated with a smile.

"Anyway, Ty taught me that the Laguz abilities from our Laguz parent still reside in us…in my case it manifests as the black flames I can fire at will."

Soren snapped and shot off a small spark through the air.

Lyle turned to Mia "So…you are Branded too? And will live for…"

She shook her head "I don't entirely know…I have advanced senses…I can do the Branded Fire as well…but I don't have a brand myself…"

Mikel whistled "So you don't know if you'll live as long as Soren or not? I got to say…that is majorly depressing and I am super serious about that." Ending as he glared at Leena who rolled her eyes at him again.

"It sounds like a…very hopeless situation…" Wayu said lowly.

Soren sighed "I know…I'm hoping we can find something…I don't know what but…as of right now…nothing…however, this country is huge…maybe, unknowingly there is some knowledge here about it…I am fairly certain in the countless years since Tellians began traveling the sea there have to have been many who departed on grand adventures and even a few who landed here at Ymarkteg as well."

Wyre put his hands on Soren and Mia's shoulders "I see you two and I know you'll figure it out…you are perfect together and will be for…what? Hundreds of year, I certainly do wish you both the best of luck in that pursuit."

Soren and Mia smiled and thanked Wyre as the rest of the group offered to help in any way, except Lyle who remained silent in the back.

The group came to a stop outside the open gate surrounding the tall keep that housed the apothecary.

Soren and Mia moved in first followed by Wyre, Mikel, Wayu, Leena, Orgoth and Lyle slowly bringing up the rear.

Unknown to them, at the top window a figure had his eyes on them.

* * *

_Re-reading and re-writing this chapter, it felt MUCH longer, like 7000 words like the Euto Research Center chapter, surprised it didn't come out as long..._

_Anyway, that was a throw down, hopefully some later ones are as good, I like them but I think that carries some bias...just some._

_**Cross-Promotion:** For anyone interested in Toku, my youtube channel CondorK now has me reacting/reviewing the lastest episodes of Kamen Rider Wizard and ZyuDen Sentai Kyouryuuger that I watch, just if your interested (also GARO: Yami wo Terasu Mono will be on there soon)_

_Well! Till next week! :D_


	15. Apothecary's Keep

_I've been playing Chrono Trigger for the first time ever. Pretty cool game though a lot shorter than I though it'd be seeing as how I'm nearly complete (For those who know, I just completed the Ocean Palace and Blackbird segments)_

_Well, here is another chapter! I'm still writing at a fairly good pace :D_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Apothecary's Keep**

After knocking on the main door, the group was surprised to see it opened slowly, as if it had been left ajar.

Walking inside Soren called out to see if anyone would respond.

A few decided to sit and wait while Soren crossed his arms and Mia walked up next to him.

"You think that old hermit you met was completely out of his mind?"

Soren grinned "Despite what Eminse said…I always did…you should have seen him. Regardless I felt this was maybe the one thing he was certain about…"

Mia walked past Soren towards a shelf with a bunch of pictures; one had four men on it laughing in what looked like an older, less populated Malsean. She recognized a few features but the clock tower was missing.

"How old would this have to be if the Malsean Clock Tower wasn't built yet?"

Soren joined her and thought one of the men in the picture looked familiar.

"Hello…I expected someone was coming, I have to say, you all got here much earlier than I expected."

The group turned to a staircase as a robed man walked down, his hood obscured his face but he smiled towards the group.

"I'm not used to having visitors during the day time hours…"

Mikel coughed "I figured you wouldn't be used to having visitors at all, living all the way out here."

The man nodded to him "True, but there are one or two people I keep in regular contact with…I imagine that is how you all learned of this place."

As the apothecary regarded them he turned back up the stairs "I have some food and such at the ready if any of you are still hungry…to make our conversations go over easier, you may refer to me as Einseek."

"That isn't your real name?" Soren asked.

As the apothecary ascended the stairs he chuckled "I don't have a real name…I merely…seek eternally…"

As the group began following, Soren noticed Lyle remained seated and seemed lost in thought.

The Archsage walked over to the man "Hey…Lyle, are you alright? I noticed you've been…not completely here."

The swordmaster slowly turned to face Soren, the second both pairs of eyes met, Soren felt something different. He firmly believed Lyle always put on a façade but now he was looking through it and didn't like what he saw.

Lyle stood and walked past Soren "Just thinking about things, Soren…no need to concern yourself with me."

"On the contrary, you are a member of this group…though you have never spaced out in battle so I'm not worried about your combat abilities…are you certain you are alright?"

Lyle glanced over at Soren and grinned "One hundred percent."

As the group stood behind Soren and Mia took an aside with the man called Einseek.

"You knew we were coming…I assume you know why?" Soren asked.

Einseek turned to look out the window.

"You fought hard to get here…the last thing I'd want to do is disappoint you…see…True Elder Magic opens many paths physically, mentally…and beyond."

He pointed to Soren and Mia "As you two so well know…"

"So…your magic can really bring people back from the dead?" Mia asked "That's…how can that even work?"

Einseek scratched his chin "I've never done it myself…theoretically though…one could link a dead man's spirit to one who lives…as long as the dead man is more driven than the one that lives…they can easily…how you say…swap places…"

Mia's eyes widened "So every revived man…is brought back at the cost of another random civilian's life?"

Einseek nodded "Seems that way…if they really need the man or not, the easiest is to pick a random person they have no true interest in…some dead men are masses of hatred that still exist to this day…maybe not physically but I'm certain that you hold a portion of them in yourselves."

"Memories." Soren added in as he thought over the countless vile souls the Greil Mercenaries defeated.

"Exactly…the way I would do it…is to reach into a man's mind and bring their greatest fear to realization…if…I needed to do that…for very good reasons…not just to prove that I can."

Mia turned to Soren then back to Einseek "Are you saying…whoever is reviving these soldiers can also…bring them back from the dead through a memory?"

"If the memory of the man is vivid enough and the man himself has an unbelievably strong will and even more hatred…or he could just be insane." Einseek shrugged at that last part before turning to take a cup of tea off the counter and begin drinking.

Soren took another look around the room, it seemed very simple, random art seemed to be off the surrounding area, even a portrait that looked like the Forgotten Grave they passed through before reaching the keep. There were various objects along the shelves and on the counter, nothing that seemed to be important in any way.

"There is one other way that doesn't require True Elder Magic…only the knowledge of ancient verses and a rock."

Soren raised an eyebrow "That's all?"

"Pardon me…a little humor, the rock is made of an ancient material long extinct known as Orichalcum. With the verse and the stone you could draw in a powerful spirit…as long as you are at the place of the dead man or near a powerful memory…I don't mean to ramble, this could never be done."

As the man picked up his cup and began to drink again, Soren felt Mia tap his shoulder; turning to the left the tactician saw a door slightly open. He nodded towards Mia quickly before turning back to Einseek as the man placed his tea back on the counter.

"We thank you for your help…we certainly know more about whatever powers these…people…are using…"

Einseek smiled and held another cup to Soren; the sage held up a hand and shook his head. Shrugging, Einseek sighed "People delve into powers they have no business using all the time…all the various lands out there off the coasts of Ymarkteg…I'm certain they have been troubled by men who knew no better."

At that statement, Soren thought of Zijo Oit who may have been driven to do many of the things he did by the cursed blade Dyeshein, the Demon Triad and much farther before that, Ashnard in his desire to unleash the 'Dark God'.

"You're statement rings true…especially to someone as traveled as I am." Noticing that Mia walked back over Soren extended his hand to Einseek.

The apothecary shook his hand "I would strongly suggest staying here overnight…"

Soren raised an eyebrow and glanced out a window. Had that much time passed already?

He then looked back at Mia "We alright with that?"

The trueblade nodded "I'll go tell the others."

Soren and Einseek faced one another again "You have another question?"

"Why did you tell us all of this? I assumed that being someone living this far out you-"

Einseek raised his hand to stop Soren "I know much of what you have all been through…not everything mind you, but enough. I am confident none of the information you just received will be used for any such nefarious purposes…that is all."

"Not a lot of people in today's world do good things for the sake of it…"

"Not a lot indeed…I may be one of the few…"

As the apothecary turned and walked off, Soren stared after him as he ascended to another floor. Stopping at the top he called back to Soren "The guest rooms are below the first floor…strange placement I know but…I live alone…no reason to keep the place too hospitable…"

* * *

Downstairs, the rest of the troop was preparing for the night. As they went around their business Mia glanced out a window and furrowed her brows. _"It wasn't late when we first stepped in here…having lived on this country for so long I know there are no time altercations…"_

As she continued thinking she felt herself shiver a little. She has been meaning to ask Soren if he felt strange at all being in this tower but she didn't want to be overheard by the apothecary. He may not have said nor done anything to hint he was up to no good, but she felt uneasy.

It was worse now that she knew they'd have to spend the night in this tower. She then noticed Lyle sitting alone, away from the rest of the troop as they descended to the basement.

He looked very different than usual, extremely serious and lost in thought, not at all like the friendly and somewhat awkward man that teaches alongside her at the dojo.

She jumped a little as Soren placed his hand on her shoulder; turning to his concerned face she smiled nervously "Sorry about that."

As they walked next to each other Soren called to Lyle but the swordmaster declined. Nodding towards him the pair went down to join the rest of the troop.

Lyle turned to face the staircase that led to the room Soren and Mia spoke with the strange apothecary. Ever since he entered this tower he has felt very odd and somewhat sick.

Now that the group was gone he stood as a door closed and clicked. Falling to one knee he held his stomach and coughed repeatedly.

Breathing hard he stood up slowly "Damn…" he decided to sit back down instead of joining the rest of the troop.

* * *

"Hey Orgoth…did you think it was strange how fast it became night?" Leena called over.

The knight placed his gear away and scratched the back of his head "Normally I chalk these kinds of incidents to 'time flies' but…"

Mikel got up from his bed in the middle of the pair "Stop thinking so hard about it, we've got a great place to spend an easy night for once…and then we have to hit the road and get back to the Grand Grove." Sighing and feeling the exhaustion of the upcoming undertaking he passed out back onto his bed.

Across from their room Wayu and Wyre placed their gear away and glanced at the third bed "Lyle…" Wyre stated.

The sage noticed that the man's demeanor changed while they were waiting for Soren and Mia to return. In fact he would be surprised if no one noticed it; he has been a little more open with the familiars of the group but has gone back to keeping to himself.

"Maybe he is still suffering from the battle against Murawk…I know I still feel some aches." Wayu stated as she rubbed her shoulder. Wyre was about to turn to her to say something but thought better of it. He sat on his bed and looked over to her as she smiled to him "What?"

"I don't know…I just feel very tired right now…and conflicted…" Wayu raised an eyebrow "What was that last part?" the sage waved her away, said it was nothing and threw himself down onto his back.

* * *

Mia sat behind Soren her head on one of his shoulders "Are you alright, Mia? Was it something you saw in that room?" he asked. Sighing she shook her head "There wasn't anything interesting in there…just a table with a bunch of random objects and vials of random liquids…the truth is, I've been feeling a little odd since we got here…" Furrowing his brows the tactician put one of his hands over hers "You don't want to stay here overnight do you?"

"No, not particularly…but some of us are still in no condition to move after our brawl with Murawk…in fact, you yourself are in no position to be moving around to strenuously."

Soren laughed "What are you talking about?" Mia backed off and showed him her pointer finger then jabbed him in the back, he winced a little. The injury from being slammed into the wall after Murawk broke through his flames was still there.

She slowly took off his robe and look at his bear back, not many people would imagine a user of magic to gain so many scars, but Soren has taken a much more active and front line roll during their adventures across the lands. She placed her hand along some of his scars, a few from the battle with Murawk still stood out.

"You're absolutely correct…as always…" Soren stated with a smile "I do feel bad about being part of the reason that we have to stay here, not just that it's dark…"

Mia shook her head as she embraced Soren from behind "I'll be fine…it's just one night. I've been through worse." The pair smiled before laughing at the memories of many terrible situations they've been in. They never thought something could top their situations but seeing dead men walk again is pretty high up there.

"Alright, my turn to message you, I'm pretty sure you took a few hits from that fight as well and I'm certainly not going to let you just worry yourself out over me." Soren stated as he stood and turned to Mia.

She smiled "It's our job to worry about each other." Soren sat behind her on the bed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"And it always will be." He whispered.

* * *

Stirring, Orgoth stood up quickly; he glanced around the room, stopping briefly to confirm Leena and Mikel still in place. He turned to the door; he swore it was creaking that woke him.

Grabbing his lance he walked over to the door and opened it, peering out down the hall, he glanced back at Leena and Mikel before exiting the room.

He walked down the hall carefully before reaching the stairs that led to the main room. The door was open so he headed up and out, half expecting to see Lyle passed out in the seat but the swordmaster wasn't there. He glanced outside into the dark but couldn't see far at all.

He heard someone talking and looked upstairs _"Think this through Orgoth…everyone is downstairs…we could…no, there is a chance it's nothing…I'll continue on my own."_

The knight ascended slowly as another voice joined the mix, one was definitely the apothecary. He was expecting the other to be Lyle, but to his surprise, it wasn't and it definitely wasn't another member of the troop.

"_The apothecary said multiple times that he lived on his own…what are the odds one of his frequent visitors would drop by in the middle of the night?"_

Stopping he peered into the second floor room, it was empty though next to the staircase to the third floor was an open door with light streaming out and the voices continued.

Einseek: I couldn't resist the opportunity...and last I checked I was in charge.

?: Yes sir…I didn't mean anything untoward…

Einseek: I know but you sound so concerned. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think I was still completely anonymous.

?: Right, what is it this time? Einseek? What was it last time?

Einseek: Does it matter? I always did prefer apothecary.

?: And the hour of midnight.

Einseek: Indeed…the darkness of the night conceals everything…we have a lot to thank it for.

?: I've got to go, whenever you find the time-

Einseek: Oh! Giving orders now? You're sudden assertion concerns me greatly…maybe I should worry less about strangers and keep my eyes on you.

?: Never…just…whatever, do whatever…I'm going.

Orgoth remained kneeling there, waiting for footsteps, but heard nothing before a door shut. Glancing over he saw that the light was off and the door was closed.

"Strange eh?"

Orgoth turned quickly and pointed his lance at Lyle's throat; the man held his arms up defensively "Calm down, Orgoth…I didn't mean to startle you!"

"Frankly I don't trust you, what are you doing up?"

Lyle backed off and descended, followed by Orgoth "I know you don't trust me…that is why you hound me every time I go off to do something on my own right? It isn't Soren's orders is it?"

"It was my own idea…you are a strange one Lyle, and with what has come to light I find even less reason to trust you. Now I'm asking again, what are you doing?"

The green haired man turned and smiled "Now or back in town? All honesty here, I haven't been feeling too well, I was outside on the verge of puking, didn't want the rest of the troop to hear that and start getting sick themselves…wait! Don't say anything yet!"

Orgoth held up a finger, noting that it was still dark; he shook his head as if scolding Lyle for raising his voice.

Shrugging Lyle continued "You know I travelled in the past right? Well I made very few connections that still stand, so every time I go through a specific town, I stop and try to have a short catch up with old friends of mine…that is what I was doing back in Euto when you trailed me, though I didn't know it was you specifically at the time."

Orgoth looked over Lyle before turning and heading back to his room "You trust me now? Knight?"

Orgoth caught Lyle's eyes one last time before continuing down the stairs.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Soren sat up, after rubbing his eyes he noticed that the entire room was pure black. Sitting up quickly he looked around and saw nothing.

"Mia!" he called. He kept looking around the room and reached out to touch a wall. There was nothing there; it was an endless black "What is this…"

"This is a very dark and very deep concealed corner of your mind." A voice said.

Soren turned quickly reaching for his blade and tome but he had no weapons then he realized he was in his old clothes from before the Mad King's War.

"A blade? Magic? Are you planning to threaten me with those kinds of weapons?" the voice began laughing.

Soren held out his hand as the Branded Fire roared to life, he heard a surprised gasp that became loud laughter just as quickly.

"Who are you!? What do you want!?"

He heard footsteps as a large man walked up to him; the flames left his hand as his eyes widened. Soren had never felt true fear like this; he stumbled and fell on his back.

Kneeling in front of him the man placed his pointer finger on Soren's Brand "It seems that…I was onto something…doesn't it?"

Unable to say anything the man stood and reached to his side, drawing out a large blade "Show me…that I was right!" he raised it above his head and brought it down on Soren who cried out as he woke up.

This time Mia was next to him, holding him "Are you alright Soren!? What happened!?"

The sage turned to see sun coming in through the blinds then turned back to Mia "I saw…"

He swallowed and slowed his rapid breathing as best as he could "I saw…Ashnard."

The pair sat there in bed as every single feature of the former King of Daein came back to Soren. He was unable to read the man's face in the brief moments that he 'stood' there. But the reaction to Soren's Branded Fire didn't seem at all genuine, whether or not Ashnard knew of the true capabilities of a Branded remains to be seen…or hopefully, not seen.

* * *

Morning came and found the troop regrouping outside of the Apothecary's Keep, Einseek stood in front of them as they thanked him for the information. He looked over them "A few of you look…like you've seen ghosts…"

Soren swallowed as Mia placed a hand on his back, next to them Lyle turned and started walking away.

"I apologize…the magic I used may have made this place a little less pleasant…I do hope your return to the Grand Grove is…uneventful."

After waving goodbye the troop left Einseek behind, he stared after them until he could no longer see them and smiled to himself.

"We see evil in our daily lives…we see it rise and fall…and yet it never truly dies…the most powerful monsters gain their supremacy…after death."

The apothecary turned and went back inside as the man from the previous night sat on the roof "I agree completely…"

* * *

_May I direct your attention to that last line of dialogue from the unknown man, that is how I feel about character death in a way. No matter how well liked a character is, I believe killing them of makes them a greater story progressor than keeping them alive or *shudder* bringing them back from the dead. Ironic I know considering what Ymarkteg is doing, but just thought I'd share that._

_Anyway, next week is the final chapter of the "Anondye Saga" as I like to call it, after that the troop crosses to another nation. Until then!_


	16. Walled City, Treige

_Shooting a commercial I was up for about 28 hours from 7:30 AM Thursday to 11:30 AM Friday, that was insane and I never want to do it again!_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Walled City, Treige**

After a tiresome march around the ruined Grove Mine, the troop returned to a deathly worried pair of merchants. Ultimately they decided to go back to the Grove Rest where they relaxed for a day, reflecting on the events before they took the Emerald Road out of the Grand Grove and to one of Anondye's three border cities, the Walled City of Treige, heavily fortified and surrounded by a huge and nearly impenetrable wall.

"_Lyle!" Orgoth called, approaching the green haired man._

_Turning to the knight, Lyle grinned "Hello there, Orgoth…I don't have a friend here, you don't need to follow me."_

"_I'm not…I realize that maybe I've been too hard on you…I don't do this often but…for lack of a better word, I do-"_

"_No need to say anymore…the forest air here soothes me…and just not being at that creepy apothecary's place has put me in a much better mood."_

"_Maybe that's why I'm here…I've never been around so many trees…maybe for once, I am at ease." Orgoth stated looking around at the surrounding forest._

Lyle and Orgoth sat in Fistivus car right now, the knight asking about the places Lyle has been to in his travels long ago before he settled in Corelis.

Orgoth admitted to himself that he wasn't entirely convinced Lyle was on the up and up but he was willing to give him a chance to prove whether or not he should be trusted.

_Soren sat on the stony cliffs watching the falls pour out into the lake below him, a sight he never really got to fully take in as he was distracted by the strange hermit. Pushing the thoughts that led back to the Apothecary's Keep and his undesired meeting he turned to see Mia and Leena sparring with Mikel off to the side juggling his weapons as Wyre and Wayu laughed._

_Lyle decided to stay back and Orgoth hung back as well, Soren somewhat understood Orgoth's desire to look into Lyle but he decided that until something could completely convince him, they needed Lyle, and the man himself isn't much of a threat._

_Soren shook his head; the last thing he wanted was to start devising strategies to kill allies in the event they would turn he no longer trapped himself in his room like it was a cave, he wanted to, had to and did trust the allies at his side right now.._

_Hearing a loud clash he noticed Leena's blade go flying and stick into the ground near Mikel causing him to jump, yell and drop his axes all over the floor._

_He smiled as the rest of the group let out relaxed laughter._

_Ultimately, it seemed everyone is in higher spirits after the defeat of the Korgan leader, Soren was still convinced that more Korgan Bandits would come after them, if whoever was behind this was still resurrecting them._

_But for now, the only true threat was in the form of the Earth Archsage, Meloi._

_Standing he walked over to the group, tossing Leena's sword back to her "You and me, Leena."_

_She glanced over as Soren pulled out his blade and whistled "Trying to make a statement little man." He smiled at her and she spun her blade around "Let's go!"_

Soren and Leena sat near Lyle and Orgoth as the swordmaster told some of his stories of his trip through a treacherous cave in Pozem.

Soren turned to Leena who looked back at him with a cocky smile "Where did you learn your sword skills?"

"Mia mainly, but two good friends of mine, Zihark and Leah also threw in some…lessons I suppose."

She put her chin on her fist as she kept eyeing him; he raised an eyebrow "Why are you watching me so closely?"

"I've worked a lot of missions in Sarhara and met all kinds of people…but you mister Branded, top them all…what other secrets could you be hiding?"

Ashnard's face briefly flashed in Soren's head but he shook it out "Nothing serious."

Leena looked out to the cart carrying Mia, Wayu, Wyre and Mikel as she opened her mouth Soren cut her off.

"I know he is overly brash about it but what do you think of Mikel's advances?"

Leena turned to Soren quickly, blinking several times before laughing "There is another surprise, interested in other people's relationships? I figured with you and Mia living every day and night together you'd forget about all that stuff."

Soren shrugged "I'm not particularly fond of giving out advice, only did it once before cause a friend asked for it…I know you don't buy this but if anything is there it could affect our team dynamic…there are only eight of us, not enough to cover for everyone."

Leena laughed again after he finished "Soren…you're right, I don't buy it…but should you really worry about me? I came highly recommended from Orgoth here and I earned my reputation…doesn't matter how many men I…worked with, I keep my eye on the prize."

Soren raised an eyebrow and she shrugged "Besides, if it's relationships you're concerned about, I say you talk to Wyre and Wayu about it, not me."

Soren shook his head "Wyre is married."

Leena looked shocked; she turned quickly to the other cart then back to Soren "But…"

"Hey everyone! Here we are! Anondye's Walled City of Treige!" the carts passed through a massive open gate with a few guards standing outside welcoming travelers.

The walls were massive, thick and had many keeps and watchtowers, including open windows where men were likely stationed during times of war.

Inside the theme of the fortress wall clearly inspired the architectural designs of the houses, shops and key buildings.

Mia turned to face Lune as she directed the cart through the streets of the town "Hey Lune, what do we have to do to get to Sarhara from here?"

"Simple! We must speak with the joint border guards, Chief Ottenz of Treige and Chief Iltar'Elm of Sendusk, though it is peace, Sarhara enjoys some kind of solitude and is a little nitpicky in regards to border crossing. Either way we'll be in Sarhara before sundown!"

Before Mia could reply there were screams and people running from a shopping district. Mia quickly jumped out of the cart followed by Wayu, Wyre and Mikel as Soren's group dismounted.

They spotted a Treige guard signaling several others as they headed in the direction of the disturbance.

"Should we go?" Mia called.

Soren was about to yell no when a guard running towards the location was struck by a pointed stone. With one end sticking out of his back he fell to the ground dead as the others raised their shields and moved further in, out of sight.

"Dune Guard!" Soren yelled, Mia's group ran past them with the other four following close behind.

Several members of the Dune Guard raised a wall between Mia and Soren's groups, cursing Soren turned to his group and told them to stand back.

On the other side of the wall, Mia's group stared as several guards were struck down by Korgans holding people hostage.

One of the Earth Sages called to them "Here they are!"

A lead Korgan pointed at them "You lot struck down our master Murawk! In his stead is I, Roltz! This will be our revenge!"

Nine Korgans ran past Roltz towards Mia, Wyre, Wayu and Mikel as they pulled out there weapons, the Treige guard moved to aid but Roltz cut them off, drawing his blade, Mia noticed that it looked like a section of the blade was cut off and in its place were teeth. With a war cry Roltz began to cut down the Treige Guard.

Wayu slid on her knee guards, leaning back as a blade flew over her; she rammed her spear into one of the Korgans and held her shield up as an axe slammed into it. Wyre fired a bolt of lightning along Wayu's other side, stunning one of the other Korgans headed towards her.

Ripping her spear out and letting the man fell dead she spun and struck the axe wielder across the face as Wyre ran past her and killed the other Korgan.

Mia easily avoid several sword slashes from two more Korgans, the men continued to get aggravated as she avoided but didn't strike back, as they continued to attack, Mikel readied his bow and shot one in the neck and the other in the head. With one last slash for safety, Mia downed the two as two more descended on her and two others attacked Mikel.

Dropping his bow, Mikel moved back, not as fast as Mia his armor was struck several times before an axe hit his left arm. One of the men turned and struck down Wayu's spear as it headed towards him but was zapped by Wyre's lightning and fried.

As the two axe men held Mia back she bumped into the wall that the Earth Sages raised, hearing something on the other side she jumped out of the way as a massive gust tore through it, debris knocked down the two axe wielders followed by Orgoth and Lyle impaling them and Leena bolting past cutting down the last Korgan as he cornered Mikel. "Looks like I'm in the shining armor in this situation." She commented as Mikel stood with a grin "No complaints here."

Mia yelled to get Soren's attention and pointed to Roltz as the teeth on the end of his blade dug into the last man's neck, killing him. The two Earth Sages retreated to Roltz's side. He looked over at the dead Korgans and whistled.

"You all took out my group much faster than I thought you would…but I am done with my plate as well…" he aimed his blade at them with the sages at the ready.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are! This is for Murawk!" as Soren and Mia's group prepared to battle an arrow shot into one of the Sage's eyes, followed by an axe crashing into the other's chest.

As the two fell dead, Roltz turned to a roof where two men stood. One wore a long flowing robe and had a staff sheathed across his back while the other had a band over one of his eyes, a large shoulder guard and was holding a bow.

"Never thought you Korgan scum would come all the way out here with us around!" said the larger man in the robe as he jumped off the roof followed by the other man.

Holding his hand out, the axe tore out of the dead sage's body and flew back to him.

"Who are those two?" Soren whispered to the rest of the group.

"Ottenz is a warrior monk of Treige he protects the Anondye Side of the border and works with Iltar'Elm of Sendusk a Sarharan sniper and chief of defense of Sendusk, the city across the border." Orgoth whispered back.

Soren turned to him and raised an eyebrow; shrugging Orgoth continued "I read in my spare time."

Amazingly, Roltz did not back down, clearly his fury was blinding him to the position he was in, as Ottenz prepared to charge, axe in hand a black lightning bolt struck between the border guard chiefs and Roltz.

An ethereal form appeared; Mia recognized it as the being that aided Murawk's escape from Emerald Hold.

"Roltz…withdraw, that is an order!" the form shouted as it held its hand up to stop Ottenz axe.

"The Korgan Clan doesn't-"

Before he could finish his statement, two more people warped in the same way as the ethereal man, grabbed Roltz and vanished with the new Korgan leader.

Throwing Ottenz away the form vanished into the air as Iltar'Elm's arrows flew by and struck into the ground.

As Ottenz stood he dusted himself, said a few words to Iltar'Elm and moved towards the fallen soldiers as the Sarharan Chief approached Soren and Mia.

"You are a very skilled mercenary group...assuming you are mercenaries." The sniper stated as he came to a stop in front of them.

Mia shook her head "Not quite."

Ottenz cleared his throat "Regardless, you clearly aren't just any travelers, what brings warriors of your caliber here to Treige?"

Soren glanced back at the group then turned to Ottenz and Iltar'Elm "It's a long story…to make it short and understandable; we are planning on crossing the border to Sendusk."

Iltar'Elm nodded to them and turned to Ottenz before addressing the group "Honestly, I'm a little suspicious of you lot…so many heavy-hitters crossing the border at the same time…together…and that strange glowing man…the Korgans."

Leena stepped up to the "You think we are involved with those freaks? This group has been fighting those assholes since Corelis! We despise em more than you'll ever know!"

Mikel crossed his arms "Surely you don't believe we are up to something…malicious."

Ottenz and Iltar'Elm glanced at each other again then turned back to the group.

The War Monk sighed "We suppose not…but as a matter of good faith…I'd like to know what this is all about. There has been news of Korgan and Dune Guard activity and it makes very little sense considering both groups were exterminated decades ago. Even the people reporting these events don't quite believe them, mainly because no bodies are ever found after the fact."

Lyle scratched his head "Another explanation? Is this really necessary?"

Soren sighed "As much as I hate it as well…these two control the border…either this or we have to head further north into Numengate."

Iltar'Elm glanced back as Ottenz approached a group of guards and they began moving the fallen bodies "Meet us at the Treige Border Keep at the edge of the city, we'll listen to the tale and let you across the border…relax in the city or what have you, we have some burials to attend to."

Joining Ottenz the border chiefs began loading up the Treige Guard carefully as the aids moved towards the Korgan and Dune Guard bodies which burst into flames and caused the men to stumble back in shock.

Soren looked at Mia as the border chiefs shook their heads "Just like the man in Malsean…"

Mia nodded as the transports full of dead guards were pulled away.

* * *

Soren and Mia's group sat at a local eatery, mostly discussing matters of the Korgan and Dune Guard supposed desperation, among other things.

Leena rolled her eyes as Mikel took a huge bite out of a slab of meat in front of him. "Seriously Mikel…you could be a little more presentable…we aren't just a bunch of sell swords here."

Mikel turned to her with food hanging out of his mouth "Speak for yourself."

She made a disgusted face and turned away as he continued eating.

"So…you said that the weird…glowing guy that came in from a black lightning bolt attacked you before?" Soren nodded at Leena's statement "Essentially, it was our first fight against Murawk, the being helped him escape the battle…the form has to be some kind of disguise."

"Why would he be concealing his appearance? Do you know anyone who can fire dark energy like that?" Lyle asked.

Mia turned to Soren then to the rest of the group "A few…like the vampires on Hitenticul or Yakaan on Zatuo, but they are all dead."

Orgoth: What about that Tyse Erent fellow you recruited after Zatuo?

Mia: No, he is a good guy, trust us.

Wyre: Your friend Shinon killed Yakaan, so you've said, is it possible he could've used Singularity before he died to leave like…a past version of himself?

Wayu: You did mention the tome had space and time bending capabilities.

Soren: That might be possible…but the tome was destroyed over the course of the battle, if he somehow knew how to replicate himself, no doubt the version faded with the destruction of Singularity.

Lyle: You've been at this for so long…you're bound to have made some enemies you may have never met face to face…there are always dissenters.

Mia: Sadly…this is true…it may be someone who chose to hate us for some reason.

Leena: Or it could be the 'big guy'.

Lyle: The 'big guy'?

Leena: Yeah, the ringleader, the one who resurrected the Korgans and Dune Guard, it would explain why he had to hide himself.

Soren: He did give orders to Roltz…though the man didn't seem keen on obeying.

Leena: Not to mention they can bring people back from the dead. Who's to say a vampire or this Yakaan fellow hasn't been revived?

Mia: They were killed on different continents…

Wyre: What about the situation in Hitenticul that brought me here?

Soren recalled that Wyre came to Ymarkteg because of strange incidents occurring around the sites of Kanahana and Ulyus' deaths. "We don't know if those things are directly related…but it is possible our enemies have learned more about the vampires and their magic…it would be far too…"

"Impossible to believe they know all about our former enemies." Mia added "What are the odds of that?"

Wyre scratched his chin, recalling the events again "There were no bodies. Without that any chance of bringing them back would require things our enemies don't have access to."

Lyle raised an eyebrow "Like what?"

"Soren, Mia and Wyre's memories…" Orgoth stated.

Swallowing and turning to the group, Mikel burped loudly, laughing he waved off Leena's punches to his shoulder "What about the creepy, black clothed dudes who warped in and took Roltz away? Is there another faction that was revived by the ringleader?"

Soren remembered the other strange men and thought for a second "They warped in the same way as the ethereal man…they may be his direct subordinates…not a revived faction but one of today."

Mia's eyes widened "The ones truly behind this are a large organized group, resurrecting old terrors? Honestly, I thought it was just one guy amassing an army."

"Ultimately I think it is…but an army in such a peaceful and large land as Ymarkteg could never topple a single nation let alone the whole continent…he needs these old horrors." Soren continued "It could very well be…him."

Mikel stopped eating and turned to the tactician "Him…the man you came to Ymarkteg looking for…that last member of the Barbyos Legion?"

Mia sighed "Zijo Oit showed how far he would go, using his abilities and the cursed Dyeshein he nearly conquered a large portion of Zatuo under the flag of Benkanan…if this man is as terrible or even worse…there is nothing he wouldn't seek to subjugate."

Lyle scratched his head "Tyse Erent, Zijo Oit and this man sound unbelievably strong in their own right, how was Barbyos keeping them under his thumb?"

Soren stood and motioned the rest of the group to follow; it was time to see the border chiefs.

"Barbyos' Legion has been long dead…we may never hear the words from Barbyos himself and Zijo Oit is dead, not to mention Tyse's encounter with the vampires erased most of his memory as a Barbyos Pirate…this may be our last chance to learn what transpired back in Thyremog."

Soren and Mia's group may not have fought into the political uprising in Thyremog headed by Barbyos and Jilger, the vampire war on Hitenticul or the rebellion on Zatuo, but they knew enough from Soren and Mia's detailed stories that if what could happen on Ymarkteg was planned since Thyremog, someone even darker and more sinister could be at play.

But now was nowhere near the time for deep speculation.

* * *

On their way to see Ottenz and Iltar'Elm, Lyle stated he needed to see someone and invited Orgoth along, Soren wasn't too sure about it but he decided to let the pair go.

"Remember how you trailed me back in the day…I'm going to show you I wasn't up to anything dirty." Lyle stated as Orgoth followed close behind. The knight grinned "I'd say you don't need to do this…but I must admit I'm a little curious."

The pair walked through the streets, there weren't as many people as when they first entered the city as news of the Korgan attack spread, most people were hiding and more guards were posted.

In an old alley Lyle knocked on a crooked and cracked door "Hey, its Lyle…it's been a while."

The door opened to reveal a young woman with bright red hair and green eyes, she recognized Lyle instantly, said a greeting and hugged him before turning to Orgoth, she looked very surprised.

"You never bring other people."

Lyle waved her away "Long and boring story, trust me. Orgoth, this is an old friend of mine."

She extended her hand "Hello Orgoth, my name is Versha; Lyle must really trust you to bring you here."

Shaking her hand the knight smiled "Something like that."

The woman led them into the house and struck up conversation with Orgoth about the Korgan attack, surprised to hear it was them among several others who fought off the bandits.

"I didn't know you were doing such dangerous things these days, Lyle."

The swordmaster shrugged "Well, it is part of the long and boring story."

Orgoth raised an eyebrow "Long yes…from my experience, not at all boring."

Another man entered the room and came to an abrupt halt seeing Lyle and Orgoth speaking with Versha.

"Uh…sis…I didn't know we were expecting…company." The man said his eyes fixed on Orgoth; the knight narrowed his own eyes, examining the man closely. He had the same hair as Versha but bright yellow eyes that unsettled the knight.

"We weren't, Lyle just dropped by to catch up."

Standing, Lyle walked over to the man and shook his hand; he leaned in close "Easy, Pesh, just a friend of mine."

Pesh smiled at Orgoth before turning back and leaning towards Lyle "But no friend of mine…what are you doing here?"

"Just letting you know that we are here…now chill, I'll be out of your hair in a few minutes." Slapping the man on the back, Lyle returned to the table and continued talking to Versha. Orgoth and Pesh glanced at each other again. As the knight turned back to the conversation, Pesh turned and re-entered the room he emerged from, closing the door behind him.

Versha smiled at Orgoth "Don't worry; Pesh isn't a people person in any sense of the word…if I wasn't his sister he'd probably never talk to me."

Orgoth grinned as Lyle chuckled "So…Lyle, where did you meet these two?"

"That is a long story…you have the time?" Versha cut in.

Lyle shook his head "It's fine…I met Versha and Pesh here in Anondye…the exact city doesn't exist anymore but it was northwest of the capital city Amaryllis."

Versha smiled recalling those times "Good days…just a few friends on constant adventures…life couldn't be any better."

* * *

"Someone is resurrecting the dead? Using them to hunt you? And you aren't entirely sure why?" Soren nodded, confirming Ottenz statements as the war monk sat down in his chair.

"Unbelievable…even more so considering that you lot managed to topple Murawk…there are only eight of you, it took dozens of Royal Anondye Troops under General Joltam to defeat that goliath."

Mia nodded "Murawk never managed to get through anything without mentioning his hate for Joltam…that was a long time ago, how does he intend to take revenge on the general?"

Iltar'Elm laughed "Former general, Joltam retired a long time ago, the man is over one hundred…he settled somewhere or other, I don't keep track of those kinds of things."

Ottenz stood, the rest of the people in the room followed his lead "Well…we'll do what we can here, Iltar'Elm will lead you across the border to Sendusk, it is quite a change of pace I'm afraid, whereas the transition between our earthy base is slower into Pozem, Sendusk is sand trapped, surrounded by a natural 'wall' of quicksand. Bridges have been built over it, but I'd never live there. From there the trip to…never mind, Iltar'Elm will tell you the rest, I'm not dependable when it comes to the geography of other countries."

The sniper laughed at the larger man as he sat down. Shaking his head he gestured for the group to follow him. Upon leaving the keep they were met by Fistivus and Lune, who finished picking up more materials and Orgoth and Lyle who just returned from Versha and Pesh's home.

Joining again the troop started across the border, the grassy land beneath their feet began to heat up and gradually die away. Iltar'Elm led them to a large gated 'runway' of sorts that connected from the Treige keep and continued into the desert, turning into a bridge and leading into Sendusk.

As they walked across the hot, stony path Iltar'Elm took in a deep breath and turned to the rest of the group "Welcome to my home, the Western Desert Nation of Sarhara!"

* * *

_Batman reference? Kinda! :D_

_Anyway, that concludes the part of Ymarkteg the troop has spent in Anondye, as of the chapter I am writing right now they have not returned._

_Up on my deviantArt (on which I use the same name) is Ymarkteg OCs 4 which includes pictures of The Hermit, Einseek the Apothecary, Roltz, Ottenz, Iltar'Elm and the Ethereal Man_

_Below is a portion of 'Ymarkteg Chapters' a notepad document that keeps track of the chapter titles, weeks of updates, words, pages, OCs and their classes, plot twists I've thought ahead, summaries to go with the plot twists, classes and tier lists_

_Each star next to them represents the tier of their class for example Mage* Sage* Archsage* Tactician* (unique class just for Soren)_

_THE TROOP_

_001 Soren (Tacitican) ****  
002 Mia (Trueblade) ***  
003 Wyre (Thunder Sage) **_  
_004 Lyle (Swordmaster) **_  
_005 Mikel (Warrior) **_  
_006 Wayu (Halberdier) **_  
_007 Orgoth (Lance Knight) *_  
_008 Leena (Mercenary) *  
M01 Fistivus (Merchant) *  
M02 Lune (Merchant) *_

_Weapon Ranks_  
_Soren: Magic (S), Sword (A), Staff (S), Branded_  
_Mia: Sword (S), Branded_  
_Wyre: Magic (S), Staff (B)_  
_Lyle: Sword (A)_  
_Mikel: Axe (B), Bow (C)_  
_Wayu: Lance (B)_  
_Orgoth: Lance (A)_  
_Leena: Sword (B)_

_Troop's Objectives_  
_[X] 1. Take Ulmeihn's Research to Eminse in Euto_  
_[ ] 2. Reach the Sarharan Western Archives to learn of the living True Elder Magic users__  
_

_Soren's Objectives_  
_[X] Give Branded Blood Sample to Orgoth_  
_[ ] Give Beorc Blood Sample to Orgoth_  
_[ ] Give Laguz Blood Sample to Orgoth_  
_[ ] Give Blood Sample from Mia to Orgoth_

_Next chapter begins Ymarkteg: SARHARA_


	17. Recap Two

**Fire Emblem: New Emissaries**

**Ymarkteg: SARHARA**

**Recap Two**

Soren and Mia have lived in peace in their forest home near the Coastal City of Corelis for several years. However, during a trip to visit their old allies Oscar and Rolf, the pair gets caught in a huge conspiracy that takes them from Corelis across most of the Southern Grove Nation of Anondye.

Along the way they form their own troop to combat the Korgan Clan led by the vengeful berserker, Murawk and the Dune Guard led by the levelheaded yet ferocious, Meloi.

The team consists of local allies Mikel a warrior turned carpenter, Lyle a swordmaster and instructor at the same dojo Mia teaches and Wayu a diver and fisher at Corelis Bay. The pair also reunited with the Thunder Sage and member of Hitenticul's royal court: Wyre Reh.

In addition, two merchants Fistivus and Lune carry their gear as they traverse the nation of Anondye. Along the way they recruit a loyal knight from the Euto Research Center named Orgoth and his friend, a cocky and brave sell sword named Leena.

Their journey is tainted by frequent attacks from the Korgans and Dune Guard, the team manages to stay on top and even strike down the Korgan leader: Murawk.

Though they continue to learn of their enemies, as the journey continues, more mysteries present themselves in the form of Lyle's strange attitude shifts and an Ethereal Man who commands strange powers and is part of a group separate yet commanding of the Korgan Clan and Dune Guard.

They then learn from a strange apothecary who decided to call himself Einseek that True Elder Magic can be used to resurrect the dead and only a handful are fully practiced in the ancient art. Seeking this knowledge to narrow the targets the troop crosses the border trail, leaving the green of Anondye behind for the hot deserts and secretive culture of Sarhara.


	18. Sandtrapped Village, Sendusk

_Back again! Wow I feel like this week went by super slow...btw I'm writing Chapter 40 right now, NO JOKE_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Sandtrapped Village, Sendusk**

Standing atop a keep surrounding the defensive wall of Treige are three figures.

One, the Ethereal Man that the group encountered a few times was tapping his foot, if he had facial features they would display a tense, impatient and angry face.

"Roltz…what did you do with him?" one of the people, a man next to him asked.

"Took him to Meloi, the big guy can keep him in one place till I figure out what went wrong in the mine…"

"Nothing went wrong, Murawk just lost it…I'm not surprised he was overwhelmed…while they certainly lacked in strength against him, that tactician isn't regarded for nothing." The other person, a woman said before grinning.

The Ethereal Man places a sharp clawed hand on his head as if to ease a migraine before turning to the other two.

"We need to keep doing what we're doing…or rather, what we aren't doing yet…where is Jyuugo?"

The two glanced at each other then back at the glowing man as wings made of a black aura sprouted from his back.

"Jyuugo is doing what he was assigned to do…he is in Regalshin, we are about to leave for Pozem…though I'm not too sure about leaving these people to the Dune Guard and Korgans again." The man stated as the Ethereal Man turned in the direction of the northern nation.

"Neither am I…but it was a huge risk popping in there to rescue Roltz…the imbecile nearly compromised everything…we will remain in the shadows of the night until things truly begin…"

The woman coughed, the Ethereal Man turned to him once again absence of a face did not hide that he was annoyed and wanted to know what the other two were thinking.

"Why must we always act around midnight? It is very, very inconvenient."

"He likes it that way…remember, that is who and what we are…alright you two, off to Pozem with you, this mess is entirely under Meloi's jurisdiction."

Nodding to each other, the pair watched as the Ethereal Man flew off into the night. They turned to each other and nodded, raising their hands as a black lightning bolt hit them and they vanished.

Iltar'Elm stood in the middle of his Chief Station as the travelers settled. Soren walked over to him "You know the easiest way to get to where we are going…I'd rather hear this from a local."

Iltar'Elm grinned "The archives with all the information you require is up north in the capital of Sarhara…near the Sarharan Palace is the Western Archive. Home to much of the information, not just of Sarhara but of what the nation gathered from the others during the intermittent periods of peace and since the beginning of all this peace and as the old apothecary you met mentioned, it has been maintained for generations."

Soren nodded "Alright…once we figure out who we're looking for, we can find them and put a stop to whatever this is before it begins."

Iltar'Elm sighed "Why exactly is this so important to you? Not that I don't appreciate it but…"

"They took the first shot at us before we were even aware something was happening." Mia cut in, walking over to the pair. Soren acknowledged her as she crossed her arms and faced Iltar'Elm.

"Despite the fact that we aren't the Greil Mercenaries any more, we fought for much more than ourselves during our travels. I suppose this is like one last extension of that journey."

Iltar'Elm turned to the double doors leading to his personal room before facing the pair again.

"Alright, I truly appreciate the actions you are taking…and even if part of it is personal, I extend my thanks from as much of Sarhara as I can…now, it is not ideal to travel in the dark, there aren't as many landmarks in the Sarharan deserts as the forests of Anondye. In the morning I'll tell you a bit more about this place, help you all get ready and you can begin the first part of your quest to Shuize the Crown City."

After Iltar'Elm bid them farewell for the night Mia walked over to where Orgoth, Leena, Fistivus and Wayu were and pulled aside the knight from Euto.

"What were you and Lyle doing exactly?" she asked.

The knight shrugged "I'm a very careful person Mia, I know he is your friend but Lyle just never sat right with me…turns out, all he does in some cities is leave to speak with old friends he met while traveling…I supposed my suspicion was misplaced."

Mia turned away and thought over for a while before noticing Lyle speaking with Mikel, Lune and Wyre then she looked back to Orgoth "I see…I suppose it's good to know he wasn't up to anything…strange…"

Orgoth nodded "Sorry Mia, I'm not trying to make you doubt yourself about him or anything…"

She shook her head "I've been through enough to know not everyone trusts instantly…heaven knows that we've dealt with enough traitors and such over the years."

Deciding to lighten things up, she joined Orgoth as he continued to speak with Wayu, Fistivus and Leena.

Soren sat on the middle of the floor in the room given to him and Mia for the night. His eyes were closed as he tried to focus on one very specific thing.

"Come on…I know you're there."

"Where?" standing and turning, Soren came face to face with Ashnard again. This time he didn't back down as the larger man stood from a chair and smiled at Soren.

"I certainly didn't expect you to come looking for me…seeing as how you…well…fled so quickly last time."

Soren glared at the Mad King "I will admit, seeing you after so long and learning what I did…terrified me…but I see this as an opportunity to…"

Ashnard laughed as Soren began to think of what to say "I hope you aren't going for 'bond'…you learned that I was your father…I'll do you one little thing right now…I myself didn't know who you were even as you came alongside Ike to fight me in Melior all those years ago. I knew you were Branded and that there was something there…but in the end, at least at the time, I would kill you all, so I decided to forget about it."

"Why do you care now? Who am I to you?"

Ashnard took one step towards Soren, the sage backed away as the man grinned "No. I can't tell you any of that…besides…do you want to be the new Mad King? Speaking to a phantasm of your past like this is certainly a good way to go about doing it."

Before Soren could speak again, the door opened and he was sitting on the floor again looking up at Mia.

She raised an eyebrow at him as he stood "Meditating?"

"Something like that." He responded.

In the morning the group stood outside as the sun beat down on the village. As opposed to the lighter more free and comfortable wear of Anondye, the clothing style here seemed to be very white and short. Most people were fairly brown from the sun and as hot as it seemed to be, they walked around unfazed.

Sarhara was covered in three massive deserts with some patches of earthy land between them. The Viridian River that ran from the Emerald Falls continued into Sarhara and pooled into an oasis west of Sendusk.

They followed Iltar'Elm as he led them to the village chief's home, after a short conversation he returned with a map of the desert nation. He pointed to some places between Sendusk and Shuize, specifically a 'route' between the two.

"This generally traveled path isn't beaten into the ground like Anondye, it is just natural for people traveling from one place to the next. The Craw Desert Route leads through a dip surrounded by cliffs of sands and eventually comes out into a caravan rest where most traveling parties stop."

Mikel whistled as he looked at the map "How hot does it get out there?"

Wayu shook her head "I'd rather not know…I'm already sure it's hotter than it is now."

Iltar'Elm smiled "Indeed…"

"Where is the next city? Or is there nothing between here and Shuize?" Leena added in.

The sniper looked down at the map "There is a small settlement, not at all a city like Euto or Treige or even like this humble village of Sendusk. The reason for it being so small is-"

"It was near the Dune Guard's hideaway…" Soren added in, noticing the spot marked on the map.

Lyle moved in closer to get a better look "We avoided the Korgan's hideout…then again, it wasn't exactly on the route…I imagine we'll have to be very careful going through here."

Mikel scratched his head "Why? They-"

"If they attack us, the settlement might get caught in the crossfire. As small as it is, we don't want to be responsible for making it smaller." Wyre stated from behind Mikel.

Fistivus and Lune walked up to the group, the old man cracked his back "Got lots of water, definitely going to need it for this trip…though I'd rather you all watch it anyway."

"That goes double for you Mikel." Lune quickly added pointed at the warrior who held his arms up in defense.

The group thanked Iltar'Elm for his assistance; he turned to Fistivus and Lune and offered to give the group more food. Fistivus wasn't too sure but Lune convinced him to accept the Sarharan's offer.

The group got into the merchant carts as they began moving out of Sendusk.

Iltar'Elm waved after them, as they crossed the bridge over the quicksand he let out a long breath. He had to admit he still doubted a lot of what Soren and Mia told him and Ottenz. He realizes there was an attack in Treige but that could mean many things. Regardless he was in no position to move on his own, stopping his out of control train of thought he sighed again "This conflict…if it is truly as they say…what could it mean for the whole of Ymarkteg?"

He turned to look at the rest of Sendusk as the population continued their daily activities, "Soren, Mia…if I didn't have a responsibility to these people, I would join you…I wish you nothing but success in your quest."

* * *

_E3 is next week...apparently a trailer for Smash Brothers 4 will be shown during Nintendo's first E3 Direct, I really can't wait :D_


	19. The Craw Desert

_E3 2013 was FANTASTIC! All around a lot of awesome games were revealed though the Xbox One itself is turning a lot of people off_

_I'm still getting a Wii U first but down the line, I see myself with a PS4, huge reveals all around but my favorite goes to Super Smash Brothers, new trailer and three new characters. All that stuff is on youtube with tons of interviews and reactions and on screwattack (where I primarily go for game news)_

_Nintendo really brought their A-game and as a Nintendo fan, super happy! What I'd like to hear more about? Shin Megami Tensei X Fire Emblem, duh!_

_Anyway, E3 WOO but here we are, back in Ymarkteg!_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Craw Desert**

Sendusk vanished quickly behind tall dunes and the radiating heat that made the features in the distance vibrate.

The group looked ahead as the carriages were now pulled along by different horses. Fistivus and Lune sold the four they had been using throughout Anondye during their stay in Treige and with the help of some local Sarharans picked up four mighty steeds with the stamina and physical ability to handle the deserts they needed to cross to reach Shuize.

Mia pulled out the map and unrolled it, the 'path' they followed through the Craw Desert was not set in stone, but rather the suggested route, avoided sudden dives into deep sand or exhausting climbs up dunes. It led along to a road surrounded by rocky cliffs that led out of the Craw Desert and into the Crown Desert.

Leena looked out of the cart to the sands behind them "It's been some time since I last came to this nation."

Wyre glanced over to her "What were you doing here last time?"

"Killing someone." She turned to meet his eyes; he seemed a little shocked but then smiled at her statement and shook his head. Upon looking at her again, he realized, she wasn't kidding.

"You think the Dune Guard will come at us even more now that they have the home field advantage?" Leena asked, turning to face Soren.

The tactician looked up at her "We haven't seen much of them aside from the few that aided Roltz in his attack back in Treige. Not to mention the Grove Mine attacks were mostly led by Korgans…seeing as how we are planning on passing their old headquarters, we will most likely see them."

Leena smiled "All I needed to hear, I'm ready."

"What I'm worried about is running into Meloi…he has shown that he is much stronger than the rest of his grunts in the short periods he attacked us." Wyre stated as he narrowed his eyes "Murawk was no easy beast to topple…surrounded by this sand, I don't want to imagine what he could do."

Mia placed a hand on Wyre's shoulder "We are much stronger, as a team, I'm pretty sure we can handle him."

Ahead of Fistivus' cart with Soren, Mia, Wyre and Leena was Lune who carried Wayu, Mikel, Orgoth and Lyle.

The swordmaster lay down on the floor looking at the ceiling as Wayu and Mikel spoke. The knight stared past Lune ahead into the desert they were traversing. He knew that things were coming, since Roltz, their foes have been quiet, now was the opportune time to strike.

"So that is why I told her that…why do you think she continues to treat me like a joker?" Mikel asked.

Wayu sighed "Because you are a joker, Mikel…even if you don't know it, and you act like one even more when you speak with Leena."

"Maybe, but I know she's interested. She is super tough, just like me!" Mikel laughed, Wayu smiled, as full of himself as Mikel could be, at least he had confidence and drive. It made him dependable in combat and with what they've been through so far, she greatly appreciated it.

Lune put a hand over her eyes and turned to Orgoth "Do you see that?"

The knight looked ahead and noticed something as well. It looked like the shape of a few people, his grip on his lance tightened.

As they got closer, Mikel and Wayu stopped talking and joined Orgoth as Lyle sat up.

Lune noticed that the figures were waving at them; she turned back to the people in the cart and relayed this information. Mikel turned and signaled Fistivus, the other merchant nodded and brought the cart to a halt.

As the five people approached, the group realized a few were injured, only one of them carried a weapon and one was being carried by a pair, clearly severely injured.

"Thank the gods we ran into someone out here!" one of the civilians cried out.

The armed man held one of his hands out, bringing the three to a stop along with the injured man they carried. He walked up to the group "Who are you?" Soren asked.

"To'Eltz is my name…these people are my charges."

Mia looked over to the people then back to To'Eltz "What happened?"

"Our caravan was assaulted…we didn't see the attackers…they killed another mercenary assigned to the group and a few of the people. Stole all our supplies and vanished…it was disgraceful to be so utterly defeated, the only thing I can do now is defend these people as we return to Sendusk."

Mia glanced over to Soren as Orgoth approached To'Eltz "Did you see your assailants?"

"Not too well, the sand around us erupted…my partner and I could barely fight back."

"What do we do? We can't afford to double back now!" Lyle commented as he joined the group.

Wayu turned to him "But-"

Wyre shook his head "Lyle is right…we are on an important mission and we have no visual on the cliffs that mark the halfway point and the Merchant Rest."

Soren sighed "We'll help…but we can't go back…"

To'Eltz took a step forward "This man will die! I've tried my best to heal him, but the wound won't close!"

Soren raised an eyebrow as he looked to the sword strapped to the man's side _"Sword and…staves?"_

"Wyre and Soren can do some healing of their own, bring him to the cart, we will continue to the merchant rest and bring you all to your destination." Mia stated and motioned for Fistivus and Lune to move forward.

"We'll do what we can To'Eltz…but we can't be responsible if he dies, we have a massive task ahead of us."

To'Eltz clenched his teeth to Soren's statement and turned away, without facing the sage he sighed "Very well…"

Letting the people in the carts forced a few of Soren and Mia's group to walk alongside, To'Eltz joined them to tell them when they neared the place his caravan was attacked.

With To'Eltz in front, Mia, Soren and Wyre follow closely behind with Orgoth and Lyle at the very back on foot. The two sages had applied a bit of their own magic and physical remedies to the injured man to place him in a more stable state.

Mia turned to Wyre as the man cleared his throat "Dune Guard…that would be my best guess."

"The method of attack definitely screams Dune Guard…but I've still been thinking about the black cloaked soldiers from Treige." Soren looked over to Mia after she said that. They had talked about it, but literally have nothing much more to go on aside from just speculating.

With the sun still high overhead, the desert was burning hot, for the few on feet it wasn't a good experience. As traveled as Soren and Mia are even they haven't been across vast deserts since the wars on Tellius.

Soren looked over at To'Eltz again "You told us you're just a sell-sword…is that true?"

The man took his hat off to fan himself before facing Soren "Do I need to tell you anymore?"

"We are helping you. Would you rather we left you and your people in the middle of the desert?"

"I'd rather you take us back to Sendusk." The two men continued to stare at each other. Soren partially understood To'Eltz anger and frustration, not to mention the heat didn't help it, but at the same time, Soren needed to know about this man he was helping.

"You are coming from Shuize correct? Is that where you are from yourself?"

To'Eltz grinned as he put his hat back on "No, I'm from a village in the Fair Desert to the west of us on the end of this continent."

"Did you learn to wield both swords and staves for your mercenary work?"

To'Eltz looked back at Soren with a curious expression "I know you are a mage…yet carry a sword and probably have the knowledge to use a staff as well."

Smirking Soren pulled his cloak back to reveal the sheathed blade he carried "Sized us all up did you?"

To'Eltz looked forward and nodded "Comes with the job…to answer your question, I think it helps in being deceptive. Hence why we call ourselves Tricksters…we hide our blades in serious situations and pass off as healers of sorts…if people get to curious, they have a sword in their gut before they know it."

"That is some camouflage." Mia stated, To'Eltz turned to face her and nodded "It helps in many situations."

"You picked up the blade first right?" Mia asked. The trickster nodded as Mia continued "It is shorter than a standard blade…and has a custom hilt…yet you carry no shield…I imagine, physically, you are very athletic."

To'Eltz shook his head "You lot aren't normal travelers, I can tell this much…"

Before the trickster could continue he gestured to Soren and the pair looked ahead to several ruined carriages and bodies covered in sand. Wyre turned and motioned to Fistivus and Lune to take a small detour around the wreckage.

As the Soren, Mia and Wyre followed To'Eltz across the wreckage, Orgoth and Lyle turned to stay behind the carts.

Soren and Mia each glanced to the sands on the side of the wreck, being so vast it was hard to pick out if anyone was there. The trueblade noticed To'Eltz standing near a body, most likely that of the Trickster's partner.

Wyre himself walked forward while looking back, as the group continued, Mia noticed high cliffs ahead and a path through the middle that would take them out of the Craw Desert and to the small Merchant Rest.

Rejoining with Fistivus and Lune the group began to breathe easier. To'Eltz shook his head "They attacked and killed us, stole our supplies and vanished…why? What possible reason?"

Soren place a hand under his chin as he thought, Mia looked over at Wyre "The Dune Guard and Korgans have always made it a point to attack us only right? The only reason they would start any kind of havoc was to draw us out so they could try to kill us. That is how it has been up until now."

Wyre nodded "Right. Unless the caravan was transporting something important…it wasn't, was it?"

To'Eltz turned to face Wyre; his eyes narrowed "No. It was a standard trip through the desert, food, water, clothes and the like."

Soren kept his eyes on To'Eltz, for some reason he didn't quite believe him. As the sage looked up at the cliff walls to the sides, his eyes widened "Everyone! Ambush!"

He shot his hands out to each side and then up, raging winds shot up the chasm knocking boulders headed down towards them out of the way and shredding them to bits.

In front of To'Eltz and behind Lyle and Orgoth sprang several Earth Sages from the sand.

Men leapt over the cliffs directly over the group, it was the Dune Guard and much more of them than ever before.

Mikel leapt out of the cart along with Wayu, the pair looked up, Wayu's spear impaled a man as he fell on them, while the other took an arrow to the neck. The dead bodies fell before the pair as Orgoth's lance clashed with a Dune Guard weapon.

Acting quickly Lyle leapt over a sword slash and stabbed the Dune Guard in the chest with two blades.

Wielding an axe, one Dune Guard landed on top of Fistivus cart, as the old merchant turned the man raised his axe. Leena tore out of the cart sending splinters everywhere and digging her blade deep into the foe's neck. Throwing the body off her sword and the cart she turned as several landed on top of Fistivus and Lune's carts.

Wyre activated his Brave Bolt to keep the Earth Sages in front of them at bay as Mia dashed at them, Soren brought out his blade and swung, shooting a sharp air wave up the chasm and cutting several more Dune Guard trying to drop on them to death.

As Mia's blade embedded into a rock that an Earth Sage brought forth from the cliff wall, To'Eltz flipped over several times, jumping over the Trueblade and through several rocks headed his way, his blade cut through the sage from shoulder to side. The man screamed as blood shot out of his body, as he fell dead To'Eltz leapt over several shards headed for his legs and with a quick turn brought his blade into the second Sage's head.

Kicking the dead man off his blade he leapt against the cliff wall and then kicked off to the other side. He repeated this process working his way up top. As he vanished over the cliff wall, two more Dune Guard were thrown over, dead.

Mia turned to Soren and smirked "I have to admit, I'm impressed."

With the sages in front gone and Wyre pinning the other men to the side, Fistivus and Lune called their horses and began rushing through the deadlocked path.

As Leena fell on her back she brought her blade up to stop an incoming blow from the man standing over her. As the other two made their way to the pinned mercenary, she rolled across the top of cart, her legs caught and tripped the Dune Guard, he fell and landed on the sandy path before being stabbed in the back by Wayu.

As Leena got up on her feet, a spear wielding solider charged her, Mikel leapt onto the roof as his axe crashed into the crook of the man's neck.

The third Dune Guard took that time to stab Mikel in the side "Hey!" Leena rolled across Mikel's back and landed next to the Dune Guard, as he drew the blade out of Mikel; Leena cut him to death and kicked him off the roof.

Lyle finished another Dune Guard and heard Orgoth yell, the swordmaster turned to see an enemy with an axe raise it above his head. The end of Orgoth's lance forced its way through the man's chest. He choked on his own blood, dropping the axe harmlessly as Lyle moved away.

Tapping Orgoth as he ran by Lyle called out "Come on, the merchants are moving!"

On the high cliff, To'Eltz finished another Dune Guard brutally, holding the man up with his blade in his stomach and then stabbing him repeatedly with a knife.

Kicking the overkilled man off his sword he turned to face a very large robed man.

"You are quite a monster."

As blood dripped down To'Eltz face to his lips he spat it out "Who are you?"

"Your new friends didn't tell you? My name is Meloi, the leader of the Dune Guard."

"Then you!" spinning his blade he pointed it to Meloi "Are the killer of my friend." Smiling Meloi shook his head "You are a sell sword…to you; there is no such thing as friendship!"

With a war cry, To'Eltz crashed into Meloi, surprising the big man with how much strength he had. The pair fell over the cliff and down into the chasm.

Soren turned as Mia called to him. He saw To'Eltz crash into the floor with Meloi "Everyone! Meloi is here!"

Before, Soren could command them, he realized what this meant "Everyone! We need to get out of here now! Leave Meloi! To'Eltz! To'Eltz!"

Deaf to the cries of the sage, To'Eltz began to stab Meloi in the chest repeatedly. The man's hand grabbed To'Eltz arm and lifted the trickster, spinning he threw the smaller man into the ground and stepped on him.

"You. Will die here along with your new found friends and the people you failed to protect." Lifting one arm, the cliffs began to shake as smaller rocks broke off.

A blade flew through the air headed for Meloi, reacting quickly the large man knocked it aside with his hand, a surge of electricity and powerful gusts knocked him back and allowed To'Eltz to stand. Orgoth grabbed the Trickster and with Lyle's help they took off with him.

Meloi looked around at all the fallen Dune Guard and with a roar smashed his fists together, collapsing the cliff walls all around him.

Running as fast as they could, Soren and Mia's troop barely escaped from the collapse, with not enough time, Meloi wasn't able to weaken the structure of the entire range but most of the path was now buried under rubble and sand.

As they all knelt down catching their breaths, Lyle called Soren and Mia over to look at To'Eltz.

The pair noticed that the trickster was covered in blood, Soren knelt closer and let out a sigh of relief "Most if not all of it isn't his…"

Lyle shook his head "That still doesn't erase my concern…what was he doing to those men up their? How did he get bathed in their blood?"

Soren stood and looked at Lyle "They killed his comrade…what he did to them was his revenge."

"We aren't going to let this guy come with us, right? After we reach the Merchant Rest we will leave him there…right?"

Lyle looked around to the rest of the worn out group.

"Someone agree with me, he is crazy!"

Mikel walked over and smacked Lyle on the back "No need to worry about those things now…besides, he managed to grapple with Meloi, I'm impressed that's for sure."

Orgoth picked up To'Eltz again and Wyre turned and told Fistivus and Lune to continue.

"We need to get out of here before we discuss anything…has anyone checked on the civilians?"

Answering Soren's question, Leena and Wayu exited the carts, the mercenary stretched before speaking "They're all good…just a little dirty from the rock, sand and wood."

"Wood?" Smiling at Soren, Leena relayed as to how she broke through the roof of the merchant cart.

Wayu also reported that her civilians were alright and the injured man seemed to sleep through the whole conflict.

Leena walked over to Mikel and examined his wound "You alright?"

The warrior laughed "Of course! This won't kill me!"

"Still, it was my fault…I don't normally do this but-"

"No need to apologize or explain anything, there were more of them than we've ever dealt with, without To over there, we may not have gotten out with just this little ding on my side."

Leena laughed "To?" The warrior grinned as she shook her head. Facing Mikel with a smile she thanked him, as he opened his mouth to say something she held a finger up "Think. Please, don't mess this moment up." Mikel nodded and kept his mouth shut.

"Hey! Lune, Fistivus, are you two alright, we tried our best but…" Orgoth called as he walked over to the merchants.

Lune waved him off "We're fine, we are made of tough stuff just like all of you…though we lack the ability to wield weapons, we can keep cool."

Fistivus shook his head "In all my years, I've seen things but never been a part of them myself…no need to worry; this old body of mine still has energy in it."

Orgoth regarded them before turning back to Soren who nodded; giving them the order the merchants began moving again, now carrying To'Eltz with the entire troop following behind.

Standing on the cliffs above, Roltz watched them march away and shook his head "It was a genius plan, Meloi…until you buried yourself…"

The Ethereal Man warped in behind Roltz, the Korgan turned and aimed his sword at the figure who shook his head "You killed the men I placed around you as soon as Meloi took off…I hope you understand what I can do to you."

Roltz took a few steps back "I understand…but I'm not letting anyone give me orders, not like Murawk. I am a Korgan, the leader of the Korgan Clan! I will prove our superiority over this pathetic rabble, without you!"

Roltz leapt off the cliff as the Ethereal Man crossed his arms "I'll give you one last shot, Roltz…but I'm not the only one unhappy with your actions and your words."

Emerging from the entrapped route, the caravan arrived at the Merchant Rest, the group turned away a few carts passing by, telling them off the sand-slide further down and to take alternate routes.

The rest was home to few, temporary facilities, tents and more caravans and carriages with many busy merchants and travelers.

The group was able to find someone with enough supplies and experience to treat the injured man and the others that To'Eltz was escorting.

The Trickster himself stood at the end of the rest, alone, arms crossed staring out across the desert.

Mia stopped next to him and smiled, the man stood with a straight face, only moving his eyes to acknowledge her.

"What are you going to do now?"

Chuckling, To'Eltz kept his eyes on the horizon as the sun drew closer to it "I failed so…spectacularly…the man who assigned me this task will not be happy."

"I thought you were hired?" To'Eltz glanced over at Mia's confused face and sighed.

"I have not been entirely forward with you all…despite your aid, the only thing I wanted was to kill the bastards that attacked me, I honestly felt no attachment to the travelers I was escorting…my goal was to bring…was for me and my partner to reach Amaryllis."

"You two were going to leave the travelers at Sendusk and continue over there?" Before Mia could continue, To'Eltz held a hand up and shook his head.

"I can't say anymore…the people did hire me, I only took that job because I was going to Amaryllis so they were going my way…frankly, my true employer…I'm in no rush to see him…that Meloi took something from me…more than my partner…I need to get it back."

Mia nodded "I understand…we did some crazy things to try to get something back…both as a group and as individuals…" Mia's thoughts went back to Soren's battle against Kanahana; she shook it away as To'Eltz continued.

"I heard all that you said…I wasn't completely unconscious…but I have to ask…can I travel with you all…at least until Meloi falls to our might and I get back what he stole."

Mia sighed and looked over to the rest of the group, all in the midst of recuperating with Leena preparing a tent and Orgoth setting up a fire as Mikel complained about starving.

Her eyes landed on Soren who was looking at her and To'Eltz, she gestured at the trickster and noticed Soren raise an eyebrow. She nodded and Soren looked surprised but smiled at her, placing a hand on To'Eltz shoulder she spoke "You are welcome to come with us."

* * *

_To'Eltz has joined Soren and Mia's Troop_

_He is a Trickster, new class introduced from Awakening, advanced thieves that wield swords and staves, as such their MAG eventually overpowers their STR making their primary weapons Levin Swords. Also, they gain the ability Acrobat which is pretty awesome (all traverse-able movement cost = 1)_

_One thing I realized from writing so much in large portions is that the Troop has to stay small, as of where I am the Troop is 13 not counting Fistivus and Lune and I need to buckle down when I edit these chapters so they all maintain their character, I want you all to like the OCs because there are a ton of em._

_Anyway, my deviantArt is updating with a new OC Sheet that includes Pesh and Versha, Lyle's friends : To'Eltz, the new troop member : and future characters Qi'No and Lo'Tem._

_Hope everyone reading continues to enjoy Ymarkteg, I know I love writing it, see you Wednesday with a Paralogue chapter! :D_

_ps next week is my Summer Vacation then I'm back to school after that...sigh_


	20. Hilden Settlement

_About two weeks ago I started watching Game of Thrones and caught up a few days ago...wow...that was something..._

_Aside from that I began watching GARO Yami Wo Terasu Mono, really awesome then again the whole of GARO is really cool_

_And to top it off, the final episodes of Breaking Bad have finally been announced! They will air in August FINALLY!_

_Alright, enough about what I do, here is the first Paralogue, these are shorter, not entirely story-relevant chapters. They mostly develop the characters and their relationships with each other._

_With what I had written for the Shuize and Palace chapters, I needed more time with To'Eltz._

_FUN FACT: This Paralogue was written while I was working on chapter 30-something so I had to really focus on reverting the characters to their original character as opposed to their character in 15 chapters_

* * *

**Paralogue One**

**Hilden Settlement**

A short and decent march after joining with To'Eltz brought the troop to the roadside settlement inhabited by tenacious desert folk who enjoyed trekking along in the blistering heat.

"We'll stay here for a bit before moving on to Shuize, no objections?" Soren asked, turning to face the troop.

Mikel jumped for joy "Finally! This heat was killing me!"

Leena rolled her eyes "I thought you worked as a carpenter…aren't you used to exerting all your energy on a daily basis?"

Mikel shook his head "Even on a hot day in Corelis, it's nothing compared to this insanity we walked through, come on let's see what we can do that doesn't involve heat!"

Before Leena could protest, Mikel grabbed her and dragged her away.

Orgoth walked away as well "I'm going to find a place to sit…the heat and this armor is not a good mix."

"You've been doing really well despite that." Lyle commented.

Orgoth grinned "Indeed, part of my knight training: adaptability. If we're going to relax for a bit though, I think I'll pass out."

"Hold up Orgoth! We'll join you!" Fistivus and Lune called as they continued steering the carriages behind the knight.

"Even if they are built for this environment I'm pretty sure the horses wouldn't mind a break." Fistivus stated as Lune chuckled "We could use one as well."

Soren looked from the knight and merchants over to To'Eltz who walked off silently, he thought it best to leave the man be and walked away himself. Wyre, Wayu and Mia walked in a group talking amongst themselves as Lyle moved over to Soren.

"Hey, are you sure it's a good idea to bring this To'Eltz along?"

Soren nodded "Of course…he is skilled and wants to see the Dune Guard taken down…we need someone with that determination to help us."

Lyle shook his head "I know that…but he seems a little less than stable to me. He could be a threat to us and himself as much as he is to the enemy."

Soren recalled the fight out in the desert; To'Eltz covered himself in the blood of his enemies. Unsettling and surely there was something to what Lyle was saying but To'Eltz had no reason to cross the troop.

Echoing this to Lyle the swordmaster's position and manner did not change "No one needs a reason to betray someone else; some people do it for completely stupid and insignificant reasons. We really should reconsider this."

"Are you saying I made a bad decision as a leader?"

Soren caught Lyle's eyes as the green haired man faced him "I'm saying…"

Trailing off the pair stopped and continued to stare at each other until Soren continued "Believe it or not this wasn't my idea, To'Eltz asked Mia and she wanted to bring him along. I trust her decision and didn't fight it."

"Mia recruited him? Allowed him to join us?" Soren saw the disbelief in Lyle's face and nodded to confirm it "Yes, I just went along with it cause I trust her…don't you?"

Lyle turned away but said nothing. As he walked away he muttered "I apologize for questioning you…"

Soren watched the man walk away and sighed before continuing, his thoughts now moving to Shuize and the Western Archive where they'll hopefully find the information they need.

* * *

"So what do you guys think of To'Eltz?" Mia asked to Wyre and Wayu.

The Thunder Sage scratched his chin "He is an excellent fighter and it doesn't hurt that he can heal."

"He seems sad." The group became silent and turned to Wayu who looked up at them.

"What? I'm I the only one who noticed that?"

Mia turned to face in the direction To'Eltz walked in but he was nowhere to be seen.

"I suppose you were…he did lose his comrade in the Dune Guard ambush after all…" Mia stated.

The three continued walking until Wyre started sniffing the air. "Do you guys smell that?"

Wayu laughed "Wyre has a really good nose for food."

"Not just food…great food…I can tell and I'm starving."

Mia shook her head "I don't see you like this a lot Wyre."

The thunder sage chuckled "I'm one of the closest aides to Hitenticul's King, I've learned to not let my discomfort, hunger or boredom show…of course that doesn't mean I'm not affected by those things."

Wayu put her arm around his "Then let's go!" The two walked off with Mia close behind.

* * *

"To'Eltz." The trickster turned as Soren approached, he was by a small watering hole a short distance from the settlement.

"Yes, what did you want to talk about? Remember, there are many things I must keep from everyone…"

Soren nodded "Like what you were doing when you were attacked and why…I'd just like to know more about you personally. I don't distrust you-"

"But you want to make sure you can put your faith in me when it counts. Trust me, I've done many things in the past…namely I've killed…a lot."

To'Eltz narrowed his eyes and looked up at the sun "I've already told you that I was born and raised in a small city in the Fair Desert on the far west end of this nation. I never had the desire to become the killer that I am today…"

Soren nodded "No one ever does…most of us didn't think it would go that way but its life or death…simple as that."

To'Eltz nodded "Unfortunately that is true. My village was never truly regarded by the capital…a fair amount of people live there, much more than this small settlement if not less than Sendusk. I was brought into this life of killing when two monsters came to my village…they said they were sent by highest order in Sarhara."

"The King and Queen?" Soren asked to which To'Eltz shrugged.

"To this day I'm not certain…this is the age of peace…no one would believe two random people would come to a small village on the end of Sarhara and kill several civilians including the Village Chief."

"You still don't know who they were I imagine?"

To'Eltz shook his head "No such luck…I made it my goal to find them and end their lives…of course I wasn't the only one, a few other youths joined me…the road was hard and with the exception of Quo'Eltis the other youths died in the desert until we found what we were looking for…"

The pair remained silent until To'Eltz sighed and removed his hat "That is all I can say…"

Soren nodded "Let's head back to the settlement, we need food and rest before we continue to Shuize."

The tactician turned and walked towards Hilden with To'Eltz following shortly after.

* * *

"Take this!" Mikel yelled as he flipped a man over and slammed him into the dirt. As he held him in place the crowd cheered and he was declared winner.

Leena sighed as the man on the ground got up and limped away, Mikel promised to take her somewhere nice and became distracted when he saw travelers and desert folk wrestling. He joined them and people began placing bets on the warrior from Corelis.

Mikel walked over to Leena with a smile "If this were a much bigger event I could earn enough for the entire Troop's expenses."

Leena rolled her eyes "I thought we'd be doing something fun."

"This is fun!" Mikel grinned before seeing Leena was serious "Well, what do you want to do?"

Leena scratched her chin "Actually…I think I'll join you."

Mikel tilted his head "What?"

"Hey people! Who wants to see your undefeated Mikel wrestle…?"

The crowd remained silent as Leena looked around before smiling at Mikel "Me?"

* * *

"Soren!" The sage turned and saw Mia, Wyre and Wayu sitting and eating. He walked over to her and sat down next to her before sharing a kiss.

"Where have you been?" Wyre asked.

"Talking with Lyle and To'Eltz for a bit…I was thinking of making the rounds but I'd rather let To'Eltz prove himself to us than ask everyone what they think of him…we don't really know enough after all."

Wyre nodded before turning to Wayu as she continued telling a story. Soren raised an eyebrow and looked over to Mia who whispered "Don't worry Soren…just friends."

"It's none of my business but…"

Mia sighed "Long way from Hitenticul…but we know Wyre, no reason to fret over his business."

Soren shook his head "Your right, so what are you eating?"

Mia laughed and moved her plate aside "Get your own!"

* * *

"Hey." To'Eltz turned, he arrived at the inn and found Lyle was also there. Orgoth had removed his bulky armor and sat down on a bed writing what looked to be a letter.

"Hello…just stopping by…though I'm not exactly tired…"

Lyle nodded while Orgoth made a grunt; clearly he had no idea what anyone was saying.

Lyle and To'Eltz watched each other for a short moment before the Trickster walked away as Orgoth stood. "Time to find a carrier bird of some kind and send this off…"

The knight walked past Lyle and outside as the swordmaster sighed and threw himself on a bed before thinking about the road ahead.

* * *

Mikel stood across from Leena who smiled as she removed her blue and yellow striped jacket before tossing it aside with her shoulder guard and shield.

"Think of this as a chance to win for the arm wrestling loss back in Euto."

Mikel chuckled "You aren't playing fair…"

"You aren't even wearing a shirt let along your armor!" Leena pointed out as Mikel laughed "Exactly!"

The pair launched at each other and struggle to hold each other's arms away as the crowd around them cheered.

Mikel grabbed Leena's right arm and she in turn grabbed his before flipping over him, bringing the big man along and slamming him into the ground.

Mikel quickly kicked her legs out and rolled aside as she fell to the floor. She stood as he charged again and quickly moved aside, grabbing his left arm and pulling him in a half circle before bringing an open palm into his back and throwing him to the ground.

"Come on big man!" She called as the crowd cheered around them.

* * *

Orgoth smiled as a large hawk flew off with his message. Personally he didn't trust human messengers with such a delicate letter.

"Eminse…I hope everything is alright over there…" He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh before returning to the inn.

* * *

Following their meal, Soren, Mia, Wyre and Wayu were walking back to their inn and the halberd noticed a ruckus going on a short way off. "Hey look…is that Mikel and Leena?"

The other three turned and sure enough it was Mikel grabbing Leena's arm and flipping her over. She managed to roll back to her feet almost instantly as Mikel turned to face her.

Mia noticed the crowd around them "Looks like they're having fun."

"Indeed…though I hope they don't wear themselves out."

Mikel brought Leena to the ground and grinned "Looks like I win this time!"

"Not…quite!" her leg shot up and pushed Mikel over her and onto his face. Quickly she got on his back and grabbed his leg as someone started counting off.

As the crowd let out a yell, Leena stood victorious with Mikel standing shortly after. "You are quite a woman."

Leena smiled and winked before moving over to retrieve her gear. As Mikel picked his clothes and armor up he noticed Soren, Mia, Wyre and Wayu "Hey guys! How was your day?"

As Leena took her winnings she waved at the crowd before joining Mikel and walking towards the other four.

"It was good Mikel, you both staying up or…"

Soren trailed off as Leena started nodding "Yeah, this oaf owes me a good time on my terms and he can well pay for it."

After a brisk conversation Mikel and Leena took off to refill after tussling in the dirt as Soren and the others headed for the inn.

"Those two…quite the pair..." Mia stated to which Wayu nodded. Soren turned to see Mikel and Leena walking, the warrior shoved her aside a bit and she returned it before the pair started laughing.

"Indeed."

* * *

With dusk coming over the Hilden Settlement, Soren found himself away from the group again for a bit. He stood near the pool where he spoke to To'Eltz earlier that day. Closing his eyes he waited for a few moments until he heard a frustrated sigh that caused him to turn around.

"What could you possibly want?" Ashnard asked.

"Nothing…but I'm still not certain if it's really you or just me imagining you…"

"I'm fairly certain you know the answer to that…either way, what do you want?"

"How much did you know about the Branded power?"

Ashnard smiled "Not much…it was ancient history, mumbles here and there about Branded having special abilities…of course after you were born I realized it was a lie…little did I know I truly lacked patience in my most successful plan."

Soren gritted his teeth as Ashnard continued "The senses and strength are one thing…but that all-devouring Branded Fire, had I spared the time I could've honed you and used you to win Tellius. It was like having a dragon at my side…a black dragon stronger than any other."

"Well your 'plan' has a mind of its own and I don't continue living for you…"

"Yes, yes…the woman…but what that does assure is my bloodline will continue. The true Daein Royalty will continue with you and whatever children you have…I'll never really die."

Soren opened his eyes to see he was staring at the pool again and the Mad King was gone.

Sighing he returned to the inn while whispering to himself.

"The worst of us never really die…not even death can truly bring about the end…"

* * *

_Next chapter is on Saturday of course but in the mean-time I've uploaded the Civilian Outfits 2 which has the troop members from 7 - 13 with the ones not in the troop blacked out._

_Hope you enjoy it, I know my 1 week Summer Vacation is relaxing_


	21. Crown City, Shuize

_WHAT ARE THE ODDS!? The summer is unbearably hot over here and our AC decides to not work anymore, this is not how I wanted to spend the last two days of my summer vacation...I just can't work on the story like this..._

_Uploading the chapter makes me feel a little better but come on..._

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Crown City, Shuize**

Exhausted and sweating, Soren and Mia's Troop finally arrived at the gates of Sarhara's Crown City. The trek through the Crown Desert had mostly been an uneventful trip with the Troop stopping at the Hilden Settlement briefly before they found the ruins of a certain location...

_Fistivus and Lune stopped the merchant carts as the group emptied out to look at a massive decline, a large pit surrounded by constantly moving sand. In it stood the ruins of what was the Dune Guard's Headquarters._

_Standing above it Soren looked over at To'Eltz who looked like he was about to jump in and kill anyone he could find in there._

_Soren then moved his gaze over to Lyle who had previously protested the decision to bring To'Eltz along; telling Soren it was a bad idea until the sage mentioned that it was Mia's decision. At which point Lyle fell back in line and gave a half-hearted apology. Some of the things he yelled at Soren about left the sage believing that Lyle didn't see him as a leader._

"_You think the Dune Guard are holed up in there?" Orgoth asked._

_Wyre shrugged "Maybe…this was where they operated out of until their failed rebellion that cost them their lives…"_

_Wayu pointed at the sand walls "How did…oh right, Earth magic."_

_Leena followed her line of sight and then looked back at the ruins "How would one invade this place? The sand might swallow you up…or you'll never manage to get back out, its way steep."_

_Mikel looked over at To'Eltz and whistled "Do they have Pegasi? Wyverns? Gryphons or anything that can fly in the royal army, you know, any way of getting down there?"_

_To'Eltz sighed "Pegasi are mostly a part of Anondye's forces, Wyverns in Regalshin and Gryphons for Pozem…what we have in Sarhara are called Rocs…very large and ferocious great birds…I imagine an attack from them is what leveled this place."_

_After a while of staring and contemplating the group returned to the caravan and took off._

Soren looked up as a massive bird flew overhead, several patrolled the skies above Shuize, ever alert, the armored men on their back kept watch over the dominion.

Even in times of peace, Sarhara enjoyed living secluded from the rest of the continent, not as much as Goldoa but aside from the peace conferences in Numengate, the royal family and many hierarchs don't travel across the borders regularly.

As the group dismounted they came up to the Gate Guards, the chief saw them through after a few questions, the only thing they were interested were if they needed permission from anything specific at the Western Archive.

The Chief told them that that Archive Master would determine what could or couldn't be seen by the regular masses.

As they walked through the town Leena quickly asked directions to the Western Archive from a few passer-byes, she walked over to Soren with a smile "Hey Boss, got em for ya!"

As she relayed the info, Soren grinned and looked over to Mia as she saw herself in Leena's place talking to Ike. She sighed _"I never did beat him in a match…maybe someday I'll get my shot…"_

The group looked over to the massive, ornate, royal palace that stood behind the Crown City. Sarhara Palace, home to royal family had many tall towers with perches on which several Rocs were roosting, taking off and perching.

As they approached the Archive Mikel sighed "Are we all required to look through a few books?"

Soren turned "Normally, no, but this place is big and we don't know exactly what we are looking for, the tome that has the information about Elder Magic users could literally be the needle in a very large haystack."

Mikel groaned, looking through books was something he hated doing, obviously, not much of a reader.

Entering the archive, Fistivus and Lune offered to help search through the tomes. Soren and Mia led while the others fanned out, at the front desk sat a woman reading a book. Mia cleared her throat; she looked up "What can I do for you?"

"We'd like to speak to the Archive Master."

She nodded, standing she walked away leaving the pair there. Soren turned and examined the rest of the archive. Tall shelves with everything from various copies of government treaties and tomes of history, legends and mythical adventures, he strongly considered returning when the whole ordeal is dealt with.

Returning the woman pointed to a door and told them the Archive Master would meet with them there.

Entering they sat to find a much younger man than they thought, he held a tome and smiled at them "Not many regular people come by asking for me…so you must not be regular people."

Soren shook his head "We aren't…we're looking for information on users of True Elder Magic."

The man's eyes widened "True Elder Magic? That term is not thrown around a lot…I would know, one of the supposed last users died fifty or sixty years ago…we keep books and records about those things below the main archive…however…my natural curiosity makes me want to ask…why?"

Soren and Mia glanced at each other; the latter leaned in closer "I'm sorry we didn't get a name. I'm Mia, this is Soren."

Nodding the man extended his arm "My name is Qi'No." shaking hands with each of the travelers, Mia continued.

"We met one of the only users of True Elder Magic and he revealed to us that someone is using the power to do…horrible things…we've been targets of this man for some time and we need any information on how we can find him."

Qi'No was fascinated and had many more questions he wanted to ask but a look from Soren told him, they were on a time table. "Very well…he took out a key, I would go open the door myself, but this tome is fascinating…go on ahead, as you can tell, I took the reins of Archive Master about ten years ago so…I'm not as in tune with the archive, I can't just make the book you need pop up out of nowhere."

Nodding, Soren and Mia took the key and departed; they signaled the rest of the group and moved to the chamber below the main archive.

The chamber was much larger than the group thought it would be, an old map was on the entry wall behind a pane of glass. It looked as if no one had been down here in many years. The lights were all off and it was extremely dusty.

The archive was sectioned into several large rooms with rows of tomes varying in content, most of it, according to a file on the main desk, was works from the other nations.

Mikel turned to Soren "So…we just have to search till we find…what exactly?"

The sage shrugged "I don't even know what the book is like…but if we are to believe Qi'No, it is here, so let's all get to work!"

A few of the troop remained in the first room while the rest disappeared into the depths. As Wayu and Leena walked alongside each other, the halberd sneezed "It is way too dusty and dark in here…it's depressing."

Leena sighed "Yeah…I've been to a few dank places but for some reason…this is just so…" the pair came to a stop at a row of books, Leena told Wayu to go to one end and they would check everything until they reached the center. It seemed to go quickly for the mercenary as much of the content she was looking at were scientific or just full of general knowledge, or as she called it, boring reads.

Glancing over to Wayu, Leena grinned and called out "Hey Wyre!" Wayu dropped the books she was holding and turned to face an empty hall before facing Leena and furrowing her brows.

The mercenary held her arms up in defense "Nice reaction." Running a hand through her pink hair, Wayu returned to the task at hand and ignored the other woman as she began asking questions regarding Wyre.

* * *

Hearing a massive sneeze, Soren poked his head out of the shelf and turned to Wyre "You alright?"

The other sage looked over to Soren and nodded "I'm fine…weird, I've never had a problem with dust…"

Soren returned to his books "Are you curious as to why this place is so…unkempt? The Western Archive is Sarhara's treasure, according to Iltar'Elm and To'Eltz anyway…why would the secret room that holds various key information be left like this?"

Wyre shrugged "Qi'No did say he is new to the job…maybe he hasn't had the time to put a group together to clean the place up. Maybe we should offer to lend him a hand."

Soren laughed "We are here on a vital mission…I'm not getting sidetracked to clean a library as expansive as it is."

* * *

Mia glanced around, noting Lyle on one side and To'Eltz and Orgoth on the other. The trueblade slowly took a blade out of the shelf she had already glanced at. It contained brief swordsman styles from Pozem and Regalshin, seeing To'Eltz short sword athletics and Lyle's triple edged style, she was very interested in learning and practicing the other styles. Though she herself never thought to use more than one sword, if she ever wielded two it was spur of the moment.

As she flipped through it To'Eltz and Orgoth began talking "You are an impressive fighter…as doubtful as much of the group is, I am glad you are coming along."

The trickster grinned "I'm just using all of you for my goals as you are all using me for yours…I still don't have the full story, but as long as we meet with Meloi again, I don't need it."

"Are you certain?" To'Eltz turned to Orgoth and nodded "I'm absolutely certain…though something is striking me as odd…why were Soren and Mia given the key? No matter what they said, the Archive Master would've wanted to see them in…and even keep an eye on us."

"Maybe Soren and Mia were very convincing in our struggle against the dead men that walk again…he believed them and entrusted them. It's not everyday outsiders are willing to go so far to protect several nations, even if that isn't how it started."

To'Eltz placed a book back on the shelf as he absorbed what Orgoth told him. Turning the trickster walked over to Mia who looked a little panicked as soon as she saw him approaching.

"I was just-"

To'Eltz held up a hand "I can tell you have a genuine appreciation for swordsmanship…we can ask to take some texts out from the Archive Master if you desire it."

Mia gave a big smile before To'Eltz continued "What did the Archive Master say?"

"He asked us why we wanted to know about True Elder Magic…and after we explained about meeting with the apothecary and the whole, revived dead people thing, it looked like he wanted to ask a lot more."

To'Eltz eyes left Mia to find Lyle who was looking at them, the swordmaster departed shortly after as Mia continued.

"He was in the middle of reading a very interesting tome…or, fascinating…you know, his words…so-"

"What?"

Mia raised an eyebrow "What? What?"

* * *

Fistivus and Lune continued looking through shelves, the older woman turned and smiled slightly, noticing Mikel. Fistivus turned "Odd eh? Yet, I kind of expected this would happen."

Mikel sat in a corner with countless books strewn about; the warrior had been flipping through them and tossing them on the floor quickly, hoping to be able to leave soon. He stumbled upon a book that spoke of legendary warriors that traveled to other lands and of ancient war lords that caused much strife in the old Ymarkteg.

"Gashuuka was a master Reaver of Old Anondye, uniting the nation under his massive axe; it once controlled some land that is now present day Pozem and Numengate and fought several long battles with Old Sarhara, which at the time was several villages united in today's Crown Desert."

Mikel's smile grew as he continued reading.

"This hulking man was able to level entire units on his own, he was one of the only rulers in history to take to battle with his men and drive the action. Let it be known that valiant kings who wanted to be known and feared like Gashuuka wound up getting killed in the field of combat…the Reaver credited his tenacity to his axe that absorbed the blood of foes, the liquid traveled through the axe's hilt and into Gashuuka's body, replenishing his lost blood to keep him fighting."

Mikel was amazed; he wondered where such a weapon could have come from, who made it?

"Gashuuka himself became wider known than Anondye, soon his axe became just as renown, he would call out its name in combat with the phrase 'Rend my foes and send them to the inferno, Helswath!'. That is so cool! It-"

Mikel went back to the word "Helswath…"

"_Finally, one of you feels the bite of my mighty weapon…this beast has inherited part of my lust for combat…this fallen axe goes by the name, Helswath…an arm crafted by a fallen lord…fitting…through all the battles I've been in…it becomes stronger."_

Mikel stood and left to seek out Soren, book in hand.

* * *

As Soren sighed he heard someone yell, turning and drawing his sword he recognized Mia running towards him with To'Eltz close behind.

"Trouble!"

Soren brought his fingers to his lips and let out a loud whistle, the troop began heading his way as Mia crashed into him.

The pair fell onto a shelf which To'Eltz grabbed, stopping it from toppling over.

"What-"

Mia cut off Soren as she stood and helped him up "To'Eltz just told me that the Archive Master we spoke to is a fraud!"

Soren's eyes widened "How could you-"

"The real Archive Master was blind…no one knows how precious books and reading are until you can't anymore…it was a law set in by the Sarharan Royalty, only the wisest blind men and women are allowed dominion over the Western Archive."

Soren's anger spiked as he approached To'Eltz "You didn't think that would be something we should know?"

"Forgive me if I didn't think to explain all common knowledge of this nation to you in a few days! More importantly, the real Archive Master is probably dead, he could've been sent in by any mix of your enemies!"

As the rest of the group gathered Soren caught a book that Mikel threw at him "Read that last paragraph!"

"I don't have time! We have to get out of here!" Even so, Soren's eyes fell to the book. _Helswath…_

Soren looked up just as a massive fireball tore through several shelves, Orgoth stood in front of it, the flames scorched the knight and threw him over, sparring the rest of the group. They all stared at Qi'No who stood next to Roltz "It's about time!"

The troop prepared to battle, Fistivus and Lune moved to the back and Wyre tended to Orgoth.

Qi'No smiled "I have to admit…I expected you lot to figure this out sooner…I am genuinely interested in this apothecary you spoke to…but we can pay him a visit after we finish you…once and for all!"

Qi'No reached behind him and pulled out an ornate staff, several warp glyphs appeared all over the archive, spawning Korgans. Roltz spun his toothed blade as Qi'No prepared another flaming meteor "Farewell!"

The flame exploded in the middle of the archive as the group split apart to take on the countless Korgans. Soren was slightly nervous as Roltz vanished, he could appear and attack any of them at any time. He didn't believe the smaller man was as tenacious as Murawk was, but he didn't want to underestimate him in any way.

Wayu and Lyle threw over a shelf, crushing a few Korgans, as they attempted to knock the debris off, the two moved about stabbing them all in the back, killing them. Several other Korgans roared at the move and charged the pair, Wayu leapt over a strike before stabbing into another Korgan. The man grabbed her lance and prevented her from pulling it out. Another Korgan ran by and cut her in the side followed by another ramming his axe into her arm. The impaled one kicked her away before falling over, as Lyle silenced two more he turned to see a blade sink into Wayu "No!" he leapt over arming his third blade in his knee and spinning, cutting into the flesh of the four men. He helped Wayu up as she grabbed her spear "Are you…stupid question, we need-"

Roltz ran by swinging his blade and sinking the teeth into Lyle's back before ripping it out, Wayu held her lance out, tripping Roltz. The man rolled over onto his feet as Lyle dropped Wayu and stared at the Korgan leader.

"You are nothing compared to Murawk!"

Roltz laughed "You will soon be nothing, your threats and insults don't affect me!"

Roltz leapt at Lyle, two blades clashed with one, the reverberation brought Lyle to a knee as the pain in his back seared.

* * *

Wyre and Soren knocked over a few shelves to make room and began to dance around each other, gracefully avoiding several attackers and shooting out slicing gales and rapid bolts. Catching the Korgans in their chests, sides and faces before stopping as Soren prepared a bigger spell. Wyre initiated his Brave Bolt, keeping many Korgans behind, a stray spear stuck into Wyre's shoulder, he turned and fried that man before turning to see one he struck stand again "What!?" holding his hands out they found the man's face and began incinerating it. With whatever energy, the screaming man rammed his blade into Wyre's stomach. Soren leapt in the air and upon landing a massive air wave exploded, throwing the Korgans into the air, with another wave of his arms, countless slicing gales cut through the bandits, killing them.

Soren turned to a gagging Wyre and drew out a staff, he began healing the man, then quickly removed the blade "Shit…what-"

Wyre attempted to say something when Lyle was kicked over and landed near the pair.

Soren turned and barely moved away from Wyre as Roltz blade slashed, taking several stands of Soren's hair. The mage felt something on his face, a long cut stretched across it, "Soren! Wayu is injured…badly!"

"So is Wyre!" As Soren kept his eyes on Roltz, Lyle continued "These men are advanced in their revived states; most killing blows don't stop all their functions immediately! They are storming through our attacks!"

* * *

Orgoth, Mikel, Leena, To'Eltz and Mia stood in formation around Fistivus and Lune, every time several Korgans charged them, the group would take turns breaking away and dealing with them. Orgoth's armor was still charred but he was better, Mikel took a slash to the back, Leena to her leg. Mia and To'Eltz remained injury free but realized what was going on.

"We have to move to join with the other four!" Mia nodded as Lune and Fistivus took off, followed by Orgoth, Leena and Mikel. The Korgans saw that chance to move in, Mia held her hand out and covered them in purple flames, as they screamed at the fire eating their skin To'Eltz dashed over and sliced their necks open. Upon finishing the last one he was knocked aside by a ball of fire and rolled across the floor before catching himself and standing again, covered in smoke.

Mia held her blade, aimed at Qi'No who began walking towards them "I enhanced the magic that revived these soldiers…while not a practitioner of True Elder Magic; I am well versed in its many more recent and less incredible powers…"

"What do you know about all this? The Korgan Clan? The Dune Guard? The ethereal figure?"

Qi'No shrugged "You could say I'm near the level of Meloi and Murawk, I was left here to stop anyone who came looking for the _right_ information…honestly I was growing bored until you all came to me. Thank you."

Qi'No began rapidly thrusting his palms at To'Eltz and Mia, shooting out bursts of flames, the pair evaded the attacks that set fire to more of the texts.

* * *

Soren and Roltz blades clashed again, this time the Korgan took a knife from behind his back and attempted to stab Soren, seeing it, the sage forced Roltz blade into the ground and flipped over the man, as Roltz turned with his knife Soren jumped away so the Korgan struck only air.

He landed and hurled his blade, Roltz easily slashed it away, however he was struck in the back by Leena and then tackled by Orgoth. As Roltz stumbled away Mikel finished the triad attack with an arrow in Roltz' knee forcing the vile foe to the ground, seething he raised his blade, more Korgans began to run out of the rubble of the ruined archive, headed for Soren and Mia's group.

"Take care of Wyre and Wayu! We'll hold their attention!" Soren noticed a massive flare behind the group as Orgoth finished calling out to him.

Escaping to find Wayu the other troop members engaged the charging Korgans as Roltz vanished again.

Soren found Wayu and panicked, she was far too still, he ran over and began healing her "I'm not letting anyone die now…not ever…you hear me Wayu! We don't get to try again!"

He heard the halberd mutter something. Flipping her over he saw the wound in her stomach and began healing it, blood seeped out of her mouth, staining her chin. The halberd opened her eyes slightly to stare at Soren she opened her mouth and said something far too quietly. "What?"

Mustering her strength Wayu yelled "Roltz!" The toothed blade tore through Soren, he looked down at the end sticking out him and cursed mentally, throwing his arm back, a black flame exploded into Roltz' chest, the man lost his grip on his blade and flew through several worn shelves, destroying them.

Burning the toothed end off, it fell to the ground and Soren removed the rest from behind him. He finished healing Wayu and helped her up "We need to rejoin the others; Wyre is still in bad shape too…"

Wayu nodded and helped Soren along as he finally submitted and threw up blood all over the floor.

* * *

Mia and To'Eltz rolled to join the rest of the group as Qi'No leapt into the air and spun, shooting a jagged flame lance at them. The two split apart as it exploded on the ground between them. The force carried them further in opposite directions.

Mia stood slowly and noticed Soren and Wayu enter the ruined and burning clearing. Wayu looked alright but Soren was a mess and clutching a bloody wound in abdomen.

Qi'No charged the distracted Mia but was knocked aside by a worn Wyre Reh. Skidding to a halt, Qi'No fired a blast when a magical force field appeared in front of Wyre, the fire exploded against it and knocked Wyre to the ground.

Dropping the Ward staff, To'Eltz ran over to Qi'No and slashed at the man as he evaded, Mia took that chance to counter and slash the man across the back. Qi'No turned to face her as she followed the attack with a horizontal slash.

As Soren helped Wyre, Wayu turned to see Orgoth tear his lance out of a Korgan and Mikel throw his axe into one that approached Leena from behind as she struck down another.

Lyle got back on his feet and joined the fray, Wayu turned and her eyes widened, throwing her spear quickly it clipped Roltz arm causing him to fall to the ground near Soren and Wyre.

The Korgan had picked up a random blade since Soren melted his in half, jumping to his feet the blade met Soren's staff with a loud clang. Soren noticed that Roltz chest was burned black, "I'm amazed you had enough energy to try the same bullshit on me…"

"I'm amazed you have enough energy to clash with me after I nearly killed you…oh wait…" Roltz applied more pressure, forcing Soren to the ground "You don't!"

Wyre held his hand out "Fuck! YOU!" A lightning bolt shot into Roltz, as the electricity burned into the man's body he laughed and continued to press Soren, his blade began cutting through the sage's staff.

As Wyre screamed the lightning bolt tore clear through Roltz, the man stopped laughing and coughed blood all over Soren, the sage saw the gaping hole and then Roltz blade hit the ground as he stumbled away.

Qi'No noticed and shook his head he quickly moved away from Mia and To'Eltz attacks. Waving his arm around, spears of light began to appear around him, with a loud yell they shot out across the room, lighting the entire room up in magnificent flames.

"I'd love to stick around with you lot…but this was Roltz idea…with him dead, what does it matter anymore?" As Qi'No laughed an axe caught him in his chest, grunting he shot flames at Orgoth, Mikel and Leena before retreating.

Soren was helped up by Mia as the rest of the group gathered around, "No…" they turned to see Roltz on his knees shaking his head, one hand tried was weakly wrapped around the hilt of the stray blade. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground.

As the place burned Soren closed his eyes and summoned Rexcalibur, shards of ice cooled the air and caused enough flames to die down for the group to move as quickly as they could out of the basement.

As they neared the exit the door opened and the Sarharan Royal Guard helped them out, a few proceeded into the room, before the troop could say anything they withdrew magic tomes and swung their arms, releasing waves of water, quelling Qi'No's flames.

As they were rushed through the main room, they noticed that the damage was great here as well, and was clearly doused by the Water Sages.

Outside a man in an extravagant blue robe ordered several of his men to aid Soren and Mia's group and then go inside to quell more of the fires. A Roc landed as a woman in armor jumped off "Are you all okay? No one in immediate danger?"

Mia shook her head "Soren, right here, needs help!"

She nodded and spoke with the Archsage next to her, he signaled another to run over, laying Soren on the floor he began healing as several more including the woman checked on the group.

They came to a stop next to several other people, including the woman that was at the main desk, most were covered in ash but aside from that, alive.

The woman called Mia over "Just to clarify, everyone is alright?"

Mia nodded "Mostly…thank you…"

The woman nodded before continuing "This is a serious incident so as a heads up…the questioning won't be fun…"

"Will you be doing the questioning?"

"My superior and I handle a bit of it on site, it really depends on what we learn and what we hear…I'd like to get a head start though...none of you are responsible for this? Right?"

Mia sighed "The massive fire was not us but Soren in the dark green over there and I can use fire magic of sorts…we may have used it to fight off the men who attacked us…we are deeply sorry for that."

Nodding the woman turned as more men, armed like her came outside to their chief and shook their heads, they didn't look happy and neither did the chief.

* * *

Far from the attack stood Qi'No, on the floor, the last axe strike was more serious than he thought.

A man appeared next to him, "Finally…help me here!" he turned and his eyes widened "You!?"

"I'm very sad…and extremely angry right now…Roltz is dead…and I didn't get to strike him down…"

Qi'No stood slowly but fell back to his knees "Please! I didn't-"

"I know…but I need to clear this…aggravation…I'm sure you understand."

"I don't! I really-"

With a massive swing from an axe, Qi'No's head rolled down the cliff as the rest of the body fell over.

Shrugging the other man turned and walked away with a smirk "…better."

* * *

_I kinda realized about 90% of the chapter was in the Western Archive...not Shuize but the Western Archive is part of Shuize so..._

_Anyway, on deviantArt I am adding the first "Tag Team" picture, these are pictures of a pair of members of the Troop that work very well together as comrades-in-arms and as friends._

_The first actually has 3 characters on it: Soren, Mia and Lyle_

_My schedule is going to get crazy with a feature coming up but I'm gonna try to keep to Saturday updates and keep the story going, good news is YOU'LL NEVER CATCH UP_

_See ya next week!_


	22. Sarhara Palace

_Just got my Wii working again! YAY! Now I can get back to my 3rd playthrough of Skyward Sword and my 2nd run of Xenoblade Chronicles!_

_Don't know if I mentioned this but I added a fourth flier class along side the Pegasi, Wyverns and Griffons (now its own class) The Roc Rider class!_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Sarhara Palace**

Following the rapid confusion of the attack at the Western Archive, Soren and Mia's Troop was brought to the massive Sarhara Palace, according to the Roc woman, it was for questioning on the incident, but Mia saw the other Roc Knights and the Water Sages, her enhanced hearing also let her know that they were going to place the blame on the group. Mia was still figuring out why when the group was assigned rooms and told not to leave no matter what, angered, Mia pulled the Roc woman aside.

She was the only one truly understanding, her disposition and the questions in her voice proved that enough to Mia.

"You…I'm sorry, I seemed to have picked up a bad habit of not being able to perform a successful introduction. My name is Mia."

The Roc Knight smiled and held Mia's hand before doing a small bow "Rush and havoc of the moment, no need to apologize…my name is Kay'Shera…I've served the royalty of Sarhara almost all my life, as did many generations of my family…but I can tell you are all innocent."

"Then why can't you-" Kay'Shera held up her hand "I wish…but I'm just a knight, one of the nameless dozens in service to Roc Lord Hashten'Kor, he was the very angry man you saw onsite speaking with the other Roc Knights.

"Is he your partner in questioning?" staring at Mia, Kay'Shera began to laugh "Why would they partner the Lord with a lowly knight? No…my partner is over there."

Mia followed the other woman's gesture, out a window she saw a Roc perched staring at them. "There is no better judge of character than a Roc…so I'd like to believe…but most knights listen and believe only what they want."

Mia nodded and looked down to notice Kay'Shera was still holding her hand, she coughed and the knight apologized and let go "All of your people have been properly cared for, including Soren, he was severely injured…and while only my Roc and I will question you up front, another knight and sage will be there just to be asses…always needing someone to blame."

Mia sighed and everything began to slow down, she looked to the hall and realized with Soren still in care, she'd be on her own for once.

The Roc Knight cleared her throat "Are you alright? I don't think anyone got a look at your injuries."

Mia turned "I'm fine…all healed up." Mia watched as Kay'Shera gave her a once over "Indeed…seeing the status of your friends, that is…surprising."

The Roc Knight's eyes reached Mia's and the trueblade saw something familiar in them, it reminded her greatly of a friend from Tellius.

"What?" The knight asked with a smile.

"Sorry, you just…reminded me of someone I know…I'm guessing I can't see Soren if they won't let me out of here?"

Kay'Shera started to ask something but stopped and seemed to think it over before starting again "I'll see what I can do."

Mia smiled "Thanks for all the tips…the questioning definitely won't be fun…but we'll make it through, our group is well traveled."

As Mia turned to walk away she noticed Kay'Shera start to follow, but after a step the Roc Knight stopped "Yes…I recognized that some of you spoke as if from various parts of Anondye…though To'Eltz is clearly of Sarhara. You and Soren on the other hand…"

"Long ways away from this country, but we have been living together on Ymarkteg for several years…"

Kay'Shera nodded and turned noticing several Roc Knights departing "I suppose it's back to work…if you…or your group needs anything, don't hesitate to ask for me."

Mia smiled and bowed, mirroring Kay'Shera's action. With one last smile the Roc knight left to join her comrades.

To'Eltz sat near Orgoth and Leena who were speaking with Fistivus and Lune as Wyre lay out across a bed next to Wayu, still aching and sore from their injuries.

Mikel and Lyle paced around the room, both anxious for whatever was to come, the swordsman turned as Mia entered the room, she regarded them and walked over to Wyre and Wayu "You two alright?"

Wyre sighed "Sore…but alive…have you seen Soren?"

Mia shook her head "I'm about to…hopefully…but since you all were right here; I wanted to stop by first."

"Were you doing something?" Lyle asked from the other side of the room "…y'know, before you came here?"

"Just talking to a…one of the knights that helped us out after the archive incident…Wayu? You alright?"

Turning to face Mia the halberd nodded and smiled "We'll be alright, go see Soren."

Mia looked to the rest of the group, the merchants and fellow warriors all nodded to her. "I'll be right back." The trueblade left and asked a palace guard about Soren. Apparently Kay'Shera was successful as the man allowed her to leave, but only to the room he was directing her to. Soon she arrived at Soren's room, entering, she saw the tactician on a bed sleeping.

She sat next to him and covered one of his hands with hers, she closed her eyes, letting a few tears fall "You…when I saw you…I was so worried…you promised never to do that to me again…" as she continued crying she kissed Soren's cheek and remained at his side.

* * *

"Touching." Soren turned "You have no right interfering in this moment…"Ashnard shrugged as he walked around the room as if he was admiring the décor. Soren stood staring at the bed he was lying in and Mia at his side.

"I'm sorry, Mia…I was worried about Wayu…I couldn't let her die and I literally forgot to watch my back."

The moment the sword pierced him kept replaying itself and a hand of his moved to his abdomen, he twitched remembering the sharp pain.

"You are lucky you melted the blade in half, running those teeth back through you would've spelled death."

Soren looked over at Ashnard again "Glad to hear you care."

The large man walked over to Soren, the two men glared at each other before the former king began laughing again "I don't, but if you die…then I truly cease to exist…even that man, Ike, does not have enough of my being in his mind for me to exist there."

"I'm sure more noble men who we had to strike down live there, worthy for their duty even if it was against us."

Ashnard nodded mockingly agreeing with Soren "Yes, like Bryce or that Zelgius fellow, loyal to the most extreme of faults."

Soren looked back to Mia and any anger he felt towards the phantasm of the king next to him, vanished.

"I know and understand your entire situation Branded…this conflict is far from over."

Soren once again turned to Ashnard "Are you going to help me?"

The Mad King began laughing very loudly and pretending to wipe tears from his face "Of course not! I just can't wait to see how it plays out."

* * *

A guard came to see Mia and told her that the palace forces had some questions for her group. Nodding she left Soren's side and followed the guard, first back to the room to get two people to come along, Wyre, Wayu, Fistivus and Lune were out, Mikel is far too hotheaded and with the questions most likely in store, not the best choice. A Sarharan would be a good idea so To'Eltz was for sure, that left Orgoth, Lyle and Leena. Leena was worse than Mikel when it came to being brash and blunt, between the last two she decided to go with the calmer and more collected one.

"To'Eltz, Orgoth, neither of you would mind right?" The two shook their heads and joined Mia as Lyle looked on.

"Keep everything smooth here, Lyle, I'm counting on you." The swordmaster nodded.

As Mia, Orgoth and To'Eltz followed the knights; Kay'Shera exited a room and waved them over.

One of the Roc Knights looked at her questioningly "Wasn't this where we were supposed to bring them?"

The woman shook her head "Somehow, Hashten'Kor convinced the others to hold this…questioning in the royal court…I'm going to try to change their minds, this isn't a sentencing."

The knight shrugged "I think it should be."

"You'd change Sarhara's name if Hashten'Kor and the hierarchy said it was a good idea, earn some individuality before you give stupid comments." The man took a step forward but with one hand Orgoth pushed him aside.

"Should we be worried?" The knight asked, Kay'Shera's face answered his question, signaling them, the three followed.

* * *

Lyle glanced back at Leena, Fistivus, Mikel, Lune, Wyre and Wayu then back at the door. Something wasn't sitting right with him, he felt almost as sick as when they were at the Apothecary's Keep.

Leena walked over and tapped his shoulder causing him to jump "What's wrong, Lyle?"

The swordmaster looked back at the door then to Leena "You know as well as I do that we're prisoners here…"

"The bodies of those countless Korgans we killed and Roltz should've been found, severely burned, but enough to prove it wasn't a bunch of outsiders."

Lyle shook his head and narrowed his eyes "If that was the case, we wouldn't be here right now, they'd be asking for our help in tracking the Korgans."

Hearing this, Mikel walked over followed by the merchants, Wyre and Wayu sat up on their beds.

Kay'Shera glanced over at Mia and her friends with a nervous smile as they stepped in front of a large door "Something tells me…that if you all wanted to escape…we'd have a hard time stopping you…"

Orgoth grinned "I don't want to brag but…that isn't far from the truth."

Mia turned to him then back to the Roc woman "We need the royals to believe us…we have a lot we need to share and we could use some kind of help in our pursuit. If we can prove that we didn't intentionally destroy the archive and we were fighting in self-defense…maybe we can turn this into a positive opportunity."

Noticing Kay'Shera was still a little concerned, Mia laughed "We can take care of ourselves, trust me."

Mikel: What are you getting at Lyle?"

Lyle: What do you think? They didn't bring us here to ask questions…they are going to arrest and imprison us.

Fistivus: What makes you so sure? Surely they don't think Lune and I are capable-

Lyle: What did we destroy? An ancient archive of knowledge from all the nations of Ymarkteg…didn't To'Eltz say it himself? It is a precious keepsake of all of Sarhara.

Leena: We didn't destroy it, the books and shit just got caught in the crossfire.

Lyle: What if we can't prove that?

Lune: Why wouldn't we be able to? The dead bodies-

Lyle: They couldn't find any bodies!

Wyre: How would you know this?

* * *

Sitting down, Mia glanced over to To'Eltz and Orgoth before facing Kay'Shera who sat across from them next to her Roc. There were raised stands around the room, on the left was Hashten'Kor surrounded by several of his knights, on the right was the Water Archsage that Kay'Shera named as Lo'Tem.

Directly behind Kay'Shera on a tall stand was likely the Sarharan Royal Archbishop, presiding for the royal family. Clearly they held strong interest in the party they believed was responsible for the loss of much of the Western Archive.

"I'll begin with introductions, this is Mia, one of the leaders of a small mercenary troop that has traveled from Corelis, with her is a guard of Euto's Research Center, Orgoth and a Sarharan sell sword, To'Eltz."

Hashten'Kor spat "Why are you in Sarhara!" as his fellow knights continued throwing 'whys' at the group, Kay'Shera called for them to be silent.

"Would you mind explaining what brings you to Sarhara?"

Mia started "Soren and I have been living in Corelis in peace for several years, through some unfortunate events we had to leave our home in pursuit of unknown assailants who seemed bent on killing us. Along the way we recruited several people for our cause and were given a hint that we could find out more about our enemies at the Western Archive."

Kay'Shera nodded "Who are your enemies?"

Mia looked over to Orgoth, with one of his unwavering and serious stares he looked directly at Kay'Shera "The Korgan Clan of Anondye and Sarhara's Dune Guard."

The men in the stands began laughing and calling the knight a liar. Hashten'Kor shook his head as Lo'Tem titled his head, probably interested in hearing more.

Kay'Shera's roc screeched and the woman replied "It is common knowledge both of those rebel forces were wiped out years ago…"

Mia nodded "We know this as well…in our travels we learned that there is a practitioner of True Elder Magic using the old art to revive these fallen savages into the bodies of living people, replacing them and effectively bringing back the once dead men. As unlikely as it sounds, Soren and I have recollection of killing the same bandits more than once. We've even come face to face with Murawk and Meloi."

The Archbishop stood "We are giving you a miraculous privilege in allowing you to state your case; do not mock the intelligence of the Sarharan people with this garbage!"

Kay'Shera turned but the Archbishop cut her off "Do not speak to your superior Roc Knight…continue the questioning." Turning to Hashten'Kor the man continued "Control your pawn!"

* * *

Mikel: So…we are going to be jailed and maybe even executed over books?

Leena: Even if it was a treasured archive, I don't think they could go for death.

Lyle: What if the court has been invaded by the very foe we came to find? What if the user of True Elder Magic was here!

Wyre: We need to get out of here and find Mia, Orgoth and To'Eltz!

Standing, Wyre helped Wayu up and Lyle nodded grabbing weapons and throwing them over to the group "We're out of this shithole."

The door was kicked open as a row of black cloaked men ran in and surrounded the group.

Mikel glanced around at the overwhelming number "Shit."

* * *

"I know as much as all of you listening what the Western Archive contained, but Qi'No was not even the true Archive Master, he was an ally to the Korgans and responsible for much of the fire! Surely you keep track of who the current Archive Master is?"

Kay'Shera nodded to To'Eltz statement "The most recent one is or should be Yev'Jor, he is about seventy years old…this is not the man you met with in the Western Archive?"

Mia shook her head "He was much younger and claimed to have just been appointed several years ago. On top of that, he wasn't blind which according to To'Eltz, all Archive Masters are."

Lo'Tem nodded "That is correct…but we can't find this Qi'No and Yev'Jor…was found dead in the Archive Master office."

To'Eltz stood "How could none of you suspect anything? The Western Archive is your treasure? How long has Qi'No been there and yet no one had any reason to see the Archive Master? Surely royalty pays visits!?"

The Archbishop stood again and held his hand out "Sit! Do not insult us, it doesn't help anything!"

"There is no situation to help! This is just a standard questioning! Let me do-"

Hashten'Kor called out to Kay'Shera, cutting her off "Do not talk back to the Archbishop!"

The woman turned back to Mia, the trueblade conveyed to her silently that she was sorry for putting her in this situation. Kay'Shera smiled at her "Is there any way you can prove there were other parties involved?"

Mia turned to Orgoth then to To'Eltz before facing the Roc Knight again "We killed several dozen Korgans including acting commander Roltz during our conflict, their bodies littered the archive."

Lo'Tem coughed, gathering their attention "After we doused the flames, we searched; there were no bodies, just ash and soot from the flames."

As Orgoth and To'Eltz questioned the Archsage, Mia thought back to the Malsean Clock Tower, where the man they captured ignited as a fail-safe.

"No…" she whispered.

* * *

"You have all been sentenced to imprisonment…come with us quietly!" said one of the black guards.

The troop looked around, there were only seven of them, five not counting the merchants and three not counting the still injured Wyre and Wayu, facing over twenty guards of unknown origin and ability, this was not a good situation.

"Who are you? None of the Sarharan Military dress like you!"

The guards laughed "We have no need to answer questions from dead men! Come with us!"

A wall exploded as black flames poured in, scorching several guards, acting quickly, Lyle directed the group through the flames and past Soren.

The sage turned and met Lyle's eyes, the pair grinned at each other before escaping down the halls in search of Mia's group. Not realizing in the haste of the attack and escape that several palace guards lay dead around the corner from their room.

* * *

"This is far too convenient…your foes are known extinct groups and to avoid capture of leaving trails behind, their bodies can catch fire and burn to nothing but ash?" As the archbishop laughed, Mia stood and faced him.

"Surely you have heard reports! The Treige Guard fought and died against the Korgans, as did the Euto Research Center Guard, these incidents were reported! While the populace is most likely left out of the loop to continue this era of peace, the royal courts have to know!"

Lo'Tem shook his head "We don't get news from the other nations, even in peace we prefer to deal with any problems within our borders and not look into outside conflicts."

Orgoth laughed "Now that is too convenient for our case, during the warring ages, Sarhara stole information from the other nations, you expect us to believe no one is still employed in that espionage? There are too many holes here, too wide that your courts could not have possibly ignored them!"

To'Eltz looked around before facing the Archbishop "Why exactly aren't the king and queen here? This is a massive incident…even if they did send you here, why would they do that? They are the highest order in the nation of Sarhara!"

The Archbishop shook his head "Do not concern yourselves with the King and Queen, they have no need to be here, they told me this themselves! Now, continue the interrogation!"

While unhappy with the lack of a true answer, To'Eltz resumed facing Kay'Shera who smiled at him and seemed to be wondering the same thing he asked.

* * *

Reaching the interrogation room, Soren and Lyle looked around, it was empty. "They must have moved to somewhere more fitting for the sentencing."

Mikel and Leena were keeping watch outside, the warrior turned "Great! Just great! You saw how massive this place was from the outside right? How do we even-"

"There they are! You must return to your rooms!"

Acting quickly the group gathered and ran in the opposite direction from the palace guards, now confirming the men who came to take them to prison were not Sarharan Guards.

A voice cried out from another direction "They murdered the guards outside their room after escaping! Capture them! Any means necessary!"

* * *

Glancing to Hashten'Kor and Lo'Tem the Archbishop nodded slowly "I think we've heard all we need to…there is a strong lack of evidence to support your claims to innocence but enough to back the facts of your guilt…the decision…is clear."

Lo'Tem smiled, Mia saw this and was disgusted, the man had no opinions of his own, going with what made sense in the moment was true weakness.

The soldiers cheered for prison sentences; however, there was not a single mention of death.

* * *

Throwing pillars and decorations over the floor and shocking the floors to stall the guards the group opened countless doors before barreling into a large and very expensive looking room with a lit fireplace.

There was a lone pool of blood and another surrounding a man on the floor; Soren quickly ran to his side, followed by Lyle and flipped him over to reveal a large wound in his chest and the absence of a face. As grotesque as it was, Soren was amazed as the man slowly opened his eyes and grabbed Soren's hand "Arch...Bishop…"

"Archbishop?"

Leaning closer, Soren caught the man's last words and stood, turning he noticed countless palace guards stream in, weapons drawn.

He acknowledged the group "We must reach Mia…do not kill them, but get them out of the way, even if it means broken bones."

* * *

The archbishop called the Palace Guard to escort the three to the prison followed by more to retrieve the others. Kay'Shera, with her lance drawn, knocked the men aside "These people are innocent! My roc confirms they are telling the truth! What happened to the knights! Why don't we listen to our loyal mounts anymore, I will not allow this injustice continue!"

Hashten'Kor, axe drawn, knocked Kay'Shera to the floor, her mount protested only for it to be secured by several of the other Roc Knights and strapped to the ground.

"Take her as well…"

As Mia's group was being moved, the doors were blown apart, she turned and her eyes widened "Soren!"

With a loud voice Soren called the attention of the court "You are all being deceived!"

The archbishop's eyes widened "Take them! Take them all!"

With no hesitation, Soren drew his blade and hurled it, forming an ice shield; Lo'Tem protected himself from the blade.

In doing so, the archbishop stopped moving and fell to the ground, limp.

Hashten'Kor looked at the archbishop then to Lo'Tem, then to Soren "What is the meaning of this!?"

Lo'Tem grinned as the ice shield shattered and sent shards into the crowd, killing several Roc knights and water sages.

"What gave it away? Everyone always said Qi'No and I seemed to be twins…so I stole a face…"

"That's a lie, new face or not, you are both just as twisted, teaming up with wraiths of old and trying to end Ymarkteg's peace!"

"New face?" Mia stated, turning to Lo'Tem.

Soren nodded "This man tore off the real Lo'Tem's face and killed him, then used his magic to control the archbishop who he killed as well!"

A water spout tore out of the ground, lifting Lo'Tem into the air, with a bow he began spinning sending small but extremely high pressure bolts of water out of the spout. As more of the Sarharan guard fell dead, Soren and Mia's group took evasive cover, bringing Hashten'Kor and Kay'Shera with them.

"Where is Wyre? Wayu? The merchants?" turning to Mia, Soren smiled "I left them behind to explain the situation to the guards we knocked out…surely with the faceless body on the floor they'll believe us."

Hashten'Kor peered over the edge then ducked back and turned to Orgoth and To'Eltz "Any ideas?"

"Now you want to listen to us!" Orgoth said jokingly, Leena and To'Eltz leapt over the seats and dead bodies, avoiding the water bolts. Noticing this, Lo'Tem leapt away as the two blades missed him. The water spout collapsed, Orgoth and Mikel took that time to step into the open, axe and spear head launched at Lo'Tem as he landed, with a wave of his hand, and ice shield stopped their approach.

Warping in around the room, the black cloaked false guards appeared. Hashten'Kor roared as he embedded his axe into one, Soren and Lyle followed him out and engaged the new foes as Mia tapped Kay'Shera.

"We could use all the help we can get! Come on!" the woman stirred slowly and smiled at Mia "I'm sorry…"

"Everything is alright, come on, we need you!" Standing, the trueblade turned to see Mikel dodge an attack and Orgoth step in to strike the enemy. Soren and Lyle, blades in hand cut through several more alongside the raging Hashten'Kor. Leena and To'Eltz continued pursuing the evasive Lo'Tem and smashing through his ice shields.

Kay'Shera glanced at Mia "What happened while I was out?"

"Long story short, Lo'Tem is the bad guy and these black guards are his cronies. Let's go!"

Freeing her Roc, Kay'Shera took off overhead, she and her Roc began diving down, her lance piercing into the necks of many foes as Mia slid past several more of the black guard, making her way to Lo'Tem.

Standing back to back Soren and Lyle acknowledged to each other, taking one or two steps away and striking a foe before returning to their starting place. Every time a soldier lunged at them, they evaded, with one striking back for the other.

As Soren ducked under a blow, Lyle leapt over it and cut into the man's face. As the soldier stumbled away Soren finished him before Lyle turned to catch a weapon between two of his blades.

"Got you!" Smiling at the soldier's statement, Lyle brought his knee up, stabbing the man in the stomach, ripping the sword out of his hands and then slashing him twice.

Leena leapt across the room as a spout of water erupted from where she was standing, To'Eltz kneeled down, as Leena's foot hit his back, he launched her up, she struck at Lo'Tem who blew her back with a rush of water. Kay'Shera flew by, grabbing Leena out of the sky. Leaping off the Roc, the woman tackled Lo'Tem, the pair crashed into the seats, breaking through them and hitting the floor.

Lo'Tem came to his feet to face To'Eltz, spinning through the air and slashing the Archsage with his blade. With a clap of his hands a ball of water appeared in front of To'Eltz and exploded violently. The rush sent To'Eltz into the air and back into the wooden seats, tearing through them.

As Leena moved forward her blade met with Lo'Tem's arm which was now encased in water. Sliding harmlessly against the liquid, Lo'Tem spun around and punched Leena, the water exploding against her and throwing her on top of her trickster ally.

As Lo'Tem applied the healing water to his wounds, Mia shot in and stabbed him before spinning and kicking him in the head. As he tore the blade out she shot flames out of her hand, scorching the man before he shot into the air on another spout.

Leaping after him, Hashten'Kor grappled with the sage in midair before throwing him to the ground.

Orgoth and Mikel struck down several more foes before noticing Lo'Tem crash near them. A wave of water exploded from him, carrying the two out of the court room along with many of the dead bodies.

Turning with a large ice spear in hand, Lo'Tem threw it at Hashten'Kor, the spear shattered against a wall as Kay'Shera swiftly picked up her commanding officer.

"You alright?" nodding the Roc Lord pointed his weapon at Lo'Tem, before the roc could get closer; countless ice shards filled the air, causing them to fly away.

Mia, Leena and To'Eltz came at Lo'Tem from one side while Soren and Lyle approached from behind. The man leapt into the air only to be followed by his enemies. He pushed away as many of the six blades as he could but several cut into him.

Falling to the ground he noticed that his black guard had been completely eliminated.

"How!? Those were supposed to be the best of the best!"

Facing the combined might of the very people he tried to imprison, Lo'Tem prepared another spell "I'll flood this whole castle if I have to!"

A surge of water pushed Soren and Mia's group away, taking that chance; Kay'Shera had her roc performed a dive. Both her and her commanding officer's weapons sunk into Lo'Tem, the man gagged and fell onto the drenched floor with a splash.

Dismounting the pair helped the rest of the group to their feet, Soren taking a few steps towards Lo'Tem.

"This…was…a great…thing to…sacrifice…even my name…for…I die here…as Lo'Tem…my brother will avenge me…"

"I don't think so!"

The group looked around before seeing a head fall from the sky and land near Lo'Tem, they all recognized it as Qi'No.

Despair filled Lo'Tem's eyes before his body fell limp, the group looked to a hole in the ceiling, a man stood on the roof with a smile.

Soren shook his head "No…Murawk!"

The berserker pointed Helswath at them, Murawk's face seemed to have a much more wild expression and both of his eyes had a blood red glow.

"Yes! I have to thank all of you for the scars you added to my collection…burying me in the Grove Mine was a good try…but I am the same man who cursed names as twenty spears were shoved through my body…better luck next time!"

As Murawk leapt away, Meloi appeared in the court room; the group was shocked and prepared to fight.

He walked over to Lo'Tem's body and encased it in earth "Just collecting…I'm surprised you all believed Murawk to be dead…"

"What did you hope to gain using Qi'No and Lo'Tem?"

Meloi turned and smiled "His real name…ah…I've forgotten…they were proof, that even in peace, there are those that desire more…these aren't men we resurrected from the dead, I'm sure you know…they, among many others live in Ymarkteg and seek to help our ultimate cause…we've remained hidden long enough…Ymarkteg will soon know the name of they who threaten the continent's peace…starting in two days with the execution of Sarhara's King and Queen and ending with the massacre of the people of Numengate…we will bring war back to this country…people will know the name…and fear the hour of midnight…"

As Soren approached, rocks surrounded Meloi before crumbling; the Earth Archsage and bodies were gone. As if to signify the end, the rest of the black guard burst into flames.

* * *

_Murawk has re-entered the fray!_

_With this chapter the OC sheets on deviantArt have been updated with Lo'Tem's original face which greatly resembled Qi'No and OC Sheet 6 has been added with Kay'Shera (Roc Knight) and Hashten'Kor (Roc Lord) visible._

_I enjoyed the switching between the trial and Soren's group, since then there have been multiple hearings and questionings and honestly, they are a lot of fun to write!_

_This is the last chapter of this month so see you all next month!_


	23. Dune Guard Headquarters

_I feel AMAZING, I finished chapter 45 and was it everything I wanted it to be? HELL YES_

_I feel so good I'm giving ya'll two chapters today and two chapters tomorrow, don't worry about this catching up to my current writing cause i'm on Chapter 46!_

_HERE WE GO!_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Dune Guard Headquarters**

The next day, the palace guard was hard at work, moving the fallen and repairing the courtroom and the holding rooms used for Soren and Mia's group.

Under the direction of Hashten'Kor and several other high ranking soldiers they were making good progress, Soren and Mia offered to help but the prideful and ashamed Roc Lord told them not to.

Waiting in a more comfortable area, they were brought food and offered a place to rest for a few days as an apology and thanks. Soren glanced over to Kay'Shera who sat apart from the group "Hey."

She looked up at him "If you want to, you are free to join us…you earned it with the way you performed, and the fact that you believed in us when no one else did."

The woman smiled and walked over, Mia called her over and then turned to Soren "Should we ask about…"

Following her drift, Soren nodded as Kay'Shera sat next to Mia "I'm glad everything worked out in the end...though we lost many, including Lo'Tem and the Archbishop…"

Mia sighed "It must be terrible for everyone here…we'd like to know if we can do anything to help with getting the King and Queen back from the Dune Guard."

Kay'Shera's eyes widened "I…I don't know…Hashten'Kor has been appointed acting regent…he feels indebted to all of you but he is still as prideful as always…I don't know if he'll be fine with all of you going to do a job he most likely feels should fall to him…"

Hearing a grunt the three turned to To'Eltz who sat next to Orgoth "He is known throughout Sarhara for being extremely hardheaded and protective of his duties…but maybe he'll listen to us this time."

Nodding Orgoth added in "He is a smart man…he fought alongside us against Lo'Tem's forces."

"So you are all willing to go to the Dune Guard Headquarters?" the group turned to Soren and nodded.

"While it is mostly an 'internal issue' Meloi will be there, might be a good chance to get more information on our adversaries." Leena commented.

"Though we should be worried about Murawk being there as well…" Hearing Lyle, the entire group sighed, seeing Murawk was still alive wasn't good for them, when they fought him in the Grove Mine, he was clearly on top of them the whole time, they believed the man was far too stubborn to die, especially after surviving Soren and Mia's dragon attack.

As they continued eating Soren began to speak more with Kay'Shera, asking about her history, she revealed that she was born in Shuize and lived with her brother, father and mother, an event caused them to, as she put it, reject her and she lived on her own, using the time to venture through the deserts of Sarhara where she found and tamed the very Roc she rides to this day.

"He is very honorable and a great friend, not to mention an astute judge of character." The group turned, noticing Kay'Shera pointing out the window where her roc was perched, looking at the group with his head at an angle.

"Does he have a name?" Mia asked, the other woman nodded "Michalis."

The roc screeched upon hearing his name and the group laughed.

"Greetings." Turning, they all noticed Hashten'Kor walk into the room "I am glad to see you are all better…and would once again-"

Soren stood and cut off the Roc Lord "We understand your situation, no more apologies are necessary. Besides, there is something we'd like to ask you."

Hashten'Kor sighed "This is about the retrieval of our King and Queen, isn't it?"

Mia stood as well "If we are to believe Meloi, they will be transported from the Dune Guard Headquarters tonight to somewhere in Numengate where they will be executed."

"At midnight tomorrow…as he stated…"

Soren thought of all the times that the hour of midnight had been the moments where things have occurred. Such as the man who attacked them at the Malsean Clock Tower and the Korgan attack on the Euto Research Center, as well as the first battle against Murawk in the Emerald Hold.

"I realize you are all great warriors, but as the Roc Lord and acting Sarharan regent I-"

Kay'Shera stood and marched over to Hashten'Kor "Who are you going to take with you? Most of the best of the Roc knights and Water Sages were killed in Lo'Tem's attack. You could take a large battalion like they did when the Dune Guard was first wiped out but we will suffer even more unnecessary casualties, this group isn't even a dozen and I firmly believe they can do this."

Hashten'Kor's eyes met Kay'Shera then he glanced over to the group, all standing and he went over their determined faces, even the old merchants were willing to go for support.

The Roc Lord sighed again, the whole incident having shifted his demeanor; the man was questioning everything and looked extremely tired.

"In this current shape, I'd just slow you down…and even if I could, the last thing we need is the acting regent being struck down…very well, Soren, Mia."

The two nodded with the tactician replying to the Roc Lord "We'll bring your King and Queen back."

Outside the palace the group walked through Shuize, Fistivus and Lune followed with the older man getting Soren's attention "Are we going to come along with you all? As much as I want to, this is an enemy stronghold…"

Mia turned to them "We would have a hard time watching you if things got serious…and we can't hope that you can just hide so…you'll probably have to hang back."

Sighing, Fistivus turned to Lune who shrugged "Nothing can be done about the facts…but Mia; I feel you should take this with you."

The woman took Ein'Tosen from her bag and handed it to Mia "This is a much more serious situation than anything we've come across before, if this blade is half as useful as what you've told us from your Zatuo stories, you'll need it."

Unsure Mia glanced over to Soren "It'd make me feel better as well…being completely honest."

Mikel smacked the tactician on the back "You've been worried this whole time eh? You really don't show it!"

Wayu smiled "It's to be expected."

Wyre nodded with a grin "Soren, you know her better than anyone, but I completely understand your concerns."

With a small gesture Mia nodded and took Ein'Tosen from Lune before thanking the merchant. As the group continued, Kay'Shera landed in front of them.

"Woah! What gives?" Mikel asked as the woman dismounted "I'd like to come with you all as well…if that isn't a problem."

Soren turned to the group, no one was against it so he nodded to her, smiling the woman gestured to the air "A few more roc knights will meet us at the sand trap around the Dune Guard headquarters, they'll fly us in over it and from then on, it's up to us."

Bidding farewell to the merchants Soren, Mia, Wyre, Lyle, Wayu, Mikel, Leena, Orgoth, To'Eltz and Kay'Shera headed into the desert towards the Dune Guard Headquarters, with the sun overhead, every moment counted.

Standing atop a tall rock pillar in the Crown Desert, Murawk watched Soren and Mia's group leave Shuize with a smile. He had to admit, he was a little disappointed that none of them noticed his new body armor, his hair was even more unkempt now. After being bested in the Grove Mine his fury was unimaginable, he hated them almost as much as Joltam.

Murawk turned away from the group to another rock pillar where the Ethereal Man stood. "Are you going to fight alongside Meloi?"

"I have a personal mission I need to complete first."

Laughing the Ethereal Man floated closer to Murawk "We revived you, you work for us. It wasn't a suggestion; we require the King and Queen's heads."

"And I require Joltam's. Until his head is on the floor I will bide my time in facing Soren and Mia and their merry little band."

Murawk turned away from the figure who continued laughing "Joltam is old now…he has lived for over one hundred years, is fighting him in this state really worth it?"

The Korgan Leader turned to his apparent ally, both of his eyes were blood red now, grinning he spoke "I never said it would be a fair fight."

As Mikel fell off his roc, Leena walked over and helped the man up while chuckling. Wayu waved to the roc knights as they departed while Lyle stared at the walls of moving sand all around them.

Turning to face the ruins of the Dune Guard Headquarters the team filed behind Soren and Mia before entering the dank and sandy structure.

Devoid of any upper levels the single floor was wide, empty and covered in rubble, remains of what were staircases and tables were strewn about in addition to large chunks of roof and skeletons of watch towers.

Spreading out, the team began searching for any hidden entry or crevasse, clearly the top level was not in use. Since the majority of the Dune Guard was made of Earth Mages it was extremely likely that the Dune Guard reconstructed their base within the sands of the Crown Desert.

As Wyre examined a ruined bookshelf he turned to Orgoth who was glancing around at the entire level "Looking for anything specific?"

The knight shook his head "It surprises me that the Dune Guard evaded the Sarharans for so long…the headquarters isn't exactly that far from the capital, even if it is protected by the quicksand walls."

Hearing this, To'Eltz walked over "True, but the group would cover the fortress in sand, burying it almost completely if the military ever got close."

Scratching his head, Wyre examined the sand walls through a hole in the fortress "Then how did you find and kill them?"

Hearing a yell the three turned to Kay'Shera "The Dune Guard believed to have the strength to overthrow the King at the time so they came at us. The attack was devastating but they didn't have the manpower. Our Water Sages ultimately overpowered the backbone of their group, the Earth Sages. It went to hell from there, Hashten'Kor's great grandfather killed Meloi while the rest of the Dune Guard was hunted and wiped out by the Sarharan Palace Guard."

As they continued talking Leena whistled to herself, the story was interesting and it explained to her a bit more of Hashten'Kor's attitude, but she still wanted to get the situation over and done with and leave Sarhara.

Mikel walked over to her "You've been to this nation before."

"Yeah, I'm used to the sand and miserable heat…doesn't mean I like it here."

"I could never live here, that's for sure…any reason you don't like this place?" Turning to the warrior, the woman smiled "I traveled with a big brute who misread my camaraderie."

There was shock in Mikel's eyes, he place a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off "Did anything-"

"I sliced his throat." The pair stood staring at each other for a while longer before they turned to Wayu, calling out to everyone that she found a group of weak but recently used floor tiles.

With a powerful gust, Soren tore through them revealing a descending staircase, "There are ten of us, we'll go in two by two separated by a few paces…keep your eyes on your partners and each other as best as you can, we don't know what we're dealing with."

After a short talk, Kay'Shera turned and told her roc to remain topside, sneaking through the Dune Guard base would be extremely difficult with the large bird.

Afterwards, Soren and Mia went in first, followed by Wyre and To'Eltz, Lyle and Wayu, Kay'Shera and Orgoth then finishing with Mikel and Leena.

Entering a small room at the base of the stairs, two doors led out of the area, Wyre and To'Eltz walked to the southern door and peered through the window, the Sarharan turned to face the rest of the group "Soren, it's just a long hall to another door down there…don't know what it could be."

The Archsage nodded as he looked through the western door "This one leads to a large set of double doors…must be a wide area that the forces gather…we'll go your way, lead on Wyre, To'Eltz.

In their groups of five they stepped into the long hall and began to walk slowly, Wyre made a silent note and the group realized there was a fork halfway down, the thunder sage got close to the corner and looked around the edge.

A pair of double doors, one was open allowing him to see into a room full of Dune Guard practicing with their weapons, he turned to the rest of the group and whispered "Training hall, over twenty have to be in there right now."

Mia turned to the six behind her "Lyle, Wayu continue down the hall and see what's over there."

The pair nodded and quickly passed by the rest of the group as Soren clenched his teeth "If there is no staircase over there…we're going to have to go through the men in the midst of training…"

"We dealt with much more when we fought the Korgans in the Western Archive, not to mention those guys were extremely resilient, if we're lucky these are just normal non-dead men." Soren wanted to believe in Mikel's statement, but the Korgans of the Western Archive could've overwhelmed their group if the battle continued. Mia may have Ein'Tosen now but if they hope to get through this they'll have to throw everything at the Dune Guard.

Wayu and Lyle entered the room and glanced around, there were countless weapons in shelves and a few strewn about. "Armory." Lyle confirmed as the pair continued to search.

Nothing stood out until they heard something hit the floor, turning quickly they saw a man exit a closet with a pair of training weapons. Ducking behind the racks of weapons, two more exited the storage closet "Some of these guys need to learn not to break the equipment." One of the men said as the others agreed.

Lyle turned to Wayu as she tapped on his shoulder "They'll see the rest of the group!"

Without a response Lyle jumped from behind cover and stabbed one man in the back before twisting the sword around and placing a hand over the man's mouth. Struggling and gagging the other two turned, as one began to yell Wayu's spear impaled him and he fell to the ground.

"Attack!" The last man yelled and ran out the doors, intercepted and killed by To'Eltz.

The trickster turned quickly as Soren mouthed that nothing changed in the training hall.

Regrouping, Wayu and Lyle explained the armory, as the group began discussing what to do; Soren raised his hand silencing them.

"Lyle, Wayu, go back into the armory and bring out a few carts of weapons, Kay'Shera, Orgoth, Mikel, Leena go around to the other side there may be a second entry into the training hall."

As Lyle and Wayu took off, Soren continued "We are going to kick over the carts and get their attention. The second you see them turn to investigate the racket, charge in, once their confused and fighting with you four, we'll join in and overpower them."

The four took off quickly as Soren and Wyre pulled out their tomes, followed by Mia and To'Eltz bringing their blades to bear.

Lyle and Wayu emerged slowly from the armory bringing a few carts with them to the intersection in the hall.

As Soren counted to himself he raised his hand, Wayu and Lyle pushed the weapon carts closer to the training hall doors, slowly and hiding behind them.

Wyre turned, eyes widening as the doors at the end of the hall opened, a pair of Dune Guard stumbled through the doors, severely scratched up, most likely from Michalis. Turning they came coming to an abrupt halt upon seeing Soren's group.

Bringing his hand down, Lyle and Wayu knocked over the carts as Wyre discharged Arcthunder, a stream of lighting sailed down the hall and fried one man to death as the other ran away.

Soren turned as Wyre mouthed "Shit!"

Within a few seconds the four members of the troop stormed in and began attacking the training soldiers. Most were caught with training weapons in hand; Leena noticed a few throwing their weapons and scurrying for the walls where real ones were kept. She chased them and impaled them in the back as Mikel hurled his axe to catch one man as he turned to face them.

Orgoth's spear fired out, seeing it one of the Dune Guard dove aside; as he stood Kay'Shera fell on top of him, her lance sinking into his chest. Recalling the end of his spear, Orgoth held it up to block an axe from a Dune Guardsmen standing next to a wall of throwing axes, hurling them at the four.

The sole Dune Guard that escaped Wyre's attack entered from behind the four and yelled "Intruders!" He then realized quickly that the battle had already begun. With a powerful gust the doors on the other side were blown wide open and a man was picked up and slammed into a wall brutally as Soren, Mia, To'Eltz, Wyre, Lyle and Wayu stormed in and began cutting through the rest of the trainees.

The sole survivor turned and ran back through the double doors as Soren's group finished with the trainees and moved quickly to the staircase to the second basement level.

Down in the third level Meloi walked past several guardsmen into the prison, he walked in and bowed while with a mocking tone he addressed his prisoners "My liege and lady…"

The King stood slowly, "Meloi…"

"King Gra'Tisk and Queen Yi'Pyre…I am flattered that you know of me. We will be moving the two of you one level down where you will be taken to the sight of your execution."

The King shook his head "You'll never get away with this, my loyal knights-"

Holding a hand up the Earth Archsage laughed "They've been deceived, shortly after we abducted you, we implanted a man who took the identity of Lo'Tem and killed your Archbishop, they were far too busy having your court room become the center of a huge joke that now many of your so called 'loyal knights' lie dead. They don't have the manpower to take you back by force."

Several more Dune Guard moved in and grabbed the King and Queen, upon struggling the King was punched in the gut and knocked across the back of the head, the Queen cried out to stop but they ignored her and dragged the two away with Meloi looking on with a smile.

At the bottom of the second set of stairs was a very wide hall with large doors on each end and one more at the end of the hall. Soren, Mia, Wyre and To'Eltz moved to one side while the remaining members to the other, each examined the doors and peered into rooms filled with beds, two large quarters for Dune Guards at rest.

Quickly the group moved on to the last doors and noticed it led to a mess hall where a fair amount of soldiers were eating.

"What's our play?" Lyle asked the Archsage.

Before Soren could say anything there was a crash and several men in the mess hall stood, with his advanced senses he caught a man crying out to them.

"Intruders! They killed everyone in the training hall and my partner! They'll be here soon! The hall outside! Go!"

Picking up weapons the Dune Guard ran for the exit, Soren cursed and in the thirty seconds before they burst through he turned to the group, his head working faster than his mouth.

"_The Dune Guard in the rest quarters will hear the combat and we'll be caught with enemies from three sides, we can't split evenly and remain effective against three groups of unknown enemy sizes, shit, if only we had an Earth Sage under our command."_

"We go in now!" he yelled, with another gust, the two doors blew open, slamming into the men that were very close, knocking them away and out cold.

Running past Soren the group took to battle as the tactician turned and slammed the doors shut. Taking out a blizzard tome he began freezing the door and covering it in a heavy snow to make it nearly impossible to open.

Mia fought near Lyle and Wayu, her blade easily piercing through the armors of the Dune Guard while Lyle evaded and stabbed the men in their undefended sides and forced them to their knees by stabbing them in the legs then spinning and cutting them across the neck.

Keeping close to Lyle's back, Wayu knocked blades and axes away, spinning to strike at enemies, cutting across their lower body or clipping their arms. The last thing she wanted was to get her blade stuck in one of the Dune Guard's bodies while others moved in on her undefended sides.

With a powerful swing Mikel's axe knocked a man across the head, as he reeled back, stunned, Leena charged in, her blade piercing the man's gut. As another Dune Guard moved in from behind Leena and arrow buried into his left knee, bringing him to the floor easily allowing Mikel to walk over and bring his axe crashing down on his back.

As Leena kicked the man off her blade, To'Eltz flipped through the air several times, landing in front of a man who swung out with his axe, striking air. Surprised the man looked down as To'Eltz shot into the air, blade cutting the man across his body vertically. Stumbling and falling dead as To'Eltz landed and avoided another attack. Before he could move in to kill, a large ball of lightning formed in the air and came down on several Dune Guard, screaming as their skin was charred the men fell dead, the ball floated, dormant before sparking up and swinging across the room at Wyre's command.

Ducking below the ball of lightning Orgoth cursed "Watch where you swing that thing Wyre!"

Standing, Orgoth turned to face a man that charged him, screaming. Before the knight could take action, Kay'Shera's lance pierced the man from behind, falling to the floor, the roc knight tore the lance out and then stabbed him again, killing him.

"No one wants to let me have a kill eh?" Orgoth joked as he turned to kill another member of the Dune Guard.

Mess hall cleared the group sheathed their weapons and headed down the staircase as Soren and Mia could hear the pounding at the frozen door.

As Meloi entered the fourth basement level, he stared across the large room with the single, circular station in the center; he turned to the black clad soldier "Midnight 11…go and entertain our guests."

The black clad soldier bowed and moved up to the third level as Meloi smiled at the King and Queen, he called several Earth Sages to him and proceeded.

Mia and Soren rounded the corner, hands held open in front of them they set flame to several earth sages. The prison warden tore out of his room and began shooting pieces of the floor at them. Mikel and Orgoth stepped in front, breaking through the shards. To'Eltz and Leena shot through the clearing and impaled the warden as more Earth Sages came in from around the corner down the hall.

As they fought through the sages, Wyre tore into the massive cell at the end and cursed upon discovering that it was empty "The King and Queen have been moved recently!"

As Soren cut through a sage he yelled out to Wyre "Take To'Eltz and go ahead, we'll be there as soon as!"

The trickster moved towards the Thunder sage as he rounded the corner. There was a black flash and Wyre was thrown back against a wall. Blood shooting out of his mouth as the impact reverberated from his spine throughout his entire body.

To'Eltz held his blade up as a man in black armor rounded the corner.

As Leena, Mikel, Mia and Lyle cut through the last few Earth Sages, Soren called out to the man "Who are you?"

Black electricity sparked from one of his hands as his armored head turned, now facing Soren he spoke in an echo filled voice "I've no need for a name…my designation…is Midnight 11."

With a rapid movement of his arm a black bolt struck Soren in the chest, throwing the man off his feet, through the air before crashing into a wall. Mia turned shocked and then faced the new adversary "We have a problem!"

The rest of the group realigned, aiming at the single man who held his arms away from his body, clenching his fists he brought them to his sides and charged at the group. Leena moved in first with a horizontal strike, her blade was caught and a palm struck her abdomen. A black flash shot her away as the man spun, using Leena's blade to strike Mikel's axe and knock it out of his hands. As the warrior reeled back, Midnight 11 jumped over Lyle's dual blade attack. Black flashes from his feet knocked Lyle aside, spinning in the air and landing, he shot his arm out, fist impacting with Mikel's chest plate, cracks rippled from the impact and the warrior slid into a cell before falling over.

As Wayu and Kay'Shera's lances moved towards Midnight 11 he leapt away, the lances hitting the floor. As he prepared to strike at them, To'Eltz grabbed the man's head with one hand and placed the other across the black armored foes' chest. Grappling in the air, the Sarharan flipped the man over and brought him to the ground head first. Leaping away as the soldier fell onto his side and stood, cracking his neck he muttered "You are all highly skilled."

Kay'Shera glanced over to Wayu and Orgoth "He took half of us out without even breaking a sweat…what do we do?"

Orgoth shook his head "Not sure…there are more of us…so let's overwhelm him!"

The three charged, followed by Mia "Be careful everyone!"

Midnight 11 knocked Wayu's lance away and leapt into the air above Kay'Shera and Orgoth, Mia followed him and swung Ein'Tosen which he caught with his hand. Midnight 11 realized it was a mistake as the blade cut across his palm and severed four of his fingers. Landing he was slashed from behind by To'Eltz before Kay'Shera stabbed him in the abdomen.

Holding his hand out he fired black lightning into Kay'Shera's face, blinding her, spinning and leaping he kicked her across the head and into a wall before removing her lance and tossing it aside. Evading Wayu and Orgoth as the pair took turns striking at him, To'Eltz moved in again, this time Midnight 11 turned quick enough to grab the tricksters sword, placing his ruined hand on the stunned man's chest he blasted him away before turning and leaping over the lances.

Looking up at the ceiling he saw Mia above him as his feet shot out black lightning into Orgoth and Wayu, paralyzing the two.

Mia's blade cut deep into Midnight 11's chest, as he fell she stood over him, her feet on his arms and raised her blade before sinking it into the man's head.

The entire body jerked violently upon the blade piercing him, frantically firing out more black waves, destroying the prison cells and walls. Soren moved and grabbed Mia, pulling her away and crashing to the floor as Midnight 11 stood and tore the blade out of his head.

Dropping it, the soldier moved jerkily towards the couple on the floor. "What is it?" Soren stated aloud, surprised in every way at the thing that approached him.

A massive electrical surge caught Midnight 11 in the back, as it was encased in the bright lightning it screamed as its armor cracked and small shots of electricity tore through him. As the onslaught ended the soldier fell to the floor, revealing Wyre behind him. With a grin on his face thunder sage fell over, exhausted.

Mia stood and looked over to the injured group "Go…the King and Queen…" Soren stated as he stood slowly and took a Recover Staff out of his cloak.

"But-"

Cutting her off with a kiss he nodded and she took off.

Down in the fourth level, the King and Queen stood inside a round cell as Earth Sages carved a path into the ground from the cell to the wall. Upon reaching it, two Earth Sages pulled and tore a hole in the wall that led into a black path. Meloi raised the ground he stood on and turned to the sages before nodding.

"Stop!" The Archsage turned again as Mia ran in and cut through the sages at the entrance.

"Kill her!" With a spin, Ein'Tosen caught fire, releasing a massive purple wave and burning most of the sages in the room. Several died instantly while others ran around screaming as the purple flames ate them.

Meloi cursed and turned to the hole in the wall, holding his hands out in front of them; Mia charged over and leapt as Meloi moved his arms back.

Grabbing onto the cage, the entire chunk of earth below Meloi and the cage shot down the carved path and into the wall where it continued along at a very fast pace.

"This is how you are taking them to Numengate, an underground path hidden four levels below your abandoned and destroyed headquarters!?"

The cart left the crowded enclosure and began going down a path over a wide chasm.

"Worth all the effort into planning it, I only require the King and Queen, you die here!"

Mia tore the cell door off and it fell into the chasm below "Gra'Tisk, Yi'Pyre! I'm here to rescue you!"

Expanding the cart Meloi walked over and grabbed Mia by the back of her jacket tearing her from the cage. He punched her in the stomach before slamming her into the ground and placing his foot on her chest. Holding his hand out a stone detached from the chasm wall and attached to his fist.

Mia held her hand out and fire a purple bolt, Meloi moved back as the attack flew up and exploded in the high ceiling. With a yell he brought his fist down, Mia quickly stopped the stone fist but he continued to push "We will soon re-enter a tight crevasse, the impact on the wall will kill both of us painfully and brutally, just let me end you here!"

Opening her eyes, the pupils changed as her hands melted into the rock. Meloi pulled away as Mia kicked up, flames exploding all around and singing the Archsage. Whipping her blade out she slash towards him, covering him in the flames, as he stumbled back she charged and stabbed him, twisting the blade he looked at her raging eyes. "I can see why you are wanted dead!"

Tearing the blade out she kicked him off of the platform and he fell into the chasm as they re-entered a tight corridor.

Mia tore off another piece of the cage and Gra'Tisk pushed his wife forward "Take her first, please."

"I'm here to rescue both of you! Now keep quiet while I-"

A flash of lightning and the Ethereal Man appeared in front and grabbed Mia's neck. Hands shooting up to grab his arm he began tightening his grip.

"I had this opportunity once…I won't let it get away…"

"You've…all…had…many chances at…killing us…" Mia gasped out.

"Indeed, so I'll make the most of this!"

Raising his other arm, Mia reached down and rammed her blade into his neck. The Ethereal Man stumbled back before Mia kicked him off her blade and grabbed the Queen "I'm sorry!"

Ein'Tosen in one hand, Yi'Pyre in the other she jumped off the cart and landed on the rough floor. With her enhanced vision she saw the Ethereal Man stand up straight as if the gaping neck wound was nothing. If he had a face, he'd be smiling right now, even without the Queen it wasn't a complete failure for him or a complete win for the troop.

"My husband!" Mia turned to the distraught Queen and sighed "I'm sorry…"

Arriving with overwhelming numbers Hashten'Kor's forces arrested the remaining Dune Guard, Soren's group stood waiting until Mia finally emerged, very beaten but alive and with the Sarharan Queen Yi'Pyre.

"Hashten'Kor!" The queen noticed her lead knight he walked over and bowed before her "I'm deeply sorry milady, I failed you and King Gra'Tisk."

Soren ran over and embraced Mia before kissing her "Are you alright?"

She nodded and saw his eyes lock on her neck, he place a hand there and then looked back in her eyes "Are you sure?"

"Honestly…I just want to get back to our room right now…" she embraced him and kissed him again as the rest of the group walked over.

"Where-"

Leena cut off Mikel with an elbow to the side.

Kay'Shera scratched the back of her head and turned away from the rest of the group as Hashten'Kor and Yi'Pyre walked over.

"I must thank you all for the grave task you took on despite everything…Hashten'Kor only told me a bit but it confirmed the bluffs we thought Meloi was giving us."

Orgoth turned to her and bowed "We are so sorry we couldn't rescue the King as well."

Yi'Pyre sighed "It was a miracle you made it through as many Dune Guard as you did and rescued me…I trust…"

The Queen hesitated; Soren and Mia turned to her "We will pursue the King."

"But this isn't your cause!"

"It is related to our cause…whoever these men really are; I'm not talking about the Korgans or the Dune Guard but the true foe behind both of those groups. They are who we are after and they are the ones that have your husband."

Yi'Pyre nodded at Soren "I must repay you all somehow."

Before Soren could say anything the Queen continued "Hashten'Kor told me you all went to the Western Archive in search of information about individuals who use True Elder Magic. The Archive was mostly lost in a conflict with the Korgans, Roltz and this Qi'No correct?"

The group nodded and the Queen smiled "There were some things in there that are so vital…there is a secret collection of the originals in the palace…I'll give you exactly what you desire."

Soren and Mia were shocked and the group behind them began celebrating, at last achieving what they've been trying to since they met with the Apothecary.

Soren looked up at the moon and as relieved as he was to being one step closer to unmask the evil, the King of Sarhara was on a very short leash with very little time left for him.

"We have to get rest, we leave for Numengate tomorrow…I know we've been through hell…"

Leena laughed "It's not like anything has changed since this whole thing began. The recovery time is shorter, yeah, but we can do it."

Soren turned to To'Eltz, "Will you continue to aid us? Mia told me that Meloi fell into a deep chasm below Sarhara."

The trickster turned back to the staircase that led into the Dune Guard Headquarters "He is still alive…I'm sure of it…I'm staying with you all."

Kay'Shera took a step forward "I'd like to…permanently join your group."

Mia smiled "We'd love to have you."

The other woman turned away and blushed "I'm glad to be of service."

Lyle turned to Mikel "What about the passage in that book you took out of the archive?"

Mikel nodded "Right, uh Queen Yi'Pyre, majesty, milady…"

Nodding she gestured for him to continue.

"In addition to the True Elder Magic thing…you think you could give us anything about this…Helswath and Gashuuka of the old warring age?"

The Queen seemed surprised and nodded "Very dark history from those parts…but yes, I'll see to it…if worse comes to worse and this nation loses its king…"

She closed her eyes and breathed silently before continuing "I must do anything in my power to bring all associated with this to their end."

As the group prepared to return to the palace a roc knight cried out, they all turned as the Dune Guard prisoners screamed and burst into flames, falling as blackened husks that crumbled to ash.

* * *

_The Ethereal Man's identity will be revealed...in the next chapter..._


	24. Black Fort Town, Myillheim

_Not only is this the 2nd update today but it is also the last chapter of Ymarkteg: SARHARA, following this Soren and Mia's Troop move onto another nation of Ymarkteg..._

_Also I'm starting my 8th play through of Fire Emblem: Awakening_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Black Fort Town, Myillheim**

Several hours after the group rested at the Sarhara Palace, they were back with Fistivus and Lune on the Lone Road, the only actual path through the Crown Desert and across the border into the Core Black Nation of Numengate where Meloi said they were taking the King and Queen to be executed, followed by the murder of Numengate civilians, tonight at midnight.

"_My Queen, we must dispatch a squadron of rocs to rescue King Gra'Tisk as quickly as possible!"_

_The Queen remained silent as Hashten'Kor paced around in front of Soren and Mia's group trying to convince her to mobilize Sarharan military over the border._

"_Never since this peace began has any nation moved military across border lines…can you imagine how we would appear to the other nations?"_

_Hashten'Kor screamed, echoing through the entire chamber "Damn the other nations! This is our King! It does NOT matter what their opinions will be! We will not let our kingdom fall into disarray after our King is slaughtered by these…these MONSTERS!"_

_Kay'Shera placed a hand on her commanders back and told him to calm down; Soren took the chance to step forward._

"_I entirely understand your position…but this is their big move, my group can fight them, but we may not make it in time to save Gra'Tisk, even at our best…we will need this aid."_

_The Queen sighed and rested her head on her hands "I know, I know more than anyone what is at risk here…not just the life of my husband, but of Sarhara's King, Sarhara's Peace, Sarhara's Order and Ymarkteg's Peace."_

"_Every minute we spend discussing this, our King comes closer to his death!" Hashten'Kor added in, the Queen closed her eyes to his statement_

"_The Numengate forces at the Myillheim Border Keep will put up even more of a struggle in allowing Sarharan Troops into their nation…we can't simply push past them, we won't."_

_Hashten'Kor turned away, cursing to himself he left the chamber "I'll understand if you all fail…but you are all that can cross and combat these dark forces in Numengate, not only to rescue…well, attempt to rescue my husband, but to discover who they really are."_

_Soren nodded before feeling the outline of the tomes she gave them. He has pulled off many strategic miracles during all the wars he has been a part of, and several have included failures in one part or another, but this time it seemed that saving the King was almost impossible._

They left shortly after and headed for the Myillheim Border Keep which sat at the extreme edge of the border between Sarhara and Numengate, part of the keep was even on Sarharan soil.

Thanks to Mia's description of the tunnel that she battled Meloi and the Ethereal Man in, the Sarharan Palace Guard was able to pinpoint that the chasm they passed through, was the distant lower levels of the Border Crevasse, a massive trench that crosses the eastern edge of the Crown Desert and into Numengate. Somehow the Dune Guard formed that tunnel beneath the earth and linked it to the sight of their key event which will catapult the dark forces behind the Korgans and Dune Guard to the forefront of threats against Ymarkteg's peace.

It didn't help that the next peace conference to be held in Numengate was two weeks away; it could easily become the first war conference in the decades since the established peace.

Along the way, Soren read through the book about the users of True Elder Magic while Mia and a very interested Mikel flipped through the pages of the dark history around Helswath, Gashuuka and four other individuals with nightmarish weapons.

Fistivus called their attention as they reached the Border Keep, he and Lune began talking to the Numengate Guardsmen and after several minutes they were through.

Kay'Shera rode above the group on her roc, keeping an ever watchful eye out. Leena decided to hop on as well, having never flown on any creature in her travels.

"This is…amazing!" Leena cried out as the roc screeched and soared through the air.

"Indeed, sometimes my troubles easily slip away while I'm up here with Michalis, replaced by peaceful thoughts and feelings like now or intense rage when I'm in combat."

Leena whistled "I always have an intense rage in me; I just don't let it show in situations where it isn't warranted.

The pair laughed worlds away from the situation at hand that the group slowly began to close in on as the sun traveled to the horizon and the moon began to rise.

Wyre looked up from his map "The Black Fort Town of Myillheim, a stronghold during the warring ages, also a favorite place of several princes of Numengate."

Orgoth nodded "This place drew many high class figures for having death battles between prisoners of other nations and heroes of Numengate. Needless to say, it's one of the reasons this nation earned the title of Black."

"Something they wear proudly in this day and age." The pair turned to face Lyle after he finished his comment. Orgoth noticed the swordmaster was uneasy but had no desire to poke into his business at the moment.

To'Eltz looked over to an incredibly nervous Wayu, she'd never been in such intense combat situations until Soren and Mia recruited her from Corelis Bay. Skilled with a spear at fishing, To'Eltz was amazed at how well she speared her foes; undoubtedly a skill she didn't know could work in various situations.

"Nothing to be worried about Wayu, we'll come out on top like we always have."

Facing the Sarharan, Wayu nodded "I do not doubt it…but we don't really know what we're up against. Korgans and Dune Guard will probably be there…but…that Midnight 11 person…"

To'Eltz turned away as his thoughts flashed to the enigmatic soldier that attacked and took out almost their entire group in such a short amount of time.

_Early during their trip down the Lone Road, Soren addressed the group about Midnight 11._

_Most of them didn't know what to think about the mysterious soldier. He was obviously a part of the black clad individuals that have been sighted recently. Separate from the Korgans and the Dune Guard and most likely the troops of the real mastermind behind everything._

_Mikel scratched his head "He was way ferocious, I've always thought of myself as a powerhouse but he was nothing to scoff at._

_Leena and Lyle sighed and in unison stated "I can't believe how quickly I was taken out."_

"_At least you swung your weapons at him, he caught me by surprise and I was out." Wyre commented._

_Mia glanced at Ein'Tosen at her side, using it during the Dune Guard Headquarters invasion was an excellent choice, yet somehow, even putting it through Midnight 11's head did not end the vile apparition._

"_Why did it speak and act the way it did? Our weapons tore through him and took off his fingers yet he kept coming…a headshot was only enough to slow him down." As To'Eltz continued to speculate Soren put an arm around Mia, he knew exactly what she was thinking about._

"_You're alright, Mia…I was unbelievably worried when you went off on your own."_

_Mia smiled "You were the one who told me to go."_

"_I know…if I had known you would run into the Ethereal Man on your own…I probably would've told you to stay."_

_Mia didn't enjoy that brief encounter with the strange man; he was definitely powerful and held some kind of hidden anger towards her and by extension, Soren._

"_It all worked out in the end…and if this execution is as important as Meloi claimed it to be, then he might show up again, only this time…"_

_Soren smiled and turned to Mia "We'll all be there."_

Myillheim didn't have a massive wall around it like Treige but it did have a giant black fort in the middle of the town, obviously the reason for its namesake, the group decided to split up, half to look for any hints or clues as to where the people holding King Gra'Tisk will choose to execute him and the other to speak with the individuals in charge of the city to ask for aid.

"Fistivus, Lune, go with Mikel, Wayu, Wyre, To'Eltz, Orgoth and Leena to look for anything and ask anyone for some kind of help."

The merchants nodded to Mia, with Lune commenting "Gathering information is just one of our skills."

"Living to be this old is the other!" at Fistivus' statement, Lune slapped him before they walked off with the others.

Soren, Mia, Lyle and Kay'Shera took off towards the Archduke's Residence, they may not have gotten any aid from Sarhara for understandable yet inconvenient reasons, but now more than ever, they needed help.

With the moon overhead now, the Ethereal Man stood out in the countryside looking at Myillheim in the distance with two figures appearing next to him.

"You two checking in on me…I thought you were ordered to remain in Pozem."

They shrugged with one, a man stating "This is the big moment, tonight at midnight; we don't want to miss it."

Turning the Ethereal Man shook his head "Don't make me call Norad over here!"

"Too late."

The three turned in sync and took to one knee as a man walked over to them, every step showed that he was cocky, confident and placed himself above the three that knelt to him.

"Before you ask, I'm here for the same reason…but no worries, I'll stand aside and just observe…also, everything in Regalshin is fine."

The Ethereal Man shook his head quickly "No need for you to explain yourself to me, Norad…"

Nodding slowly, Norad turned to the other two kneeling and smiled "If I wasn't here for the same reason I'd be a little upset, follow the rules while you are in Numengate, don't interfere with the plan."

The two nodded and then all three stood with the Ethereal Man departing.

"One last thing! You must show me more respect and identify me as Norad Jyuugo."

Stopping the Ethereal Man turned and bowed "I apologize; it won't happen again…Norad Jyuugo."

Upon entering the Archduke's Residence the group was surprised that the one in charge of Myillheim was an Archduchess. "That is what you get for having an outdated source."

The woman said with a smile, handing them a more recent map and a few texts "I take no offense of course but some others out there may not be so understanding…regardless, my name is Rey, Rey Oshwa, what reason do you all have for coming out here from...Anondye."

She kept her eyes on Lyle when she said that, then turned to Kay'Shera "Though you seem to be from Sarhara…and you two…"

Soren nodded "Yes, we aren't of Ymarkteg, more importantly we need your help."

Sitting, Rey faced the group with a smile "What can I help you with?"

King Gra'Tisk sat alone in a cell with a single man outside standing entirely still. Several times the King believed it was some kind of figure, not a real person, but every time he got closer to it, he noticed that it was moving very slightly.

"The King of Sarhara in the age of peace, executed in Numengate…I pray that the nations can get past this…please, don't let a war break out over my life, not now."

Hearing footsteps he looked outside as a man walked up to the guard, bowing slowly the guard walked away as the man opened the cell, walked over to King Gra'Tisk and got down on one knee, his eyes staring directly into the King's.

"Who are you?"

"Nobody…well…right now I'm a nobody…but by midnight tonight, everyone will know me, though they won't."

The King raised an eyebrow as the man continued "They'll know of this event, your death, but they won't know about me, the man who ended the age of peace."

"Are you behind all of this!?"

Standing the man smiled "No…remember? I just said that I'm a nobody…I've been all over Ymarkteg and spoken to many people, it's amazing what some individuals will tell a lonesome hermit who they barely know. Even those destined for royalty tell me the strangest things…things that no one should know like…the murder their father helped them cover, having your father be the king of a nation certainly has its benefits."

Gra'Tisk's eyes widened as he stood and backed away from the man "You…you were…you are…"

"Yes, I am the man you met the week after you killed that poor man whose name no one even knows…see, I don't have a name, so I could care less about that…but to completely wipe a man from existence to save yourself…that is truly amazing."

"You look just like you did all those years ago…I was a young man, not even worthy of the title prince…you…haven't aged."

The hermit laughed "No…this face hasn't aged, this isn't my true face…don't open your mouth, the hour of your death draws near so I no longer need to speak or tell you anything. Just know that you played only a minor role in my…creation…but the coming events will represent my apotheosis…I will assume…" trailing off, the hermit stared up to the ceiling, slowly he stood and walked away as several guards walked in and took a stunned Gra'Tisk away.

Sitting back in her chair, Rey absorbed everything Soren and Mia told her along with pleas from Kay'Shera, who told in good faith that her nation, despite the Queen wanting to send troops in, decided not to, preserving the long established borders of the neighboring nations.

Rey stood and looked to her side, Soren followed her glance to mounted gear, clearly hers and most likely not used for a long time.

The Archduchess looked back at the group "It is very hard to believe…but we have received reports of men posing as the vile Korgan Clan and the treacherous Dune Guard, we believed them to be replica criminals…not the actual men back from the dead."

She shook her head "I don't know if…it's so…I…" Times like these, Soren realized some people in elevated positions have never had the misfortune to be part of a terrible event. In such a long time of peace, there must be commanders and leaders out there who have never actually commanded or lead true battles or missions with stakes.

"We'll handle the bulk of the situation when it arises…we just need back up for when things get hectic…they have an unknown amount of men at the ready and the possibility they have been enhanced to the point that impaling them several times won't stop their charge."

Rey looked at Soren and then to Mia, followed by Lyle and Kay'Shera "I'll get the troops ready…where do you think-"

Before she could continue, Wayu and Orgoth stormed in, the two yelled out in unison "Stone pillars tore out of the ground in the market square!"

The group took off quickly, leaving Rey to scramble to her feet and call for her captain.

To'Eltz and Mikel stumbled through several panicked civilians who took off in random directions as the stone walls and pillars continued to shoot out of the ground to create a large 'stage' of sorts, no doubt for the upcoming execution.

Mikel turned and noticed several more members of the group across the former plaza as the stage continued to form.

To'Eltz tapped Mikel's shoulder, turning the warrior noticed To'Eltz pointing to the buildings, on top of several of them were Earth Sages of the Dune Guard, the ones creating the monolith before them.

As the warrior began to move, To'Eltz stopped him "We're here for something much bigger than a couple of sages."

Finally, a flash of black lightning struck the stage, blinding everyone and causing the remaining civilians who didn't run away to scream. When the light faded, King Gra'Tisk was surrounded by several black robed warriors including a fully armed man that greatly resembled Midnight 11.

Next to them was the Ethereal Man who raised his hand causing several Earth Sages to appear, forming a perimeter around the plaza and cutting off escape for any more civilians.

"Hear me citizens of Myillheim! We are here to stop this country from blinding everyone in the divine radiance of peace. A false image that can be easily broken, like any pane of glass…you've all been lied to…"

To'Eltz's eyes met with more members of the group mixed in with several civilians. Leena and Wyre nodded at the trickster as they moved within the crowd to get to a better spot, the Sarharan turned to the Ethereal Man and thought of Soren and Mia _"Hopefully, they'll come with reinforcements, even I'd have a hard time taking out all of these guys, far too spread, too many civilians."_

"Soon, we will show you that there can be no peace, no order and no place for anyone in a world of light…because the brighter your hope is…the longer the shadows of deviance that you cast become…"

The man turned to Gra'Tisk and laughed "This benevolent ruler who controls Sarhara has lied to his people…he is as dark and dirty a man as Meloi or Murawk who continue to torment you…in his youth, he has killed and because of the place of his family, his father the last Sarharan King, they covered up his…small mistakes…and there are many like him out there, the former archduke of this very city wasn't removed for the people favoring the young Rey Oshwa! No…the former archduke joined us alongside two brothers who caused the disasters at the Sarhara Palace and Western Archive!"

The civilians began talking amongst each other in disbelief, Mikel looked around confused and turned to To'Eltz "Who was the former archduke?"

"I believe his name was Dalton…there were whispers of some of his supposed crimes but…what this man says may be true."

"There is no such thing as true peace…we have proved it simply by living…but you have proved it by creating men like Lo'Tem, Qi'No and Dalton who would easily turn on the nations that stopped them from bringing true peace…tonight we act on their example, Archduke Dalton sought out people within Myillheim who would turn on the nation of Numengate and killed them in the streets…actions hushed up by neighboring cities and the royal court to continue this façade called peace…now we live by his example, the King before us is the criminal, the man behind him is, as you call it, the justice."

Holding his arm out, the dark armored man formed a black lightning bolt that turned into a large ax. As he lifted it Mikel charged forward yelling as To'Eltz cursed.

"Too late!"

An axe flew from above, disarming the executioner followed by Soren's call to action.

Across the way, Leena flashed her blade and beheaded a sage as Wyre shot out a brave bolt, knocking four down on their backs. Soren, Mia and Lyle leapt off a roof into the crowd to continue taking out the Earth Sages as more Dune Guard appeared around the Ethereal Man and charged towards the civilians.

Orgoth protected a man and noticed that the Dune Guard weren't focusing on Soren and Mia's group; they began killing the trapped citizens of Numengate.

"Shit, we could use Rey Oshwa's cover!"

In the air Kay'Shera flew by throwing her spears at the Dune Guard below, even in the dead of night, their red robes made them easy targets, but the black cloaked guards on the stage were another story.

As Wayu impaled another man and hurried off several civilians, she turned to the sky "Nice axe toss, Kay'Shera!"

The roc knight turned after tossing another spear "That wasn't me!"

Hearing a roc screech the group looked up to see Hashten'Kor dive down and swing his mighty axe, cleaving into several Dune Guard, following the Roc Lord were a dozen roc knights, waving their weapons and crying out as they descended on the Ethereal Man's forces.

Turning, the Ethereal Man signaled "Midnight 10, have fun…Korgans!" at his call, several of the vile bandits emerged from the stage, tearing through it and out into the crowd, mixing with the people, Dune Guard and heroic forces.

As Soren cut through another red cloaked foe, a bandit tackled him to the group, rolling to his feet; he got up as Mia leapt past him and struck down the man.

"Soren!" Turning quickly, the sage witnessed Lyle back him up and kill another bandit "You have some rude fans." The swordmaster commented as he pulled his blades out of the Korgan.

Standing near each other, the three acknowledged one another and moved back against the Korgans and Dune Guard.

Leena cut through another bandit as Wyre called out to her, flipping over the sage as he turned and fired an Arcthunder. She landed, protecting his back by catching a lance with her blade as his strike traveled and killed a man threatening a civilian. Whipping about, Wyre saw Leena tear the lance away from the Dune Guard and moved a few steps to his side, delivering a finishing blow into the unarmed man.

Mikel was on the stage alone, smashing his axe against a black cloaked warrior who pushed him away before moving in for another strike. Avoiding the blow, Mikel whipped around and caught the man in the side. Moving back quickly, Midnight 10 leapt over him, black lightning in his hand forming into a black blade that cut into Mikel's stomach. Raising his foot Midnight 10 kicked Mikel off the stage and onto the floor as To'Eltz flipped over his blade colliding with the ethereal blade.

The black cloaked man walked back into position next to their glowing leader as Midnight 10 forced To'Eltz off the stage as well.

"My designation is Midnight 10…I understand it is your group that defeated Midnight 11, you'll not find me as easy to eliminate."

The black warriors behind him armed their bows and fired into Hashten'Kor's forces, one of the Rocs was struck while his rider took an arrow to the neck. Choking on his blood, mount and rider fell out of the sky and crashed into the earth stage.

To'Eltz charged at Midnight 10 again and continued clashing, the weapons releasing showers of bright and black sparks across the stage.

Kay'Shera flew close to the ground, her lance easily cutting into a Korgan; Wayu leapt on her roc "You need to get Hashten'Kor's guys out of here! The guys with the bows on the stage will cut through his knights!"

"I'll try!" As Kay'Shera shot back up, Wayu leapt off and flew over Leena and Wyre, landing near a group of civilians and blocking two swords with her lance.

Nearly tripping over a dead man Orgoth stumbled over to Lyle, Soren and Mia "Mikel is injured and To'Eltz is fighting on the stage alone, not to mention the warriors shooting arrows into the sky and-"

The group dove aside, Lyle grabbing the armored knight and knocking him to the ground as another roc knight fell dead where they were.

Mia stood "We can't cover all this on our own!"

"You don't have to!" Turning to a loud horse whiny, the group saw a now armed Rey Oshwa leap over a rock wall, followed by several more paladins. Her white horse leapt into the air as she waved the tome in her hand, firing a bright ball into a crowd of Korgans and calling out "Komaru!"

The light exploded, blinding the men, allowing a group of paladins to dash through, killing them men instantly.

Soren turned to the Valkyrie who smiled "I'm not cut out for this beyond that…give me orders and I'll relay them to my knights."

Nodding, the tactician closed his eyes, silencing the combat all around them before opening them "We need civilians to be given priority, find any threatened by Korgans or Dune Guard and rescue them, occasionally fire your Komaru onto the stage to stall the warriors from killing the Roc knights overhead, as your paladins manage the chaos, we'll deal with the command."

Nodding Rey Oshwa reared her horse and charged as a dozen more paladins leapt over the rock wall to join the fray.

As a roc fell from the sky, Soren turned to Mia and Lyle and the three charged towards the stage, passing by Wyre tending to a wounded Mikel.

Kay'Shera flew up next to Hashten'Kor "You need to pull your men back! They are all at risk!"

"I told them I could not guarantee a single life, even my own. The forty knights that followed me to the border became the twelve most valiant I fight alongside now, living or dead…we are not retreating until the King has been rescued."

"…Hashten'Kor…"

"I did not and do not believe a single word of this strange figure's speech…our king and queen are the herald of our nation's peace…now and forever."

With a cut down his left leg, two on his right arm and a sword in his side, To'Eltz stumbled back and fell to one knee as Midnight 10 formed another blade in his left hand.

"You are an insane fighter…but I have control of myself…of this battle and…of you…"

As he aimed his blade at To'Eltz the trickster brought his staff into the dark man's chin and rolled away, tearing the blade out of his side he leapt as Midnight 10 swung around with his blade. Landing on his feet To'Eltz brought his shorter sword to bear, clashing the weapons again but sliding down the length of Midnight 10's sword, cutting through the hilt and rolling past the man.

As Midnight 10 turned, Soren's Arcwind drilled into his side, followed by Mia and Lyle's blades cutting into him. Turning back, To'Eltz rammed his blade into Midnight 10's chest.

Holding his hand out, Midnight 10 shot a powerful surge of black light into To'Eltz, the explosive force knocked To'Eltz through a stone pillar and sliding across the floor unconscious as Midnight 10 turned to face three new challengers.

"Midnight 11 showed you nowhere near the extent of our skills…do you really wish to test me?"

Lyle laughed "We don't want to test you; we're here to kill you."

Charging the swordmaster's two blades met with two of Midnight 10's, the pair danced across the stage, steel meeting steel until Midnight 10 dropped his blades and placed his hands on Lyle's chest. The swordmaster quickly sank both his blades into Midnight 10's body as a black pulse exploded from the man's hands. The clothes on Lyle's back tore off as the pulse passed through his body and threw him into a stone pillar.

Coughing blood, Lyle noticed Mia run past and Soren come to his side "Is that the best…you got…"

Swinging Ein'Tosen Mia sliced through Midnight 10's swords reducing them to glowing shards that vanished into thin air. Surprised, the black knight jumped away as Mia pursued him. As he prepared black lightning a blade tore through his gut, he turned to face Leena who ripped it out followed by a surge of Wyre's lightning. As Midnight 10 stumbled away, Mia released a surge of purple flames that washed over the knight and threw him to the ground.

Taking the opportunity Hashten'Kor dove down towards the warriors, preparing their bows a ball of light blinded them again, giving Soren and Lyle time to dash over and kill the two warriors.

The Roc Lord took to the sky with King Gra'Tisk on his roc "Hashten'Kor! What are you doing!?"

"Saving your life my King…I'll not let these monsters tell lies about you."

"Don't risk any more Sarharan lives, I'm not worth it!"

"Please, my King, don't talk like that, you are the hope of the Sarharan people!"

As the Roc Lord took off, Mia reengaged Midnight 10 with Leena and Wyre's backing as Soren and Lyle came to a stop in front of the Ethereal Man.

He stared at the two and laughed "Fighting next to each other, trusting each other…that is weakness."

"I'm not interested in hearing anymore of your twisted philosophy…who are you!?"

Extending his partial wings, the Ethereal Man began screeching, the earth stage cracking and shattering as a result. The combat slowed to a crawl as the heroic forces covered their ears. The unaffected Korgans and Dune Guard began charging the distracted paladins, Soren turned and saw Rey come to a stop "Rey!" a Korgan leapt over and struck her in the back with an axe, knocking her off her horse to the floor.

"You fuck!" Lyle cried out, charging the Ethereal Man, his blade being caught by the man's left hand. Leaping onto the blade, Lyle swung his second weapon; it too was caught by the vile man's right hand. Reaching to the third blade on his leg he struck the Ethereal Man in the face, spinning the blade he sunk it into the man's head and leapt away.

Soren noticed Mia, Wyre and Leena on the floor as a result of the screech, Midnight 10 threatening them with a blade. Throwing his, it stuck into Midnight 10's back.

Turning with red eyes flashing the armed man began to charge at Soren; Mia got on her knees and fired a powerful purple blast into the man, searing his armor before bringing her other hand up, the shots of flames began cutting through the body and several pieces falling off. Ceasing her assault she fell to the floor followed by the ruined body of Midnight 10.

Running alongside Lyle, Soren bit his lip before turning to his ally "Take care of Mia, Wyre and Leena!"

He leapt off the stage as Lyle skidded to a halt "Are you sure!?" Lyle called out, shocked and confused, not receiving a response he turned to the three fallen fighters and took an elixir out of his pouch before kneeling next to Mia.

Soren nearly tripped before coming to a stop near Rey and pulling out his recover staff.

She opened one of her eyes slowly, and smiled "How did we do?"

"I think we won…though we lost many brave men and women in the fight."

She sighed and closed her eye "Don't do that, Rey! I'm not letting you become another one of the fallen!"

"I'll be fine…I just…"

"Soren!" Turning, the Archsage saw Lyle, the Ethereal Man, blade still sticking through his head was grabbing Lyle by the neck. He held an arm out to Mia, the end of a blade came out of his open palm "Make a choice Archsage…allow me to show you what a little darkness and a lot of hope and belief can do to a person…I'll kill whichever you think I should…and it'll destroy you…but someone like me or Lo'Tem, Qi'No, Murawk, Meloi, Dalton…our lives are covered in darkness…we can make the hard choices and not look back…we will do anything to preserve what we believe in…true peace…true order…stillness of life…like the stillness of midnight."

Soren stood, eyes keeping on Mia as the Ethereal Man laughed

"No comeback? I can see you already chose this woman…sorry to say Lyle, even now, you mean nothing to him, not as a friend or a comrade."

Lyle's head turned slightly, eyes landing on Soren "I understand, Soren, I'll not think ill of you…you have my word!"

As Soren began to move, Hashten'Kor dove down, axe striking the Ethereal Man's arm, severing it and dropping Lyle, the swordmaster kicked off the ground and rolled away as the evil man stumbled back.

Soren seized the opportunity and released a powerful surging stream of black fire into the Ethereal Man.

As he screamed the flames began eating him, Lyle gave Soren a thumbs up, however, the Ethereal Man's screams turned into laughter as he ran his hand through the black fire.

Soren halted the attack in shock, the Ethereal Man looked up and with a quick flick of his hand a bolt of lightning shot out and struck a roc, the creature let out a loud dying shriek as it fell to the ground.

Hearing Kay'Shera call out, Soren looked closely and noticed Hashten'Kor and Gra'Tisk fall and crash into the ground.

Turning back, Soren was shocked to see the Ethereal Man moved to stand directly in front of him. The black and purple essences that made up his humanoid figure began to fade away.

"The same trick…"

Soren's eyes widened as he faced the flesh and blood creature in front of him, razor sharp teeth and grin, then his piercing bloody eyes.

"…won't kill me twice…"

Orgoth, gripping his arm looked over to Soren, Kay'Shera who landed near Hashten'Kor and Gra'Tisk turned around.

To'Eltz and Mikel, helping each other to keep standing stared at the new foe that revealed himself.

Lyle gulped, even from behind as the wings extended, he knew this man from Mia's stories.

Soren swallowed and gritted his teeth "Kanahana…"

The vampire's grin grew even wider and he began laughing before leaping into the air.

"We are The Midnight…we rise to bring this continent…stillness…"

A black flash caused several more dark soldiers to appear around Kanahana, all floating in midair.

"I am, Kanahana…my hatred for you has made me unimaginably more powerful…I'll concede this battle for now, our point has been made, and Ymarkteg knows they should fear the hour of midnight, as it signifies…"

Gesturing to the soldiers around him, one of which Soren noticed was as heavily armored as Midnight 11 and 10.

"…us…"

With a laugh and flash of lightning the group vanished, leaving the ruined earth stage and dead bodies littering the plaza.

No longer needing to hide, the Korgan and Dune Guard bodies did not burn away as they have done before.

"What are you supposed to do now…Soren?"

Hearing Ashnard's cackling laughter following his statement Soren fell to one knee, furious at seeing Kanahana and being unable to protect the people of Myillheim and nearly loosing several members of his group, including Mia.

With Kanahana in the mix now this became much more personal, "Kanahana…you've made more mistakes in this night then you did in your entire previous life…"

Following the sunrise, a gravely injured Rey Oshwa sat with her left arm which she landed on, in a cast. She looked at the injured paladins as they cleared the bodies, a man finished giving her his report waited for a reaction, not getting anything he bowed and left.

Lyle covered in various cloths for his cuts and bruises walked up next to her.

She turned to him tears in her eyes, Lyle remembered what Soren commented after they left the archduchess' residence to battle the Korgans and Dune Guard. Many leaders of this peaceful continent have never seen or commanded in true combat. Its sorrows have never fully impacted them, he sighed, remembering how he constantly wished he could've been like them. Only to realize you have to live through it sooner or later.

Closing his eyes he thought of Hashten'Kor's men, all but two of them survived and the thirty paladins Rey brought were reduced to thirteen.

He then turned to the fallen roc that belonged to Hashten'Kor and memories of the recovery from last night came back.

"_Hashten'Kor! You fool! I should've died tonight!" Gra'Tisk yelled out as Kay'Shera kneeled next to Hashten'Kor, they fell from high in the air; he protected Gra'Tisk and landed on the hard ground on his back. Unable to breathe he was barely speaking when Kay'Shera ran over._

_Leaning closer he whispered a few words into her ear, she turned to Gra'Tisk "My King…don't dishonor Hashten'Kor…everything he did wasn't just for you, it was for Sarhara…that is how we must live…"_

_Choking on the last words she turned to the roc lord who grinned before closing his eyes "…and that is how we must die…"_

_Lyle kept his distance as Kay'Shera began to cry with King Gra'Tisk shaking his head._

_He looked back over to the rest of the group, in different stages of recovery, Mia was at Soren's side, Lyle looked at the earth stage, while the Sarharan King still lived, Midnight's actions had their desired effect, regardless of what anyone believes, doubt has been introduced to Sarhara, doubt that their king truly is peace and that will shift the nation in terrible ways._

Upon bringing the surviving troops back to a large meeting hall, townspeople swarmed them with questions. Several of the guard who did not fight alongside Rey Oshwa regretted it now and did their best to push the people back.

Lyle noticed Rey begin to stand and silently say "My people…" he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Seeing the look in her eyes, he turned and picked up a chair, screaming as he smashed it into the ground.

The guards and people fell silent as Rey stepped forth slowly, Lyle moved to her side and she whispered to him.

"People of Myillheim…your archduchess understands all of your feelings, unrelenting anger…"

As she continued to whisper he spoke louder "Sadness, fear…but you must all show this nation that you have the will to continue. Recover from this…there are people who you don't know who have risked their lives across Anondye and Sarhara to protect us from The Midnight…now that they revealed themselves…it is up to all of us to aid them and our nation as best as it can…we will not let The Midnight get away with any of their crimes in Numengate, Sarhara or Anondye…and for any they may commit in Regalshin or Pozem…this is for Ymarkteg!"

The crowd, tension eased by Rey's words, even if they came from Lyle. To finish Rey breathed in and mustered all her strength to call out "Ymarkteg!"

The people and soldiers responded in kind as she sat back down.

The rest of the group gathered behind Rey and watched as the crowd departed and the soldiers turned, bowing to Rey Oshwa.

Later that day, the group ate in peace; Soren explained all he knew of Kanahana as a monster in more detail. The Order of Rein vampire revealed himself now, it meant that The Midnight was going to enact their grandest plan and they had to be ready to act.

Orgoth sighed "A foe from your past…and from what you've told us and what we saw…he is more powerful now that he ever was…"

Wyre slammed his hand on the table "That is what happened in Hitenticul…agents of the Midnight came to our country and revived Kanahana, they must be the ones that killed the guard…"

Leena shook her head "This is unbelievable…not only do we have to deal with Murawk and the Korgans, the Dune Guard and this crazy Kanahana guy…but the commanding faction, Midnight with their crazy agents have shown they are even tougher than the bandits and ex-military officers they've been using."

To'Eltz stopped spinning his knife "They why?"

"To sow confusion…right?" Mikel stated, quicker than he thought he should've.

To'Eltz shook his head "At first yes…but now…we know the Midnight is more powerful than the Korgan Clan and the Dune Guard…do they need them anymore?"

"No…" they turned to Soren, then Mia who continued "If anything, the Midnight will leave the two factions to their own devices and move ahead without them…I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted us to kill Murawk and Meloi before now…"

As the group continued eating, Mia noticed Kay'Shera's absence and stood, she leaned close to Soren.

"I'll be right back…"

"I can't believe I almost lost you to that monster…again…" Soren whispered.

Mia kissed his cheek "Soren…we're going to get past this…we'll face Kanahana again…together…and this time, we'll end if for good…"

"What if…"

"Kanahana may be more powerful, but we've grown much more since his death…"

The Archsage continued with a smile "You are right…as always…"

Mia kissed his cheek again and left.

Kay'Shera stood in a room with Hashten'Kor's coffin, tear running down her cheek she turned upon hearing the door open. Seeing Mia walk in she turned away and wiped the tear from her eye.

"Kay'Shera…are you…do you think you can come back from this?"

The roc knight looked over to her and nodded "I…I think I can…"

Mia smiled "I know you can…"

Lip trembling, Kay'Shera turned away "You put too much faith in me…I don't know…"

"Did you…have…?" Mia stopped as the roc knight turned to her, face stained with tears she shook her head "The scars on Hashten'Kor's face…he got those from protecting me early in my career…he was nearly killed and could never open his right eye after that…"

Mia walked up to her and placed an arm around Kay'Shera as she continued.

"He admitted to…to loving me after that…but I…"

"You aren't attracted to men…" at this, Kay'Shera turned quickly "What!? No! I-"

Mia shook her head "I have a friend like you…though she lives back in Tellius…"

"…does her family hate her…how does she deal with it?"

Mia looked at Kay'Shera and realized that, the event that caused her family to hate her must be that she told them she was only attracted to women. Hearing that after risking his life must be why Hashten'Kor wasn't too fond of Kay'Shera, mocking and ordering her around during the hearing.

"Heather is strong…loud…and very, very forward, trust me on that one." At that Kay'Shera chuckled as Mia continued "She could care less about people's opinions of her, that is why I like her, she makes and follows her own rules and is in no way ladylike."

Kay'Shera smiled, when her eyes met Mia she turned away quickly "I'm sorry…"

"Why?"

"I was…I don't know if you noticed at the time…"

"What? That you were hitting on me? You were very delicate about it, but hey, I wasn't going to blow a fuse."

Kay'Shera smiled and thought for a bit before muttering "He told me one more thing…"

Mia turned "What?"

Kay'Shera kept her eyes on Hashten'Kor's coffin and after a pause, shook her head "Never mind…personal…"

Mia nodded as Kay'Shera walked over and bowed to her commander "You were a very important person to me…your strength and determination and desire to do what you believed was right still inspires me…I'm going to continue with Soren and Mia…I'm going to help them stop the Midnight."

Bowing again she turned and walked over to Mia with a teary smile, putting an arm around her, the pair walked out.

"Kanahana…brilliant show..."

The vampire looked down to Norad Jyuugo before jumping off his stony perch.

"May I pat myself on the back? Never mind, I'll do it later."

"I almost stepped in when that Lyle character stuck that blade in your head…lucky he still needs you."

The vampire laughed before turning to Jyuugo and noticing the two people behind him "Dalton…Asai…why are you two still here?"

Dalton shrugged "No reason."

Still in a good mood from his success, Kanahana shrugged off the irritation he felt.

"Pleased you saw fit to use me as an example Kanahana."

Turning around again he extended his wings "Not a problem, Archduke."

Norad Jyuugo watched as Kanahana leapt into the air, stopping midflight and facing the former archduke of Myillheim "I'm in a good mood…so I'll let the two of you go without insult…this time."

Dalton smiled as Kanahana took off and turned to Asai "Shall we?"

Returning his smile, Asai nodded "Yes, for real this time…see you around Norad Jyuugo."

The two vanished leaving the man to himself "Now…this truly begins."

* * *

_Kanahana._

_The vile vampire and high ranking member of the Order of Rein from Fire Emblem: New Emissaries (Hitenticul Arc)_

_He is renowned in Soren's mind for kidnapping and nearly killing Mia, as a result of the battle Soren nearly dies from self-sustained injuries through the overuse of his Branded Fire._

_Once burned to a cinder, the vampire has returned to do away with Soren and Mia..._

_On my deviantArt OC Sheet 6 has been updated to include Midnight 11, Rey Oshwa (as Archduchess and Valkyrie) as well as King Gra'Tisk and Queen Yi'Pyre of Sarhara._

_OC Sheet 7 has also been added with Midnight 10, Dalton, Asai and Kanahana (OH NOES)_

_The Civilian Outfits 2 has also been updated with Kay'Shera's civilian outfit_

_One last thing: I need an opinion on this_

_The next two chapters are a recap (super short) and a normal chapter which would always be added together, should I add the following chapter which is a Paralouge or just hold that one till Wednesday?_

_Whichever you all prefer, two chapters tomorrow and chapter on Wednesday or three chapters tomorrow followed by a return to normal Saturday Schedule_

_Until tomorrow!_


	25. Recap Three

_Now we move into...Regalshin..._

* * *

**Fire Emblem: New Emissaries**

**Ymarkteg: REGALSHIN**

**Recap Three**

Soren, Mia, Wyre, Mikel, Lyle, Wayu, Orgoth, Leena and their merchant friends Fistivus and Lune move into Sarhara alongside Iltar'Elm heading towards the Western Archive to find a document detailing surviving practitioners of True Elder Magic in an attempt to find the head that controls the Korgan Clan and the Dune Guard.

The group meets To'Eltz an enigmatic trickster on an unknown mission whose caravan was attacked by the Dune Guard. Despite his strange tendencies in battle he is invited into the group and uses them to front his revenge against Meloi and the Dune Guard

The quest comes to a boil in the Western Archive when they learn the Archive Master Qi'No is a fraud in league with the Korgan Clan and Dune Guard, after an intense battle a majority of the archive is burned and Soren and Mia's group is held in Sarhara Palace for questioning.

There Mia meets with Kay'Shera who desires to help the group out of the situation, during the hearing it is obvious the Archbishop is trying to steer it into a full scale interrogation with severe punishments, Goaded on by Kay'Shera's superior Hashten'Kor. While Mia, Orgoth and To'Eltz are questioned the rest of the group discovers that the real Archbishop and Water Archsage Lo'Tem were killed and replaced with the unknown brother of Qi'No.

During a battle, much of Sarhara's bravest are killed and it is revealed that Murawk is still alive and Meloi's Dune Guard is planning to deliver the Sarharan King and Queen to Numengate for execution.

With Hashten'Kor's apology and aid the Troop brings Kay'Shera along as they attack the Dune Guard Headquarters meeting a powerful foe called Midnight 11.

On her own Mia defeats Meloi and rescues Queen Yi'Pyre from the Ethereal Man but loses the King as he continues to Numengate.

Yi'Pyre repays the group with a hidden copy containing information on the users of True Elder Magic, with it in hand they decide to aid the Queen in rescuing King Gra'Tisk. Being an independent party they can cross the borders when Hashten'Kor's forces couldn't.

Kay'Shera also decides to permanently join Soren and Mia's group.

In the Black Fort Town of Myillheim they battle the Dune Guard and Korgans led by the Ethereal Man alongside Rey Oshwa the city's archduchess.

In the final moments, the Ethereal Man reveals himself to be the revived vampire of the Order of Rein, Kanahana.

Hashten'Kor dies protecting Gra'Tisk and Rey Oshwa is critically injured and put in a state she may never fully heal from.

Feeling at fault Soren is unsure what they should do but is convinced by Mia to keep going and face Kanahana again.

Regrouping, they follow the information from the documents and head north to the Frost Nation of Regalshin.

Unknown to nearly all members of the group, Soren has been seeing his father the Mad King Ashnard during critical moments or when he is alone, the fear and uncertainty of what this means drives Soren to put an end to this and remove Ashnard from his life again.


	26. Ymtar Snowfield

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Ymtar Snowfield**

Continuing their travels, Soren, Mia and their comrades find themselves crossing the Ymtar Snowfield, a large range covered in snow that lies close to the Numengate border, an instantaneous introduction to the nature of the Northern Frost Nation.

Regalshin has many snowfields, Ymtar being one of the most known because of a small village home to the most organized group of Froghuls in all of Regalshin. Froghuls are a tribe of wild people and the only known 'savages' that live in Ymarkteg. Following old customs they do what they want and swear allegiance to no one. Most travelers are wary of them because they are so different from any of the other people of Ymarkteg.

The tribe frequently climbs the Ymtar Range, a group of tall mountains in the vast snowfield to hunt and gather all they need to continue their lifestyle.

Following the new and much more reliable map, Soren noticed something "Is this the same river?" he asked, turning to Kay'Shera who marched next to him.

Taking a closer look she nodded "In Anondye it is known as the Viridian River, from the south it gathers at Emerald Falls and then passes through the Grand Grove, out of Anondye and into Numengate where it is renamed, and then it continues through into Regalshin where it is known as the Cerulean River."

Leena glanced over to the map from Soren's opposite side "Wow. That is a really long river."

"Indeed it is. It is vital to all the life it passes by, even the Froghuls use it to fish in the Ymtar Range." Kay'Shera then turned and pointed, beneath the large snow bank they crossed was a branch of the river continuing west towards Sarhara.

"This is one of its offshoots that creates an oasis in Sarhara before flowing back into the ocean from the western end of Regalshin."

As the three continued, Orgoth shook his head and stretched aboard Fistivus cart as the old man rubbed his hands together.

"I appreciate the advice from Rey Oshwa's retainers but…it's just so damn cold!"

Orgoth turned to the old man "What did you expect? It isn't called the Northern Frost Nation for nothing. By the way, I understand you are good friends with Soren and Mia but do you really need to continue?"

Laughing the merchant faced Orgoth "I don't need to, I want to. Either way you slice it, I'm neck deep in this situation just like all of you. I'm safer with you battlefield maniacs then in my old home."

Hearing a grunt, Orgoth turned to face To'Eltz sitting in the same cart "What are the odds that the Dune Guard will be here in the snow?"

The knight from Euto sighed "Pretty bad, not only because we severely cut down the membership back in Sarhara, but also because with The Midnight at the forefront, Meloi, if he is still out there, is on his own."

Near Lune's cart Mia marched alongside Mikel and Lyle with Wyre and Wayu a few feet behind them.

Mikel glanced over the notes Soren handed out about their destination "Cross referencing with some general knowledge and other texts, that guy managed to cut down the nine True Elder Magic users logged in this book to four…that is pretty impressive."

Mia laughed "It's just Soren being Soren. Anyway, according to this, one supposed user lives far north in Regalshin past the Negative Wastes."

Lyle shuddered, partially due to the cold but also to Mia's statement "Negative Wastes…aside from the Umbarra Heights that is the coldest place in all of Ymarkteg…what is it with these guys and living so far away from civilization?"

Mikel hit Lyle in the back "It'll be fine, we've crossed two nations already, only this time our ultimate goal may be at the end of this trek. Definitely going to be worth the trip if the guy we are heading towards is who we think is, we can probably end this here, though I must admit I was kind of looking forward to visiting Pozem."

Mia nodded "I know this wasn't meant to be a trip for relaxation purposes, but everything we've seen has been interesting…maybe we should take a trip to Pozem if we can wrap this up."

"Pozem isn't too special." Lune called out "Mines, caves and lots of rocks makes up about eighty percent of that nation."

"I don't know about that…after all, I've heard there are some things worth it there past the hard working populace exterior." Lyle stated to which Lune scoffed.

Behind them Wayu turned to Wyre "You look exhausted…you sure you don't want to sit in one of the merchant carts?"

Wyre smiled "No…it's not really…well, I'm not tired per say."

At this, Wayu raised an eyebrow before Wyre continued "I've been away from Hitenticul for much longer than I thought…I have to say, I'm surprised I didn't start feeling homesick earlier."

Wayu looked ahead into the vast snow as they continued walking "I have to admit, I'm a little homesick too…everything was much smaller and easier back at Corelis Bay…I just want to go fishing again for fun…"

Wyre put a hand on her shoulder "I'm sure Mia and Soren-"

"No…I want to keep going with everyone, after all I've seen I want to know where it leads to."

The group continued across the snowfield talking amongst each other until one of Fistivus' horses reared back loudly.

Bringing the merchant carts to a stop Orgoth and To'Eltz glanced out as Soren took a few steps ahead of the group.

Before them the dense snow gave way to rock paths surrounding frozen pools, Soren turned to the group as Leena looked at the map "Ymtar Ice Fields…guidebook states…let's see…ah, here we go. Treacherous land, traverse it carefully, the waters below have been isolated for longer than anyone knows and temperatures within them are lower than…Umbarra Heights!?"

The group looked to the Ice Fields in unison; many questions ran through Soren's head, though they were purely questions he wanted answered out of pure interest.

Fistivus called out "I heard that travelers who fell through here froze to death at such a rate that their bodies are still encased within the ice, in perfect and terrible poise."

Mikel took a step back "OK! I've heard enough! Shit, that is NOT something I'd like to see, let's go around, what does it look like on the map?"

Leena motioned Soren over, the rest of the group got close as Soren took the map in his hands "We'll pass close to the Ymtar Range if we round about the eastern side of the ice fields…"

Kay'Shera turned to the peaks in the distance "The Froghuls frequent that place…who knows if they'll decide to attack us or not, no one really understands what drives those people."

"Going around the west side will cost us quite a lot of time, especially since our destination is at the north eastern corner of Regalshin."

Lyle sighed as Soren looked up to the group "Looks like we're cutting through the Ice Fields."

Leena shrugged "The only good news is we'll come out close to the Frosted Trail which takes us to Yinshire."

"You've got to be kidding me! I know time is of the essence but we could all die here!"

Leena couldn't help but laugh at the very upset Mikel, she slapped his arm to get his attention "We'll be fine…besides wimp out now and any interest I have in you-"

She made a small poof with her mouth and used hands to illustrate a small explosion before she smiled "…disappears."

At that Mikel sighed as Soren turned to Fistivus and Lune "We'll walk ahead, follow close behind, we can't afford to lose anyone through here."

The merchants nodded as the group, including Orgoth and To'Eltz who left Fistivus' cart walked closer to the Ice Fields, focusing on the ground and searching for viable rock paths.

* * *

Far away a cloaked man spoke with a Froghul; he told some story of travelers far out in the snowfield that bring danger with them.

The cloaked man turned towards the snowfield "Danger?"

"Yes. Danger. If they come close to us, it may end our very existence."

"Why is that?"

The Froghul shook "Master Ghul tells us that these people have brought destruction to every place they've passed through, many have died…too many when compared to our tribe…we ask you to protect us, please."

The cloaked man nodded and walked off into the Ymtar Snowfield "I understand."

* * *

Standing high on the Ymtar Range, Murawk looked out over the snow covered nation with a vile smile.

Turning he came face to face with Norad Jyuugo "This area is under my jurisdiction, Murawk…I believe you were told by your men that we don't need you."

"You wouldn't bring me back to life just to distract that lot, I have Helswath, I'm powerful, you can't just throw me aside outsider…"

Jyuugo smiled "You are a brute, but you aren't entirely stupid, Midnight's plan has come together, largely because of me. I can destroy you Murawk…but you may just find your use elsewhere."

The berserker grinned as Norad Jyuugo began walking away.

"The Korgans that are left…that is all you have to plan out whatever it is…we no longer use you or the Dune Guard."

Murawk turned away as Norad Jyuugo vanished and laughed "I don't need the Midnight…they never really needed me anyway. At least now I can put Soren and Mia on their rightful place, second on the list of people that must die…"

Twenty Korgans emerged from the snow around Murawk and bowed behind him "Enjoy this respite Soren, Mia…my desire is now to murder Joltam."

* * *

With a massive cold wind passing by the group, they put on their winter cloaks over their faces, keeping their eyes focused before them. Leena turned upon hearing Mikel curse "You alright!?" she called out. The warrior responded with a positive but mentioned he stepped on ice, crack rippling and traveling a few feet across the surface.

Keeping her eyes on Orgoth in front of her, Lune glanced around nervously "If I knew we were going to pass through here when you recruited me old man…"

"You would've come anyway Lune; you wouldn't stand for me besting you in my travels."

Despite everything the old woman smiled, he was right; almost nothing could convince her not to go on a trip if Fistivus was going. They were both well-traveled but she always sought to best or equal him in his pursuits, though she left the storytelling mostly to him.

As they moved ahead Kay'Shera noticed To'Eltz glance around "What are you looking for?"

The trickster turned to her "Well, where is Michalis for one?"

"Keeping watch overhead…it's colder up there, I don't think I could handle it, coming from a desert and all that…did you travel here for your mercenary work?"

To'Eltz nodded as he turned away "Yes, a few times…I'm also looking for…well, I feel something out there, and I thought it may just be your roc but it's on the ground with us."

Kay'Shera glanced around then behind her "Wyre, Wayu, be careful, To'Eltz thinks something is here, better to be safe than sorry."

Wayu sneezed to which Wyre laughed "C'mon now is not the time!"

Wyre shook his head "Sorry…that was just adorable."

Wayu blushed and turned away as Wyre continued to apologize, she saw what looked like a white wall moving amongst the snow.

Tensing, she fastened her grip on her spear; Wyre noticed this and stopped chuckling before taking a tome out of his cloak.

"Soren!" Wyre called out, the tactician came to a stop and turned to Mia, nodding to her the pair began examining the Ice Fields all around with their peerless vision.

Orgoth got in front of them with his lance at the ready as Leena stood on the opposite side. Mikel and Lyle came to a stop in the middle of the groups as the snow continued to fall and the breeze eased back.

Hearing a battle cry, Mikel swung about; a weapon struck his axe knocking it away before a boot found its way into his chin and threw him over. Lyle flipped around quickly, his two blades meeting with another one. The clash reverberated loudly, alerting the rest of the group to close in on Lyle.

Leena leapt at them, the cloaked man broke away from Lyle then spun aside as To'Eltz's short sword cut through the back of his cloak.

Flipping over Wayu and Kay'Shera's attacks he landed near Orgoth, Soren and Mia.

Two blades and a lance crashed with two of the assailant's blades as he spoke "You bring ruin wherever you travel…why do you do this to such a peaceful land! What is your goal?"

Orgoth pushed forward, the man released them and flipped away, dodging several of Wyre's attacks before Wayu clipped his arm. Leaping away Soren called out as the man landed on an ice pool, however the ice didn't break, not even cracking as the man stood on it.

"What do you mean? We are trying to save the entire continent!" Soren called out as the cloaked man spun his two blades "I know that you are the group whose trail has claimed lives through Anondye, Sarhara and even Numengate, I'll not let you advance into Regalshin and destroy the Froghuls."

He charged at them, blades clashing with Mia "We have no desire to harm the Froghuls! The conflicts in the other nations weren't our fault! We tried to defend those people!"

Her blade flared to life, shocking the man causing him to leap away, Lyle took that chance to jump after him, blades clashed but with a quick spin, Lyle's third blade in his knee slashed across the man's chest.

Landing the assailant dashed forward, grappling with Lyle and bringing him crashing to the ground before being knocked aside by the flat of Mikel's axe. "That was for bruising my chin! Bastard!"

To'Eltz and Soren charged forth as Wyre shot four thunderbolts, the man perked up at the attack "Brave Bolt!"

Deflecting the shocks and knocking To'Eltz short sword away, he was left open as Soren's Arcwind threw him away from the group and blew his hood off.

The man flipped in the air and landed on the ground before looking up at the group as they approached, Lyle called out "If we were the ones destroying everything, why would you face us alone!? We've got you way outnumbered right now!"

At that, Soren came to a stop noticing several Froghuls gathered around Fistivus and Lune's merchant carts.

"Shit…he was just a distraction…let them go!"

The man stood and walked towards Soren "I don't…think…so…"

He came to a halt, Soren, Mia and Wyre's eyes widened; Mia charged forward and embraced the man knocking him to the floor.

"Gods! I can't believe it's you!"

She stood up, helping her old friend up as Soren and Wyre walked over, the rest of the group looked confused, as did the Froghuls.

Soren smiled "Leah."

The orange haired trueblade was at a complete loss for words as his friends took their hoods off, revealing their previously obscured faces.

"The purple fire…brave bolt…why didn't I put two and two together…no, Wyre, why in the world are you here? What is going on?"

Soren turned to the rest of the group as Mikel screamed the same thing.

Mia smiled and put an arm around Leah "Long story, we need a place to talk."

Leah called over one of the Froghuls and spoke briefly before turning to his friends and the strangers "Follow us."

* * *

Though Fistivus voiced his complaints the group entered the Froghul Village, apparently Leah met the people during his travels through Regalshin, and several small groups that also venture across the nation grew close to him and brought him to see the village. He has been helping them with their trips to the Ymtar Range, dealing with the creatures up there and occasionally some sell swords being paid to kill Froghuls for unknown reasons.

"Peace is good an all but the Froghuls never really know it because of those people, it's gotten to the point where I don't try to understand them or figure out where they come from, I just deal with them."

Soren nodded as he looked about at the people continue about their daily routines. Entering Leah's home the trueblade took his cloak off and put it aside as a warm fire burned in the room. He looked over the group that followed Soren and Mia stopping at Wyre "I can't believe you of all people are standing here right now. What drove you to leave Hitenticul? And what caused you to bring this group together, I haven't heard anything about a war going on that we should be involved in."

Mia scratched her head "Really long story, everything is connected but first, introductions. These two live in our hometown of Corelis, Mikel and Lyle."

The warrior smiled and raised his hand "Hey there!"

Leah: Sorry about that boot to the face.

Mikel: No problem! I've been hit by worse!

Leah: And you, three swords, that's very impressive.

Lyle: I see you fight with two…local style?

Leah: I learned my single edge combat back in Hitenticul; it's a dual mix of my home style with the Tundra Style taught in the Shielded Bunker City.

Soren: Amazing to see how much you've grown Leah.

Leah: I amaze myself on a daily basis.

Mia: Over here is Wayu, a diver from Corelis Bay and these two are from Euto. Orgoth was a guard at the Research Center and Leena is a mercenary.

Orgoth: I've always wanted to meet an old comrade of Soren and Mia's, though I never intended to cross weapons with one. Hearing the stories of your triumphs…I have to admit, I imagined an easy loss.

Leena: Complete opposite here! If we ever get a chance, I'd like to fight you for real!

Leah: I'm alright with that, no offense to the Froghuls; my training comes from the beasts in the Ymtar Range.

Soren: Over there are the merchants we travel with, carry our gear and all that, Fistivus and Lune.

Fistivus: No offense, but I want to get out of here, soon.

Lune: Calm down you old clown!

Fistivus: Don't tell me what to do woman!

Leah: Definitely the liveliest of the group.

Lune: We always are.

Soren: And from Sarhara we have To'Eltz a mercenary like Leena and Kay'Shera, served with the Roc Knights of Sarhara.

Leah: You've brought together quite a group.

To'Eltz: I'm just here for personal reasons…though I was impressed at your skill.

Kay'Shera: Do you think Michalis can come in? He's my mount.

Leah: I suppose…is he a big roc?

Kay'Shera: There are bigger.

The group moved to accommodate Michalis who screeched, causing everyone but Kay'Shera and To'Eltz to cover their ears. Leah sat followed by the rest of the group "So I know who you all are, Soren and Mia have undoubtedly told stories about me, hopefully in a good light."

Soren shook his head "We may have slipped in some of your moments from Hitenticul."

Leah laughed "Of course…so, why are you all together? Why is Wyre here?"

The thunder sage sighed "I was hoping my coming to Ymarkteg wouldn't lead to anything, just a man's superstition but…"

He glanced over to Soren and Mia, the group then decided to tell Leah the whole story.

* * *

Out in the colds of Regalshin, Norad Jyuugo walked up to a larger man holding a torn red robe.

"Making your rounds?"

"It's nothing personal…should I be concerned about what you desire now?"

Dropping the robe, the man turned to Jyuugo "The Dune Guard is nonexistent…you may not need me, but I'll have my last shot at Soren and Mia…whether it helps you or not I don't care. With Hashten'Kor dead the only thing I truly desire now, is one last glorious battle."

Norad Jyuugo smiled and turned away from Meloi "Very well, you and Murawk do what you do. The Midnight is in control now…"

* * *

"Kanahana…" Leah sat back down, and ruminated on what to say next. A lot of the issues from Soren and Mia's quest have been resolved, the main thing they needed was to reach the Negative Wastes past the capital of Regalshin.

"The treacherous realm past the capital weeds out the travelers from the adventurers…I may be able to get you in touch with a few people who can help you reach this guy."

Leena smiled "Brilliant news!" Mikel and Orgoth nodded in agreement as Leah stood.

"I'll take you guys to Yinshire, we'll find them there and if not, they travel between that city and the capital frequently."

As the group stood Mia thanked Leah again, Fistivus and Lune led the rest out to the carts as Soren pulled the orange haired trueblade aside.

"You kept in contact with anyone else?"

Leah nodded "Other former members of the Greil Mercenaries? Of course, even in my travels I've received or come across a few of them...mainly Zihark who travels a lot around here as well."

Soren turned to Mia then back to the other man "What about Ike? Have you heard from him recently?"

Blinking a few times, Leah continued "I'd assume he kept in contact the most with you…I heard from him about three times after I left the Greil Mercenaries…but that was a few years back, nothing since then."

As the three exited the house Mia spoke up "We could really use his help…as we've told you, Murawk and Meloi were nothing like the foes we've fought before and Kanahana has grown immensely since Hitenticul."

As the group approached the rest who stood around the merchant carts, Leah sighed "We'll see, with any luck he'll come out of the woodwork and help out with this conflict…until then…"

With a few waves, Leah signified to the Froghuls at the gate he was leaving and they bowed and thanked him as he fell into step with the rest of the troop alongside the merchant carts.

* * *

_Leah, the Trueblade from Fire Emblem New Emissaries' Hitenticul Arc has finally returned! He joined the Greil Mercenaries as they left Hitenticul and fought alongside them in Zatuo._

_Now much more skilled and wielding 2 blades Leah commits the crime of TITLE DROPPING!_

_Seriously I wrote this chapter a month? 2 months ago? and new knew "The Shielded Bunker City" existed so now I must add it to the world map_

_SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!_

_I've started working on some animations that will represent Ymarkteg cutscenes, the first is up on Youtube and features Soren, Mia, Wyre, Lyle, Mikel, Wayu, Lune and Fistivus leaving Corelis_

_link is youtube dot com slash _watch?v=3ZDXj691f9k

_Also there is more available for viewing in the deviantArt gallery for Fire Emblem including a new OC Sheet that has the old Leah on it and characters from Wednesday's chapter: Sir Ervill, Master Ghul and Herzoltz!_

_aaaaaaaaaaand see ya Wednesday!_


	27. Ymtar Range

_I completely forgot today was Wednesday till just now! Wow I'm way out of it for some reason...pretty sure it has nothing to do with my 8th playthrough of Awakening..._

* * *

**Paralogue Two**

**Ymtar Range**

As the group proceeded into the Ymtar Snowfield, Soren turned to Leah "There is something I've been meaning to ask…"

"Go ahead." Soren turned back to the Froghul Village they drifted farther from before facing Leah again "Any specific reasons the Froghuls seem to have blue skin?"

Leah smiled "I don't know the science behind it…if there is any, that is still your field of expertise and understanding…but they've been like that for generations going as far back as the late warring ages…I never thought to ask but that is how you can tell a Froghul apart from the…normal citizens of Regalshin."

Nodding to this, Soren decided it would be something interesting to read about, as they continued they heard someone calling after them.

"Leah! Leah!" Coming to a stop the group turned to see a man running after them.

The trueblade walked over to him "Vice Chief Herzoltz, I'm taking off for Yinshire right now."

The Froghul came to a stop breathing hard "Our chief! Master Ghul! He's gone!"

Hearing this Soren walked up to Leah with Mia close behind "What's going on?"

"Gone!? How?" Herzoltz, having caught his breath looked up at Leah "It seems he was taken by allies of the rouges you dispatched last week…they left a note that states they want you to come to Ymtar Range."

Leah shook his head "You just gave me a prophecy of his a few hours ago about Soren and Mia's group! Where could…while I was out fighting…"

Herzoltz nodded quickly "Yes, that must be when it happened! I should've stayed at his side but he told me he'd be fine in his room and I should watch the village until you returned! I am deeply sorry."

"No need to apologize…" Leah sighed and slowly turned to the group, as he opened his mouth to speak Mikel walked up to him and smacked him in the back "No need to worry, we'll go along right? You're already helping us out a lot, it's the least we can do…right guys?"

The rest of the group glanced at each other and nodded, with Mia walking past Leah "You've been to the Ymtar Range several times right? This should be quick and easy, especially with all of us together."

Leah nodded "If you're all certain, alright then. Herzoltz, take Fistivus and Lune into the village, we'll be back by nightfall or early tomorrow with your chief."

Before leaving the vice chief stated one last thing "They also want the Froghul Crystal…we'd never hand it over to anyone who is not a Froghul…but we trust you, not only to hold it, but also to bring it back here."

Leah nodded "I have no intention of letting those dastards keep it."

Leaving Herzoltz, Fistivus and Lune the group fell into step behind Leah and headed towards the Ymtar Range.

* * *

On a high, stony and snow covered peak, the Froghul Chief was thrown to the ground as a brigand walked past him with several allies standing around.

"Not only will the Crystal make us rich…but we'll be able to kill that nuisance you hired."

The chief looked up at them "We didn't hire him! He helps us out of the goodness of his heart! Something you'll never understand!"

The Brigand Chief turned and kicked the old man in the head, silencing him before turning to the other soldiers around him.

"Keep watch on all sides, you make sure our present is in position for when that Leah character gets here."

"Yes Sir Ervill…but…what if he brings help?"

The Brigand Chief laughed and turned away "That is exactly what the present is for!"

* * *

Climbing the range, Leah turned to the group "The Ymtar Range is known for quite a lot of things…key being the wildlife that provides the Froghul with food, clothing and all that."

"Hmm…that reminds me of the Grand Grove and the small village that operates in the same way." Lyle commented.

Leah nodded "Indeed, only these people don't use a lot of modern devices like the weapon models most military forces carry around, instead using old wooden and stone weapons…facing mostly docile animals they have no need for it."

"Mostly docile? I hope I'm not reading too much into that." Mikel stated with a nervous laugh.

Leah turned to him "There are bigger creatures here, one is the Polar Herion, a large four legged horned animal with white fur and blue stripes, and it is very sought after for the horn and coats but it is powerful, durable and violent. There are some smaller creatures that attack but nowhere near as threatening. The more violent creatures live off in the Umbarra Heights or beneath the Negative Wastes…obviously not something to worry about now."

Leena sighed "No…just something to worry about for the next few weeks until we get there and face them!"

Leah scratched the back of his head and apologized as Leena spoke up again "We've heard lots from Soren and Mia obviously, but I'd like to know what you were like before meeting them."

Leah laughed "I wasn't very interesting."

"Sounds like me…aside from diving and fishing, I never did see any combat or want to…I suppose through Fistivus, Mia and Soren figured out that I was a worthy ally." Wayu stated from Leah's other side.

Soren nodded "I wasn't too sure about it after Fistivus told me you had no real combat experience…still baffles me as to why he suggested you in the first place…no offense of course." Wayu shook her head as Leah smiled "Most of the greatest warriors come from humble beginnings…I lived alone after vampires of the Order of Rein took my family from me…I swore revenge on them but I was weak and a coward. I could only speak to others how much I hated them and what I sorely wanted to do…but when it came down to it…I ran away."

Mia placed a hand on his shoulder "He was very timid when we first met…something caused Soren, Zihark and I to take him in and train his sword…brilliant choice if our recent scuffle was any indication."

Wyre: It's great to see you this way…if you were to return to Hitenticul with these skills, no doubt King Heitnaro would welcome you into the highest courts and positions.

Leah: Thanks…that means a lot…

To'Eltz: What have you been doing aside from traveling and helping the downtrodden of this country?

Leah: Mostly living by the Greil Mercenaries example…I never really wanted to settle down…most of the people I look up to like, well obviously Soren and Mia but also my good friend Zihark and even Shinon and Gatrie went on long expeditions by themselves or in pairs all over Tellius, those experiences helped them grow.

Mikel: I can imagine with what you may come across…maybe when this is all over-

Leena: After this ends, the last thing I'd consider is going on another adventure even if it is a peaceful one.

Kay'Shera: With where we are heading and the incident in Myillheim behind us, I wouldn't mind just relaxing for quite a while when we wrap.

Leah: Strange, I heard from most of the group you are a very energetic mercenary, Leena.

Leena: But I'm also a woman who treasures her down time and occasional beauty sleep.

Orgoth: Now that I didn't know.

Lyle: I don't think any of us did.

As the group shared an easy laugh, they neared the destination. Getting serious, Leah glanced over to Soren; the two men exchanged nods and continued to climb.

* * *

As the day came closer to an end it slowly began to grow darker and up on the Ymtar Range, it became colder.

Sir Ervill sat next to his frosty steed with a few members of his gang setting fires, several more hidden away.

Tied up on the ground Master Ghul was hoping that Leah would rescue him but also worried about the ambush he could be walking into.

Standing Ervill spat on the ground and stamped out his fire with his boot "What is taking him so long!? I know for a fact he has been up this range several times, this climb even in the cold of the fading day should not take this long!"

Grabbing his lance, Ervill walked over to Master Ghul "Looks like I'll just have to kill you and invade your precious village instead!"

"Wait!" The bandits gathered in front of Ervill facing Leah as he approached the group, cold breeze blowing aside his half cape, Ervill took notice of the two sheathed blades and held his weapon closer to Master Ghul.

"I know from seeing the corpses of my men that you are a very skilled warrior so stay over there and toss the Froghul Crystal to one of my men here, or else."

Leah took out the item so Ervill could see it; the Bandit leader smiled as Leah reared his arm back and tossed it. One of Ervill's men stepped forth, a powerful gust pushed him off the side of the cliff.

Shocked the rest of the group turned to the cliffs above them where Soren stood. "Kill them!" Ervill screamed as he turned to Master Ghul and reared back his lance.

Sliding on her knee guards, Wayu stopped below Ervill's lance, deflecting its advance with hers, forcing it into the ground. Leena flipped over and kicked Ervill away as Wayu helped Master Ghul to his feet.

Ervill pointed at the woman "Stop them!" As his men turned away, one being thrown aside by Soren and another being killed by Leah, Kay'Shera dived down, lance sinking into a man's throat as To'Eltz leapt off Michalis, landing in between a pair and slashing their throats.

"Now! Now! Kill them!" Ervill screamed again as he leapt on his horse and pursued an evasive Leena.

"Sir! Our ambush…ers…are dead!" Hearing this, Ervill turned as Mikel, Orgoth and Lyle emerged from their hiding places throwing out the dead bodies of Ervill's men.

Angry, the vile paladin charged towards them only to be cut off by Wyre's attacks as Mia shot out from behind him; Ervill caught her attack and deflected it. Flipping over and landing near Leena the two trained their blades on Ervill as the other members of the troop attacked his remaining brigands.

"It's over Ervill." Mia stated as the paladin smiled.

"That is Sir Ervill to you wench!" Charging her position, Leena kicked off of Mia's shoulder and landed on Ervill's steed. Weapons collided as Mia dove out of the way of the oncoming animal.

Disengaging from Mikel a brigand turned towards Ervill "Should we-" easily silenced by Lyle as Ervill knocked Leena away "Release it!"

Hearing a low rumble, Soren turned as a monster emerged from a cave "Polar Herion!?"

Upon emerging it reared up and ran away from the battle much to Soren's confusion. Another louder rumble shook the area as a larger monster stormed out of the cave and into the carnage.

Soren shot Arcwind at the ground, catapulting himself into the air above the creature "What is that Leah!?"

The trueblade cut through one of Ervill's last men before turning to the creature, eyes wide "That is an Umbarran Goreion! Larger, uglier and angrier than its Herion cousin! What the hell is it doing here!?"

As Leah backed away, the monster's tail swung out, knocking Leah, Lyle, Mikel and To'Eltz into the cliff wall. Turning, it knocked aside Mia, Leena, Orgoth and Wyre with its horn before setting its sights on Wayu and Master Ghul.

Roaring it dashed towards them, a spear sunk into its back causing it to turn, skidding across the earth and turning to face the sky above as Michalis screeched and Kay'Shera pulled out another spear.

Flipping about it swung its tail into the air like a whip, making a loud snapping sound as it struck air near Kay'Shera.

Landing Soren took a step towards the creature only to be cut across the side by Ervill's lance as he and his mount dashed past the Archsage.

"I'm amazed you lot manage to plan this out! When did you get the time?"

"Leah knew where you would be so as we neared we concocted it in about eight minutes…though I must say; I didn't have that creature in any of my calculations."

Ervill tapped the side of his head "That is because I am much more clever than you are."

"Not even in your dreams!" Ervill turned as Mia leapt and kicked him in the head, snapping his head back and causing him to drop his weapon.

The steed reared up and charged away, Soren dodging it and facing Mia again, with a smile. Upon noticing the Goreion behind her he caused a wide arc of air to knock Mia aside as the monster slammed one of its tusks into Soren, throwing the sage against another cliff wall.

With war cries, Leena landed on the beast's back, impaling it, followed by Orgoth sinking his weapon into its rear left leg and Wyre bringing Brave Bolt down on the creature.

Roaring it swung about, Leena keeping a tight grip on her hilt was swung around as well, screaming "I need some help here!"

As the beast turned to her allies, Lyle landed on its back as well, followed by Leah. Arming themselves with two blades each they nodded at each other and stabbed the beast in the back followed by arrows into the side of its head from Mikel and To'Eltz leaping onto one of its tusks.

Roaring the beast began tilting over, surprising the group. From above Kay'Shera could hardly believe the creature fell to its side and rolled over, the warriors on its back leapt off with their weapons but where quickly smacked away by its tail.

"Help!" Kay'Shera noticed Leena fly off the edge of the mountain and begin to fall to the distant ground. Diving as quickly as she could she reached Leena and grabbed her arm, swinging around she brought the mercenary onto her mount and smiled "You alright?"

"Mikel was thrown off too!" Kay'Shera's eyes widened to Leena's statement and she turned to look down, unable to see anything. "Oh no!" Searching further down the cliff wall, Leena joined her in frantically searching as the Goreion above roared again.

Kay'Shera turned to Leena to say something but couldn't to her ally's stricken face until they both heard a scream.

Turning they saw Mikel with his axe deep in the mountain and him holding an arrow in his other hand also stuck into the rock wall "A little help here!"

Back on top, Lyle and Leah dove aside again, sliding to a stop near Wayu and Master Ghul as the Goreion began turning to face them. From higher up the mountain, Soren and Wyre shot more furious magic attacks at it, trying to keep its attention on them.

Mia looked up to the pair and was about to call out when she heard hooves. Turning she ducked under a savage lance, taking some of her hairs with it as Ervill ran past her.

"I'm not done with you until I get the Froghul Crystal!"

"Why does someone like you exist in this era of peace…what could you possibly gain from killing and stealing?"

Ervill spun his lance as his steed kicked at the ground "There will always be people like me…peace or not…that is humanity…that is life…"

Gritting her teeth Mia spun her blade as Ervill charged at her, dashing as well the pair began yelling as they crossed each other, both weapons taking blood.

As the Goreion slammed its front feet into the cliff wall it tried to gore Soren and Wyre with its tusks and throw off To'Eltz who refused to let go and continued stabbing it in the face. Soren took a step back and tossed a tome to Wyre.

"Wind? I've studied up but-"

"I'm counting on your attack to be as imperfect as possible."

Wyre nodded "Thanks…I think…"

Mirroring the same poses a small gust of air appeared over both of them, joining into a bigger spiral as the pair flipped over "Tornado!" Holding their tomes out, Soren's perfect whirlwind combined with a powerful and chaotic twister from Wyre. Smashing into the Goreion and pushing it off the mountain, roaring loudly as it plunged to its death.

Kay'Shera landed, dropping off Mikel and Leena, as Wyre rushed to the rest of the group, Soren noticed Mia on her knees and quickly charged over, followed closely by Leah.

He noticed a deep gash in her side "Mia! Are you alright!?"

She nodded slowly and motioned behind her to a fallen Ervill whose steed stood at his side, neighing one last time before taking off.

Leah approached the fallen man and knelt close to him, speaking so no one could hear.

"You were a commander in Regalshin's Royal Forces…one of the most decorated…Sir Ervill…that is why you earned that title…"

The fallen commander chuckled, blood from his lips pooled on the floor next to his head and around his torso from the large wound.

"It's all a lie…Anondye crafted those who bring life…Sarhara, those who maintain its secrecies…Pozem, those who work to continue it…Numengate was once the center of death…now stands as those who may understand life more than others…Regalshin…"

As the man grew weaker, Leah nodded "Regalshin crafts people…who take lives…"

"I was merely…continuing…my…" Leah continued to stare at the still man before closing the former commander's eyes and standing.

He turned to see the rest of the group up on their feet and walked over to the freed Master Ghul "Are you alright sir?"

Nodding, the Froghul Chief smiled "We truly have no way to repay you Master Leah…are you certain…"

The trueblade shook his head "I ask for nothing…but night draws near, we must get you back to the village and I must take my old friends to Yinshire."

Master Ghul turned to the rest of the group and bowed "I thank you all for aiding in my rescue…you have the gratitude of all Froghuls."

In return the troop bowed to him and began their descent towards the Froghul Village.

Soren noticed Leah turn and stop, approaching his friend, Soren followed the man's gaze.

"We…" Leah hesitated, and Soren sighed "It isn't weakness, Leah…I…heard what you said two said before he died…"

"Impressive hearing as always…" Leah nodded as Soren called the rest of the group to go on ahead and helped Leah with burying Ervill.

* * *

_On my deviantart (eienias20) I've added Tag Team 2 which is a picture of Wyre Reh and Wayu along with a short bio and their full stats if anyone is interested!_

_Again I have a video on my youtube (CondorK) about Soren and Mia's Troop leaving Corelis, going to be adding more in the future, it's time consuming but fun!_

_Amazingly happy with where I am in Ymarkteg and I have a lot of details to work out before I finish the story. With any luck it'll be complete next month and I'll speed up updates till it's all here._

_Wishful thinking but not impossible! See ya Saturday!_


	28. Snowbank City, Yinshire

_It's Saturday! SAT! UR! DAY! *confetti from hands*_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Snowbank City, Yinshire**

Entering the city, the group stared at the beauty of the snow covered buildings before them, not as big as Myillheim with its massive Black Fort at the center, but extremely inviting and despite the cold; many people were out and about with the younger ones playing.

Leah inhaled deeply and smiled "I'm certain that my friends are in the middle of an expedition right now…so, I'll take you guys to where I meet my friends later. As for right now enjoy the sights, the snow…and get some food…that goes double for you Mikel."

The warrior laughed "I'm sure everyone can hear my stomach rumbling, if you all don't mind, off I go!"

Orgoth turned to the merchants "You two going to shack up somewhere while we're here or take a look around?"

Lune smiled "It's been almost completely business for us this whole trip…I think we'll just leave our carts in someone's care…"

"And go around, have fun, eat and sleep! Surely you wouldn't mind departing tomorrow? Eh, Soren?"

The sage turned to Fistivus and shook his head "We already fell behind our planned schedule when we went to the Ymtar Range, I don't regret it of course but we're almost there…we can relax a bit more."

The merchants nodded and thanked Soren, Mia and Leah before heading off.

As Leah moved forward, Wyre followed after him "Don't mind a little company, eh?"

"Of course not…in fact, I'd like to hear more about Hitenticul..."

Nodding, the thunder sage continued "Ask away."

As Soren spoke with some of the other members of the group, Mia noticed Wayu standing alone and walked over to her "You alright?"

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah, of course…no need to worry." Mia smiled and called Kay'Shera over "Maybe we should all go somewhere to relax together, just us!"

Kay'Shera smiled "Just us girls? What about Leena?"

Mia glanced around and raised an eyebrow "I think she took off with Mikel, Lyle and To'Eltz."

Wayu coughed "I'm fine…I'll just-"

"Nope! Let's go!" Mia grabbed Wayu and Kay'Shera followed with Michalis overhead.

Soren turned to see most of the group gone and sighed; Orgoth stood next to the tactician "You haven't forgotten of the other task at hand right?"

Soren turned to the man "Of course not, we haven't come across any of the other Tellians on the Greil Mercenaries or Ranulf…though I must say again; it is really convenient that you came with us."

"Of course, though the research has to be conducted back at the Research Center in Euto, hopefully fate brings us closer to the site when we reach the end."

Soren nodded and began walking, followed by the knight "I think I'm going to take a quick nap and eat before Leah calls us all together again."

Orgoth nodded "Sounds good to me."

"I imagine you're exhausted in that large and most likely cold armor."

"The bodysuit below works for most temperatures to keep me comfortable but I was sweating with all of you in Sarhara and I could use some tea here in Regalshin."

"Tea…and then I'll take a nap." Orgoth chuckled at Soren's statement as the pair went to look for a tea spot. The knight cast one glance quickly at the direction Mikel's group departed in.

* * *

Walking into a…not so fancy establishment Mikel called out to his fellow blowhards. Leena rolled her eyes, no matter the nation or city, men in taverns will always be men in taverns.

As To'Eltz and Lyle took seats Mikel followed Leena who sat in a far corner "Didn't think you'd agree to tag along…especially with the other females in the group headin off together."

Leena smiled "You know me, Mikel…I'm not as dandy as they are."

Mikel laughed "Of course not, that isn't to say they aren't tough but you take no nonsense on the battlefield…which worries me."

Speaking briefly with the waitress, as she left, Leena's eyes caught Mikel "Worries you?"

"Well…yeah…you rush in to all our conflicts head first and while that is brave and you are skilled…you do wind up taking a lot of hits."

Setting her weapons aside, Leena raised an eyebrow to Mikel "I'm a mercenary, we take hits…I may take good care of my armor and such but…"

Taking off her overcoat she showed him the scars along her arms "It is a job where taking hits is pretty much in the description."

Mikel nodded "I understand that…but…"

Leena laughed and sat back against the wall "It's because you fancy me that you don't like to see harm come to me."

"I never aimed at hiding that…and it does play a large role…but we as a troop need you."

Leena sighed and stared out across the tavern before glancing back at Mikel "I get it…now stop, I'm not used to the soft, concerned and somewhat smart Mikel…go back to being loud and stupid and you have yourself a deal."

With a large smile Mikel laughed and turned to the tavern "If you want another drink! It's on me!"

As the men cheered, Leena rolled her eyes, but then set them, warmly on Mikel's back as he bowed jokingly to the cheers.

At another table, Lyle and To'Eltz sat, the latter had food but Lyle merely requested a drink. "I have to ask…"

To'Eltz looked up at the green haired swordmaster "You should know there are many questions I have no desire to answer."

Lyle: I'm guessing, one of them is what was your job when we found you in Sarhara, right? And what was taken from you and your partner by Meloi.

To'Eltz: Yep…so…anything else?

Lyle: Why the throat?

To'Eltz: …

Lyle: I understand it's a shorter sword so body blows and slashes won't be as deadly…but maybe that is why you have a shorter sword, you enjoy the grotesque and brutal deaths you cause as men struggle to breathe only to choke on their own blood as it shoots out of their necks…I've never seen someone like you, even during my earlier travels.

To'Eltz: Why three swords? Whatever your reason, you can draw that mine is similar…if this is some way to show your displeasure, know that as long as Meloi breathes I will continue along with this troop.

Lyle: Alright…we shouldn't be concerned that you will double cross us, right?

At this, To'Eltz placed his utensils on his plate and smiled before letting out loud laughter, Lyle, despite his serious demeanor, was surprised having never seen To'Eltz act like this.

"You aren't worried about the group…I see the way you look at her…at them…and that worries me. I do like this group to an extent and I see you as the wolf they let into the sheep's den. No I will not double cross this group…and if you have no intention to either, start acting like you care about this whole group…and not just her…"

To'Eltz stared, unmoving into Lyle's eyes. The expression on the man's face didn't change but his eyes told To'Eltz all the emotions the swordmaster was feeling.

Picking up his utensils and continuing to eat, To'Eltz glanced at Lyle again "Anything else? Comrade?"

Smiling the swordmaster shook his head as he stood from the table "No…I know all I need to…I'm off for a bit until we're called together again…good day, To'Eltz."

* * *

As Leah laid on his stomach getting a massage he turned to Wyre "My hometown has really grown that much in these short years…"

The sage nodded "It is beautiful…and while you have no immediate family, your neighbors and grandfather send their regards and hopes that you'll return one day."

Leah sighed and thought of him home, he did miss Hitenticul deeply after leaving but since he lost his family there, nothing immediate was tying him to the land. Regardless, he faced Wyre "When this is all over…we'll return to Hitenticul together, I don't know how long I'll stay there, but I do want to see the sites…how rebuilding went on the northern island…and of course Usvale, home to two huge clashes during the war."

Wyre nodded slowly "Indeed…"

Leah looked at the other man confused "You don't sound too…happy, Wyre…what of your wife? Don't you want to go back and start a family?"

Wyre stared at the ring on his finger and Leah noticed he seemed sad "Sorry, shouldn't-"

"No…its fine…it's complicated…but I do want to return to Hitenticul…and the last thing I want to do is return alone. I'll take you up on that offer, Leah."

* * *

In a closed off area home to a warm spring, Mia, Kay'Shera and Wayu sat, releasing long and comfortable sighs.

"I'm surprised Leah didn't mention this place…" Mia said softly as she laid against the rocks and slid further into the water.

Kay'Shera nodded "He did seem to be in a hurry…perhaps the incident at the Ymtar Range and fighting us held him off from his visit to Yinshire."

Mia considered it and smiled "Probably…I imagine he is eating somewhere fancy right now…"

Kay'Shera followed Mia and sank deeper into the water "You planning on eating somewhere with Soren?"

"Yeah…hopefully we have time…we never really get a lot of off time like this…maybe a little back in Euto and Treige, but hardly any at Sendusk, Shuize or Myillheim…feels like it's been a long time coming." Mia raised herself a bit and turned to a silent Wayu, water dripped from her pink hair and she stared at the spring before her, dark eyes watching it intently.

Kay'Shera tapped on her shoulder and she flinched "What?"

"You alright, Wayu? It's like you aren't even enjoying this."

At Mia's statement, Wayu shook her head and smiled "I'm fine."

Mia: Come on…what is bothering you, for real?

Kay'Shera: I know what it is.

Wayu: …

Mia: What?

Kay'Shera: She is thinking about W-

Wayu: No I'm not!

At this sudden outburst, the two looked at a blushing Wayu oddly, she turned to them and swallowed "Sorry…just…nervous…"

Mia moved over to Wayu's opposite side and placed an arm around her "We're all girls here, no need to be nervous or anything…I mean; out there you're really strong in your own right."

Wayu shook her head but Kay'Shera joined in on her other side "Yes you are…you're way reliable in battle and overall a really nice person to be around, trust me, I know."

Wayu turned to see Kay'Shera's smiled "I'm a good judge of character."

"Thanks…both of you…I know I'm not usually this shy and all that…I've just been thinking about some…things that make me feel like a bad person."

Mia looked over at Kay'Shera who ran a hand through her blue her and mouthed a name to Mia.

Sighing Mia turned to the rest of the spring "It'll work itself out. You are a good person Wayu, I know that people with good hearts and patience are always rewarded…that was most of the reason Soren and I got together."

Wayu glanced over to Mia "Could you tell me that full story?"

Mia moved away slightly but Wayu pursued, the trueblade glanced over to Kay'Shera "I'd like to hear too."

"Well…it all ends…in a really…bad place…y'know…the vampire…"

Wayu nodded "Well…how did you two know you loved each other? Where did it begin to grow and all that?"

Mia sighed "No getting out of this…alright, move back a bit and I'll tell you."

* * *

Hearing a crash, To'Eltz looked up to see, an overturned table and a man lying against it. He was surprised to see Leena delivered the hit and seeing Mikel's expression, so was he.

To'Eltz noticed the scars along Leena's arms as she pointed and yelled something to the fallen man.

His right hand moved, unconsciously to his left forearm and rubbed against it. He closed his eyes "Jyim'Son…"

_About two years ago, To'Eltz was sent with three mercenaries to root out a rival group and kill them. These kinds of conflicts were hidden among the sands with no witnesses, anyone seeing these actions were buried to keep the events quiet. Something To'Eltz didn't care about but his superiors insisted or he wouldn't get paid. After all, none of the tricksters and assassins questioned the Altar._

_He engaged with fourteen enemies, double the number they were expecting and two of his partners were quickly killed, he managed to kill most of the others despite his wounds, his last ally covering him and being killed for it by a blood soaked assassin._

_With a hard grip on the body, he cut the man's throat, covering himself in his blood._

_To'Eltz stared at this man and stepped back "Who are you?"_

"_You are a savage To'Eltz…deadly in battle…but something is limiting you…I can help you overcome that limit…"_

_To'Eltz raised an eyebrow "I have no limits…my job is to kill you!"_

"_For who? The Altar? They assigned me to kill you."_

_To'Eltz shook his head "No, you work for-"_

"_The Keep? They've been dead for thirty years…the stories of their resurface was concocted by The Altar and someone above them…you'll soon see this To'Eltz…"_

_The assassin left the young trickster alone, returning to The Altar, To'Eltz asked the Headmaster Peltzm'Jakq about The Keep and the words of the stranger. He put in the fact that he believed none of it and was loyal to The Altar._

_However, his home village in the Fair Desert was attacked by an unknown group that was identified by various witnesses as The Keep or The Dune Guard or The Altar itself, no one knew, To'Eltz arrived too late to save anyone, his neighbors and sister were dead, his brother and mother who he hasn't seen in over a decade didn't recognize him. Believing to be responsible for it, he vanished from his hometown and hasn't returned since._

_Working quietly for the Altar but meeting with this stranger who he learned was named Jyim'Son._

_Eventually the two began working together when Jyim'Son allegedly joined The Altar._

_They learned of Peltzm'Jakq's underhanded deals with making his assassins kill each other. It was all part of the grand scheme, though they couldn't figure out why the man wanted all assassins dead, they drew several conclusions, most led to larger and more insane conspiracies spanning beyond the borders of Sarhara._

_To'Eltz and Jyim'Son worked to find those who would believe them and help in stopping the Altar; eventually they attained information from a Pozem diplomat and a Numengate scholar._

_Eventually the secret meetings grew and the diplomat and scholar desired a place to be better protected._

_During the move to Anondye, they were attacked; To'Eltz could not believe Jyim'Son was killed in battle, as were the diplomat and scholar masquerading as civilians in a fake caravan guarding job._

_Did the Altar discover him? Was he now a wanted man?_

_All these thoughts disappeared when Soren and Mia found him and told him of the resurrected evils, including The Dune Guard who matched the description of the red robed earth movers that attacked him._

_Were they in league with The Altar? Was it a coincidence they killed the most important people in To'Eltz life at the moment? Was it a coincidence that the crucial item Jyim'Son carried was taken?_

_These questions still plague him and his would be allies in Anondye will not be happy to know most of their strength was lost in Sarhara. Soren and Mia were protection, should The Altar or his benefactors learn what happened and decode the true motives behind it, he could never stand up to their full might, not without Jyim'Son._

Letting the memories fade, To'Eltz stood and noticed Leena and Mikel and most of the patrons were gone. Leaving money on the table he noticed Lyle's unfinished drink. Shaking his head he left a little more money and departed into the night.

* * *

Leena walked along, helping Mikel to a local inn, after ascending the stairs she began working on the door when Mikel spoke up.

"You…are a very tough woman…why'd you beat that guy? Surely you weren't so offended that he complimented and touched you eh? That's what happens late at night in taverns when drunk men see beautiful women."

Leena smiled "That is what happened when we first met."

Mikel began laughing "That is true!"

"I didn't knock him out because he spoke to me or anything…"

"Oh?" Mikel grunted as he righted himself on the ground and shook his head to focus, allowing Leena to open the door, "Then why did you punch that poor bastard's lights out?"

"…because…because he bad mouthed you…"

Mikel tilted his head closer to Leena "I'm sorry…what?"

Leena turned and slapped him "It's not a joke!"

Mikel faced her, and for once, was completely serious.

"Mikel, you showed me that you can and do care for people, you aren't just some loudmouthed joker who's good on the battlefield and as a war buddy…you're a good friend and a great man."

Mikel leaned in closer to Leena "And you aren't just a tough mercenary who can beat the crap out of most men in this world…no, you're also a woman."

Leena smiled at Mikel again and walked into the room before slamming the door. Mikel chuckled "Leena, never change."

As Mikel walked away the door opened and he was dragged away before it slammed shut again.

* * *

At a local diner, Soren and Mia sat, late at night they enjoyed a meal and each other's company as Wayu, Orgoth, Kay'Shera, Lune and Fistivus sat further away talking amongst themselves.

"So you told them about our old 'glancing at each other when the other wasn't looking days' was it embarrassing?"

Mia smiled "No…it felt good…in fact…I wish we could relive those days and find a more opportune time to tell each other that we loved each other…you know…instead of when we were nearly dead from our encounter with Kanahana."

"Most important things happen when you don't know if you'll get a chance to truly explore them…I realized a lot near death, one being that I couldn't live without you…touching yet ironic."

As Soren ate, Mia watched him with a bright smile, he looked up at her as Leah and Wyre walked past them "Get a room you two, please!"

Ignoring them, Mia leaned close and kissed Soren as Wyre asked the other members of the troop "Where are To'Eltz, Mikel, Leena and Lyle?"

The group gave the two men negatives before Leah shrugged "My friends are coming in soon, so let's go meet them in about…ten minutes…" he looked over to Mia and Soren absorbed in each other, completely missing Leah's statement, with a smile he looked back to the group "Fifteen."

* * *

Lyle stood on the outskirts of the city as a man approached him "Well?" Lyle turned to him with a shocked expression. The stranger held out his hand which Lyle slowly and uncertainly shook "Long…time…how-"

"Yes, yes, now tell me what I want to hear."

"Tell you about...what?"

Shrugging the other man turned away "Come on...you are strong enough now, talk to me."

Lyle took a few steps away from the other man "I don't know why you're here but I have nothing to say to you!"

"Lyle…hmm…that name just doesn't suit you…"

The other man looked back at Lyle and shook his head "Regardless now you deal with the Midnight and possibly something worse…"

Lyle laughed "Impossible, it's always been The Midnight, since Otrobort Way and probably before that they had eyes on Soren and Mia."

The man nodded as he walked away "Next time you will tell me what I want to know…be wary of those around you…"

Lyle turned to stare into the dark and frozen fields, inhaling deeply before turning to confirm the other man was gone. "Soren and Mia aren't the only ones with ghosts…"

Tired, Lyle returned to town under the watchful eyes of a certain Trickster.

* * *

Following Leah the group reached a small hut a short distance from the edge of Yinshire "This is where they brood over their notes and all that before heading into town for some R&R."

"Then they do it all over again?" Orgoth asked, to which Leah nodded, coming to a stop in front of the door and knocking.

"Hey, Rhogam, Tyazaer, open up, it's me, Leah." As he stood back from the door there was some stifled muttering, Soren could make out a male and female voice.

Finally, the door was kicked open by a man who called out "Leah!" Grabbing the trueblade he gave him a powerful hug "Good to see you after our long quest into the Hijtam Front!"

"Good to see you too, Rhogam…Tyazaer…" he waved weakly until the woman cleared her throat. Rhogam dropped Leah and turned to the assortment of individuals before him "This is peculiar. Sarharans and Anondye…ans…what do you call yourselves?" Orgoth shook his head "Not important…but it is good to finally meet the two of you, and surprising that you are a Froghul."

Rhogam was a large man that had a quiver filled with arrows still tied to his leg, clearly hasn't completely settled in yet. He wore a large blue chest plate with a purple crystal and had a red jacket tossed over his shoulder. His hair was a darker blue than his skin and a blue X was over his left eye, some kind of tattoo or intentional design.

Rhogam laughed "Didn't Leah tell you that? No? Ah well, it isn't important but yes, I come from the humble Froghuls of the Ymtar Snowfield, much like the groups that traverse Regalshin, I do so as well, though on more daring adventures with a non-Froghul buddy."

Tyazaer rolled her eyes to before turning to the trueblade "I'm guessing these are old friends from your questing days beyond Ymarkteg?"

Tyazaer was about a head shorter than Rhogam and had very long dark blue hair. Much like Rhogam some designs covered her face, unlike Rhogam she smiled and seemed sincere, a stark contrast to her loud partner greeting the Troop. She was carrying a helmet in her arm and had a blade sheathed at her side as well as a cloak tossed over her shoulder as well.

Leah nodded "The land they're from is much farther away, even from my Hitenticul."

Rhogam stretched his arms "So, what is it you want, my friend? I'm sure you know we haven't been home for too long and…well, what's going on?"

Leah scratched the back of his head "It's a long story…that is if you want to know all the details."

"If I agreed to it, where would it take us?"

Leah grinned "Nowhere…just the…Negative Wastes…and possibly the Umbarra Heights."

Rhogam and Tyazaer glanced at each other quickly then back to Leah "Come in and tell us a little more…" Tyazaer stated "It's been…a really long time since our last quest that way and it wasn't a good one."

As the team walked in, Wayu came to a halt and turned; Wyre followed her glance and shook his head "Lyle! Where have you been? To'Eltz!"

The swordmaster stopped in front of Wyre and shrugged "My bad, lost track of…everything…it is kinda late after all."

Following him, To'Eltz passed by the pair silently before they all entered the hut.

"I see…hard to believe that happened in Myillheim…those poor people…" Tyazaer sat back and fell silent.

Soren tilted his head "The Sarharan King was almost executed and you didn't know? "

Rhogam nodded "Some other people around here maybe but we've been on an expedition…we don't get much news on high snowy peaks or deep ice caves…anyway one of the masterminds behind that attack may be somewhere in the Negative Wastes?"

Soren nodded "That is likely the case, and if not he may be able to help us like the Apothecary back in Anondye."

"It's asking a lot, even from me but I'd feel safer knowing Soren and Mia were with the two of you."

Rhogam faced Leah and smiled "Indeed…these people sound very experienced in the ways of combat! Even felling an Umbarran Goreion! I highly doubt we'll run into a situation we couldn't handle with your swords at our side, even from these phantoms of the past…what do you think Tyazaer?"

The woman sighed and scratched the side of her head "I suppose. Truth be told I've been wanting to return to the Negative Wastes since we left…this is a golden opportunity though it is an extremely risky one as well."

"To be expected, but we've scaled the Hijtam Shield and explored the Oron Glacial Cave countless times and come out on top, much more so than those years ago."

Tyazaer smiled "Alright then…we'll do it."

The group let out sighs of relief as Rhogam let out a huge yawn. Continuing for her exhausted partner, Tyazaer stood "We'll leave tomorrow, it's already unbelievably late and I do have some research to log."

Soren stood after her "Are you sure? We can wait another day, you did just get back."

Rhogam nodded "I like this guy, c'mon Tyazaer, let's do that."

The woman sighed "I don't like leaving in the middle of the day since the trek to a good stopping point is pretty long…so I guess it works out…very well, day after tomorrow it is, relax and be prepared, this isn't going to be a standard hike."

The group nodded and after exchanging thanks split up, as Rhogam stumbled to his room, Tyazaer turned to Leah "You aren't coming with us, are you?"

Leah shook his head "I haven't told Soren and Mia yet…but they are super smart and all that. I'm pretty sure they figured it out already. Either way, I can trust them to the two of you…I'd like to train my sword on this conflict but I've got some things to take care of back in Ymtar."

Tyazaer nodded "I understand…I'm sure Rhogam appreciates you looking after his people."

Leah smiled "No problem, anyway, I've got to go, I'll stick around for a bit longer before telling them, we've been friends for years so, a little courtesy is called for rather than vanishing into the night."

Rhogam returned "Alright then Leah, see you around, I'm off to bed, get some sleep as soon as you are done with that research Tyazaer, no idea why you aren't as beat as I am."

Leah bowed and thanked the pair again before leaving the hut.

* * *

_Eienias20 DeviatArt update_

_New OC Sheet with Tyazaer (Paladin), Rhogam (Reaver) and To'Eltz' partner Jyim'Son (Assassin) as well as 2 future characters_

_Also the Civilian Outfits 2 will be updated with Tyazaer and Rhogam_

_Next week is my last off week before things get crazy at college so what better way to close out then with a timely two-parter to be uploaded next week! IZ BRILL-YANT!_

_With that, hasta!_


	29. The Hijtam Front: Part One

_Just a little disclaimer on something I felt like talking about_

_I did NOT put a gay character in my story to be 'edgy' or 'interesting' or 'unique'_

_Believe it or not, I've never written one before now so I simply wanted to try my hand at it, seriously that is the only reason_

_Anyway, sorry about not putting this up yesterday, stuff happened and I had a 10 hour Xenoblade / Awakening session today (think Drake & Josh 'Switchin to handheld!' I actually did that)_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**The Hijtam Front: Part One**

Refreshed and prepared, Soren and Mia's troop was set to depart from Yinshire two days after their first meeting with Rhogam and Tyazaer. Leah left for the Ymtar Snowfield the day before, wishing them luck and Mikel and Leena turned up that same day meeting Rhogam and Tyazaer for the first time as the group gathered around their hut.

Lyle and Soren glanced at Tyazaer's steed with Soren turning to her "I'm amazed that horses can stand the conditions up here."

Tyazaer nodded "Every nation has situations that animals adapt to, the Sarharan horses are more used to hot temperatures than those from Anondye or Numengate and the Regalshin horses have no worries for the cold, in my opinion, these are the strongest and most durable steeds in all of Ymarkteg, Pozem's rock climbing horses may be a close second but no way tougher than the snow treading, mountain climbing beasts we have up here."

Hearing another neigh, Soren turned his head in question to another horse standing near the hut which Rhogam was taking care of as Kay'Shera tended to Michalis next to her.

"Why do you have two horses?"

Tyazaer followed his glance to the other mount and shook her head "He isn't mine, he bolted here, no idea from where and I decided to take care of him…he came here with a ruined saddle and all that…I imagine some creep tried to force him to bend to his will or maybe his rider was lost, either way, he seems content here."

Soren nodded slowly and turned away as Lyle sighed and walked towards the approaching merchants who swapped the Numengate horses they received after the Myillheim incident for the larger and fit Regalshin steeds.

"Bringing two more people along, should we have stocked up on more supplies?" Lune asked.

Rhogam approached and shook his head "Tyazaer and I carry all our stuff on our backs, we've been doing it for as long as we've been questing so it's no problem."

"That is why we are known as The Questers, we live and breathe adventure, and it's made us very adaptable."

Mikel grinned "I can see why Leah directed us to you; this trip is going to rock!"

Leena shook her head "Don't get too excited right now, we're scaling mountains taller than the Ymtar Range this time."

To'Eltz watched as Kay'Shera and Tyazaer mounted their beasts and moved alongside the carts, Kay'Shera taking off into the air "We're all set?" Nodding to To'Eltz, Soren signaled the rest of the group and they left Yinshire behind, heading into the Hijtam Front.

* * *

Out in the cold Norad Jyuugo came to a stop as shadows flashed across the white snow and a powerful breeze blew past him.

"Hm…it's not Kanahana, Dalton or Asai…who is this?"

Turning as a man materialized from a shadow on the ground surrounded by two kneeling assassins, he smiled at Jyuugo but the evil man was able to tell that this stranger had no positive feelings.

"Cut the crap…who are you and what do you want?"

"Oh? You don't know who we are? I must say, that is very disappointing…for once I thought we had some competition."

Jyuugo laughed "We know we have no competition, we don't bother to look into all the scums running around in the unknown underground of this continent…a few minutes of research and we'll know who you are, doubt the info will help us in any way."

"I'm not here to fight you…not yet…you are of The Midnight, correct?"

Jyuugo nodded with a vile smirk as the stranger continued "We've learned that someone who…was…a member of our…group has been traveling with your targets…"

Jyuugo crossed his arms "So you want him?"

"I'd like your promise to stay out of our conflict until it's resolved…or else…"

Narrowing his eyes, they began to glow "Don't threaten me, Sarharan…"

The two guards shot at Norad Jyuugo, who reached behind him bringing out a massive axe with one hand and a shining blade with the other. Killing both assassins instantly, both weapons crashed into the snow, Jyuugo shot towards the stranger, bringing a tome out from his cloak and stopping with a black bolt of electricity forming in his hand against the other man's forehead.

"Whoever you are…let your superiors know that

The Sarharan sighed "Very well then…"

Vanishing, Norad Jyuugo retrieved his weapons and walked off into the cold

* * *

Crossing over a large snow hill, Rhogam stopped at the top and took a deep breath as the rest of the group continued "I love it out here! Though right now I feel really damn good, more so than usual!"

Orgoth passed by him "You must be anticipating reaching the Negative Wastes."

The Quester nodded and continued "It has been a long time…though we first have to pass over a snow bridge with the icy cold Cerulean River passing beneath it heading to the northern bay."

Orgoth nodded "And then there is the Hijtam Shield right?"

As they followed the rest of the group, Rhogam sighed "Regalshin's capital has one of the most ideal placements of all the capitals of Ymarkteg…Amaryllis is in the open, defending itself with massive catapults and ballistae while Shuize is surrounded by hot scorching deserts."

Soren slowed his pace and fell into step next to Orgoth and Rhogam "And the Numengate capital…doesn't each city have huge forts of their own?"

Rhogam nodded "Numengate was a bitch to invade during the warring ages; the garrisoned troops within the forts had supplies to last them much longer than the attacking forces could hope to hold out their assault and the supply lines were well defended…"

Orgoth turned, facing past the horizon towards Numengate as Rhogam continued.

"Regalshin is lucky to have a large mountain range to the west of its capital, slowing any assaults from Sarhara and Numengate, with nothing but ocean to the back they only need to watch their southern and eastern ends against some angry Numengate armies or bold Pozem forces…of course this was during the warring ages."

Soren looked ahead as the group continued alongside the merchant carts, Tellius was a lot like Ymarkteg in the past as well, embroiled in constant war between Beorc and Laguz and even the species themselves. Both managed to overcome their troubles and now live in peace, however the things that have begun to emerge in Ymarkteg including the modern enemies in the Archduke Dalton, the Sarharan Brothers and Sir Ervill. True threats hid in the massive continent at peace with itself and that worried Soren, not knowing where or when The Midnight might decide to show themselves.

As they neared the snow bridge Wyre turned to Mikel "Where did you go anyway? While we were meeting with Rhogam and Tyazaer you were nowhere to be seen…even on the second relaxation day."

Mikel laughed "Nothing to worry about Wyre, I was just…uh, just taking time out to have some fun."

"Fun? That could mean anything."

"Yeah…" Staring at Mikel, Wyre shook his head "Regardless, I suppose it wasn't too bad of a thing…just make sure in serious situations you are close by."

Saluting to Wyre, Mikel nodded "No worries, when it comes to combat and being serious, I am one of the most dependable!"

As Wyre turned his attention elsewhere, Mikel glanced back to Leena having a conversation with Wayu and To'Eltz; the mercenary caught his look and gave a small smile before returning to the matter at hand.

Ahead of them, Michalis flew low so that Kay'Shera could speak with Tyazaer on horseback "You name a lot of the locations you come across?"

The paladin nodded "Nothing special, we just give it the Quester Brand such as the Quester Pillars that surround the snow bridge and the Quester Pit, an area of snow cliffs that spiral deep down, those are further south along this front."

Mia turned back to the rushing water "How cold is that water? Do you use it?"

"Honestly, I'd rather not, it is deathly cold even for me, but during long quests I resort to it for baths and that sort of thing, of course my steed has no problem with me using it to clean him."

Kay'Shera flew higher a bit before coming back down, "There is a small patch of snow in the middle of a small lake created by the Cerulean River, what is that?"

"Quester Island, a small area we use to camp, since the rushing cold water is on all sides, it protects us from any would be bandits. It allows us to get an uninterrupted and comfortable sleep compared to the Glacial Cave or the peaks of the Hijtam Shield."

Lyle glanced around as the three continued talking, Mia looked over at him and left the conversation "You alright, Lyle?"

He looked over at the trueblade and smiled "Of course…don't worry about me."

"You did tell me about the times you felt sick in the past…is that happening again?"

Lyle shook his head "I promise that is not the case…I'm just…observing."

As the group continued the Hijtam Shield drew closer, the high peaks and mountain trails becoming clearer and more daunting when they realized that the Umbarra Heights where even taller, the highest elevation in all of Ymarkteg.

"Hope you were all being honest about your tenacity and endurance…merchants!" Rhogam called out as the troop continued marching. Fistivus and Lune turned to face him as he approached "Careful with your carts, I'd say trust your steeds but the path we are taking to get through quickest can be a little treacherous. If we keep this pace, by sunset we'll have the Fortress City of Pyrnaz in sight! So let's move!"

With the merchant's confirmation that they'd be careful the group moved even closer to the frosty peaks.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kanahana landed softly near a small cave "Norad Jyuugo!"

The man in question emerged to face the vampire "Thank you for showing the proper respect for once, Kanahana…what do you want?"

"Did you recently have a run in with-"

"No need to ask what you know the answer to…I'm certain whoever they were, they're smart enough to realize my threat was sound…if they emerge within my borders again, I'll wipe them out."

The vampire nodded "What of Murawk and Meloi?"

"You operate beneath him, though I was responsible for getting you that position…how did you lose sight of those two?"

"I didn't think it necessary to watch them after we severed ties but as it turns out, he desires their every move be monitored."

Jyuugo laughed and returned to his cave "So you weren't interested in the men I met with, you just want me to save your hide again…you don't show a lot of respect for the man who brought you back to life you know."

Kanahana spat and turned away "I don't need to hear this; I'm just as important a member of The Midnight as you…don't forget that!" Flying away, Jyuugo exited and stared after him with a few sheets of paper in his hand. "I never said I wouldn't aid you…" shaking his head he returned to his temporary keep once again.

* * *

Ascending the Hijtam Shield, Fistivus and Lune followed by Rhogam, Tyazaer, Mia, Lyle and Wyre with Kay'Shera hovering overhead. Behind the carts Soren led Wayu, Mikel, To'Eltz, Leena and Orgoth, all prepared should anything go awry, specifically running into any Polar Herions or more likely, the Hijtam Oron that live in the Glacial Cavern further south, several travel through these peaks as well.

Wayu glanced over to To'Eltz and Orgoth "Do you think we'll come across the Korgans or Dune Guard up here?"

Orgoth shook his head "We haven't seen them since Myillheim, after Murawk's threat in Sarhara Palace he vanished as well, and with the exception of Mia, the last time any of us saw Meloi was when he attacked us in the Craw Desert."

To'Eltz nodded "It actually saddens me that I have to wait longer before I kill Meloi and take back what is rightfully mine…"

Wayu looked at the trickster nervously, ever since he joined he has been against sharing anything of his past and that made her uncomfortable with putting trust in him. Mia and Soren believe him to be an excellent ally in that he is a great fighter for the situations but as a person, she isn't too sure.

Orgoth spoke her mind and asked To'Eltz "What did he steal? What was your true mission in the desert back there?"

Hearing this, Soren fell into step within the group "You guys are lagging behind, Mikel and Leena are far ahead already, we have no time to discuss this and especially no time to start distrusting each other."

As To'Eltz moved on ahead, Soren turned to Orgoth "Though I appreciate your attention to detail."

Orgoth nodded and Wayu sighed, Soren glanced at her and smiled "It's alright Wayu; there is nothing for you to worry about when it comes to To'Eltz.

Wayu smiled at this; while she held no trust for To'Eltz she trusted Soren, Mia and Wyre with her life.

Mikel and Leena walked together behind the caravan, Leena constantly pushing Mikel's arms away "They're right behind us you…gorilla!"

Mikel laughed at that "C'mon Leena, you definitely aren't one to be shy, I would know."

"Maybe so, but I am one to be pissed off and you are on a right path heading there, you're like a young boy with only one thought in your head!"

"So you are going back to being abrasive and insulting? That's cool with me, I like this game!"

As Mikel continued laughing, Leena rolled her eyes now aware the rest of the rear group has caught up.

As they continued up the mountain Rhogam pointed out several creatures hiding from the group or otherwise staring at them with curiosity.

Lyle noticed a bunch of lizards skittering across the frosty surface to which Tyazaer stated "The Hijtam Salems are very fast and hard to catch creatures, people consider them a delicacy though in my opinion the struggle to catch them isn't worth it."

"Are you mad!? Those things are delicious!" Rhogam called out to which Tyazaer shook her head "Most men say the same thing, maybe it's just a female thing."

Above Kay'Shera called "We had some of those sent to the roc barracks in the past, I think they're great!"

"You aren't helping!" The paladin called back up, to which Kay'Shera shrugged.

As Mia laughed, Lyle turned to stare further up the mountain then turned around completely, facing the horses pulling Fistivus' cart. Wyre placed a hand on his shoulder as they continued to talk "Are you sure you're alright Lyle? You are unbelievably jumpy."

Lyle shrugged off Wyre's hand "Don't talk to me."

As Lyle walked away, Wyre stared after him, narrowing his eyes as the group rounded a turn.

As they proceeded, Soren and Mia glanced up higher, hearing a pebble skip across the mountain side before breaking on the floor near the group.

Looking up again, Soren's pupils shifted and he noticed strange movement among the snow "Are those…"

Before he could finish there was a rumble, the entire group came to a stop with Rhogam turning to Tyazaer and the pair began speaking quickly.

The Froghul cursed as Tyazaer reared her horse "Faster all! Avalanche!"

As the rumbling started again, more icy stones slid down the mountain, the group began moving quicker as heavy snow fell down the side of the mountain around them.

Soren glanced above quickly seeing Kay'Shera take off as a huge wall of snow descended on them.

With a mighty leap he created a large whirlwind around them to counter the snow that threatened to knock them over the edge, as he continued to hold on, Kay'Shera screamed at them. Looking up Soren noticed the strange things he saw earlier where silhouettes of men, transparent silhouettes.

Weaving through the whirl wind a man landed near Soren and shot towards him, blade in hand, Leena easily countered the attack, holding him in place as Mikel fired an arrow into his shoulder.

The man vanished again though the arrow remained in his shoulder floating around. "The hell!? He is invisible!"

Soren finally stopped the spell as the snow stopped crashing, he noticed the merchant carts and Mia's group was gone "Shit, the avalanche split us up! Quick! We need to get to the other side!"

Two figures shot at him, Orgoth stopped one but the other breezed past Soren, not harming him at all "What?"

Turning he saw the assassin clashing blades with To'Eltz.

"We've found you at last…The Altar demands you to come back to us…don't force our hand!"

"Hm? You must work for that bastard Quo'Eltis…only he trained such disrespectful followers."

As the assassin tried to push against To'Eltz, Wayu leapt nearby and ran him through, weakening his stance, To'Eltz flipped around and sliced into the man's throat as the assassin Orgoth stopped broke away and was joined by five more including the one Mikel wounded.

"We are The Altar and our desire is To'Eltz in out custody…hand him over and no more blood needs to be spilled!" one of the assassins called out.

Standing together, Soren, Orgoth, Leena, Mikel, Wayu and To'Eltz armed themselves as the six assassins took their poses as well with the supposed leader sighing.

"Very well, today we end six lives!"

* * *

On the other side of the heavy snow, Mia's group was cut off and trying to put together what happened.

Tyazaer shook her head "That was not a natural avalanche; we wouldn't bring you up this way if it was."

"Then what was the whole 'riskiest' part about this?"

"Obviously the narrow paths! We have two merchant carts for crying out loud! Shit, what do we do now Tyazaer?"

The woman glanced about, she noticed Kay'Shera still airborne "Kay'Shera! Take one of us to find out what is going on with Soren! The rest of us, follow me, there will be a roundabout route!"

Volunteering himself, Kay'Shera grabbed Lyle and took off as the team charged ahead with the merchants close behind.

* * *

Soren dove aside from another brutal sword slash and countered with a quick Elwind which the assassin dodged just as easily before dashing and flipping in the air, impaling his sword into the ground as Soren sidestepped and drew out his own blade. With a quick spin the assassin kicked Soren's sword away before pulling his out of the rock. Soren leapt away but the blade still managed to cut across his chest. Sliding to a halt with the assassin barreling down on him, Soren released a powerful Arcwind that caught the assassin in the middle of his charge and threw him away.

Orgoth spun away from the rapid strikes, occasionally colliding with his armor. "You can't hope to harm me like this!" Dashing forward, Orgoth shot his spear head out which the assassin leapt away from. "Maybe not, but you are not fast enough to gouge me!"

Spinning at Orgoth, the assassin cut deep into his armor, before flipping around, ducking below a lance strike and stabbing Orgoth in his unprotected side. With a grin, Orgoth pushed forward, knocking the man back, the assassin realized the blade was still in Orgoth; he quickly dodged another lance strike, and fished out his bow and arrows before opening fire on the knight who used his massive upper body armor to deflect the arrows.

Leena and the assassin continued to clash their weapons; occasionally she raised the small shield on her right arm to deflect a sword strike before following up with a small cut into the shifty assassin. "You are very tricky, unfortunately that is all you have going for you!"

The assassin laughed "Not at all!" Leena raised an eyebrow as the man continued to attack her, not noticing Mikel was watching the fight as well.

"Hey!" Turning he took a few slashes across his armor and one down his left arm. Stumbling back and swinging with his right, his axe slammed into the ground, the assassin flipping over and landing easily, spinning his blade.

"You aren't even paying attention to this fight!" As the assassin continued to pile on the pressure, Mikel spun and threw his axe at the man who easily rolled out of the way, he stood only to take an arrow to the chest as Mikel ducked behind a rock.

"Again!?" The assassin tore the arrow out and lunged towards Mikel.

Shield on her left arm, Wayu blocked many of the assassin's attacks just like Leena. However, she didn't have enough time to strike back with her weighty spear as the man darted around her. "What's the matter?" The man dove in from behind; she spun around knocking the attack away with her lance before slamming her shield into his face, breaking his nose.

Fair to say the assassin didn't see that coming or the second hit as the shield smacked him along the side of his head.

To'Eltz and the apparent leader of the small group stood across from each other "What is your name? Who did that coward see fit to place in command of this unit?"

"Ejim'Wot…"

"Ejim'Wot!" The assassin smiled at To'Eltz face until the trickster continued "Never heard of you."

Angry the man charged at him, blade being countered by short sword and the unbridled rage made Ejim'Wot's moves sloppy. Seizing every chance, To'Eltz stabbed the man in his sides and legs.

As they continued an assassin called out "Roc!" they noticed Kay'Shera overhead, one attempted to shoot her, but the arrow was slashed in midair by Lyle as he leapt off her roc and landed on the battlefield. Seeing what was going on, Kay'Shera returned to Mia's group.

With his foe facing the other direction, Mikel smacked him with the flat of his axe, forcing him to the ground. Stepping on his back, Mikel raised his weapon high and buried it into the back of the man's head.

Turning he noticed Leena cry out as her assassin struck at her shield hard, she felt it up and down her arm. Falling useless to her side she countered his blade again, the two were breathing hard from the constant attacks "You…sure look like….you…are wearing…yourself out…assassin…"

Breaking the clash, Leena charged forward cutting his arm, causing him to yell and drop his blade. Mikel fist bumped and charged over, Leena heard him yell and turned, he slid to a stop behind her, knocking away an arrow from another assassin that disengaged from Wayu.

"Thanks, Mikel…"

Wayu continued to pursue her opponent with her lance as he moved away shooting at her repeatedly. Suddenly, Lyle shot by and slid across the ground, knocking the assassin's feet from below him. With a leap and a few spins, Wayu landed on the man, spear deep in his chest forcing blood to explode out of his mouth before he died.

Turning to thank Lyle, the swordmaster had already taken off.

Soren evaded another strike and attempted to blast the man away but he continued to dodge the blows, cursing, Soren rolled over and grabbed his blade. Preparing to take a hit to finish the job as the assassin flew in; Lyle landed in front of Soren and caught the blade with one weapon while stabbing the man in the stomach with the other. Following up Soren moved around Lyle and finished the man off.

As the assassin fell dead, Soren looked to a higher cliff where Mia's group stood and acknowledged them.

As Orgoth felt another attack bounce off his back he spun and missed again "This is highly irritating!"

"I can't hurt you, you can't hit me…actually…I already got you, the blood loss will kill you, sooner or later!"

As Orgoth turned to stick his spear in the ground, the assassin narrowly dodged it, Orgoth noticed To'Eltz engaged with the group leader and spinning his lance fired the spear head towards them. The knight's foe came to a stop "Ejim'Wot! Look out!"

With a smirk, Orgoth spun, pulling on the spear head, causing it to shoot back in an arc and into the assassin's chest. Unable to breathe, the man stared at the weapon in his body in utter shock before falling over.

As Leena and the other assassin continued to clash, Leena noticed that the assassin wasn't as effective with his other arm, with a quick spin, he stumbled, missing a strike, she seized the opportunity and spun back around, sinking her blade into his arm. Screaming as the blade cut into his bone she kicked him to the ground before flipping over and killing him with one last blow.

"Is your arm alright?" Mikel asked examining her shield arm.

She stood, taking deep breaths and nodded "No, hurts like a bitch but you look to be worse for wear…how many hits did you take?"

Shrugging, Mikel laughed and stated that he didn't know but Leena continued to look at the gashes, unsure of what to say.

Seeing all his men fall, Ejim'Wot broke away from To'Eltz; despite his injuries he fled quickly "This isn't over To'Eltz! The Altar will have you and your friends' heads!"

Vanishing as Mia's group arrived, Soren and Wyre tended to the wounded as To'Eltz looked in the direction that Ejim'Wot ran before returning to the others.

Lyle approached the trickster "What the hell was that all about?"

To'Eltz walked right past him and up to Soren who turned to face him, the Sarharan kept his eyes on Soren as if making a decision, before he spoke, Soren cut in.

"I've never asked you to tell us anything, despite my own reservations because we need someone like you…is this important?"

To'Eltz turned away and thought to himself _"I've only been using these people to avenge Jyim'Son by killing Meloi…and protect myself from the Altar…I never imagined they would come after me with everything going on…"_

The trickster sighed harshly, unable to come to a decision before looking around him to the rest of the group before landing on Soren again. Nodding he spoke "I'll tell you what is necessary to know…no more, no less."

* * *

_Norad Jyuugo is a Dread Fighter! I don't have one in Awakening, don't have the DLC, but some day...some day..._

_Anyway, part two is comin your way in like...soon_


	30. The Hijtam Front: Part Two

_Like I promised! PART TWO!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**The Hijtam Front: Part Two**

"The caravan job in Sarhara was fake, surely you knew that, the real goal was to take two certain passengers and an item to a man in Anondye, unfortunately the Dune Guard picked that day to attack…not only did I lose my partner Jyim'Son and the people I was escorting but the item was lost as well…I've firmly believed it was these Dune Guard but the more we fight them and the deeper this conspiracy goes…these assassins that came after us today are in service to my former union, The Altar."

Soren shook his head "It could've been someone else…you tear through Dune Guard like nothing…but if they didn't attack the caravan and steal the item then Meloi wouldn't have it…right?"

To'Eltz looked around to the rest of the group "I'd think not but if the men who came after us have it, then what happens to me doesn't matter…they could be tying up loose ends but they said they wanted me alive…if they could…"

The rest of the group absorbed this with Rhogam walking up to them "We have to go, we've already been set behind and those guys will likely come for us again, talk and move."

As they continued their walk, Soren asked the trickster some more questions, specifically about the item's location and The Altar.

"Jyim'Son had it on him…whoever killed him must've taken it. I'm certain that Earth Sages were in the mix that attacked me…I know that Meloi was there but if it wasn't Dune Guard…am I mistaken? As for the Altar…I never thought for a minute they would send their men in after me for deserting them."

Mia called Soren and To'Eltz over to Lune's cart, sitting down she began to speak "I think we can help you To'Eltz, we can help you remember the attack…I've been practicing with my Branded abilities and I think I can help you recall some things."

Soren raised an eyebrow "When have you done this?"

"Back at the dojo to help the kids relearn the basics, jog their memory a bit and some things come flying back."

Soren smiled "Not too sure about using the kids as guinea pigs but if it works."

As the group continued moving along Mia exhaled and placed a hand on To'Eltz head, the man then closed his eyes, before he could speak about not believing this can help, the trickster began to feel heat like the desert in Sarhara.

_He saw Jyim'Son sitting in front of him, lower face covered by a cowl speaking to To'Eltz with the diplomat and scholar among the people on the cart._

_Jyim'Son revealed the item and continued speaking before concealing it._

_There was a flash and now To'Eltz saw the overturned carts and dead civilians as red robed figures attacked them. Taking a closer look the trickster noticed arrows and realized that the Dune Guard only has swordmasters, warriors, halberdiers and earth sages in their employ. Looking around he saw Jyim'Son fall he didn't want to look again but kept staring as three men surrounded him and stuck their blades in his back. One knelt down and took something, as the attack continued the three turned to run, however one of the three turned and struck another's head off and took something from him before rejoining the combat to blend in._

_Eventually this man came face to face with To'Eltz until there was a violent flash and _the trickster returned to Lune's cart.

He stared into Mia's eyes silent until she took her hand off of his head. "Did that help any, To'Eltz?"

The trickster nodded "I never thought I'd come to trust you all…but I also never thought the Altar would come after me in Regalshin…I appreciate the aid even if I was only using all of you in the first place."

Soren shrugged "We knew that, like I said, we were using you as well."

To'Eltz sighed and took off his hat "Meloi blended in with the false Dune Guard, they were members of The Altar…all the times I've fought my own co-workers ended with many casualties on both sides…we're deadly efficient that way…no wonder we were overwhelmed…why didn't I see it before!?"

Soren thought this over, The Altar moved to kill To'Eltz, Jyim'Son and steal something from them only for Meloi of the Dune Guard to steal it from them, what is this item? Who is the person that needs it the most?

To'Eltz chuckled "I see that brain working at an incredible pace…I'm pretty sure I can answer some things but…I think that is enough for now…until I have the item back no one else needs to know my true purpose."

At the front Rhogam laughed as Orgoth and Tyazaer spoke of history almost like a contest. Whereas Orgoth's knowledge came from his place of employ, Tyazaer's was from her quests, from the mouths of people as opposed to the pages of books.

Lyle walked next to Rhogam and eyed the massive and strangely designed axe on his back "Rhogam…did you forge that yourself?"

The Reaver turned to Lyle and glanced at his swords "The sword on your right…custom hilt, special to you?"

Lyle nodded "First blade, I constantly rework it, improving its performance even restructuring the blade itself."

Rhogam nodded "What is a man without a true man's weapon, this beast on my back is the Quetzal Cleaver, I forged it with the Bolt Axe in mind, of course I don't know magic incantations to make it cause lightning strikes but I can run power through it, giving enemies a shock as well as a mauling."

Lyle nodded "Interesting."

"Not as much as your three edged style, never had the privilege of seeing or the honor of fighting someone like that."

Lyle grinned "I get that a lot…it wasn't easy to learn that's for sure, you never realize how strongly you rely on both your feet until you start fighting in a style where you only stand on one."

As the conversation at the head was light, in the far back there was a distinct change in the atmosphere as Mikel and Leena marched along. The warrior noticed that his comrade and interest was in very deep thought.

Sighing he decided to go ahead "Leena! Why are you so down? Does your arm still hurt?"

He put a hand on her shield arm and rubbed it to which she gave a small grin before shaking her head and pulling away "I'm fine Mikel…but…"

"Are things going back to the way they were again? Why?" Mikel said seriously, to which Leena clenched her fists.

"Because you are a huge idiot! It doesn't matter how important someone is to you! You told me you're the most reliable on the battlefield! Then you go and get sliced up watching out for me!"

Mikel stared down at the scars from the fight with the assassin as Leena moved quicker to put space between the two of them "I can't be responsible for your stupid 'I'm manly and I must protect my woman' antics getting you killed!"

"I never called you my woman, Leena…good to hear you think so though!" She turned to face Mikel who smiled "This isn't a joke Mikel! I know I told you I prefer you like this as opposed to you being serious and caring…but be serious and care right now! About yourself!"

She stormed away, leaving Mikel to sigh and mutter "Honeymoon's over."

Meanwhile, Kay'Shera flying overhead looked down at the two in concern "Michalis…think I should offer some kind of advice?"

The roc made a few low sounds as Kay'Shera nodded before looking back at Mikel and Leena now several feet apart.

Sitting in Fistivus' cart, Wyre looked stared out into the snowy countryside in the distance. From the height of the Hijtam Shield the sight was unbelievably magnificent. On Hitenticul there were no massive areas covered in snow like this, or even Daein in Tellius as spoken of by Soren and Mia.

"Thinking or observing?" The thunder sage turned to Wayu and smiled "Just observing…these short intermissions between the battles make everything else seem so far away."

"Even though we are heading to our biggest challenge yet." Wayu stated with a smile. Wyre kept his eyes on her for a bit causing her to look away and mess with her hair, he inhaled deeply and breathed out a long cold breathe, "I'm too old for this mountain trailing stuff…"

Wyre turned to Fistivus "Not at all, you look spry enough to do just about anything."

As Wyre laughed, Fistivus joined with a few chuckles, even in the lightness of the moment, every member of the group kept themselves on high alert for when The Altar decided to strike again.

* * *

"Ejim'Wot…" Quo'Eltis turned to face his subordinate and shook his head "You had a perfect chance to capture To'Eltz, I don't need a long drawn out combat, killing the others is too much of a hassle."

Looking up to his master, Ejim'Wot was deathly afraid Quo'Eltis would do away with him right here. The man's face was wrinkled with deep set eyes. One arm had two weapon wrists with a jagged sword on his hip. Kneeling to be eye level with Ejim'Wot the leading assassin put a finger on the man's forehead.

"You get one more chance…I didn't come to this frozen wasteland to return to The Altar empty handed…it's either To'Eltz's head or yours."

Ejim'Wot nodded "Yes sir…for The Altar…"

* * *

"Mikel."

The warrior looked up as Kay'Shera dismounted Michalis and landed near him.

"Kay'Shera…what's up?

"I was…wondering if you…wouldn't mind some…advice…"

Mikel tilted his head "Advice?"

"I noticed you and Leena are having a few…issues."

Mikel turned and glanced around before keeping his eyes on the female Sarharan "You didn't tell anyone did you?"

She shook her head "No, but there are no rules against relationships…Soren and Mia and-"

"I know it's just…well…I won't turn down free help, so what do you have?"

Kay'Shera smiled "Leena is a lot like someone I knew…very proud and strong, doesn't care about others opinions about her."

Mikel nodded and sighed causing Kay'Shera to giggle "You really like her."

"You're surprised? I guess my brashness makes it seem a little less than genuine."

"However, if you get really close to her, you'll see she can deeply care for people…"

Mikel nodded "That is probably why she was so angry with me watching out for her and getting cut up in that last fight."

"It's alright that you want to protect her…but she can protect herself, instead of fighting for her, fight with her…because you are with her."

Mikel couldn't help but laugh "So obvious…thanks Kay'Shera. You know quite a bit."

"I am a woman."

The warrior laughed again "Right, sorry."

She opened her mouth to add to it but decided not too "Good luck, Mikel."

* * *

"No, the deepest mine in Pozem is in the Relquis Mountain…" Tyazaer smiled and shook her head at Orgoth "Close…the Relquis Mountain is home to the largest mine, the deepest mine is in the Ilkim Caves."

Orgoth turned away as he calculated this before chuckling "Right, no, you are right…how did I mess that up?"

Tyazaer laughed and waved him off as Rhogam ran past the two "Hey! Look over there! We can see Pyrnaz the capital city of Regalshin!" The group gathered near Rhogam and looked off into the distance, the Reaver then addressed the group, from here they began their descent, with the moon rising they decided to make camp when they got closer to the base level to avoid a very cold night.

Gathered around the campfires, the group settled down with a few tents up and food. Soren surveyed the group, noticing Rhogam, Lyle, Mia and Fistivus engaged in conversations about various fighting styles. All four of them were well traveled and there were a lot of unique styles in every land.

Next to Soren sat, To'Eltz, Kay'Shera, Wyre and Wayu just speaking of things relating to their homes, though To'Eltz shared very little.

Noticing that Lune joined Orgoth and Tyazaer in their talk of history, Soren noticed beyond them Leena sat by herself caring for her blade. The Archsage put his food down and glanced around, unable to locate Mikel, he stood and walked towards the mercenary. Knowing he was approaching her, she sighed "I don't know where the oaf is and I'd rather not talk…"

Soren sat next to her, earning a glare "Leena…"

As they stared at each other, Leena noticed that Soren had a particular look in his eyes, like he…

Realization hit as she turned away from him and muttered "You know."

"I'm in charge of this group…well, co-charge with Mia, but I try to manage everyone, not just as allies or comrades but as friends and people…I could tell there was a dynamic shift between you and Mikel…and now it seems to have change again."

"It's better this way…" Soren continued watching her as she ignored him and sheathed her blade "I'm going to get some food, anything else you want to say?"

Standing with her back to Soren she began to walk away. "Don't stop what you have…"

She came to a stop but refused to turn as Soren spoke "What you have makes you stronger not only as a fighter, but as a person. I would know, trust me."

She remained still as Soren returned to the rest of the group.

* * *

As Tyazaer stood first watch, she stared out into the black of night and inhaled deeply. Her horse was resting with the merchant horses and the rest of the group was sleeping, admittedly, she was a little worried in regards to The Altar. Despite her travels she would never have believed there was an underground league of assassins killing people in an age of peace, but they attacked and To'Eltz was a member.

Mia joined her with a smile "How you doing?"

Tyazaer turned to her and raised an eyebrow "Why are you here? We only need one person on watch."

Mia: Well, with those assassins out there…I was worried.

Tyazaer: Thank you, Mia.

Mia: No problem…you alright though? You seemed lost in thought.

Tyazaer: Oh, you know, fighting for one's life isn't a regular thing in this life…I surely hope more people begin to take this seriously…those massive incidents like the Euto Research Center, Treige, the Western Archive at Shuize and Myillheim…I can't imagine what is going on in the capital cities.

Mia: Despite this being an age of peace, I'm confident the leaders can keep everyone calm.

Tyazaer: …what do you know of Archduke Dalton?

Mia: The former archduke of Myillheim before Rey Oshwa? Not much beyond what Kanahana told us.

Tyazaer: A man like him in this day and age fought to preserve the peace through killing anyone who did something unsightly in his eyes…his actions were…supported by many other leaders around Numengate who believed it was an efficient way to keep the peace.

Mia: How exactly was he removed from power?

At this Tyazaer shrugged "I don't know…it isn't too well logged, some believe he was killed, others believe he was removed naturally and Oshwa ascended to his position with little problem…fair to say any wrongdoings were covered up to preserve the peace…it always comes back to that."

As they stood there Mia turned slowly, she swore she could feel her ear twitch. Before she could say anything, Tyazaer was also turning around and gripping the blade at her side.

The night remained silent, even more than it should be as the two stood there surveying the area, waiting for someone or something to emerge.

Mia loosened the grip on her blade and put her arm on Tyazaer who sheathed hers as well. After a few minutes the paladin headed over towards her horse and Mia moved back to the tents. Hearing a sudden burst she flipped around to face the mountain cliffs as a burning arrow bolt sailed across the night sky and landed in the campsite.

"It's The Altar!" Mia called out as Tyazaer mounted her horse and raised her lance as the horse reared on its hind legs.

Several more arrow bolts ignited the area, one striking a tent as Orgoth, To'Eltz and Fistivus emerged from it, the knight quickly extended his lance to destroy a bolt in midair as To'Eltz leapt up high and cut through another one.

As the rest of the group emerged Tyazaer turned to the mountain trail ahead as several assassins charged towards them, bows in hand.

She shot towards them as Kay'Shera, Wayu and Leena readied their weapons, Wyre and Soren shot their spells into the cliff walls, tossing snow, ice and rock all around as several assassins leapt for safety and rolled to their feet among the burning snow.

To'Eltz aimed his blade at them "We have been waiting for you!"

Launching himself at two of them, their blades began clashing as Orgoth and Mia backed him up by knocking away two others that attempted to ready their bows.

Rhogam emerged, swinging his massive axe he came towards an assassin as an arrow bolt caught him in the shoulder. Ignoring it he mauled the man with his axe, sending a shock through his body and killing him in one blow.

As the man fell dead, another assassin charged towards him, blade blocked by Lyle before being killed by the swordmasters second weapon.

Kay'Shera descended on four high on a cliff, three of the assassins responded by throwing themselves into the burning snow where Soren and Mia's troop fought the other members of The Altar, while the last one was impaled and killed.

As the three aimed their bows at Michalis they had difficulty in the dark sky. Wayu and Leena charged them, Leena's blade cleaved through a bow raised in self-defense allowing her to follow up with a slash across the chest as Wayu knocked aside another assassin's weapon with her shield before swinging around and embedding her lance in him.

The four that ran from further down the trail became distracted by Tyazaer, her horse easily weaving between them as the paladin spun her lance, the hook end caught in a man's neck ripping it open before she tossed it into another assassin's chest.

The last two attempted to gouge her horse but it leapt clear away from them. Turning upon landing as Tyazaer spun her blade, cutting through the last two, one fell dead while the other fell aside, injured. Retrieving her lance she doubled back and killed the last one before rejoining the main fight among the icy flames.

As Soren and Wyre continued to deflect the arrows in midair, Mikel leapt onto a merchant cart "Wyre! Light it up!"

Concentrating Wyre extended his hands before yelling as an electrical current surged around him before being shot at the mountain cliffs. Several assassins shielded themselves as the light exposed them. Mikel seized this chance to fire on them with his bow, killing two and getting several more in the arms or legs, knocking them off the cliff. As they fell, Lyle and Rhogam dashed towards them, killing the fallen men one by one.

As To'Eltz tore his blade out of one he kicked the other assassin to the floor, disarming him and holding his short sword within centimeters of the man's neck.

"Why commit Quo'Eltis to such a pointless mission? I don't know where the item is."

"Maybe so…but we need the identity of the man you were delivering the item to…and if you truly don't know where it is, it'd be best to kill you."

"You are doing a bang up job!" With a smile, To'Eltz sunk his blade into the man's neck, watching as the assassin chocked on the blood and struggle to breathe before twisting the blade and ripping it out.

"Where is Ejim'Wot…" the trickster asked no one as he stood, why send such a large force but no leader?

As a result of Orgoth's tackle, an assassin stumbled away into Mia's range; she quickly dispatched him before turning around to slice through another arrow.

Looking up to the assassin in the cliff, an arrow caught him in the left eye and he fell dead. She turned to see Rhogam spin his bow with a smile before looking to the dying flames and countless dead bodies.

"Did anyone see Ejim'Wot or this Quo'Eltis?" Soren asked, receiving negatives from the rest of the group until they heard Lune scream.

Ejim'Wot emerged from the merchant carts with Fistivus in his grip and a blade to the merchant's neck.

The troop aimed their weapons towards the assassin who smiled "No one needs to die tonight…turn over To'Eltz and we'll go."

Soren glanced over to the trickster who sheathed his blade "To'Eltz!"

"I appreciate your aid…but…I will not let one of you be killed for me…"

"Drop the blade and staff, don't try anything To'Eltz!"

As the trickster dropped his weapons, Ejim'Wot laughed. Soren kept thinking what he could do, no one was close enough to Ejim'Wot but he had eyes on everyone, any movement he didn't like would end the merchant's life.

As To'Eltz walked towards Ejim'Wot the assassin laughed "I appreciate you making this easy To'Eltz…once you are back in The Altar for your debriefing we can all move on with our lives…and with peace."

"Peace?" Mia asked, ignoring her the assassin pushed the blade closer to Fistivus as To'Eltz reached them.

Before he could speak black flashes covered the mountains, an armored solider like Midnight 11 and 10 appeared along with three Reavers and Sentinels in the black garb of The Midnight.

"Midnight 9. Active." The solider charged Ejim'Wot, who was in shock and unable to react as he was thrown away. A Reaver attacked To'Eltz, who evaded and grabbed Ejim'Wot's blade from where it fell. Retrieving Fistivus he leapt away as three javelins crashed into the ground around where he stood.

"Go!" Acting quickly, Soren and Mia's Troop charged The Midnight.

"Lyle! With us!" Soren called as he and Mia engaged Midnight 9.

Breaking away from the rest of the group, Lyle obliged as Leena, Mikel, Tyazaer and Kay'Shera engaged the Reavers.

The mercenary and paladin easily countered two of them while Mikel's axe crashed repeatedly with the other. Kay'Shera dove down, lance meeting with the hard armor covering the Reaver who turned and struck air as Michalis took off. Seizing this chance Mikel struck him in the back, the Reaver turned again, face and mouth masked by helmet, expression unreadable the Midnight soldier attacked Mikel.

Leena leapt aside as the Reaver continued his assault, noticing how powerful these foes were she began to feel much more excited "Big change from the Korgans, Dune Guard and even The Altar, you lot aren't messing around!"

Re-engaging the Reaver she continued to evade his slower and wider attacks nicking at his armor and exposed skin as the other tried to keep up with Tyazaer on her horse literally running circles around him with her blade out, deflecting the axe.

As Mikel's axe flew away he leapt in the opposite direction, the Reaver's axe crashing into the snow gave Mikel enough time to tackle the man to the ground. Rolling around and keeping him in a headlock as a javelin from Kay'Shera stuck in his side. A powerful fist struck Mikel's face as the Reaver rolled away, retrieving his axe and removing the javelin.

Wayu raised her shield quickly as the opposing Sentinel's lance crashed against it. With a powerful push the man was left open to a powerful strike from Wyre to the chest. Wayu followed up with the back of her lance to the man's face, throwing him further back. "Thanks for the cover Wyre!" she rammed her lance into the man but it was blocked by his shield.

"Cover the others!" she called, Wyre quickly turning as Rhogam rolled aside, a deep cut down one of his arms. "Arcthunder!" the beam fired from Wyre exploded in the snow as the Sentinel dove away coming to his feet behind Orgoth whose lance was locked with the last Sentinel. "Look out!" Wyre called as the Sentinels attacked Orgoth together. Acting quickly Rhogam fired several bolts from his bow at them, causing them to leap away from the injured Orgoth, focusing his magic, Wyre struck one of them intensely, causing him to scream and fall to one knee.

Hearing Wayu call out the sage turned again, noticing the sentinel she engaged broke away from her, as the lance sunk into Wyre's body and out his back he placed his left hand on the man's face and pushed a powerful current through The Midnight soldier's body. As the Sentinel screamed he pulled away grabbing his face then stopping as the end of a spear protruded his chest. Blood exploding form his mouth as the entire end forced its way through his armor before tearing out.

Midnight 9 leapt into the air, limbs flailing about, knocking away Mia and Soren's blades and then Lyle's when he approached before landing, igniting the ground around them, burning all the snow away to reveal the rocky base.

Arms across his chest, the shot out, catching the blades with his powerful armor before flipping into the air, left foot kicking into Lyle's chin, snapping his head back and tearing Soren and Mia's swords from their hands before landing upright and throwing the blades aside.

Noticing Ein'Tosen sliding to the cliff edge, Mia leapt after it, grabbing the hilt before it fell down the mountain. Midnight 9 leapt over to the exposed trueblade but was caught by a powerful current and thrown against a cliff wall before Lyle's third blade flew through the air.

Moving his head aside, the blade embedded into the cliff wall right next to Midnight 9's head. As Mia stood she stopped next to Soren, armed with Arcwind and Lyle with two blades in hand.

"The Midnight seem to grow more powerful each time we fight them, specifically these…things." Lyle commented.

"I am Midnight 9…the fourth Midnight created to serve the master…"

As Soren prepared his spell, winds whirling around him, Mia and Lyle he asked the creature "What is a Midnight? Are you a man under there…a human?"

The sage was confused as what sounded like a chuckle came from Midnight 9 "We are new beings…with one purpose, securing The Midnight's future…humans are inferior and insignificant compared to us…"

"Yet we've killed two of you." Mia added in.

"Logging errors!" Midnight 9 called out as two black, ethereal blades appeared in his hands and he dashed at the trio. Countered by Lyle and Mia, Soren shot a powerful rotary Arcwind into Midnight 9's chest, spinning him and hurling him into the cliff wall, a loud crash as rocks exploded out and the creature fell to the ground again.

Mikel and Leena stood back to back facing two Reavers as Tyazaer dashed across and cut the third, followed by a dive from Kay'Shera.

"Now a good time to talk?"

Leena rolled her eyes "Really?"

"I just want to tell you I'm sorry…can I do that?"

As the Reavers charged, Leena rolled aside, coming up on her foe's left side and cutting into it while Mikel swung powerfully, causing his foe to stumble to the side.

"…alright, I'll give you that much!"

Mikel booted the man in the back, causing him to fall to the floor while Leena leapt over her opponent and landed facing Mikel

"Good…I'm sorry."

Leena smiled at Mikel who continued "I'll always be the dependent battlefield partner."

Leena grabbed Mikel by the collar and, despite his smile, threw him to the ground, while spinning her blade to catch her Reaver's axe. "Good to know…partner…"

As the other Reaver stood, Mikel leapt to his feet and with a spin, brought his axe down onto the Reaver's back giving Leena the chance to spin and get behind him, sinking her blade into the back of the Reaver's neck.

With one down the other charged, Mikel booted Leena in the stomach, landing in the snow as the axe crashed into the ground where she stood "Sorry about that."

As Leena held her stomach she laughed slightly before standing and engaging the other Reaver.

Kay'Shera swirled in the sky as the axe from the Reaver below flew by "Damn, he is persistent."

As she flew close the Reaver leapt onto Michalis and grabbed her neck "Help!" With his other arm he held her lance away from him "Not gonna work!" The Reaver stated before shooting his knee into her chest, Michalis flipped over causing Kay'Shera and the Reaver to fall off.

"Now!" Tyazaer screamed, her horse jumping, her using the momentum to leap into the air and grab the two battling in the sky. Blade stuck in the back of the Reaver she kicked him away and landed in the snow with Kay'Shera.

As the Reaver stood, he noticed the blade was entirely sticking out of his gut, having landed on it and pushed it further through when he fell. Now on his knees, the Reaver fell to his side dead as Kay'Shera helped Tyazaer up "Are you alright?"

The paladin, despite the pain, grinned "I've been through worse."

Ejim'Wot shook his head and stormed off as the troop began turning the tables on The Midnight "I was so close!"

To'Eltz landed in front of him causing the assassin to reach for his blade, only to find that it was gone.

"You took my weapon!"

"You still have the bow and arrow my friend…" To'Eltz stated aiming his weapon at Ejim'Wot.

The Altar assassin noticed Quo'Eltis in the cliff ahead "Help me!" At that the commander turned and left, Ejim'Wot stared at the charging To'Eltz and took his bow and arrow out, letting one fly before he was impaled by his own blade.

Ejim'Wot looked down at the sword in his stomach, his own sword "To'Eltz…you…you won't escape…The Altar…"

To'Eltz twisted the blade and dragged it across the assassin's stomach, ripping his insides, causing the man to choke on the blood in his throat as more seeped out of his mouth and clenched teeth.

"I don't want to escape The Altar…" kicking Ejim'Wot's dead body away, with the blade still in it, To'Eltz breathed deeply "I want to kill The Altar…"

As Midnight 9 punched Soren in the gut before spinning and kicking the sage away he turned to see the other members of The Midnight fall dead. "Combat failure…seems it is in my best interest to retreat."

Manifesting a massive shield he stopped Mia and Lyle's blades before the shield exploded, throwing Mia and Lyle away.

Without another word, Midnight 9 charged towards the cliff edge and leapt off before vanishing in a black flash.

* * *

As Lyle helped Soren up the sage thanked him, Mia turned to the rest of the group, watching as To'Eltz tended to Wyre's injuries, despite the seriousness, the sage kept a smile on his face as he spoke with Wayu.

Lyle slowly glanced at Soren "Thanks for the faith you have in me…"

Soren turned with an odd expression "I've always believed you were efficient in battle, Lyle."

"I kind of figured that…but I think it's safe to say you didn't like me as a person…most of the group doesn't."

Soren scratched the back of his head "I don't think that's true Lyle…maybe one or two of them is giving you the wrong impression, it looks like you hit it off with Tyazaer and Rhogam."

The swordmaster nodded "I suppose…"

Following Mia the pair joined the rest of the group, Orgoth and Rhogam were checking in on the merchants, specifically Fistivus who seemed alright.

Soren smiled as he noticed Mikel and Leena, the latter tying a bandage around one of Mikel's arms with a smile as the warrior waved one of his arms around animatedly, screaming about something or other.

Leena noticed Soren watching them and glanced at Mikel before turning to the Troop "Hey everyone!"

The Troop turned to face her as she pointed at Mikel "He's mine!" Before Mikel could say something stupid Leena kissed him, several Troop members laughed while Orgoth shook his head and whispered "Finally…"

Smiling, Mia kneeled next to Wyre "You alright?"

"Heh, so busy watching out for everyone…I forgot about myself."

"We appreciate the hard work, but take care of yourself." Mia and Wayu stated at the same time.

Wyre laughed "I can't very well ignore an order from you two now can I?"

Kay'Shera couldn't help but smile as Leena helped Mikel up, the woman turned to Tyazaer and tapped the paladin's shoulder.

"Are you sure your back is alright?" Kay'Shera asked, following Tyazaer around as she moved some of the dead bodies

"Yes…trust me when I say I've been through worse…I've been through worse…"

Kay'Shera nodded "Alright…alright…thank you…you saved my life."

The paladin nodded before bending down to grab one of the assassin's legs Kay'Shera noticed a very small wince as Tyazaer turned to face the roc knight "Don't mention it, we're all in this together, right?"

The Sarharan came to Tyazaer's side and helped her move the rest of the bodies as the group returned to their tents, drained from the long fight they fell asleep quickly as the moon neared the horizon.

* * *

Norad Jyuugo sat on a throne in a vacant room, in an unknown location as Midnight 9 approached him and bowed.

"Seems everything went just as I imagined it…"

Midnight 9 took its place on Jyuugo's right side across from Midnight 8 as Jyuugo spoke to himself "The Altar…we can't let them have their way…can we?"

Snapping his fingers a pair of commanders walked into the room and kneeled.

"The Midnight has taken the helm…Soren and Mia continue to be problematic…we may not be able to stop them in Regalshin but we can halt their advance…you will all follow the back up plans and we'll come out smelling like roses…even if one or both of you should die."

Unmoved the two commanders stood and walked off as Norad Jyuugo smiled.

* * *

_Added a few scenes to this chapter to flesh out some moments I forgot, I'll give you one. When Kay'Shera was talking with Michalis about offering Mikel and Leena advice, nothing came of it, so I added some dialogue between the two...and now everyone knows Mikel and Leena are together, well Soren and no doubt Mia already knew, hey it is their Troop, nothing gets by them._

_Anyway a new picture I finished a few days back is now on my dA: Tag Team 3 includes Soren, Mia and Lyle! ENJOY!_

_BTW: +500 hours in Fire Emblem Awakening! 9th playthrough here I come!_


	31. Fortress City, Pyrnaz

_Dear Zanza this week was crazy, first week shootin a feature and WOW, so much work but with one exception it is the fun kind of work_

_With that I am really happy to be bringing you all another chapter, thanks for readin and all that_

_Ymarkteg OCs 10 is going up on deviantArt and with that Regalshin continues..._

_..._

_...still sore..._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Fortress City, Pyrnaz**

Walking into the capital city, Rhogam turned to the group with a grin "We made it, all in one piece, like I expected any less!"

"Just saying that makes me think you did…" Orgoth muttered to which Rhogam just laughed.

Shaking her head, Tyazaer turned to the merchants "For a trip to the Negative Wastes we're going to need more stuff, especially if we have to ascend the Umbarra Heights and then double back, suffice to say, it won't be easy."

Lune chuckled "After what has happened, not just on the Hijtam Shield, we're ready for anything."

"Any volunteers to help Fistivus and Lune load their carts at the market?" Soren asked to which Mikel raised his hand "I'm built to lift stuff."

"I'll make sure he doesn't drop any of it." Leena commented as she walked alongside him and joined the merchants.

"When have I ever-"

"Every time we've loaded the carts…" as the four joined the crowds of people walking through the streets, Tyazaer called Soren and Mia over "This city is home to a lot of people that desire a more peaceful life…someone who lives here that you may be interested in…is former general Joltam."

"Murawk has a habit of speaking about his hate of that man…isn't he over one hundred years old or something?" Mia asked to which Tyazaer smiled and Rhogam added in "As old as he is, he seems spry as always, definitely the last guy anyone wants to mug."

Tyazaer turned and ran her hand through her horse's main "I'm going to take this girl to get taken care of for a bit, Rhogam, show them to the good places, not any of your late night taverns."

To'Eltz grinned "You and Mikel should get along just fine in that regard…"

Rhogam shrugged "Nothing wrong with that…I don't always do it since we're out on the road a lot and the last thing Tyazaer wants is a tipsy partner…but when I get the chance…"

The group fell into line behind him and headed into the city.

* * *

Having watched Soren and Mia's Troop enter the city, Murawk sighed "Part of me thinks this is…terrible…but the other! A brilliant chance to exact my revenge and get another go at Soren and Mia has appeared before me, I'd be a huge fool to not take fate up on this opportunity."

One of his soldiers kneeled next to him "Are you sure? Pyrnaz is the capital, they have a lot-"

"I know what they have…I don't care and neither should you…we died long ago…this time, we'll take him with us."

The soldier nodded and returned to the rest of the group as Murawk closed his eyes and remembered his last vision.

_He fell to his knees, impaled by countless weapons in all his limbs and torso, unable to move or stand do to the blades the ripped through his knees._

_He looked up and saw Joltam, the cowardly man who brought over fifty men to fight him, instead of facing him in one on one combat he ordered them to strike._

_Murawk acknowledged that he would do this to anyone but from someone like a General of Anondye and one of the most renown at that, made this situation more disgusting than most of Murawk's killings._

_Unable to speak do to the lance in his throat he wanted to say how impressed and disgusted he was at Joltam who approached him and ended the berserker._

Clenching his fist, digging his nails into his palm and drawing blood he grinned "Soon, Helswath, you will be covered in all the blood you could possibly desire."

* * *

"Bringing along Michalis as well?" Tyazaer commented as Kay'Shera followed her with the bird walking along the snowy roads, attracting several children who have most likely never seen a roc before.

"He deserves it after everything we've gone through…which reminds me, I've been meaning to ask the name of your mount, she seems very brave."

Tyazaer nodded "She is indeed; I had a hard time thinking of a good name until Alsyia came to me."

"Is that…"

The paladin nodded "Alsyia was the name of one of Regalshin's greatest cavalry commanders and the first female one. She led the army of horsemen into battle and was met with many victories."

As they reached a stable with many other horses they also noticed a few wyverns flying free overhead. "Here we are." The paladin commented and continued walking with Kay'Shera close behind.

* * *

"Hello! You will undoubtedly get the best deals here, love!" said a red haired woman to Fistivus as he approached.

"I must say everything…wait…haven't I met you before? Gods curse this old memory."

"No worries, the name is Anna, no one matches my prices!" She stated proudly as Fistivus glanced at the various wares around while Mikel helped Lune load a few things onto her cart.

"See, I haven't dropped anything!"

As Leena loaded something, she laughed "I caught the stuff you dropped!"

"It didn't hit the ground!" he called back as she jumped on the cart and positioned the supplies around in a very organized fashion.

"Mikel!" the warrior turned and walked over to Fistivus "What's up? Got some more stuff for me to lift?"

"Wow, quite the muscles you have, handsome." Mikel turned to Anna who winked and chuckled "Oh these things are nothing; I can lift five times this."

"That'd be something to see." Fistivus pushed a crate into Mikel "No time for your nonsense Mikel, go on, take this."

"There is always time for this 'nonsense' Fistivus, you were young once." To that the merchant laughed and conceded his point as Mikel marched away keeping an eye on Anna until he walked right into Leena who grabbed the crate from him.

He noticed the look in her eyes and chuckled nervously "I can take this Leena…no need to…"

Releasing a frustrated sigh she stomped away to finish with Lune's cart as Mikel felt the crate nearly slip out of his grasp.

* * *

Rhogam showed them to a cozy inn and a good eatery "When we set up around here, it makes a quick go-between the points we study outside the city walls and these great establishments. "Tyazaer prefers to camp out in the snow but I think the walk is worth it."

Soren realized how tired he was and as Rhogam, Mia, To'Eltz and Lyle took off to eat he looked over to Wyre and Wayu retiring before turning to the stationary Orgoth.

"What are you doing, Orgoth."

"Just keeping focus on…never mind…that Leah fellow wasn't a Tellian correct?"

Soren shook his head "No, it has taken much longer than I thought it would to meet with someone, but eventually…"

"Soren! You aren't coming to eat?" Mia asked stopping next to him.

Soren smiled "No, I feel unbelievably tired…maybe later…"

Mia shook her head "It's fine, the mountain climb was quite the trip."

"I always wish I was as energetic as you." Soren stated, to which Mia waved him off "I love the part of you that is more level and focused than my scatterbrained self."

"I guess we both have distinct advantages and disadvantages." He kept staring at her large smile before embracing her and kissing her "I'll see you later."

"Sure…and you are energetic, Soren…just, in your own way."

"In certain situations I suppose, but I'm more than content to leave it to you, now go eat before you starve."

Laughing she kissed him again before walking off.

"Soren…" The sage turned to the knight from Euto who seemed concerned about something, instead of continuing he shook his head "Get some rest, we'll talk later."

Soren nodded and left as Orgoth walked away as well.

"Wyre? Wayu?" Soren asked knocking on a door, Wyre emerged alone "Wayu took off to take a shower before turning in…we have the time for-"

"We'll need the time if the Negative Wastes are as bad as we've been told. No need to worry."

Wyre nodded "Alright. By the way Soren…is it okay that Leah left? He is a close friend and an excellent fighter."

"He trusts Tyazaer and Rhogam…but I would've liked it if he stood with us…it's been too long since I last saw him." Soren turned, thinking before facing Wyre again.

"Anyway, I'm going to rest, probably black out…have a good evening."

Wyre nodded with a smile "Nothing is going to be easy for us after this, we have to cherish this time."

"Definitely." Waving, Soren took off to his room as Wyre closed the door.

* * *

"Nearly my entire life has been among ice and snow, I can't imagine a burning country like Sarhara…I wouldn't be surprised if I just fell over dead when I entered that nation." The Froghul said with a laugh as he took a long drink.

To'Eltz shrugged "I grew up surrounded by sand and heat, its different here but not impossible…"

"I think the cold is easier to get used to, personally…you can't do much to get comfortable when you are sweating oceans." Mia commented as she ate.

Lyle chuckled "This is true…at least here we can just bundle up if the cold gets to us."

Rhogam: I suppose, we Froghuls wear these cloaks out of tradition, not so much frost…I have this armor but also a comfortable…shirt you could say…beneath it so the frigid armor doesn't contact my skin, it is more of an annoyance than an actually cold feeling.

To'Eltz: I see…there really isn't anything we do to make the heat comfortable…we just live with it.

Mia: Honestly, I prefer the normal weather of Anondye.

Rhogam: Sounds good…no extremes there…I hear Numengate is like that most the year except for the winter where lots of Regalshin frost sweeps into the nation.

Mia: Really? That would be something interesting to see.

Lyle: Indeed…though I'm more interested in visiting Pozem, you ever been there Rhogam?

Rhogam: Not much…I have visited Tier the Pozem city on the Regalshin/Pozem border.

To'Eltz: Living in Pozem must be some kind of challenge…no extreme cold or heat or vast forests like the other nations, it's practically all earth and stone.

Mia: I imagine the people are just as unique.

Standing and stretching Rhogam sighed deeply "When we wrap up the business in the Negative Wastes, we'll visit the nation together, and it will be an experience for all of us."

* * *

Orgoth walked through the streets, looking around; he saw Mikel, Leena, Fistivus and Lune though the mercenary didn't seem too happy with the warrior trying to talk to her. "Those two are quite the pair…"

Lost in thought the knight nearly bumped into another man "I apologize."

Facing the old man, he noticed that the man was smiling "You are a knight from Euto. How goes things down there?"

"You are from Euto as well? Regardless, when I left it was in pretty good shape, though the Research Center was in the middle of intense repairs."

The old man nodded "How is Sharlaan's daughter, Eminse?"

"She is the head of the Research Center...and she is married."

"I hope her life is happy...I really should visit her one of these days…" the old man noticed Orgoth's expression and waved him off "I apologize for the sudden questions from a stranger my boy…I'll be on my way, have a good night."

As the man walked away Orgoth continued down the streets, his focus had been on Lyle who he felt was an insecure man to say the least. However, Soren has grown to trust the swordmaster as evidenced by the battles in Euto and the Hijtam Shield, it should be all well and fine that the two are working together now as they are deathly effective, but Orgoth still has his doubts.

"Why did I have to take on my mother's obsessive sixth sense?"

Orgoth came to a stop and turned quickly, almost as if to answer him, he felt like someone was following him. He practically knew it wasn't a member of the troop. Deciding he walked and thought enough he turned and headed back towards the inn.

* * *

"Still trying to figure out what they are?" Soren opened his eyes, he knew he was asleep but his mind wasn't letting him go.

He faced Ashnard again who mockingly waved at Soren "Hello."

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? You should be asking yourself 'What am I about!' It's obviously those Midnight creatures that seem to be incapable of feeling pain and can create weapons out of magical energy."

"Do you have a theory you'd like to share, do me a favor for once in your nonexistent life."

Ashnard shrugged "I know what you know."

"Am I really supposed to believe you aren't hiding a highly plausible theory just so I can get stabbed in the back when it comes true?"

"Ask yourself this tactician…how long have I, The Mad King been dead and gone only to emerge in this strange country…you've lived on it for years, you already know more than me…asking me those stupid questions is halting you from building your own theories. I may have been behind all the evil on Tellius, but this isn't Tellius, as brilliant as I am, I can't manifest into The Midnight's dreams and tell them to do this or that you fool!"

Soren turned away, how could this lead to Ashnard? The foes they face now probably would don't even know who he is or what he did to a land so far away.

"Why do you continue to appear before me?"

"Because I can…I know there is a dark thought in your head…should you face this master of the True Elder Magic. You believe he'll be able to use your deepest darkest fears against you. So you convince yourself you can hide them…only to allow them and myself to bubble up to the surface."

Soren sighed "I'm tired and I'm through with you…" Not facing Ashnard, Soren threw himself back on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

When morning came, Soren noticed that Mia had thrown her arms around him and smiled. He looked out the window and thought of the mission ahead, deciding to ignore it for the time being he closed his eyes.

Outside Lyle watched as Lune and Fistivus brought their carts up, now there was a third.

"Is another merchant joining us?"

Tyazaer appeared at the helm of the third "Nope, this is just the supplies Rhogam and I brought when we went to the Negative Wastes long ago, not as big a cart as Fistivus or Lune's but there were only two of us. Regardless, the more room the better…we'll be leaving sometime today so make sure you're ready."

Lyle looked down and counted the three blades before grinning "Ready."

"I'm sorry! How could I resist! She had red hair and an irresistible wink!" Leena continued ignoring Mikel as she walked with Wyre, Wayu and Rhogam.

"Oh! So now the hair color matters!"

"You…the…blue green-ish is awesome too!"

"Oh! Too!"

Rhogam roared with laughter "Just stop Mikel, you are hurting yourself."

"Why are you so offended? I thought-"

Rhogam grabbed Mikel in a headlock "Just let her cool down, it won't take as much time in this nation as others but I'd still be wary."

Mikel sighed but followed Rhogam's advice and stopped talking.

Wayu looked back and smiled "Mikel and Leena are just perfect…"

"Hmm…you and I have different definitions for the word perfect." Wyre commented, Wayu shook he her head "No, they really are perfect."

Wyre turned to see Leena close behind and Mikel further back with Rhogam. "Leena…not that it is any of my business, but don't you think-"

"What?" Wyre faced Wayu who shook her head before she turned to Leena "Never mind, he wasn't going to say anything!"

Rhogam then noticed another red haired woman walk close by "Hey Mikel, look!"

"Huh…oh…wait…are you supposed to be offering me good or bad advice?"

"Neither, just showing you how not to strike out! Excuse me, ma'am."

Mikel watched Rhogam approach this striking woman, he looked at her face, she was beautiful but that wasn't why. She had this look in her eyes, something he recalled seeing in some of his comrades. Namely-

"Mikel!" He turned to face Leena "What? No! I-"

Before Leena could continue Mikel walked past her having noticed something on a roof. "Hey, Rhogam."

"Excuse me…yes Mikel, I'm in the middle of something."

"Do people normally walk on the roofs of their houses around here?"

"No, why do you ask?" Rhogam then noticed Mikel's hand grip tightly on the bow slung at his side. Cursing silently he turned back to the woman.

Leena approached Mikel slowly "What is it?"

"I don't know…but it isn't good." The warrior answered still gripping the bow tightly.

* * *

Soren and Mia walked hand in hand through the snow covered streets; Soren enjoyed looking at Mia's excited face as she took in all the sights and commented on the buildings and places they should visit when the whole incident wraps up.

She noticed him staring and laughed slightly "Keep your eyes on the road Soren."

He chuckled "Much more difficult than it sounds…"

Behind them, Lyle and Tyazaer walked, she started by telling the swordmaster about the city but noticed that his eyes were focused on Soren and Mia ahead.

"What are you to them?" she asked, to which Lyle raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Are you one of the first people they met when they came to Ymarkteg or are you…just, significant to them in anyway...no offense."

Lyle faced Tyazaer "I only met them after they settled in the Lis Forest and began visiting Corelis regularly, living normal lives like everyone else in the city. Mia began teaching at Kino's Dojo where I taught as well…it was only to earn enough money to go on a journey to Pozem."

Tyazaer: I see…how long were you teaching?

Lyle: Before or after I met Soren and Mia?

Tyazaer: Both, I suppose.

Lyle: About nine months, Kino was easy to work for…and afterwards I was there for a few years.

Tyazaer: Years…

Lyle: I left Corelis after Mia asked if I'd lend my sword to their journey…I'm glad I hadn't left yet.

Tyazaer: Why not?

Lyle: Why didn't I leave? I told you, I was saving money for a trip to Pozem.

Tyazaer noticed Lyle return his gaze to Soren and Mia "But, if you were there for nine months…I'm certain another half year maybe a full one would get you enough…why'd you stay for-"

"What are you getting at? Maybe I decided to work for more money to extend my trip elsewhere…or maybe I-"

"Didn't want to leave?" Lyle stopped walking at that and faced Tyazaer.

"Why is it, every new comrade feels the need to grill me with these bullshit questions, it was Orgoth and To'Eltz before you…I'm not taking this shit from anyone anymore."

Lyle stormed off, leaving the paladin standing in the snow looking after him worried before glancing over to Soren and Mia who, luckily, didn't catch what was going on.

* * *

As Orgoth finished tightening the supplies down and getting the carts in final traveling order, To'Eltz came up to him "Where did you go yesterday?"

"Me? Just…around…I was thinking…"

"About what?" Kay'Shera added, joining the two.

Orgoth sighed, "Everything I suppose…"

To'Eltz nodded and looked at Kay'Shera "I apologize; we're probably the most boring pair to be stuck with."

"From what I know about you two, you aren't boring, just really careful and insightful about things…you don't even fully trust some of the other troop members, right?"

Orgoth grinned "Well, I for one didn't know you to be that insightful, Kay'Shera."

The roc knight pushed her blue hair from in front of her eyes "Michalis tells me these things…you two speak very plainly when you think no one is around. Though I'm really happy that the two of you don't care about my history…even though you figured out the truth…this is a testament to your intelligence."

To'Eltz took off his hat and waved it, brushing off the light snow on it "Two and two make four, Kay'Shera, to anyone with a decent brain you aren't too hard to figure out…no offense."

The roc knight shook her head and couldn't resist letting out a small chuckle "Since we left Sarhara and those people that know me…I think being more open about it is alright, especially after a talk I had with Mia."

Orgoth jumped down from the cart "Soren and Mia, quite a pair to bring together a group like this and manage it as well as they have."

"Two halves of a perfect circle…you never see a pair of people who can operate so well together." To'Eltz added in.

Kay'Shera and Orgoth glanced at each other then to To'Eltz who raised an eyebrow "What? Just speaking the truth…"

Michalis landed near Kay'Shera and she placed the side of her head against Michalis fur, her hands brushing him as he told her something.

"Orgoth…To'Eltz…Michalis feels a dark desire…several people full of hate have entered Pyrnaz from all sides…"

Orgoth and To'Eltz glanced at each other quickly before withdrawing their weapons "Can Michalis-"

Before the trickster could finish there was an explosion followed by screams, Orgoth, despite his armor took off and yelled at the other two to keep up.

Wyre turned around upon hearing the explosion "We've moving! Now! Make sure-"

Wyre trailed off as Rhogam told the red haired woman next to him to run, she took off extremely quickly but Wyre could swear she looked familiar.

Wayu continued for the sage "Make sure your weapons are ready and you know where everyone else is! We're going!" Grabbing Wyre's arm, Wayu pulled him along and they headed towards the sight of the disturbance.

Having stormed off, Lyle turned in shock as a building next to him exploded; several people ran screaming with flames covering their bodies. Arrows struck several confused civilians as more people began screaming, Lyle looked up on a roof and recognized the man's attire "Korgans!"

Taking his blades out he leapt onto the roof and killed the man with little effort.

"Tsk, tsk." Lyle turned as a massive hand grabbed his head and lifted him. Kicking and struggling he swung one blade as his other hand grabbed his opponent's arm.

His blade bounced off the armor as he heard Murawk speak "I'm not here to deal with you or your friends…there is more to this attack than wanting you lot dead, now get out of my sight!"

Murawk swung around and threw Lyle towards the ground, Tyazaer on Alsyia ran by quickly, grabbing Lyle before he crashed into the ground.

Shaking his head and realizing who saved him he opened his mouth to say something before she cut him off "I'm sorry about what I said but now is not the time!"

Soren and Mia entered the battle field and engaged several of the Korgan warriors on the ground cutting up civilians.

Tyazaer looked up, eyes meeting with Murawk's even though his face was hidden by his helmet she saw the rage and fury burning in his red eyes.

"I see Soren and Mia have new friends…once again…irrelevant!" Murawk jumped into the air and raised Helswath above him, the axe began to bleed and with a massive swing, a wave of blood crashed into a building and blew it up like the last one. Murawk fell into the ruined building as it caught fire only to break out and continue his rampage.

Kay'Shera shot through the air, lance stabbing into a Korgan swordsman before he could kill a civilian. To'Eltz and Orgoth ran out of an alley and directly engaged a pair of Korgans while Rhogam's group finally arrived from the opposite end, charging down the street towards the combat.

"I know you are here! I won't stop destroying this pathetic city until you face me!"

The Pyrnaz Elite Guard flooded the street, Murawk shook his head "Not you!" Dashing towards them he began ripping the guard to shreds, arms, heads, legs and torsos fell to the ground as the snow became red and Helswath began to scream.

Soren could not believe how easily Murawk killed the Elite Guard, of the forty men that arrived to save the city; none were left standing after the few minutes of the Korgan Leader's rampage.

As Tyazaer killed an axe Korgan, Lyle called out to her, she turned as he leapt and sliced through an arrow "Now, we're even."

She smirked and reared her horse before charging towards To'Eltz and Orgoth as they pushed their foes back.

Three more Korgans ran towards the pair only for one to be impaled by Wayu's spear, a lightning bolt hit the spear, lighting the Korgan's body while Kay'Shera dove down and struck another.

Reeling from the blow from above Rhogam tackled the man to the ground and mauled him with his axe.

Mikel and Leena leapt onto the roofs and took out the sniping Korgans that continued to kill panicked civilians. The pair turned as Murawk blew up three more buildings including a large training hall that loudly and violently collapsed on itself before catching fire.

Soren and Mia unleashed their Branded Fire towards Murawk but it burned harmlessly against the Berserker's armor. Turning he aimed Helswath at them and charged, barreling through Orgoth and To'Eltz who flew into ruined buildings before swinging at the pair. The blood wave shot towards them but the pair leapt over it, turning, Soren saw it strike the ground and explode "What the hell?"

Mia charged Murawk who caught her blade with his hand, she ignited Ein'Tosen, burning into his hand, and with a laugh Murawk kicked Mia away and leapt into the air. Kay'Shera was shocked and tried to move away. The Korgan struck Michalis throwing the roc and rider into a building, tearing through the roof.

"Kay'Shera!" Tyazaer called before turning to face Murawk who charged towards her, Rhogam, Mikel and Leena joined her as the four engaged the raging leader. Three axes collided, sparks erupted from Rhogam's as Leena's blade scratched against Murawk's armor. Tyazaer's hook end of her lance caught into Murawk's armor and tore off a small section. Wyre fired his brave bolt into Murawk but the leader shrugged the attack off and with a massive back hand, threw Mikel into the same building Kay'Shera crashed into.

Soren and Mia attacked from behind as Wyre joined the struggle, Murawk spun around with his axe causing a ring of red to appear around him and explode knocking the entire troop into the air and then crashing into the floor all around him.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Murawk screamed as Soren stood, Murawk turned, Helswath crashing into Soren's blade and forcing the sage to one knee.

"I suppose…you'll have to do…"

"Murawk."

Noticing the berserker's loss of attention, Soren rapidly fires off Rexcalibur, spinning Murawk into the air and slamming him into the ground.

Orgoth turned slowly, seeing Murawk stand and ignore Soren to face another man who appeared among the blood soaked snow.

"You!" Orgoth called, recognizing the old man he bumped into the night before.

Murawk grinned "General…Joltam…"

"I was promoted to Marshall after your death…but I've long since retired…never did I imagine I'd see you again…" the old man said, Orgoth noticed he was now armed with a blade strapped to his back. _"He isn't going to engage Murawk…is he?"_

Murawk laughed "I thought that you would hear of my actions across Ymarkteg and seek me out…I am very disappointed that I had to come find you."

The berserker threw off his helmet and crushed it under his foot, revealing his blood red hair and eyes as well as his heavily scarred face. Smiling, showing his razor teeth he began laughing again as Joltam took a few steps toward him.

"I knew nothing of this…there is no place in this world for someone like me…so I retired and vanished from the public eye…few know I still live here well into a hundred years…"

Murawk spat and turned to Soren "You can leave now…care for your wounded…I don't give a single shit…not anymore."

"You can't expect us to ignore all the death you've caused and the countless times you've tried to kill us!"

Murawk shrugged "That was as part of The Midnight…they kept me from finding Joltam but now that I am no longer a member, this precedes all of my previous engagements…this is why I am here!"

Soren glanced at Joltam as the old man brought his massive blade to bear, catching each other's eyes, Soren knew that the man was counting on the troop.

Soren turned to Mia as the trueblade stood up, he nodded towards her before finding Wyre among the fallen "Get everyone in fighting shape…this isn't over…"

The thunder sage nodded as he pulled out his staff, Murawk screamed and charged Joltam as Soren and Mia took off towards him.

Axe and blade clashed, sparks shooting everywhere, Joltam roaring just as loudly back to Murawk as the weapons flew apart and collided again. Dancing across the blood stained snow the pair continued to exchange blows, each clash louder than the last and each blow pushing the other back with intense recoil.

As Mia leapt into the air, Joltam disengaged Murawk causing the Korgan to chase after him; Mia impaled her blade into his upper back, straight through the armor. Murawk turned and grabbed her as multiple air slashes cut into him. Joltam doubled back as Mia kicked Murawk and leapt away, the former Marshall leapt and struck against Murawk's side as the man turned back and with a powerful fist, punched Joltam and caused him to skid across the ground, nearly slamming into a wall.

Soren landed in front of Murawk and pulled out his blade to catch Helswath again, noticing the axe was dripping blood Soren quickly moved away as the massive weapon burned through Soren's blade, leaving him with a short, jagged end.

"What is with that weapon?" Soren muttered.

Joltam kept his eyes on Helswath as well and shook his head "Murawk didn't have that when he was at large in the past…where did that come from?"

As Soren and Mia backed up to stand next to Joltam, Mia spoke up "We're not sure, but he's always had it from the first time we met him."

As Murawk slammed his axe into the ground again he roared and charged towards them, dragging Helswath through the snow leaving a blood red trail.

"Not gonna happen!" Lyle yelled, leaping in from the side and slashing Murawk, ignoring it the man spun, bringing Helswath's pole into Lyle's stomach, throwing him into the snow.

Back now to Soren and Mia he faced Rhogam and Mikel, both yelling loudly as they swung their axes at him. Countering the attacks, Murawk knocked the two weapons away before spinning again and throwing a blood wave at Rhogam and Mikel, as they flew away and Helswath was as far away from Murawk as it could go, Joltam shot forward followed by Soren's Arcwind, Murawk started to turn until Wyre emerged and fired Brave Bolt.

Caught between the attacks, Murawk was hit in the front and back by magic before being stabbed in the lower back by Joltam.

Kay'Shera and Tyazaer, on their mounts charged in, dashing past Murawk and striking him as he swung around, Joltam's blade still in his back he grabbed the old man by the neck and threw him in the air before striking him with the flat side of Helswath, shooting him into the snow.

Mia and Lyle moved in again, blades being countered by the mighty Helswath as Leena and To'Eltz ran across several ruined roofs, leaping as Murawk began to swing Helswath again. With all their force they kicked against Helswath pushing it back, delaying Murawk's attack and allowing Mia and Lyle to make quick cross cuts against his body armor. There was an X visible on Murawk's chest armor as he finished bringing Helswath down, a ring of blood shot out, covering the area and exploding, throwing Mia and Lyle away before he turned back and cleaved through Leena and To'Eltz, knocking them down with grave injuries.

Turning again, Murawk noticed Wyre preparing a spell and charged him, Orgoth emerged and unleashed his spear head, Murawk easily knocked the approaching projectile away. Wayu leapt off of Michalis and landed in front of Murawk, he roared at her as she spun her lance and lodged it into the middle of the X on his chest plate.

With a powerful swing, Wayu was thrown into another building followed by Orgoth, at point blank Wyre held his finger out, unleashing a stream of Arcthunder through Wayu's spear and into Murawk's body. As the electricity crackled and shot into the snow all around, Joltam appeared again and grabbed the hilt of his blade, sticking out of Murawk's back. He cried out as he pushed it further through before ripping it out again.

As Wyre continued his onslaught, Mia, Lyle and Joltam attacked from behind, Murawk grinned despite the searing pain of Wyre's attack and coughed up blood all over the floor in front of Wyre.

The sage's eyes widened as the blood erupted into flames and exploded, burning the man's face and throwing him away.

Ripping Wayu's spear out Murawk turned around and stabbed Lyle with the weapon. The swordmaster was shocked at the familiar spear now in his body before he was struck by Murawk's axe. Mia's Ein'Tosen flared to life as she began striking at Murawk alongside Joltam. Kay'Shera and Tyazaer returned again, as they moved in, Rhogam and Mikel backed them up by firing as many arrows as they could towards Murawk.

While Mia's blade burned and sliced through Murawk, he ignored it and tackled Joltam to the ground before stealing his blade, turning he threw it towards Rhogam and Mikel, the two dove aside as it embedded into the snow.

Ignoring the arrows in his legs much like most of his injuries he knocked Mia away again as Soren, with a stray blade from one of the fallen Korgans, threw his weapon, guided by Arcwind into the X on Murawk again.

"You all surprise me…you are much more skilled at fighting me then back in the Emerald Hold and the Grove Mine…not to mention what I saw at Sarhara Palace…but I will take the life of Joltam! I literally have nothing to lose!"

Raising Helswath in the air it began to spray like a fountain, blood then started to rain down, Soren leapt out of range, feeling a burn and called everyone to get away from Murawk.

Bringing the axe down the snow around him burst into flames and several blood droplets stopped in midair, surrounding Murawk.

On the other side of the burning snow, To'Eltz stood up and glanced over to Tyazaer "Any chance…we'll get help…from the stronghold?"

The paladin shook her head "I'm sure they know the entire elite guard was wiped out…they aren't going to commit any more of their forces when there are perfectly able troops around…in this case, us."

To'Eltz spat "If they knew Murawk only wants Joltam dead…that'd be enough to stop them from helping us."

Leena turned to him "Whoa! Don't say that!"

Rhogam chuckled "Unfortunately…it's true…and you know why they wouldn't care?"

To'Eltz nodded as Rhogam continued "Because it'll preserve the peace."

Murawk charged out of the flames towards Joltam, Soren and Mia as Tyazaer held up Joltam's blade and called Kay'Shera.

Any of the standard blades lying around have either melted from the blood or will be destroyed by Murawk so Soren decided to fall back and rely on his magic as Mia engaged the titan directly.

Joltam looked up as Kay'Shera threw the blade, it stuck into the snow near the Marshall. Acknowledging her, he grabbed it and moved in as Mia leapt away from an attack, "Look out!" Soren called as a spray of blood followed her.

She shielded herself as best as possible as the explosion followed and knocked her away. Joltam and Murawk's weapons collided again, the snow around them bursting into flames, ashes and snowfall from above coming to a stop around the pair as their weapons sparked against each other.

Lyle opened his eyes slowly as To'Eltz stood over him, Wayu was at his side holding her lance and apologizing, he waved her away with a smile "I'm not dead…you've no need to apologize."

To'Eltz stood "Stay here…you aren't the only one with great injuries and we still need to help them finish this…"

Lyle nodded as To'Eltz took off, followed by Kay'Shera, Tyazaer, Orgoth, Leena, Rhogam and Mikel.

Lyle then turned to see Wyre lying nearby and sighed, struggling to get up. Wayu placed a hand on his chest "You go over there now, you'll get killed."

As the two broke apart, Soren shot an Arcwind spell, Murawk moved back as Joltam seized the chance to leapt at him, Murawk stopped the blade with his shoulder armor and elbowed Joltam away as another gust of wind shot past him. Moving forward he slammed his axe into Joltam's shoulder, destroying all the armor there as a powerful tornado barreled into his side. As Murawk skidded away, feet dragging through the snow, Joltam followed up with a powerful slash, sending bits of Murawk's armor all over the floor. He was struck by Helswath in the side, surprised as Murawk ripped it away, cutting into Joltam's flesh.

With battle cries, the rest of Soren and Mia's Troop arrived and engaged Murawk as Joltam stumbled away.

Soren clenched his teeth as Tyazaer was grabbed off her horse; she still managed to sink her lance into the big man's shoulder before being thrown into an approaching Orgoth.

Mia walked slowly next to Soren; he turned to her and noticed the burns "Are you alright?"

"I'll live…but we have to finish this…"

Soren nodded "Murawk is known for having an impossible threshold of pain…and being revived from the dead, he cares for very little now…actually, nothing."

Joltam walked over to the pair, his face showed intense pain but he ignored it and spoke to them "That weapon…Helswath…we need to take it away from him…without it, I have no doubt we can kill him."

Soren looked over as Murawk struck To'Eltz and Leena with the axe before swinging around and catching Rhogam, throwing him high into the air and into the roof of a building.

"I only know about Helswath what I researched alongside Mikel. It is the same axe wielded by Anondye's most notorious master, Gashuuka…wielding it he bloodied all the other nations during the Darkest Days of War…"

Joltam turned to Murawk as the berserker slammed Mikel into the ground before being struck by Kay'Shera and Leena from behind and Orgoth from the side, all unwilling to give up.

"The Darkest Days of War…the age before the warring ages we know of…everything began there because of the lords and masters of the ancient five nations…Gashuuka being one of them…even beating back Regalshin's own master, Meltraitis. I've no doubt most of their power is from their weapons and if Murawk won't let it go, there is only one thing we can do."

Murawk swung towards Tyazaer and Leena but upon hearing Joltam call him he turned quickly "Aren't I your primary target?"

"At this point…I just want to kill everything!"

Charging towards the Marshall their weapons again met, despite his age, Joltam recalled everything of Murawk's abilities and while he was stronger, more savage and less caring it was the same man underneath. Though Joltam has aged and knows he won't be able to keep up with the berserker much longer, _"Soren, Mia, let's make this plan work…"_

As Joltam was pushed away Soren attacked from afar, Rexcalibur caused a powerful gust to appear around Murawk, keeping him pinned as Joltam charged in and began striking. Both weapons claimed blood from the other as the gust raged more before Joltam threw himself away, large spears of ice shot into Murawk, he broke a few but the others found their mark, bleeding the man or slicing through armor.

In the mist of wind, snow and ice, Joltam moved in again and brought his sword onto Murawk's arm, leaving a large gash. The berserker roared and forced Helswath into Joltam's gut, rending the armor and ripping into his skin causing the old man to cough out blood before swinging him away.

Mia took that chance and leapt into the air, spinning and releasing purple flames all over and around Murawk who shielded himself as they burned against him.

Mia landed near Murawk and swung her blade; suddenly the man grabbed it and tore it away from her before punching her to the floor.

"Shit!" Soren called out and charged in only to be met with a stream of blood that exploded and knocked him aside.

As Murawk grabbed Mia's neck he raised her into the air and laughed, even as Lyle and Wayu sank their weapons into his back and Wyre shot an Arcthunder straight into Murawk's face.

"Your neck wasn't the one I wanted to snap first…I apologize!" Murawk stated as he began laughing.

Joltam tried to move in but the latest strike caused him to fall on his knees "Mia!" Soren called out, the trueblade held a finger out and shot into Murawk's face but he turned away before tossing her into the ground and raising Helswath above his head "Die!"

"_You've caused enough death…enough for all the men in your employ…"_

_A large berserker grinned and turned to face the bearded man who spoke to him "So…general…you are the best they could send to kill me? End the Korgans?"_

"_My name is General Joltam…and yes…I am Anondye's best."_

_Murawk laughed as a Korgan tossed an axe over to Murawk._

"_Just to make sure your men don't interfere…" Joltam whistled and countless knights of Anondye flooded the caves and began fighting and killing the Korgans._

_With a scream Murawk charged at Joltam and the general's blade met the berserker's axe._

A red arrow shot into the fray and sunk into Murawk's left eye causing him to stumble back and scream.

"Now!" Mia leapt up and grabbed Ein'Tosen, igniting it and bringing it down on Murawk's arm.

_As Joltam's blade left countless scars against Murawk's body the general asked "Why do you wear minimal armor?"_

"_I don't need it…those cuts, I can't even feel them!" The berserker yelled as he cut into the general's armor._

_Time seemed to slow for the pair as they fought while around them Korgans and knights fell, blood staining the caves._

As one hand gripped Helswath tightly and the other flew to his face, grabbing the arrow, he screamed unable to remove it without causing searing pain.

"What is this!? Why does it hurt so much! You bitch! What did you do to me!?"

_Murawk broke away from Joltam, both injured and breathing heavily as the last Korgan took a spear to the neck and fell over dead._

_All of Joltam's men surrounded the general and berserker "Sir! We-"_

"_Stay out of this!" Joltam called as he reengaged the general._

Mia screamed as her blade melted through Murawk's muscle and bone before completing its swing and crashing into the snow.

Murawk glanced to his right side, noticing his arm had been severed and laid on the floor still gripping Helswath.

"That isn't…how it happened…" he began screaming "Why!"

_Joltam and Murawk parted again before continuing, neither granting each other respite until Murawk's axe slammed into Joltam's side, forcing blood out of the man's side and tossing him over._

"_Now!" A man screamed as Joltam struggled to stand and stop the order._

"No!" He screamed as Soren spun and shot out a large stream of black flames, covering Murawk and burning him intensely.

Turning so his one good eye could see Joltam he screamed before the blood that poured out of his arm and covered the snow ignited, the entire troop was tossed into the air by the force as the explosion flattened any of the still standing buildings in the vicinity and Murawk vanished in the explosion.

_The dozens of soldiers around Murawk stabbed him from all sides, arms, legs, torso were filled with blades and spears. He was unable to move due to the blades that ripped through his knees, he still screamed that he would kill everyone in the room as Joltam stood. As his vision blurred and voices began to echo he saw, what looked like, Joltam striking the man standing next to him._

"_What…"_

"What?"

"_What did it…?"_

"Did that mean?"

"…"

"Joltam…"


	32. Regalshin Stronghold

_Why did I miss Saturday? Been filming since the week of the 22nd and this week we only had Saturday off so I did a lot of everything else and didn't get a chance to use the computer at all._

_With a brief self given respite I bring you a new chapter of Ymarkteg, several days late but here it is!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Regalshin Stronghold**

As silent snow filled the night sky and fell to the ground, it landed amongst the blood stained, burning ruins of a street in Pyrnaz. Standing aside, Soren watched as countless soldiers from the Regalshin Stronghold moved bodies and began the clean-up process on the battle site that would surely take several weeks to complete.

The rest of the troop sat around, mostly exhausted and relieved, Soren narrowed his eyes as he spotted Joltam's sword stuck in the ground. The former Marshall was critically injured by Murawk during the last attack and was taken by the medical team to be cared for.

Mia sat with Rhogam next to Lyle; the larger man had a hand on Lyle's back and was telling him of the stupidity of his last attack. "I'm pretty sure you and Wyre were told not to move from that spot! And you brought Wayu as well?"

Lyle shrugged "Desperate times…we did what we could and ultimately we won…and no one died."

Mia smiled "Unbelievable…there were moments were I was worried one of us would die…especially after seeing you impaled, Lyle…I'm glad we're all as stubborn as the next."

Lyle smiled at her and nodded as Soren turned to Tyazaer and Kay'Shera speaking with To'Eltz as he tended to their mounts. Near them, Mikel was laughing and clutching his injuries as Leena fixed him up, constantly telling him to hold still and be quiet. The brash warrior ignored her as he continued speaking with Orgoth, Wayu and Wyre. Despite the intense battle and his injuries, he wore a smile and joked, keeping everyone light and helping them recover in his own way. Soren could tell from Leena's smiles that she understood as well.

"Ah! Rhogam!" hearing his name, the Reaver turned to Soren "What's up boss?"

"I really owe you one for that arrow you put in Murawk's eye towards the end…thank you."

Rhogam smiled and put a hand on his back as Lyle and Mia thanked him, shaking his head he looked at Soren again "As much as I appreciate the sentiment, that wasn't me."

The group got quiet, even the others seemed to turn to the sudden silence. Soren glanced over to Mikel, the warrior stood and shrugged "It wasn't me…you are talking about the arrow Murawk took to the eye, right?"

Soren nodded and Mikel reaffirmed his statement, he didn't shoot the arrow either.

"Then who…" the group turned as a woman approached them, Rhogam and Mikel recognized her "Hey! You were there when the attack started!"

She smiled as Soren and Mia took a few steps forward. "Is that…"

"I heard one of you…was flirting with my wife to be…"

The pair turned slightly as a familiar red haired man dropped down from a roof, dusting himself before standing straight and giving his cocky grin to Soren and Mia.

"Tactician…hyperactive miss…good to see you two again…"

"Shinon! Uhnie!" Mia called out; the woman walked over to them and embraced each one at a time as Shinon sauntered over just giving them slight signs of acknowledgement.

Soren got close and held out his hand "Thanks for that save…it means a lot to me."

Shinon raised an eyebrow and looked down at Soren's hand before turning to see Uhnie's expression; with a sigh he shook Soren's hand "No worries…"

The rest of Soren and Mia's Troop got close with Wyre moving to the front Shinon seemed a little shocked at this "I thought one of you looked familiar…but I never imagined…"

"Good to see the both of you." Wyre stated as Mikel scratched his chin "This is that cocky archer you told us about…and the assassin from Thyremog?"

Mia nodded "Yes…everyone let me formally introduce you to Shinon and Uhnie, who by the way are engaged."

Shinon greeted each and every one of them, recalling their faces from the parts of the battle he saw, taking into account the weapons they used; no doubt Uhnie was doing the same. He liked to know as much about the people that he met, even learning how to read their personalities from his years with Uhnie.

Soren noticed that Shinon had Gore Eye slung across his back and though back to the moment the arrow struck Murawk and the Berserker's reaction to it.

Shinon looked about and was about to say something, shaking his head he looked over to Uhnie and passed her some sign. She turned to the group "We'd really like to catch up, if you wouldn't mind we can take you all to our home."

Soren looked back to the military group and recalled what happened a few minutes after the battle.

* * *

_A wyvern landed in the field followed by several more from the direction of Regalshin Stronghold. An armed man with light purple hair hopped off his wyvern, after it roared the beast took off as the man walked up to the group._

"_Commander Yushez here…anyone care to explain what happened here?" The Regalshin royal officer asked the injured troop._

_Rhogam moved in front of Soren with a smile "Long story commander…"_

"_Rhogam? How did you get mixed up in this?"_

_Rhogam: Long story…in short we just saved this city from being ripped apart…if we weren't here, the perpetrators of this attack would've killed many more people._

_Yushez: Who were these perpetrators?_

_Rhogam: I'm afraid you wouldn't believe me…we're in no shape for this kind of talk though._

_Yushez: Very well…I expect a full briefing tomorrow!_

_Rhogam: You know me._

_As Yushez walked around Soren glanced at Rhogam who grinned until Tyazaer hit him in the back of the head. "Yushez is second in command to the current General Orkra who is a Froghul, one of the few to land any type of important position in royal hierarchy. Due to their close relationship he can…abuse it…to an extent with Yushez." She explained, Soren nodded and looked at Rhogam who smiled again._

"_Not just good looks and power, but also connections!" The Reaver stated with a chuckle._

* * *

"Sure, let's go." Together, the group fell into step close behind Shinon and Uhnie, the latter striking up conversations with different members of the group. Shinon listened intently and Soren noticed this.

"Checking to see if everyone is one the up and up without actually checking?"

Shinon grinned "You know it…damn it; this isn't like me, talking to you so…openly."

Soren shrugged "We've both come a long way from Tellius; I certainly hope you didn't think we'd stay the same."

Shinon laughed "I suppose not…though it seems we still attract the worst of the worst…I'm really eager to hear what this is all about."

* * *

At an unknown location, Norad Jyuugo stood, watching a figure form in front of him as his two COs he sent to track Soren and Mia returned.

"You two…"

"Sir, it seems the group engaged Murawk of the Korgan Clan and his remaining survivors at the Regalshin capital city and killed them all…"

Jyuugo turned to them "Murawk is dead?"

The other commander nodded "Yes sir…"

Jyuugo smiled as he turned away from them "Very well…you two will now earn designations…much like Qi'No and Lo'Tem who sacrificed their true identities…"

"We don't even remember our real names…sir…"

"Of course…it is nearly the same situation with the Midnight soldiers. Midnight 11 and 10 might be gone but Midnights 9, 8, 7 and 6 still continue to fight for us…"

Norad Jyuugo signaled Midnight 9 and Midnight 8 over and had them take over his job as he came down to the two soldiers, a smile appeared on his face "I have two perfect names for you…I just know you will love them and receive the power they bear."

The pair looked up at him as he spoke their names.

* * *

"So that makes our next goal the frost of the Negative Wastes and the Umbarra Heights past that…"

Shinon and Uhnie sat, stunned at Soren's story, Uhnie whispered to Shinon quickly and he nodded.

"We've been together for so long…hell, we toppled a goddess. But I've never heard of the attacks in Anondye, Sarhara or Numengate. Nobody here in Pyrnaz and probably all of Regalshin is familiar with it…well aside from the Froghuls Leah hangs out with."

"Which means Joltam was serious when he said that he heard nothing of Murawk's return…but why?" Tyazaer asked, To'Eltz cleared his throat "The very reason the Altar was brought about…the Regalshin Royalty is preserving the peace…"

Shinon spat "No way…"

Leena turned to the marksman "No way, what?"

"The whole 'preserve the peace' thing is a conspiracy theory that there are high ranking individuals in all the nations working together to keep the general populace from realizing there is still crime and death in their utopian age of peace. I don't believe it because it would be impossible to pull off, especially if you are familiar with the kings and rulers of the nations and their history."

Orgoth smiled "I know a lot of that…until Kanahana spoke to us about Gra'Tisk's past…how he killed someone and it was covered up as he was the future Sarhara King."

Uhnie shook her head "Kanahana…I'm guessing The Midnight knows his relation to you, why else would they bother sending men to Hitenticul to resurrect the vampire?"

Soren placed a hand on his forehead "I don't know how they figured that out…I don't just spew about Kanahana to anyone…"

Shinon shrugged "Maybe it slipped in one random conversation, we have been in Ymarkteg for years, and you never know what kind of people you really talked to, even in Corelis."

Tyazaer let out a long sigh and rubbed her eyes "It's been one of those days…and we have to go to the stronghold to speak to the General of the Regalshin Forces tomorrow…I think it's time we turned in…"

Rhogam nodded as Mikel stood and stretched "We should get going…and find Lune and Fistivus…hope their alright."

Soren stood and shook Shinon's hand as Uhnie gave Mia and Wyre a hug "Thank you, all of you for helping Soren and Mia…it is something seeing you again Wyre."

The sage smiled and bowed as the troop left the house.

Lyle walked alongside the group; Soren and Mia have a habit of bumping into old friends at the best times. "Excuse me."

The swordmaster turned to face Tyazaer "Oh…the paladin…what do you want?"

"I'm amazed at your determination and Soren and Mia seem to really depend on you…despite my initial-"

"You don't have to apologize or restate what you said…believe it or not, I get it. I'm not…what I seem…I don't know how to put it."

Tyazaer smiled "You have different faces…not a bad thing, pretty sure it throws everyone for a loop though, and I am sorry about the questions and the nosiness."

Lyle shrugged "It's cool I guess…aside from my personality you were right to chew me out for one thing…"

Tyazaer turned to see Soren and Mia then back to Lyle and held her hand out "Forgive and forget…we are together for the long run."

As Lyle shook it, he smiled "To the Umbarra Heights and back?"

The paladin shook her head "Not just that…possibly the whole way if that doesn't end this quest."

The troop found an inn and all but collapsed onto their beds and passed out instantly, finally allowing the fatigue from the battle against Murawk wear them down. With the berserker gone, the group still had to deal with Meloi and the Dune Guard whenever they decided to strike again, The Altar and The Midnight.

While things were looking up, there was still much work to be done including the traversal of the Negative Wastes, the daunting task they finally neared.

* * *

The next day found Soren, Mia, Rhogam and Tyazaer at the Regalshin Palace with Commander Yushez, awaiting the arrival of the Froghul leader of the entire Regalshin Force.

"I do apologize for the delay strangers." Said a woman as she entered the room, she had blue skin just like the other Froghuls; they also noticed a band across her head that covered her right eye. Soren and Mia did seem surprised. Rhogam glanced over to them "Did I forget a detail?"

She had an easy smile on her face as she walked over and sat down, gesturing for the rest to sit with her.

"I feel there is a lot to be explained from yesterday evening. What we barely know has worried our royal leaders, understandably so I'd assume."

Soren shook his head "I don't understand how none of you were aware of the Korgan and Dune Guard resurgence with all the damage they've done in Anondye, Sarhara and Numengate."

Yushez began to speak but Orkra held up her hand "It is a grievous oversight and I have no answer for you…Rhogam, is this all true?"

The Reaver nodded and gestured towards Soren and Mia "These two have been completely honest with Tyazaer and I, we believe their story and have seen enough to support it, not just Murawk's attack yesterday."

"You say the Dune Guard as well…anything else we should be aware of?" The commanding Froghul asked Soren and Mia, the two shared a quick glance.

* * *

"_That is not a good idea." Tyazaer commented after To'Eltz finished giving his plea to Soren and Mia._

"_Trust me…no one can know of this, I didn't even tell you all until recently!"_

_Mia sighed "We are basically lying to the Regalshin hierarchy by keeping The Altar under wraps."_

"_Exactly!" Tyazaer called out "So don't do it!"_

_Soren looked at To'Eltz "Explaining and getting them to believe that the Korgan Clan and The Dune Guard have been brought back from the dead is difficult but there is proof from the attack and bodies…explaining that a league of assassins works in this day and age fighting underground wars all over the continent…we'd lose any credibility with these people."_

_Rhogam shrugged "I would never have believed it if they didn't attack us back on the Hijtam Shield."_

_Mia put a hand on Tyazaer's shoulder "We can't talk to them about The Altar…maybe we'll come across someone else who listens, but for now."_

_Tyazaer sighed and rubbed the sides of her head with her hands "Fine…I still don't like it but I do see some sense in it…damn it."_

* * *

"No."

Orkra smiled "Alright then! We'll listen to what you have to say about these attacks on the other nations and go about our correspondence with them to figure out what is going on. Then you can be on your way…I assume you are going to the Negative Wastes eh?"

Tyazaer nodded "It's been too long and we've wanted to return to it."

Before Orkra could continue Yushez took a few steps forward "Just let them go? But-"

"We won't earn anything but distrust from other nations and people if we hold the very heroes who saved Pyrnaz…the correspondence will be a long and arduous process and no one should have to sit through that."

"We thank you for that." Mia stated to which Orkra just smiled "Whenever you are ready."

* * *

Outside the rest of the group was checking in with Fistivus and Lune, making sure everything was set one last time.

"When the others get here, we leave for the Negative Wastes! Personally, I can't wait!"

Leena rolled her eyes as Mikel laughed "This isn't going to be like anything else we've been through, according to Rhogam and Tyazaer it is unbelievably cold in the Negative Wastes at night. That is how it earned its name! As such we need to leave early so we'll probably have another night here and as soon as we wake up, off we go."

Mikel turned to her "One more night…I guess I can wait…do you…"

Leena stopped tightening a box and turned slowly "Do I?"

"Do you…want…?"

"Hey! Mikel! I could use a hand over here if you don't mind!" Wyre called, the warrior turned and nodded before smiling at Leena and walking away.

Leena turned back and gasped, taking a quick step away from Kay'Shera "Damn it! Don't do that! How long were you standing there?"

The roc knight smiled "Not long…you and Mikel need to stop letting your attitudes get in the way!"

"Can we please not talk about the brute right now; there are more important things at hand."

Kay'Shera laughed as she jumped off the merchant cart and stood next to the mercenary "It is because we have such a grave situation before us that we should enjoy these lulls in between."

Leena looked over to Kay'Shera before returning to work "I suppose…"

As Wayu finished laying down food for the horse she turned to see Fistivus, Orgoth, To'Eltz and Lyle talking and laughing near the male merchant's cart.

Wayu smiled as the men continued speaking, Lune joined her "Don't you wish we had more moments like this…we all know something huge is on the horizon but we can still enjoy ourselves."

Wayu nodded "We get respites here and there but it's always after a task is complete and as we prepare for the next one…nothing is anywhere closer to being settled than it was when we first started."

"You were with the troop from the beginning, right? Alongside Mikel and Lyle..."

Wayu nodded "Wyre as well…the way things are now I'm glad we've recruited so many people, we really need all the help we can get."

The troop all turned upon hearing Rhogam call out, the last four returned and they huddled together on the other side of the merchant carts.

"Seems our guesses were correct…the Regalshin Royalty knew nothing of Murawk or Meloi's actions or even the Midnight's unveiling in Myillheim a few weeks back. They are going to establish connections to see what they can do; in the meantime we have one more day of rest before we're off to the Negative Wastes. I can't thank all of you enough for continuing to stick around."

After Soren's address, the group told him how they didn't mind being together and despite everything enjoyed the experience before breaking up and heading into Pyrnaz.

Mia looked over to the Regalshin Stronghold, the large prisonlike structure was said to have been nearly destroyed during the warring ages, and she couldn't believe it.

Soren walked up to her "I'm off to the Stronghold's Library to learn more about this Helswath…want to come along? The faster I finish the faster we can find a place to have a quiet meal."

Mia smiled "I'd love that…besides…what worries me the most is how Murawk's corpse and Helswath were nowhere to be found…"

Soren looked across the snow and recalled Murawk's final moments after Mia slashed off his arm. He was still alive after that, the boiling blood on the snow that exploded and covered the area in a violent blast that took Murawk with it, left many possibilities.

The Archsage was certain that the berserker was not alive, but he didn't care, Helswath was gone and he needed to learn more about it and another thing that surprised him about the battle.

"Gore Eye…"

* * *

Alone in the cold, a man stood and looked out to the frost stretching as far as he could see. He heard the definite cry of one of his charges who he believed was long lost.

"It can't be…" Leaving his mountain hideaway he peered into the white as snow began to fall all around him.

"Something is coming…"

* * *

As Rhogam and Mikel ate with little care to how inappropriate it looked, Leena rolled her eyes and looked over to Tyazaer who smiled "You get used to it."

"You've been with Rhogam for a long time…there are some things about Mikel I'd rather not get used to…"

Tyazaer shook her head "Rhogam and I are just comrades, friends or as he calls us, The Questers. We do what we do because we love it…I know that is hard to believe…"

Leena shrugged and continued eating "Whatever you say, I don't judge and it's not my place to say anything…quite the life you have though."

"I've heard of the Euto Research Center and meeting someone like Orgoth makes me want to go there even more…people say knowledge is power but I truly believe it."

Leena nodded "It's helped me kill quite a few people, knowing what they do and when…I believe it too."

Tyazaer laughed nervously "Not quite what I meant…but I'll take it."

* * *

As Soren and Mia walked into the archive, she looked around, not nearly as vast as Sarhara's Western Archive but it was much more nicely kept.

"Anything we need to know about Helswath or Gashuuka should be with all the old history texts…might be a little hard to find."

"But nowhere near as difficult as the stuff we were looking for in Sarhara right?"

Before Soren could answer someone called out to them "You looking for this?"

The pair turned to see Joltam smiling and holding up a book.

* * *

Bidding Fistivus and Lune a good night, To'Eltz and Orgoth stood outside the inn looking up to the sky.

Orgoth glanced over to the trickster quickly "No need to say anything, Orgoth…you delve into character faster and deeper than anyone I've ever met. Whether or not you want to trust me I'm sure you know I have no intention of crossing you."

"Good guess…but that isn't what I wanted to say…"

To'Eltz grinned as Orgoth continued "What I did have in mind seems pointless after that though…I suppose it's just good we're all on the same side…"

* * *

"After encountering Helswath I wanted to learn as much as I could in regards to it…I may not be able to go along with you young people seeing as how that fight wore me down for the next five years…"

"It's alright, but are you sure you shouldn't be resting?" Mia asked to which the formal Marshall laughed "I'll have plenty of rest when I'm dead, until then I want to help you all as much as I can."

Soren and Mia sat at a table filled with books with Soren asking what the Marshall has learned so far. Sighing, Joltam spoke "Gashuuka of Anondye earned the titled Blood Cyclone at the height of his fame during the Dark Days of War, mostly due to Helswath and its hidden powers, all of which had to do with blood."

Soren and Mia each recalled how much more powerful and brutish Murawk grew as he drew more blood from them or as he was struck himself, Helswath didn't discriminate in where it got its power from and easily passed it into Murawk, no doubt aiding him in his ignorance of pain.

"However, Helswath wasn't the only demon weapon of its time…"

"Demon…weapon…?" Soren stated, not so much as a question but as a realization as he began drawing parallels.

"Yes, dark weapons of even darker origins that found their way into the hands of the masters of the Dark Days of War…"

* * *

As Kay'Shera and Michalis looped in the skies above, Wyre and Wayu watched and called out to the roc knight.

Lyle sat aside watching but not at all focusing on it. Much of the battle with Murawk still played itself over in his head, Lyle wanted to be able to protect what was most important to him and nearly died doing so in that battle.

His hand went to his chest and he recalled the black he saw when he was stabbed, he wanted nothing more than to power through the pain and cut down Murawk, but he was nowhere near that level.

"Lyle, you alright?" Wyre asked, standing near the younger man. Lyle shook his head and smiled "No, yeah…I'm fine…just thinking…"

Wyre chuckled "Don't think too hard, we have a lot ahead of us for the next few days, we'll need you in tip top shape."

Lyle nodded as Wyre walked away and turned to the sky again.

* * *

"Gashuuka and Meltraitis despised each other, the latter was known through Old Regalshin as the Piercing Star, a true master of the lance…they say his weapon always returned to him as far as he threw and as deep as it cut into anything…"

Soren looked over at Mia and then the two looked at Joltam "What was the lance's name?"

Joltam looked down at the book then back up "Gungnir."

Soren sat back down, frustrated as Joltam raised an eyebrow.

"We've encountered weapons like these before…twisted objects that had minds of their own and could corrupt and control their users."

Joltam put the book down, attention on the pair before him "Where?"

Mia cut in "During our travels, we passed through the land of Zatuo and got involved in a huge rebellion down there. There were three men known as the Demon Triad, Unotch, Yakaan and Heydhar, each wielding cursed weapons called Gore Eye, Singularity and Ijhalma. The arrow bolt that struck Murawk in the eye towards the end was from Gore Eye."

"You have such a dark weapon among you!?"

Soren shook his head "Shinon, a comrade of ours killed Unotch back in Zatuo and took Gore Eye, he's kept it ever since. I can't decide if it's a miracle or if he has some unshakeable will, but the bow has not affected Shinon in the least."

Joltam thought back to the moment when Murawk was about to bring his axe down on Mia.

"I've never seen a reaction like that from Murawk...he took a spear to the throat when he was originally killed but nothing like the howling madness from taking that arrow to the eye…do you think?"

Soren nodded "I don't know if their composition is the same or their origins but the Black Weapons of Zatuo and the Demon Weapons of Ymarkteg seemed linked and able to best or cancel out each other…"

The three sat in silence as countless scenarios flew through Soren's head.

_You won't figure it out at this table…you know that right?_

Ignoring the Mad King's voice Soren sighed as he, Mia and Joltam continued reading through the book.

* * *

_I really, really, REALLY had a hard time resisting this..._

Alone in the cold, a man stood and looked out to the frost stretching as far as he could see. He heard the definite cry of one of his charges who he believed was long lost.

"It can't be…" Leaving his mountain hideaway he peered into the white as snow began to fall all around him.

"Winter is coming…"

_I couldn't! I JUST COULDN'T!_

_In return for the wait a lot of pictures are hitting my deviantArt_

_The Goreion and Herion from the Ymtar Range chapter are going up_

_The Tag Team image of Orgoth, To'Eltz and Kay'Shera is going up_

_OC Sheet 11 with Yushez, Uhnie, Orkra, a young Eminse, a young Orgoth and two new characters named Kolkem and Ushnae_

_As well as_

_An image of Ashnard and Shinon_

_Next chapter is only a few days away, it will be up on Saturday! _


	33. The Negative Wastes

_Late again!? Sorry bout that!_

_Nothing really stopped me from posting it Saturday except my own fatigue from the last crazy 3 weeks and desire to do a lot of other things_

_But here it is! Finally arrived in the Negative Wastes!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**The Negative Wastes**

Early the next day found the troop with Pyrnaz to their backs and the snow covered fields of Regalshin before them.

Following Rhogam and Tyazaer once again with Fistivus and Lune in back, the troop headed towards the Negative Wastes.

Soren was still thinking a lot about what he and Mia spoke to Joltam about, but after that Soren recalled that he needed a blood sample from a Tellian. He strongly considered going to see Shinon and return to Mia quickly but it was inconvenient at the time and while he and Shinon weren't bitter anymore, well, as bitter, he didn't think asking Shinon of all the Greil Mercenaries would be a good idea. If the run-ins with Shinon, Uhnie and Leah meant anything, they'd eventually run into someone else and Soren was hoping for that.

To'Eltz sat on one of the merchant carts focusing extremely hard on the surrounding area. The Altar made their debut show back on the Hijtam Front and while Ejim'Wot is dead his superior Quo'Eltis is still around and no doubt looking to capture or kill To'Eltz.

* * *

Elsewhere, the remaining Dune Guard were hard at work under the watchful eye of Meloi, his escape from the Earth Road and remaining in the shadows was more of a Murawk thing, but he has stumbled across something greater and the only thing he was worried about was The Midnight.

"Meloi, sir…this tunnel-"

The Earth Archsage stood, his soldier falling silent quickly, reaching into his robe he pulled out the very item he took from To'Eltz and Jyim'Son.

Holding it, he closed his eyes.

"_This will solidify my place at the head of this government…we will not be stopped after this…" Meloi bowed to the person before him, together the pair orchestrated the break away and formation of the Dune Guard in order to unite the people behind the Sarharan King and Queen._

"_Once they see you know best how to deal with kinds of situations, we'll maintain our hold over all of Sarhara will be unbreakable…"_

_In the shadows the other nodded "When the plan comes together at midnight…this nation will no longer be a factor in the grand scheme of things…I must apologize that you are being placed in a very bad situation and can't guarantee you're survival…"_

_Meloi shook his head "I'll survive, I know when and where the royal forces will be coming for us, we'll put up one hell of a fight but I'll slip away and let my men die, you're leadership will seem absolute and flawless and we'll have our victory."_

_The person in the shadows revealed an item to Meloi; he smiled as it was hidden by the darkness again._

"_I trust you'll play your role…"_

Meloi walked towards the tunnel with his soldier behind him and began barking out orders, clutching the item in his grip and continuing to remember the face of the person who damned him, the person who caused his original and untimely death.

* * *

The group came to what looked like a giant mountain of snow, thanks to Rhogam's explanation, they learned that the Negative Wastes is made mostly of giant snowed in caverns, chilly and treacherous, climbing the steep snow covered cliffs is far too tiring and there are many depthless ice pools around like the ones of the Ymtar Snowfield. Neither route was easy but Rhogam and Tyazaer were determined to guide the troop to the Umbarra Mountain Trail, the only path that goes into the Umbarra Heights that does not require excessive scaling and climbing.

Before entering the icy cavern before them they took a quick look at the unbelievably high mountain peaks that lie ahead.

As they marched through the icy corridor, Rhogam spoke more of his and Tyazaer's last trip into the Negative Wastes. At the time the two accomplished quite a few impressive feats and thought going through the Negative Wastes would be as easy, while they made good headway, they nearly depleted their supplies before even reaching the base of Umbarra Heights.

"To this day I don't know why I listened to Rhogam, but we pushed through to the mountains and had no supplies left, while our survival skills as Questers allowed us to live off what little we could find in this frost, it was the most miserable I ever was."

Rhogam shrugged at Tyazaer "Maybe it wasn't the right call…but at least we know the full way to the mountain trail, right?"

At that moment, Orgoth cut in "I've read that the ice pools of the Negative Wastes are almost entirely buried by snow and the size, shape and perimeter of the snow mounds change over time. The path may not be as exact as back then…"

Mikel scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously "Not much of an assertion that we'll be alright…"

Rhogam held his hands up "I know that, right Tyazaer, tell them I know that!"

"I've told him that countless times, he never listened to me. But you are right sir knight; we'll have to tread carefully after emerging from this corridor."

Soren looked at the frosted walls on each side "How did these form? Were they dug through by earlier explorers?"

Tyazaer turned to face him "Most of these were made by Burrow Arkans, creatures that are remarkable diggers and live in the deepest and coldest crevasses of this country…others were dug by explorers, though most of those groups died here."

As she turned back her horse and Rhogam came to a sudden stop, the Reaver noticing another corridor branching off in another direction.

"That wasn't here last time…"

"What were we just talking about, Rhogam…Arkans."

As the group continued, Rhogam stood still looking down the corridor and shrugged before following.

Wayu looked up at the ceiling and saw another hole going further up and probably through the top of the snow mound. "Did those Burrow Arkans do that?"

Tyazaer looked over "They can scale cliffs with their digging claws but I'm not entirely sure about this…could be a different species or relative like the Herions and Goreions."

Eventually, the group walked out into the massive snowfield, powerful winds were blowing, chilling the group to the bone, constant snow drifts made visibility less than desirable.

"I'm guessing moving around during a blizzard is a bad idea…" Wyre asked to which Rhogam laughed "One of the worst things to do here in the Negative Wastes, you can't see anything around you and next thing you know, you fall into an ice pool, game over."

As the group continued moving across the frozen field, Lyle turned slightly; he noticed To'Eltz did the same as well.

"Anything?" The swordmaster asked, to which To'Eltz slowly shook his head before closing his eyes and steeling his focus.

Lyle kept his eyes facing to the right as the group began turning, Tyazaer's horse feeling the edge of an ice pool.

Kay'Shera followed above the group, hovering low aboard Michalis who, even with the additional gear to keep warmer, did not enjoy the Negative Wastes one bit.

"Don't worry Michalis; you'll never have to do this again after we're done here…just hang on for me." Kay'Shera spoke softly to her mount that looked about the snow before making a few low noises as if to say 'alright, alright'.

Soren kept all his senses to the highest possible even with the biting cold and breezes, the group was silent as they followed Rhogam and Tyazaer around another ice pool. The sage turned upon feeling a sudden change in the wind, Lyle followed suit looking off to the right again, this time, To'Eltz didn't move but his face twitched.

The wind began to come fiercer followed by more intense snowfall, Tyazaer called down Kay'Shera as Rhogam looked around for a place to stop and wait out the storm "They don't usually come around in the first half of the day, blizzards are much more frequent at night…just our luck I suppose."

Lyle shook his head and grabbed the hilt of his blade "No…" A man attacked the green haired swordmaster from the left, knocking him to the ground. To'Eltz shot off the caravan and engaged the man as the blizzard began to grow worse.

Soren and Mia responded quickly, the first using his winds to clear as much of the visibility reducing snow away while Mia swung her blade around, encased in purple flames.

"Everyone! Form up! We're under attack!"

As the group armed themselves more swift enemies leapt in from the cold and engaged them.

Mia noticed as she clashed with one that he was an assassin "It's the Altar!"

Wyre began dashing around as others fought to knock the assassins away, each time he came across a stalemate he shot his electric magic into the assassin's back, causing them to break away and escape.

Orgoth, Mikel and Leena joined Kay'Shera as she landed near the merchant carts and began fending off the approaching assassins.

Soren himself looked around as best he could, even with most of the snow brushed aside, it filled back in quickly, while his eyes could still see, everyone else was in a bad position and the last thing he wanted was to be treating knife wounds to the back.

As Rhogam leapt away from an assassin, Tyazaer rode by and slashed the man across the back allowing the Reaver to charge back in and finish him. Hurling the body off his axe and into the blizzard, he noticed something moving.

"There are more enemies in the distance I think…but they aren't joining the fray!"

As Lyle came to a stop near Wyre and To'Eltz he called back "Why?"

Soren focused as far as he could and pulled out his blade "We'll see!" He turned and nodded at Mia as she leapt away from another assassin, both blades flaring up they sent waves of fire into the distance, Soren charged in quickly and noticed several figures dive away.

Skidding to a halt he saw that they were Water Sages, no doubt the ones that conjured this blizzard to allow the assassins to drop in.

"We've got water sages! I'll clear them out!" Soren called as he leapt towards one that attempted to escape only to take a sword to the back of the neck.

Inside the swirling madness of snow and ice Leena and Kay'Shera fought off attackers from behind the merchant carts while Orgoth and Mikel remained in front.

"How many are there? I can't tell!" The mercenary yelled, extremely pissed off as she continued finding swords and evading arrows.

Wayu turned, seeing several land on the merchant carts "Above Fistivus and Lune!"

The pair was struck by lightning from Wyre, one blocking the attack only to be cut down by Lyle who just as quickly vanished to continue fighting elsewhere.

As the group began turning the tables, the blizzard also started to die down due to Soren killing the Water Sages, a figure in the distance grinned and brandished his blade.

Striking the last water sage, Soren knelt next to the fallen man as he clutched a bloody wound around his stomach "How did the Altar gain help from royal Water Sages!?" An arrow found the sages head, whether or not he was going to speak was decided for him and Soren shot up and turned in the direction of the arrow as the snow died down.

"Soren!" Tyazaer screamed, the sage turned as one last man shot towards him, dodging to the best of his ability, the twisted blade still cut through his side.

To'Eltz emerged and began exchanging blows with the man as Wyre headed over to heal Soren. "Quo'Eltis! First you send someone else to do your work and now you use such underhanded tactics…you always were the most pathetic of us!"

The assassin held his blade with his sleeveless arm while using his free hand to point at To'Eltz "No…I never left the Altar, that not only makes you the most pathetic, but the absolute worst and bottom of all of us…how could you betray the Altar?"

Mia, Lyle and Mikel crashed into the snow as To'Eltz broke away, Quo'Eltis just as quickly dodged their attacks and back flipped away.

"I am impressed by the help you found To'Eltz…but they're not involved, we'll keep coming after them, and Peltzm'Jakq is not at all forgiving. Would you truly damn these fools just to keep the whereabouts of the item a secret? With your friend and connections dead, what good will it do you?"

The troop stood close behind To'Eltz as he took a step towards Quo'Eltis "I have no reason to explain anything to you…even if it's just me, I'll succeed in this mission, and I don't care if I die in the process!"

The Altar Assassin shook his head and jumped out of sight, calling out "Very well! Have it your way!"

* * *

With the assassins forced away, Rhogam and Tyazaer took a few minutes to get familiar with where they were, searching for edges of ice pools and looking to the Umbarra Heights. The Reaver occasionally muttered that they had no idea where they were while Tyazaer hit him and ordered him to shut up.

The rest of the group stood aside, the Questers had their system and they needed to let them work it out. Hopefully they could figure out exactly what they had to do.

To'Eltz took this time to walk over to Soren and take an aside with him. The tactician was a little worried considering To'Eltz still harbored many secrets and whenever he spoke it wasn't about good news.

"Soren…I realize you are content with this group…but there is something I should've told you a long time ago…"

Soren raised his eyebrows and glanced around to everyone, he caught Mia's eyes and just nodded, the trueblade returning the gesture.

"Lyle went off to speak with someone back in Yinshire…I couldn't tell what the person in the shadows was on about…but I know Lyle was talking to him about our quest."

"Lip reader?" To'Eltz nodded to that as Soren quickly found Lyle standing near Fistivus, Wyre, Kay'Shera and Leena, all of them were just talking like any normal day.

"Orgoth went along with Lyle long ago and stated that he saw him speak to someone as well…but that was back in Anondye…could it be the same person?"

To'Eltz shrugged "I'd have to speak with Orgoth to know if he saw any distinguishing features but I could barely make anything out myself…"

Soren then found Orgoth speaking with Wayu, Mia, Mikel and Lune

"Orgoth also spoke of this with Lyle who told him that during his travels he made friends with several people in different cities, they've kept in touch so during some of our breaks he goes to meet them. Lyle took Orgoth to meet with two of his old friends Pesh and Versha in Anondye…nothing there stood out of the ordinary, if anything we might be reading too much into this…"

To'Eltz sighed "Soren, I never imagine you'd just brush this off."

Soren shook his head "I'm not…I'd like to, Lyle's earned my trust in all our fights, he's efficient…this doubt could affect any number of things…despite it all, thank you for bringing this to me To'Eltz."

As the two broke apart, Rhogam and Tyazaer called the group over and they proceeded once again, though the pair refused to comment on if they were absolutely certain it was the right way.

* * *

Elsewhere, a person crossed their arms as Quo'Eltis appeared beside them.

"You are doing a stunning job…"

"I apologize mistress…believe me when I say The Altar won't fail you, I'll make sure of it…"

The woman turned to him "How goes the other mission? Did Peltzm'Jakq assign his best tracker like you said he would?"

Quo'Eltis stood "Of course…with any luck she'll find our other target first so all I can focus on is killing To'Eltz."

* * *

Entering another frost tunnel the group passed by a branching tunnel in the making. A large Burrow Arkan stood clawing at the ice wall completely oblivious to the travelers passing by, or maybe the creature just didn't care.

"Are you sure it wasn't important? To'Eltz doesn't just…" Soren glanced over to Mia, he didn't want to tell her because she was very good friends with Lyle, but he also wanted to tell her because he didn't want to keep secrets from her.

"I'm sorry Soren; this isn't easy, is it?"

The sage scratched his head and sighed "No…I'll…I'll tell you in a bit, there are a few other things I have to check up on."

As Orgoth walked near Rhogam and Tyazaer, he kept his eyes on everything. Ever the vigilant guard he didn't want anything to slip by, noticing Soren heading his way he slowed his pace and leaned in as Soren whispered to him.

Orgoth spoke quietly back before returning to his duties as Soren walked away. The knight turned just enough to see Lyle in his peripheral vision chatting with Leena and Mikel.

As he turned back he came to a stop "Hold on a second…what is this?"

Rhogam and Tyazaer stopped and turned to see a smaller tunnel branching off and deeper into the icy cave. "Must be a smaller Arkan…" Rhogam commented, not believing himself as he walked over.

"The chiseling of the walls does not look like the Arkan cuts on the larger tunnels we've been passing through."

Wyre raised an eyebrow "Didn't people mine here in the past…in some extent?"

Tyazaer nodded slowly "It's been a really long time since traveling into the Negative Wastes was a desirable thing…most materials were used for weapons and armor…in addition to the growing harshness of the area, there is very little reason for people to come here aside for the adrenaline rush of adventure."

Rhogam peered inside before walking in, the tunnel was definitely sized for humans, and after a few steps he gasped "It becomes a staircase!"

Soren turned "Lyle, Kay'Shera, Mikel, Leena, hang back with Fistivus and Lune, Orgoth keep a look ahead and To'Eltz, to the rear. Wyre and Wayu, come with us."

As the group formed up, Tyazaer dismounted and joined Soren, Mia, Rhogam, Wyre and Wayu walked down the icy steps, the staircase went far down into the cold before opening up into a cavern with a home built in the center.

The six all glanced at each other before walking up to the door, Soren closed his eyes before shaking his head "There is no one here…"

Rhogam opened the door and glanced around inside as Tyazaer smacked him in the back "Seriously?"

"What's wrong with taking a little look, I won't break anything!"

As Rhogam and Tyazaer walked inside, Soren and Mia circled the home looking around while Wyre and Wayu looked around the small cave "What kind of person would build a home here?" Wayu asked as she rested her hand along the icy walls.

Wyre looked around as well and shrugged "I wish I knew…the Questers live mostly removed from the city, spending much of their time in the snowfields but whoever lives here…"

Wayu came to a stop, noticing a rock that seemed like it was torn out of its placement and repositioned later.

* * *

Inside, Rhogam noticed it was a very simple home, food, a place to eat, places to sit and relax, a bed to sleep in and what looks like a map of the Negative Wastes with countless routes scrawled onto it.

Tyazaer looked on the floor and saw older maps with some routes crossed out, the map on display was up to date, whoever lives or lived here has been here for so long, they've figured out the Negative Wastes.

Outside, Mia turned as the Questers approached her, Tyazaer handed her the latest map "Whoever is or was here, has multiple routes to the same location in the Umbarra Heights, this mountain to the east of the highest Umbra Peak."

Mia turned as Soren rounded the house "I think we've found the person we're looking for."

Wayu and Wyre stood aside as the rest of the group came and spoke to them about heading to the Umbarra Heights. Wayu showed them a particular rock that Wyre pushed aside revealing another tunnel heading up and out.

Tyazaer whistled, impressed she spoke "The person who lives here must have dug his own tunnel from which he can emerge much closer to the Umbarra Heights, more specifically the Mountain Trail. We've got our destination, let's go!"

* * *

Returning to the group, they continued at a quicker pace as Tyazaer and Rhogam explained their findings. Though they are unable to use the tunnel due to the incapability of horse, roc and merchants being able to follow them, the map they now had made it much easier to get back on track.

Soren moved over to Lyle, the swordmaster caught Soren's eyes and recognized the look. "I thought-"

"It's not like that…this has nothing to do with me trusting you or not as a comrade…but…I have to ask you about something important…"

Lyle nodded as Soren began "Back at Grove Rest…Orgoth followed you…"

Lyle blinked, glancing over to the knight quickly, he and Orgoth have long since buried the hatchet but he was slightly surprised the man from Euto never told him this.

"He said you met with someone…however, after you took him to see your friends Pesh and Versha he began to believe that what he saw at the Grove Rest was just an old friend and that he was mistaken about you…"

Lyle sighed "I don't try to make it look suspicious, everyone split up so I did as well…honestly…besides, Orgoth, To'Eltz and Tyazaer just didn't like me upon introduction. I don't take it personally, my confidence isn't that low but…well it just becomes an inconvenient hassle to have to win over allies."

Soren nodded "Recently, To'Eltz spotted you in Yinshire with someone else who you spoke to about our quest…was that also an old friend?"

Lyle glanced aside and noticed Mia was looking over there, she had an expression that told Lyle she didn't know what the two were talking about, but she was still worried.

Lyle moved his eyes back to Soren as the group exited the tunnel and walked back into the billowing snow and frosty gusts, the sun went down while they were in there and the temperature was dropping quickly.

"I realize in hindsight, telling anyone, no matter how well I know them, about what we're doing is a bad idea...but what happened in Yinshire was a very personal matter…I wish I could say more but…I'm sorry…"

The pair stopped along with the rest of the group, Rhogam and Tyazaer got everyone's attention and began talking about something, loudly over the gusts as Soren and Lyle kept their eyes on each other.

"That doesn't completely answer my question…I'd like to know who these people are, was this person the same one from Grove Rest? If so, why is he or she following us?"

Lyle looked away and closed his eyes; he let out a heavy sigh as the troop began moving again.

"No it wasn't the same person…the man I spoke to in Yinshire, his name is Ushnae, like Pesh and Versha he was an old friend…back at Grove Rest was an old man, friend of my father's."

Soren kept looking at Lyle, there was nothing to disprove the answers and he knows Orgoth didn't trust Lyle back in the day and To'Eltz isn't exactly entirely trusting with the whole group or them with him. Maybe their statements are pushing Soren more because he knows of Lyle's feelings towards…

Soren sighed "There are a lot of reasons I felt the need to speak to you about this, not just because of Orgoth and To'Eltz but for more personal reasons…I don't hold you in any disdain Lyle. I trust you…understand?"

The swordmaster nodded, after a short while, Soren walked away, towards Mia as Lyle glanced over to Orgoth and To'Eltz.

* * *

In a dark room, Kanahana stood, watching a massive tube in front of him, filled with glowing energy as destroyed weapons began to merge to a corpse.

He turned upon Dalton and Asai's entrance and laughed "What makes you think this one is yours?"

Dalton came to a stop, followed by Asai and a Midnight; the archduke shook his head "I haven't had a chance to see the process."

Kanahana turned and smiled "Ah…well, is everything in order over there?"

Asai smiled "You mean in Pozem? Yes…we're all set, how about you and Numengate?

Kanahana shrugged "You two control Pozem, Jyuugo controls Regalshin and the big guy controls Numengate…I just supervise."

Dalton rolled his eyes before the body began twitching and the man screaming, Dalton's eyes then moved to several other tubes covered in blood and human innards "I see the success rate isn't too good."

Kanahana looked back at the screaming man "You should see when they explode…it is…magnificent…"

* * *

With the moon high in the sky and the temperature continuing to drop, the troop stopped and entered a cave system where they set up camp. According to the Questers the Mountain Trail was close and by noon tomorrow they'd be working their way through the Umbarra Heights and towards the mountain in question on the map they found.

As the group, exhausted from the trek and the freezing cold, began to lie down and sleep, Lyle took first watch.

He turned as Mia approached him, as she sat down near him he sighed "Are you-"

"I know it was a personal discussion between you and Soren but…I can't help it if my hearing picks some of it up."

Lyle turned away and remained silent as Mia scratched the back of her head "Whatever it is all about, you have my complete trust Lyle. No matter what happens or what anyone says, I know you won't betray us."

The swordmaster turned so he could see Mia out of the corner of his eye "That means a lot…thank you, Mia."

As she left, several thoughts went through Lyle's head before he let out a long sigh.

After a short pause he stood up and stretched before reaching into his jacket and taking out a photo which had two men on it. The first was a Froghul, the man Lyle ran into in Yinshire, Ushnae. The other man was holding a gift given to him by Lyle's father.

Keeping his eyes on this older man Lyle whispered "Ulmeihn…"

He then looked over to the campsite where everyone was asleep, turning back to the photo of Ushnae and Ulmeihn it was easy to tell that they stood in old Malsean before the Clock Tower was ever built. In the would-be Clock Keeper's hand, the gift, a golden watch.

* * *

_Let me be perfectly honest with you all._

_Shit is gonna get crazy._

_Next chapters introduce multiple parralel storylines, a lot of POV switching, just be ready for that._

_In the mean time, I've actually never drawn a Burrow Arkan, but I'm going to and add it to the Polar Herion / Umbarran Goreion image on deviantart._

_Until next time which will hopefully be on time!_


	34. Umbarra Heights: Part One

_About 12:30 AM, really late or really early, you decide!_

_BTW Part Two is still coming out tomorrow...or today...Saturday_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Umbarra Heights: Part One**

Rebuilt and rearmed, the Euto Research Center stood prouder than ever, under Krayvon's lead he continued to ensure the place would not fall victim to another attack.

The enhancements were thanks to funds from the government of Euto in response to the Korgan and Dune Guard attack, Eminse has been trying her best to research anything else in regards to what she gave Soren so long ago.

Amazingly enough, news just didn't travel, she expected if more attacks were occurring in Sarhara or wherever the group wound up going, she'd hear about it, especially since the Research Center is all about information.

Adjusting her glasses she sighed and walked out into the hall, stopping momentarily to look into the guards' quarters. She walked over to a locker and placed her hand on it, wiping dust off of the name, Orgoth.

"I can't help but feel jealous of him…there is no better information to be attained than actually going out there and getting it..."

She recalled how Orgoth joined in the beginning as an ordinary knight following his generations of family service. At that time Eminse's superior and the former head of the Research Center, Kolkem was considering retirement.

* * *

"_I'm not even twenty! Are you sure the people will be alright with me helming the Research Center?" A younger Eminse asked Kolkem as he wiped some dirt from his white robes._

_He turned to face her and removed his glasses, cleaning them "It'll be alright…you are the brightest of my personal pupils, besides the Head of the Guard was recently changed and this Krayvon has proved to be a great man, it's time the research end changed hands as well…you've spoken with Krayvon, right?"_

_Eminse nodded "Still…I don't feel I'm up to it…"_

_After speaking with Kolkem a bit longer, the man decided to postpone his retirement until Eminse was sure with whether or not she'll follow him. He didn't have a second choice but he'd find her to please Eminse, she contributed much to some of his projects, hammering the point that his era was over._

_That night as Eminse sat in the library reading books, a guard walked in to close up, "Hey…it's late; all the other researchers have gone home."_

_She shrugged "I like the silence…you can leave it open, I can lock up, I have the credentials…"_

_The guard tilted his head and examined the room "I've been through here countless times in the few months since I've worked here and never got to just…browse…"_

"_You read?"_

_The man looked at her and nodded "Yes, my family has been in service to the people for such a long time which is why I became a knight…but I've always been more interested in the science and fact behind things…during my nightly and early morning routines I usually have a book with me."_

_He approached her and reached into his bag that he carried with him, no doubt he already locked up the locker room and was about to leave._

_He showed her a small book and she smiled "Sky Riders…"_

"_You've read this I assume?"_

_Eminse looked at him and nodded "I've read many books, I plan on reading through every book in this library…Sky Riders was always one of my favorites though, I've read all the books in the series countless times…"_

_The knight gave her a funny look to which she chuckled "Just cause I'm really smart doesn't mean I can't enjoy a book of talking animals…it isn't entirely falsehood, there are many reports of wild clans of Rocs, Griffons, Wyverns and Pegasi doing things similar to the events in the books…"_

_The knight sat next to her and glanced over, he noticed a pair of glasses hanging out of her coat pocket "You don't need those?"_

_She looked at them and then turned to him and shook her head "No…not when I'm reading…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."_

"_Orgoth. You?"_

"_Eminse…you've only been here for a few months? I've been a researcher for six years and apparently…now I'm to be the head of the Research Department…"_

_Orgoth whistled "You started here young and are going to be the youngest head researcher…that is really, REALLY impressive."_

_Eminse sighed and closed her book "I don't think I'm ready…I'm just…worried that I'll fail and let Kolkem down."_

_Orgoth laughed "I don't think so…I can see it in you, you are much smarter than me about everything, age and position just adds to it. You should go for it."_

_She shook her head to which he glanced around the library and noticed how unbelievably quiet the Research Center was "I can help you, I don't know much but I can quiz you and all sorts of things to help you feel smarter…and in doing so, I can learn a lot more."_

_Eminse smiled "Thanks but…" she caught Orgoth's glance and sighed "Alright…Kolkem isn't postponing for long so…we'll start tomorrow night."_

* * *

Eminse exited the locker room as the building began to shut down for the night, the quizzes, endless questions and time the pair spent in the library learning for the next five nights played over in her head. Orgoth learned much and eventually raised a rank of his own, allowing him to partake and aid in different researching and experimenting fields when the opportunities arose.

However, even after the time, she still wasn't entirely confident, true her work was outstanding but in her opinion, all the things Kolkem discovered were just so above her, she didn't feel like she could ever measure up to him.

* * *

"_I feel the same way about Krayvon…early on I saw him training some other recruits and thought…wow…he looks like a knight from my family, bigger, braver and much more confident than myself…"_

_Eminse laughed as the pair walked through the hall nearing the exit._

"_Krayvon just started here like you not too long ago…but I understand what you mean, it does feel like he has been around forever. He learned all the codes and methods and how the institution worked much faster than any previous Knight Commander, most preferred keeping the aspects separate."_

_As Eminse and Orgoth stepped out into the night, he looked over at her "I've never seen you wear your glasses…just a thought…"_

_Eminse smiled "I'm not too comfortable with them around people, it does make it hard when I work with other researchers but…when it isn't Kolkem…"_

_Orgoth nodded "He sounds like he could be your father."_

"_For all intents and purposes I consider him that…"_

* * *

As Eminse stepped out into the main hall, Krayvon approached her and nodded, a short talk about the finished routine and he walked away allowing her to leave.

The next day she told Kolkem she'd take the job and most of the staff seemed behind the decision, the rest she won over with her brilliance and willingness to meet Krayvon and bring the researchers and guards closer together. Though it was mostly personal as she wanted to speak more with Orgoth whenever the chance arose and the two grew very close.

* * *

"_Another day complete…amazing…only six months since we met and we're both comfortable in our new positions…I take it, any doubts you had of taking Kolkem's position, vanished?"_

_Eminse smiled "They've been gone for a long time…mostly thanks to you, Orgoth."_

_The knight turned and took Eminse's glasses, she moved towards him but he held his hand out, he slid them onto her face and smiled. "Happy?" she asked, sarcastically to which Orgoth nodded "Very."_

* * *

"Eminse…are you…Eminse…" the researcher turned and her eyes widened. Kicking open the door she cried out for Krayvon who ran over to her along with a knight he was speaking with, noticing the man on the floor he told his soldier to get on the communication unit to see if any medical officers were still on site.

"Who are you? What happened?" Eminse stated, bending down and applying pressure to his chest wounds as, Krayvon lifted his head.

The man had three sizeable holes in his chest and stomach and the torn end of a blade in his side. There was a large gash on the side of his head and blood streaming from his lips.

"The governments…stopped…"

Eminse pushed hair out of her face and got closer to the man "What do you mean? Where did you come from?"

His mouth moved, Krayvon bent in close to listen as the man continued speaking.

Eminse looked up as an officer ran over, after a few minutes; the medic stood and shook his head.

Krayvon sighed "Damn it…"

"What did he say?" Eminse, Krayvon, the medic and guard all took a step back as the fallen man's body burned away leaving nothing but the torn end of a blade on the floor.

* * *

As the sun moved higher, the group stood at the base of the Umbarra Heights, according to Rhogam and Tyazaer the Umbarra Mountain Trail zigzagged and divided among a good portion of the eastern range, the rest including the massive Umbra Peak had to be scaled entirely.

As they proceeded, the Questers in front and merchants in back, they were ready for anything. Whoever that home within the Negative Wastes belonged to they would be somewhere in the eastern range.

As they walked, Leena and Mikel noticed Orgoth didn't seem as alert as he usually is; instead it looked like his body was just a shell, following them while his mind was elsewhere.

Leena wanted to say something but wasn't sure, until Mikel just walked past her "Hey, Orgoth, what's got you down?"

The knight turned to face Mikel but said nothing "It isn't like you to not be paying attention…if you aren't feeling well, we'll see if you can rest in the merchant carts for a bit."

Orgoth remained silent and turned away, at that moment, Leena's eyes brightened and she pulled Mikel away.

"What?" the mercenary slapped Mikel before whispering in his ear.

Leena: I have no doubt he is thinking about the Research Center…

Mikel: Why now? It's been a really, really long time since we left!

Leena: Not the Center itself, he left someone behind to come along with us.

Mikel: Orgoth…the uptight, watchmen of our group…I don't believe it and how would you know?

Leena: Orgoth and I have been friends for a while, obviously, I wouldn't have come along with your group if Orgoth didn't ask me, and I didn't know any of you.

Mikel: Then, but now you know us, some much, much more than others.

Leena: ANYWAY…it's a special day for him and this person…though I swore not to speak of it, just let Orgoth be.

Mikel nodded as Leena backed away before turning to Orgoth again, with the knight preoccupied, the rest of the group had to be even more alert. Even with Soren, Mia and To'Eltz who had refined senses and Rhogam and Tyazaer who knew the area, their foes would not quit and the fact that they have remained silent since the Altar attack in the Negative Wastes was extremely worrisome.

Mikel felt like whoever was out there was planning something huge and were waiting for the perfect opportunity.

The troop entered a cave that would take them higher on the current cliff and to a stone bridge made of debris, snow and ice that connected several mountains and cliffs.

* * *

In a deep cavern within one of the Umbarra Heights' great mountains, a figure ran, seemingly panicked back and forth. Stopping every once in a while at a chest before returning to what looked like small living quarters built into a cave wall.

"Why is it acting up? Damn it…why did he have to leave now?" kicking the chest as hard as possible only caused the person to hop around grasping their leg.

"Just shut up until…" turning quickly the person walked over to a globe on a desk and waved their hands over it, forming an image.

"Oh no…"

* * *

"Were the two of you ever caught in an avalanche here?" To'Eltz asked the Questers.

Tyazaer shook her head "I've never had an experience like that. However, Rhogam has been in a few and I'm pretty sure its cause he caused them."

Rhogam shook his head "You can't prove that."

Surprised, Kay'Shera leaned closer "How did you survive multiple avalanches? I heard those are some of the most violent and dangerous of all disasters."

Rhogam grinned "As a Froghul, we're used to the intense cold, even if I was buried, I'd dig myself out."

"He probably wouldn't feel his fingers freeze and break off…" Lyle muttered behind the Reaver who laughed, turning he struck Lyle in the back "I probably wouldn't!"

Tyazaer's horse reared up and the paladin brought out her lance as a man stood in front of the group "We'd like to test that theory."

To'Eltz shot a glance to Soren; this guy wasn't with The Altar he had to be part of Midnight.

Rhogam and Tyazaer charged him as he held his hands out and fired black bolts at the Questers. The pair managed to deflect the shots; however they burrowed into the cave walls and exploded causing the mountain to rumble.

Soren's eyes widened and he turned quickly "Fistivus! Lune! Back out!"

As the back half of the group began moving away another man spawned behind them. "I don't think so…prepare to be buried!"

Raising his hands he fired black energy through the cave ceiling causing the entire corridor to begin collapsing and filling with the snow outside.

Rhogam brought his axe down onto his enemy's blade; pushing him away The Midnight soldier dodged Tyazaer's attack and vanished along with the other one behind the group.

"We're going down!" Mikel called out as the cave continued to collapse and eject them down the treacherous side of the mountain followed by a barrage of snow. Any yells from other teams mates were drowned out by a massive avalanche as all their visions went white.

* * *

The two men spawned far away, smiling "Jyuugo will be pleased to hear this news…his foes…buried…"

* * *

Far away and working his way up a mountain, a man came to a stop and turned. "What was that?" Narrowing his eyes he turned from where he was heading and took off.

* * *

"Can anyone hear me? Hey! If you aren't dead I'd appreciate a call back!" Leena screamed as she stood up amidst cold ice and snow and scattered cave rubble.

"Where am I?" She surveyed the cave, clearly formed by the avalanche. For all she knew she was at the bottom of the mountain they were climbing, angry she kicked a small rock away "Damn those cowards…here I thought The Midnight was fearsome, resorting to tactics like this…pathetic."

Seeing her blade on the ground she quickly picked it up, examining it before sheathing it and walking away. Any 'paths' were just open spaces amidst snow still piling in and debris rolling across the floor.

As she continued she tried to recall the last moments before being engulfed by the avalanche. Smirking she shook her head "Irony…I will never openly discuss a natural disaster unless I'm at home…"

She remembered Mikel, the big idiot trying to cover her; if the threat wasn't imminent she would've started a huge argument with him.

Hearing a murmur she turned quickly "Is anyone there?" Walking towards the sound she found Wayu on the ground, her lower half covered by snow.

Bending down, she helped her friend up "Are you alright?"

Wayu opened her eyes and smiled slightly before noticing something "Behind you!"

Leena turned in time to see a man charge her before being tackled to the ground. Rolling to their feet the men engaged each other; Leena set Wayu on the ground and joined the fray.

Noticing her ally was using an axe her face brightened slightly, until "Rhogam!"

The Reaver nodded as he knocked aside the assassin's blade, allowing Leena to charge in and kill the man.

The pair examined his body, he seemed injured prior to the encounter "The Altar was also positioned to attack us…"

Rhogam sighed heavily "I guess it's fortunate the avalanche didn't just hurt us…regardless, we have to regroup."

Leena walked back over to Wayu and helped her up "Let's go."

* * *

"_Orgoth…I thought you forgot about today." Eminse said, sitting on the roof of the Euto Research Center as he approached._

"_I would never…I'm not that stupid."_

_She smiled as he joined her, "If I may say so…I prefer you without that bulky armor"_

_Orgoth grinned as she faced him "And I prefer you with the glasses on."_

_The pair looked back to the moon and stars, exhaling in relief over a successful day. Krayvon acknowledged Orgoth as one of his best and Eminse continued to make scientific leaps with her comrades. Overall, spirits were high and it reminded them how peace has changed everything and how they greatly enjoy being able to grow up in such an age._

"_Remember what you told me one year ago today?" The researcher asked._

* * *

"Orgoth!" The knight opened his eyes, facing To'Eltz "Finally!"

Orgoth noticed the trickster's left arm was bleeding heavily and behind him Mikel was battling an assassin

Standing the knight used all his strength and shot out his spear head as Mikel was struck down. The weapon pierced the assassin, as he tried to stumble away; To'Eltz came down on him, slicing his throat as expected.

As To'Eltz tended to Mikel, Orgoth noticed his armor was heavily damaged, several sections were completely torn off and he was bleeding a lot prior to To'Eltz reviving him.

"How close to death was I…" he muttered as To'Eltz helped Mikel up "We've got to keep moving…not sure in which direction but if we're lucky, we'll come across the rest of the group."

* * *

"Can you see now?" Wyre asked his hand crackling with electrical energy as he led Lune and Tyazaer down a tunnel. Wyre found the pair and Tyazaer's horse after five minutes of wandering and proceeded to heal them, primarily Alsyia at a barely conscious Tyazaer's request.

The horse followed them as its rider tried to regain her bearings "I'm not sure how I can lead you all out of here…but I'll try my best."

Wyre nodded as he continued "That is all I ask."

* * *

Mia leapt and landed behind a large stone as an arrow flew into it. Wincing as her left foot, which was pierced by an arrow, hit the ground first.

She awoke and was set upon by two assassins, one took a sword to the gut and lay dying with Ein'Tosen in him, unarmed she was struck by the other assassin and is now hiding from him.

Melting off the ends of the arrow she tore it out of her leg, gritting her teeth.

"Come out and fight!" As Mia prepared a ball of flames in her hand she heard a scream. Quickly looking over, the assassin was speared by Kay'Shera. Falling to the ground dead as Fistivus followed the Roc Knight towards Mia.

Kay'Shera was about to hug Mia, but stopped and scratched the back of her head "Um…glad you're alright…I heard something goin' on and-"

Mia embraced her "Thanks." She then grabbed Ein'Tosen from the other dead man and turned to Fistivus "Are you-"

"Those stories I bore you all with…they're true, I've been through many different situations, I'll live."

Mia nodded and turned to Kay'Shera "Where is Michalis?"

The other woman looked away "I don't know…"

* * *

"Die you son of a bitch!" A man called out, blade striking the bare cavern floor as Soren leapt aside and continued firing off sharp gales.

The assassin, despite being gravely injured and struck several times by Arcwind refused to stay down and continued to surge towards Soren.

"Take your own advice!" Reaching into his cloak, the pair clashed with their blades.

As they continued moving across the ruined cave, the Altar assassin threw his blade aside and leapt away before firing arrow bolts towards Soren, who cut through them precisely with his blade.

"Damn it!" As Soren charged the assassin, the man threw his head back and screamed before being stabbed and falling dead.

Dropping his blade, one of his hands flew to his side; the Archsage stumbled back feeling the wetness of blood against his cloak. Turning he stumbled away, pass the fallen assassin and his two comrades.

"I'm either very unlucky…no…that's it…" As he continued, he realized he didn't have a staff on him and cursed before stumbling and falling to the ground.

"Soren!" Looking up, the fallen tactician could barely make out someone running towards him. The person leapt over his fallen body and struck one last assassin down before pulling out an elixir just as Soren's vision faded to black.

* * *

Back in the cavern house after seeing the avalanche, the unknown person began to leave, grabbing a cloak. However, they came to a stop as the chest began acting up again, "I can't just leave them there to die…"

Looking back at the collapsed mountain the person noticed something and moved along the mountain range to see another cloaked man heading towards the avalanche.

"Is that…no…it couldn't be…" as a breeze came across the mountain, the man's hood was pushed back "It isn't who I was hoping…but the next best thing!"

* * *

Down in the caves, Soren came to, shaking his head and noticing Lyle standing before him. The Archsage stood quickly and moved a few feet away, examining the area.

"I was considering waiting…but we need to find the others so I carried you…"

Soren calmed down and his arms came back to his sides "Nothing to be concerned about…Lyle; you didn't hear or see anything?"

The swordmaster shook his head "Nope, I've tried to keep a consistent path heading in what I think is the right direction but I haven't heard any calls or seen anyone."

As Soren nodded he made sure he was armed and walked towards a tunnel "This way?"

Lyle nodded and followed, the pair remaining silent as they continued.

* * *

Rhogam shielded his face as the group exited the ruined cavern into the very snowy and windy night. It was far colder than before, the Reaver turned to Leena and Wayu behind him, the Halberdier regained enough energy to walk all by herself but in this breeze and frost it looked like she was about to fall over.

"We have to walk through this?" Leena called out to which Rhogam nodded.

"We have no choice…and I have no idea how much time passed between the avalanche and waking up in underground assassin heaven."

Leena turned to Wayu "Are you sure you can continue on your own?"

The pink haired woman nodded, though she stumbled slightly "I can make it…just…stay close."

Leena smiled "No problem."

* * *

As Orgoth continued walking, Mikel noticed the man was gone again "To'Eltz…you seeing this?"

The trickster nodded but said nothing, clearly he didn't want to intrude on another's personal thoughts; and even more clear was that Mikel didn't care.

"Hey, Orgoth, what is up with you? We need to be completely focused right now if we're going to find everyone else!"

The knight turned slowly to Mikel and blinked a few times "What?"

To'Eltz saw the instant flash of emotion across Mikel's face, but before he could move, the warrior's fist met the knight's cheek and threw him to the ground.

"Seriously! Leena told me to ignore this and To'Eltz pretty much said the same without saying anything! But this is a serious situation! Look at me, I'm taking charge and I hate doing that! Pull yourself back together and start leading and being the responsible one!"

Orgoth stood slowly and met Mikel's eyes, To'Eltz continued to remain silent until the knight nodded "You're right, Mikel. I apologize…"

Orgoth closed his eyes as Mikel moved away and sighed.

Opening them, To'Eltz noticed the old Orgoth's solid determination and smiled.

* * *

As Lune rested on Tyazaer's mount, the paladin and sage came out to a thin path along a frosted edge. There was a sheer drop countless feet down to a vast snow plain.

"How are we going to get along this path…more specifically, your horse?" Wyre asked, Tyazaer moved aside, allowing Alsyia and Lune through, the horse walked slowly and carefully, Wyre never knew they were capable of this and was thoroughly impressed as he followed Tyazaer into the cold.

* * *

"Shit." Lyle looked around as he and Soren walked into a cave with highly reflective walls. It was as if they stepped into a room of mirrors but it was also a dead end.

Soren glanced to his side, seeing the many reflections of Lyle, a clear representation of the man that stood behind him.

"Which face is real…" he muttered to which Lyle turned to him "What?"

"…I'm still thinking about Ushnae and your father's old friend…"

"You still don't trust me? Never mind…you never really did."

Soren turned to face the swordmaster.

"I'll admit, I wasn't fond of you and your interest in Mia. But through the constant battles I'm reminded a person's true face would come to light when they fight for their life…you're honorable and protective of your allies…and in the gravest of moments…selfless."

Lyle was about to ask what Soren meant but remembered when Kanahana told Soren to pick between Mia and Lyle, which one he wanted to die. Lyle himself told Soren to go with Mia, not out of interest or care for their relationship but because he'd do anything to make sure Mia is safe.

"Selfless…I didn't see it that way…"

"But I did…and I know Mia did too…I just…it's so complicated to find out who you really are, Lyle."

The swordmaster looked into the reflective walls "Who I am?"

"As a person, I can't pinpoint if you are the serious, stalwart ally or the lighthearted helper…or the violent tempest…or the quiet soldier who just follows orders…"

Lyle looked back at Soren "I was wrong…I will admit right now, that I've never been too fond of you Soren…I said things about you behind your back when no one else was around and I'm sure you noticed I questioned your decisions at the beginning of this journey…but like you saw more of me, I saw more of you…I can see why this Ike entrusted you with the Greil Mercenaries well-being…their lives…and why you are a leader worth following…"

Soren kept his eyes on the swordmaster.

"I respect you, Soren…and I tell you with all the sincerity of my multiple faces that the people I met with and spoke with have nothing to do with this and I have no intention of crossing the troop."

The pair remained silent, as Soren thought of a response, Lyle noticed something, blades in hand he tore through a thinner, weaker wall and smirked before turning to Soren "Let's go."

* * *

Kay'Shera came to a stop "Did you hear that?"

Mia turned to her "Yes…sounded like someone ran by…but at the same time, not directly by us…"

"Another tunnel close by, maybe?" Fistivus asked.

Kay'Shera nodded and took off alongside Mia with Fistivus following as closely as he could.

* * *

As Orgoth, To'Eltz and Mikel stepped outside into a large snowfield they saw a massive opening ahead of them. "I'm guessing that is natural…looks like we are back on track!"

To'Eltz took a few steps forward "Hey! Pink hair! That's Wayu!" Mikel and Orgoth got next to the trickster and noticed Wayu and two others nearing the cave entrance.

They began calling as loudly as they could but the snowstorm drowned them out.

They did however hear a screech and looked up as Wayu's group turned around, above them Michalis flew around and continued to screech. As he looked up, Orgoth also noticed high up the mountain wall another group was crossing a very narrow edge "A horse! Tyazaer is up there!"

Mikel took off towards Wayu's group "C'mon! Before they disappear into that cave, we need to regroup!"

As they took a step forward, Orgoth turned around in time to see a man run towards them "To'Eltz!" he screamed as the attacker leapt into the air and threw a small black device at their feet.

It exploded into a magnificent flame and threw Orgoth and To'Eltz in opposite directions. The attack also drew attention from Mikel and Tyazaer and Wayu's groups.

As the smoke cleared, Mikel brought out his axe "Quo'Eltis!"

The assassin sneered as he charged Mikel and the two began clashing.

* * *

Across the field, Leena realized what was happening and charged as quickly as she could "Rhogam, Wayu!"

The pair turned and followed her, though the latter stumbled and fell, Rhogam skidded to a halt and cursed going back for her with a vulnerary in hand. "Gonna need you to buck up or we'll be in trouble."

* * *

Above the two groups and Quo'Eltis, Wyre looked down "Can we help them from up here!?"

Tyazaer sighed "I can't jump down there and hope to keep my legs…neither can you."

Lune nodded "We'll need to keep moving and hope to find a way to double back to the field."

Wyre sighed "Alright…then let's hurry."

* * *

Elsewhere, Mia, Kay'Shera and Fistivus came out of their cavern; it led to an opening on a cliff wall with a sheer drop below. Kay'Shera sighed "We're stuck…we'll have to go back."

Mia shook her head "No, wait! Look down there!" Peering over the edge they saw other members of the troop engaged in battle.

Kay'Shera also noticed Michalis circling high above the conflict screeching "Michalis! This is good, he can fly over here and bring us down to-"

Without waiting for Kay'Shera to finish, Mia leapt off the edge and covered herself in flames as she headed down towards the battle.

With several flips, Quo'Eltis avoided Mikel's attacks and bringing his knee into the warrior's gut. With a quick spin his elbow smashed Mikel's weapon hand, causing the axe to fall to the floor.

With a leaping kick, Mikel was knocked several feet back and into the snow. The assassin turned, blade meeting with To'Eltz' and grinning "This time, for real!"

Breaking away, Quo'Eltis casually dropped another fire bomb, To'Eltz flipped away but the blast still caught him and hurled him to a cliff wall as Orgoth stood slowly.

The assassin landed and spat "I lost all my men to the avalanche and possibly to you…but in your worn out states, I have a clear advantage!"

The knight from Euto tried to fight the agile assassin, but the cold, his ruined armor and the first fire bomb severely weakened the man. Quo'Eltis easily avoided his attack and cut deep into Orgoth before kicking him into the snow where he lay still.

Flipping his jagged and curved blade, he called out "Where is the challenge!?"

Leena reached him and their blades clashed "Right here asshole!" As they clashed a purple light began flooding the area, Leena noticed what was above them, as Quo'Eltis eyes began looking up Leena kneed him in the groin and leapt away.

Mia encased in flames crashed to the ground, releasing them, the furious flaming torrent threw Quo'Eltis away. Landing on all fours, one foot, open palms and on one knee she stood and turned to Quo'Eltis as he brushed the flames off and Leena joined her.

"Kept-"

"Don't even ask!" Leena called out, cutting off Mia who sighed "You ruined a really cool moment…"

Angry, Quo'Eltis hurled another fire bomb which Mia ignited between her, Leena and Quo'Eltis with her purple flames. Leena charged through the smoke and fire, engaging Quo'Eltis once again. Mia joined her and the assassin struggled to fend off the two blades. "The avalanche should've worn you out! This should be easy!"

As the women's blades found their way into Quo'Eltis flesh, he stumbled away and dropped several more fire bombs "Oops." He grinned as they exploded in front of Mia and Leena's faces and hurled them away into the snow. Wayu and Rhogam then engaged Quo'Eltis as Tyazaer and Wyre emerged from the cave Wayu, Rhogam and Leena were about to enter.

"Wayu!" Wyre quickly conjured up electricity and fired it across the clearing.

The assassin easily dodged the delayed bolt as he fought off Wayu and Rhogam's weapons. Mia stood and shook herself off as Leena slowly rolled over.

"Leena! Your arm!" Mia yelled as she walked over the other woman whose left arm was badly burned from the blast "You don't look so hot yourself.

Mia was covered in burns but ignored them as she laid Leena down and stood, turning she saw Michalis dive down with Kay'Shera and Fistivus on his back. The woman spun her lance about, striking Quo'Eltis before taking to the sky again as the assassin dodged Rhogam and pulled out his bow and arrow. Two struck Rhogam while one flew off and hit the snow near Wyre and Lune. The sage sighed in relief but noticed the arrow blink and threw himself over Lune as it exploded.

Tyazaer on her horse ran past Quo'Eltis, though the assassin side stepped the attack.

Quo'Eltis sneered as Wayu knocked his sword away and Rhogam charged in, striking the assassin across his chest.

Flipping away, Quo'Eltis took out another bomb "I've had it with you!"

Tossing it, the bomb burst into a large electrical ball that shocked Rhogam, Wayu, Kay'Shera and Tyazaer, dazing them all as they fell into the snow.

Quo'Eltis laughed "I took all of you down…on my own…I've succeeded!"

As he continued laughing he walked over to the fallen To'Eltz, grabbed him by the neck and lifted him. Pulling his blade out of the snow he showed it to To'Eltz "We don't need you anymore…the Altar has another way of finding your precious item…so I'll just kill you here and tell them…it was an accident."

Quo'Eltis turned quickly and caught Ein'Tosen, Mia broke away and leapt, kicking the assassin away and causing him to drop To'Eltz.

As Quo'Eltis landed on his feet, his blade met with Mia's again "I'm no letting anyone die here!"

Quo'Eltis pulled another bomb out he held it right in front of Mia's face "Let's see you survive this!"

A powerful wind flew by the pair, taking the bomb and sending it skyward where it detonated harmlessly. "No!" Quo'Eltis screamed, Lyle cried out as he landed near Quo'Eltis severing the man's right arm.

The assassin stumbled back in disbelief as Lyle spun his blade alongside Mia and they rammed them into Quo'Eltis who coughed blood all over the snow. Tearing their weapons out, the assassin stumbled past them towards To'Eltz fallen body. The trickster's eyes met Quo'Eltis as the assassin fell to his knees.

Closing his eyes, his body remained on its knees for a few more moments before falling over into the snow.


	35. Umbarra Heights: Part Two

_Continue! More after the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Umbarra Heights: Part Two**

"Impossible…" Orkra muttered as royal guards from the king and queen informed her of the latest report.

She turned as they left, Yushez walked over to her "I knew it…what do we do now?"

Orkra stood silent, Yushez shook his head "This isn't a situation where we can think…I meant it's completely obvious, we must clean up our mistake or we'll both be punished before the crown."

Orkra sighed as Yushez walked to her face and placed his hand on her cheek "Come, Orkra…you know I'm right…"

She swatted his hand away "Don't touch me." Walking away he grinned and called over one of the other Wyvern Riders "Get Gorm…we've got to prepare the welcoming…"

* * *

As the group tended to each other, they took care of the more serious first. Leena's burned arm, Wyre's shrapnel covered back and Orgoth and Mikel's wounds. The group hit by the Shock Bomb was doing better though they had their fair share of burns as well. All in all, Soren was amazed they took so much damage from one man, however he then realized they were not efficient due to the exhaustion from the avalanche and harassment from the other Altar assassins. He had to admit he was relieved no one was killed.

The group moved to the opposite cave mouth, Rhogam and Tyazaer pointed out that they were very close to their destination from here and would most likely make it tomorrow.

The whole group required rest from the most recent conflict and above all else, the avalanche.

* * *

"They…they still live!?" Norad Jyuugo smiled upon hearing his subordinates' surprise. He turned to them and sighed, signaling Midnight 9 and Midnight 8 to step forward.

"You two need to learn that indirect means will not cut it…burying them in an avalanche would've been a good idea if these people weren't the same ones who defeated countless of our soldiers and generals at every turn and now they add the assassin Quo'Eltis to their kill list…watch the Midnights and how they deal with it, then join them and bring me their heads."

The Midnights walked away followed by the two men bowing. Jyuugo continued to watch the image before him and smiled "Regalshin is my domain…though I will allow you all to have graves in it…"

* * *

Up in the cavern home, the individual fell on a bed, face first and sighed in relief "They weren't killed…whoever they are, if they are heading here…I can't wait!"

* * *

Early morning, Soren realized the troop was in the same position as Rhogam and Tyazaer when they first came to the Negative Wastes, no supplies, all of it and the horses were lost in the avalanche.

Soren cursed, all that was left was what Lune and Fistivus could carry and it honestly wasn't much. Tyazaer allowed the merchants to follow the troop on her mount Alsyia as the Questers resumed leading the group to their destination.

* * *

The mountain man passed the sight of the avalanche during the night and continued walking. "Hmm…no one here…"

Turning he saw dark clouds forming and releasing black lightning, "I've never seen that happen before…"

His face became gravely serious and he took off as fast as he could towards the dark clouds as they vanished.

* * *

Alone in the cavern room, the person took off their hood and stood in front of mirror. Revealing a young female face but also one filled with worry, she splashed water on her face and sighed heavily.

As she brushed her long light purple hair she thought of her teacher who left for Pozem to investigate something odd with one of his comrades and left her to watch the chest.

Turning she faced the chest and sighed again as it began to move. She hoped that he was on his way back but her magic didn't allow her to see that far. She was glad that her friend was on his way, attracted by the avalanche he abandoned his plan to scale Umbra Peak, part of her was happy but also felt sorry for him.

"Master…I need you here…" she closed her eyes trying to ignore the chest beginning to move itself across the floor and slam into objects.

* * *

The troop, exhausted and cold finally made it to the plateau marked on the map in the home back in the Negative Wastes. It was mostly empty and led to a cave, no doubt where they had to go.

Leena stretched "I can't believe it…finally…"

"That damned avalanche made it feel like it took much longer than it probably did…I'm dead tired…" Mikel groaned.

Tyazaer smiled and turned to the troop "Well, when we meet whoever is in there, hopefully they are as hospitable as the Apothecary you told me about and we can rest and relax."

Soren shook his head "They may be involved with the dead people coming back to life…they may be part of The Midnight…for all we know, we could be walking into a fight."

The relaxing and happy sighs and comments vanished as the group wearily brought out their weapons and headed towards the cave.

"Actually…the fight is coming to you!"

Tyazaer and Rhogam leapt back as a Midnight crashed into the ground in front of them.

Standing slowly the being muttered "Midnight 9, active."

Another one landed near by "Midnight 8, active."

Soren quickly looked over the rest of the troop, with how much energy it takes to kill one of these, they were in no shape to handle two.

"That's not all!" A voice said, two men landed behind the Midnights "We want to make sure you all die here."

All around them appeared several soldiers of The Midnight, including Trueblades, Reavers, Marksmen and a few Druids.

Mia looked at the two men "Who are you?"

One stepped forward and took out his blade, spinning it and embedding it into the ground "I go by…Zijo Oit."

Mia's eyes widened "What?"

The other brought out a tome but Soren noticed a lance across his back "I go by…Tyse Erent."

Mikel tapped Soren's shoulder" I thought Tyse Erent was a vampire and Zijo Oit was dead."

"They are…these two are liars…who are you and where did you hear those names?"

Zijo Oit shrugged "We don't know…and even if we did…this is your grave."

The Midnights formed their weapons, one armed with two blades and the other with an axe they charged at the troop.

"Mind if I…" A man in a cloak came to a skidding halt in front of Soren and Mia and cut through the two Midnights forcing them to leap away.

"…cut in?"

The man sheathed his blade as the Midnights stared. Tyse Erent spat "Who the hell are you."

One hand shot to the sky, one finger pointing "I am the blade that never freezes in the cold…the icy wind of Regalshin…"

Soren took a step forward "That voice…"

Throwing off his cloak the man drew his two blades out "My name is Zihark!"

With a cry he lunged past the Midnights and Tyse Erent and Zijo Oit and cut through a Reaver, as the man sailed through the air, Zihark leapt over his flying body and cut through it several more times. Landing on the mountain floor as the body fell dead to the ground.

"Zihark!" Soren called out, the Trueblade from Daein turned to them and smiled "We can catch up later…right now we all need to focus!"

Orgoth stepped forward "Right! Everyone, watch the archers and mages!"

Lyle spun his blades "Break! Take them all down!"

Soren nodded as the troop exploded, each member shooting out into the mass of the Midnight horde just as Zijo Oit called out "Kill them all!"

* * *

Watching this from inside the cavern, the woman smiled as the strangers joined Zihark in cutting down the foes around them, she noticed that as determined as they were, they were still exhausted. Most of the weapons skidding across the floor belonged to Zihark's allies.

Picking up a tome she exited the cave "I have to help them!"

* * *

As two marksmen shot towards Kay'Shera, Tyazaer ran up to one, hook catching his arm she flipped over him again, twisting him around and slamming him into the ground. With a cry, Rhogam leapt over and stuck his broad axe into the man's back.

As the other marksman jumped away, Mikel's arrows cut into him, distracting him enough for Kay'Shera to dive down and cut him down.

Lyle and Mia fought alongside each other against several Trueblades, the former was tired but did not want Mia to know and put way to much force into his attacks causing him to bounce back several steps.

Wyre aided from afar with his magic while Wayu and Leena covered him from a Reaver and Druid attack, the latter of which was killed by To'Eltz before Orgoth ran past the trickster and engaged another Druid.

Soren leapt away from a Trueblade as Mikel was struck by dark magic, the warrior landed on his back near Soren and stood slowly. Before Soren could call out a strategy he heard a female voice "Verrine!" Black smoke surrounded the trueblade before black gashes tore through him. As he fell dead, Soren turned to see a woman emerge from the cave they were heading towards and join the fray.

"Is that…the True Elder Magic practitioner?"

Mikel tilted his head "Not what I had in mind."

As a Reaver headed towards her, Zihark slid by again and cut the man down, delivering ten strikes before the body fell to the floor.

"Janie! Are you alright?"

"Of course Z, look who you're talking to! Watch yourself!" He leapt over her, allowing her to shoot a black ball into an approaching Reaver's chest. The ball exploded and threw him several feet away.

As the battle continued the Midnights, Tyse Erent and Zijo Oit stood to the side, the latter were shaking their heads.

As a few more Midnight soldiers fell dead to the ground, the bulk of the enemy horde moved away towards their commanders.

Midnight 9 surveyed the troop "While it wasn't intentional that you would kill most of the attack group…you are far too tired now to continue…"

Midnight 8 nodded as his axe formed again in his hand "Excellent. The time is now…"

Soren gritted his teeth as he got next to Mia and the rest of the troop stood behind him. Zihark and Janie joined to their side and prepared to attack the Midnights until another man warped in.

He had long silver hair and some kind of device over his right eye as well as being covered in dark armor. This man was big, not as big as Murawk obviously but large, clearly powerful with a vile axe and sword crossed on his back and holding a tome in his hand.

"Master! We were about to-"

The new enemy held his hand up "No…not yet…"

To'Eltz called out from the back "Who the hell are you? Are you going to fight or just try to intimidate us?"

"Hmph…my name is Norad Jyuugo. I am the man who wants you dead and am doing everything in my power to kill you now."

Zihark laughed "Doesn't look like it…stopping your men from attacking? That's stupid."

Mia and Janie hit Zihark in the back of the head as Jyuugo laughed.

"In my vision, the Midnight succeeds in their ultimate mission with or without you prowling around the continent…"

Soren raised an eyebrow "Your vision?"

Jyuugo shrugged "Regardless…we'll fight soon enough…I command the Midnight's operations in Regalshin and with my allies in Numengate and Pozem…this continent is wrapped up and ready for the main event…I see no reason to lose my men to you all right now."

Zijo Oit stepped forward "But you ordered us to kill them!"

Soren's eyes widened as Jyuugo laughed "I know I did…but I don't see this as fair…for one, I'm not doing the killing…for two, in their current state…far too easy. And also, there are a few more people I'd like to see them face one more time before they die."

Tyse Erent stood back as Jyuugo signaled the Midnights who warped away.

"They serve you…where did you hear the names Tyse Erent and Zijo Oit?" Soren called out.

Before Jyuugo warped he shrugged "Someone you know very well told me a lot about you two…your pasts…your allies and friends from other continents as well as your most dreaded enemies. Someone had to have the idea to bring back Kanahana…right?"

The Archsage and Trueblade glanced at each other quickly; someone they've met on Ymarkteg that they've grown close to over the years betrayed them. Neither could believe this, Norad Jyuugo smiled before speaking one last time "I am one of the highest ranking commanders of the Midnight. Believe it or not, thanks to you lot I have acquired something that requires my immediate attention so I will be going…as a minor gratuity I will leave you with this…the Midnights started as people…but we took away everything that made them a person…now we wield the ultimate weapons…"

Jyuugo waved to the troop before warping away with Tyse Erent and Zijo Oit following close behind.

The troop fell to the floor exhausted as Zihark turned "Soren. Mia." Soren looked up at him and smiled, followed by Mia.

Zihark shook his head as a tear formed "You don't know how long I've wished to see you both…"

Mia stood slowly "Then why didn't you?"

Zihark sighed "I felt that I needed to improve to your level…even now, seeing you two fight despite being dead tired shows that I have a long way to go."

Lyle laughed "Nonsense…I've never seen faster reaction time than what you pulled off on that first Reaver…"

Zihark smiled "Thanks…that…wait…Wyre? Wyre Reh is that you?"

The trueblade pointed at the Thunder Sage as he stood, Zihark ran over to him and poked him a few times "Gods, it is you."

Orgoth tapped Zihark's shoulder "There is much to tell you…"

Janie sighed them "I feel like the odd one out here Z…"

Zihark moved to her side and turned to the unfamiliar faces of the Troop "Not just you…trust me."

Janie nodded before waving to the troop "Either way, come to my home…it isn't much but it is warm. We can talk there."

Following Janie the troop continued into the cave.

* * *

Back at Jyuugo's hideout he smiled as Tyse Erent and Zijo Oit approached "Sir…it still doesn't make sense…why did you spare them?"

Jyuugo turned to them and showed them an object "I felt amazingly generous after finding this…to complete The Midnight's ultimate goal, we need this…it really doesn't matter what that ragtag group does now that we hold this."

* * *

The cavern home was much more comfortable than outside, Janie went to make some tea in another room while the troop and merchants sat on the floor, which was covered with rugs.

Zihark joined them, still wearing a huge smile as he looked at his old friends Soren, Mia and Wyre.

"I suppose introductions are in order…my name is Zihark, I'm from Tellius like Soren and Mia, Daein to be specific."

The trueblade bowed to the Troop as Mikel stood.

"I'm Mikel, carpenter from Corelis, close friend of Soren and Mia's. I have to say that was some impressive swordplay."

Zihark grinned "I appreciate the compliment."

"Lyle, also from Corelis…"

"My name is Wayu, I'm from Corelis Bay."

"A fisherwoman primarily I'm guessing?" Zihark commented to which Wayu nodded.

"Orgoth, I was a guard at the Euto Research Center."

"Leena, just a mercenary from Euto, friend of Orgoth's he convinced me to come along."

"To'Eltz…I joined this group to help myself."

"Kay'Shera, I served with the Sarharan Royal Army."

Zihark whistled "Damn, Soren, Mia, where are you finding all these people and how are you convincing them to come along?"

Mia shrugged "It just happens, we do appreciate all the help and wouldn't turn anyone down anyway."

Zihark nodded as he faced Rhogam and Tyazaer "You two must be The Questers right?"

Rhogam nodded "You know about us?"

"Yeah, I read a lot of your reports; they help me survive up here for as long as I do, I practically live with Janie here."

The young woman returned with drinks and gave them to the rest of the troop. Tyazaer smiled "That's amazing….both are trips up here have been…bad to say the least but this one has been wrought with chaos…though I guess this time it's mainly our enemies to blame."

Fistivus glanced around the home "Not much here…how exactly do you live here?"

Zihark pointed to the older individuals "You two back there are merchants…I'm sure you know all about survivability."

Lune nodded "Of course, comes with the job."

"I do a lot of hunting, with how big some creatures are up here, we aren't low on food and drinking supplies usually comes from the Negative Wastes and our old home down there."

Leena: That place looked much better than this place…no offense.

Zihark: You've been there?

Soren: We stumbled upon it during our trip through the Negative Wastes…there was a personal tunnel there; I'm guessing it leads up here.

Janie: Yes, the exit is a short walk from here.

Lyle: Speaking of…your friend here hasn't introduced herself.

Zihark: Janie? Nothing to worry about with this one, she's harmless.

The girl stuck her tongue out at Zihark and disappeared into a back room as the man chuckled.

"Enough with the friendly conversation…those guys we fought outside, the avalanche and your…conditions…what is going on?"

* * *

Elsewhere, a tall man walked through the snow up to a woman and bowed "Mistress…"

"Peltzm'Jakq. I trust you know I am not happy with Quo'Eltis' death."

The Altar leader nodded "I know but I have some good news to tell you."

"Your tracker found him?"

Peltzm'Jakq nodded as an evil grin crept onto his face "She sent word back earlier today and we are preparing to move over there. How will you follow us without attracting attention?"

The woman brought her hand to her chin and looked up at the sky "There is someone I have the sudden urge to see…"

Peltzm'Jakq smiled "Perfect."

The Altar leader bowed allowing the woman to pass by and followed her.

* * *

Zihark remained sitting after hearing Soren and Mia's story; he wasn't sure what to react to first. Though Janie holding onto him gave him the push he needed "She isn't the one you're looking for." He proceeded to place an arm around her "Trust me when I say she is harmless."

"Clearly not helpless from how she killed those men earlier." Orgoth commented.

Janie shook her head "I'm not capable of anything relatively close to what you've dealt with…honest."

"You don't get much honesty with this one, I'd believe her now." Zihark said with a smile trying to lighten her mood.

Soren sighed "The moment I saw her…I knew it couldn't be her, it is depressing considering we came from Anondye looking for this person."

"Hey." Janie turned to face Zihark "Do you know anything about the apothecary they met in Anondye."

Janie turned to the rest of the group "My teacher can use True Elder Magic, he has been teaching me in his old age to continue our task…I don't know if I should tell them more."

Zihark smiled "I trust these people with my life."

Janie nodded and looked back to the rest of the group.

"There are a handful of Elder Sages remaining; my teacher Freen is one of them. He and his comrades oversee the Fell Weapons from the Dark Days of War. The man in Anondye was likely protecting the Blood Cyclone, Helswath…here in Regalshin-"

Mia shook her head "What?"

Janie swallowed "What…what?"

"Helswath…we saw it several times on our quest, Murawk the revived leader of the Korgan Clan wielded it against us until we killed him in Pyrnaz." Wyre stated.

Janie looked at the sage in disbelief "But that would mean that the Elder Sage in Anondye was killed…that is the only way they could've claimed Helswath from the black chest that it sleeps in."

Soren: Einseek seemed very much alive…are you certain there is no other way to open the chest?

Janie: The Elder Sages can open them at will but it requires at least two of them...we've only attempted it before once though we no longer see the need to open the chests…

Leena: You said you have one here?

Janie: Yes. Freen is the protector of Regalshin's Gungnir the Piercing Star. I've been watching the chest since he left and it has been actively trying to break out for some reason…

Mikel: The weapon was trying to break out?

Janie: Yes…that has never happened before. Something evil must have been stirring it up…I'll go fetch the chest to show you.

Janie stood and departed once again as Zihark sighed "She tells me a lot of the Fell Weapons. Helswath, Gungnir, Yewfelle, Goetia and Balmung…as well as the lords who wielded them, Gashuuka, Meltraitis, Telray, Drake and Seino…hideously bloody stories of wars fought by these men, weapons and their fanatical armies are known of throughout the continent."

Mia sighed as she took a sip of her tea "This makes even less sense…the apothecary was alive and didn't seem to be in a panic over loosing Helswath…why would he and another comrade unleash the weapon? How did Murawk get it? Too many questions…"

Before anyone could comment, Janie ran back in "It's gone! The black chest is gone!"

* * *

"**Jyuugo…" **The man kneeled before a black figure at the top of a staircase and standing before a cauldron.

"**What do you bring me?"**

Without a word Norad Jyuugo produced a black chest and placed it on the ground.

The man at the top of the steps seemed to radiate darkness and evil as he turned slowly.

"**Where did you find this?"**

"In the Umbarra Heights, the Elder Sage was hidden there and while my forces distracted those meddlesome individuals, I retrieved it."

The dark man signaled another individual who stepped out from the shadows. Both of them extended their hands towards the chest which became covered in a dark aura before it started to crack. Finally the black chest exploded revealing the twisted spear, Gungnir.

"**This one stays with us…"**

Jyuugo nodded "Of course…"

"**Pozem…"**

"Dalton and Asai are hard at work, there has been an intrusion by the Dune Guard but we can't find them with all our attention on Goetia."

Returning to face his cauldron the figure remained silent as Jyuugo stood and departed. Gungnir levitated and flew over to the man second who placed it on a wall next to four more insets for weapons.

* * *

"How could this have happened? Freen is going to be so angry! I have to get out of here!"

Zihark grabbed Janie by the collar and pulled her back "You aren't going anywhere…Freen will understand, it was stolen by those guys, most likely after you exited the cave to fight them."

"Z!" Janie yelled, frustrated as he released her.

Soren stood "Freen is the Elder Sage of Regalshin?"

Janie nodded and started pacing "Yes…but he isn't responsible for this! He would never!"

"How about Einseek?"

Janie stopped pacing and turned to them "You keep saying that name…is that the Apothecary you met in Anondye who knew about Elder Sages?"

Soren nodded "Yeah…of course…"

"Last I checked…the Elder Sage of Anondye was Shaelin…he and Freen met regularly."

Lyle stood, followed by the rest of the troop "Shaelin? He said that he doesn't have a name, he just gave us Einseek to make it easier to speak with him."

Janie scratched her head furiously "This is so confusing!"

Zihark shook his head "No…like Freen is passing on his role to you, maybe Shaelin passed his role to this Einseek…it has been a while since Freen and Shaelin's last meeting."

Janie turned to Zihark "Shaelin is nowhere near as old as Ilan or Opstun who are still active. He is lazy but he'd never-"

To'Eltz kicked a pebble "Regardless, this was a dead end…we need to find out where to go next."

Janie regained her train of thought and jumped in place while raising her hand "I know! Freen went to Pozem to meet with Ilan the Elder Sage there…he felt something was going wrong over there."

Soren looked to the rest of the troop "Looks like we have a new destination."

Zihark whistled for the troop to follow him "We'll take you back to Pyrnaz. The tunnel that leads to the Negative Wastes is over here and Janie and I know how to reach Pyrnaz from there."

Wyre grinned "You are coming with us Zihark?"

The trueblade nodded "Of course, I wouldn't miss this for anything! Enough chit chat, if the situation is as dire as I've been told then Freen and Ilan may be in danger! Let's go!"

Scrambling, the troop followed Janie to the tunnel, except Soren who pulled Orgoth back.

Zihark gave the pair a strange look as Soren approached him "Zihark…"

The trueblade smiled "Whatever you need Soren, you got it."

* * *

"Yushez! What are you doing?"

Orkra ran up to the Wyvern Knight as several more troops began arming themselves. "I gave no order to mobilize the Regalshin Royal Army!"

The knight turned to face Orkra and put a hand on her cheek that she slapped away quickly "Gorm and I are following the orders from the king and queen…we are protecting Regalshin, you should be doing the same."

Orkra shook her head in disbelief "Gorm? No, this is wrong, something happened, this can't be true!"

"Why are you so eager to believe them? Why? You are above Gorm and I, someone in your position ignoring orders is dreadful for morale. Remember Orkra, you are a soldier, ally yourself with your country, or die as an enemy of the crown!"

Orkra slammed Yushez into a wall, gripping his throat, the other soldiers around stopped marching as she began tightening her grip causing the man to claw at her hand.

"Was that a threat?"

"Orkra."

Turning, she saw Gorm, the Wyvern Lord and leader of the aerial units serving the crown. She released Yushez and faced the other man "Gorm, this isn't right…the evidence was in the streets of our city…"

Gorm nodded slowly "The evidence was inconclusive…there was no Helswath…there was no corpse…nothing…Orkra, the King and Queen have dictated that you are to lead the advance forces. Go."

Orkra closed her eye and nodded slowly, marching past Gorm.

* * *

"_The government stopped him and his troop…" Krayvon stated, Eminse swallowed and shook her head "You mean…"_

"_He and his troop traveled from Regalshin to speak with our government…I'm not sure what about…but after leaving the palace and heading here they were attacked, all of them except this man were killed…"_

_Eminse blinked several times "You mean to tell me…the Euto government is involved in a…a cover up?"_

_Krayvon cursed and stood followed by Eminse "They helped the center get back on its feet! The whole city knows about the Korgan attack, there is no way that they could've covered it up!"_

_Krayvon shook his head "Maybe we know about it…but what of the other countries? What if someone is stopping them from learning of the Korgan conflicts here in Anondye?_

_Eminse remained silent as Krayvon continued "I don't know to what end someone would need an ignorant populace but if what this man said is true…"_

_Krayvon closed his eyes, "We need to prepare…for an attack."_

_Eminse shook her head furiously and grabbed Krayvon's arms "No! They would not send troops to attack the Research Center! What would the populace think? Listen to yourself Krayvon! We-"_

_The general shook his head "We need to prepare! If they went so far as to kill Regalshin men to keep something hidden…they'll figure out one escaped, they'll figure out he came here and whether or not they know he told us anything, they'll kill us to keep the secret under wraps!"_

_Eminse stumbled into a wall in shock, as she slid down she shook her head "This is all on assumptions! On ifs! I don't want to believe it…I can't believe it because if what you're saying is true…our Research Center guards…even all of them…"_

"_Would not be able to stand to the full Euto Military…I know."_

_The guard and medic who were listening to this began asking Krayvon questions, he yelled at them to remain silent and kneeled before Eminse._

"_Our goal isn't to survive and kill them…it can't be or we'll be exactly what they want us to be…our goal is to get you out of here…"_

_Eminse looked at Krayvon who smiled in spite of everything "…rather…to get both of you out of here…"_

* * *

Several days have passed and a messenger from Euto arrived to ask Krayvon several questions. Eminse noticed that several large troops from Treige have arrived in Euto, led by the War Monk Ottenz.

It seemed like Krayvon was right, the entire Euto Research Center Guard was brought in and told to begin living in the Center for a few days. The men trusted Krayvon and remained where they were with very few questions.

Eminse looked to a photo of her and her teacher Kolkem "Please. Tell me what to do…"

* * *

"You are certain no stranger approached the Center in the last few weeks?"

Krayvon shook his head "The strangest thing this week was a messenger from the governor coming to the Research Center…is something going on?"

The messenger shrugged "I don't ask questions…" With that, the man left and Krayvon reentered the building. He too saw Ottenz and his regiments arrive in Euto, it was very likely the end of his life was near.

Krayvon closed his eyes. _"Orgoth…I'll protect them both…you'll be reunited…I swear it on my life…"_

* * *

"Governor Jikahn…Ottenz of Treige at your service…" the war monk stated, bowing to the Governor of Euto who nodded and thanked him for coming and bringing the requested soldiers.

"I trust Iltar'Elm didn't object to you leaving him at the border on his own?"

"Never, that man understands how things go, I trust him to do our job just as well, as if both of us were there."

Jikahn's smiled faded "Ottenz…this is a serious task I am entrusting you and Euto's commander Wilt to pull off…"

Ottenz nodded "I gathered as much…what is the task exactly?"

Jikahn's smile returned, though Ottenz felt strange looking at it, for some reason the man all of a sudden appeared extremely insincere and untrustworthy. Regardless, Ottenz had no desire to cross a superior and listened intently as Jikahn spoke.

* * *

___I never realized how much I set up in this chapter, some of the things were only recently completely resolved where I have been writing._

___FUN FACT: In the previous chapter, when Mia landed encased in purple flames before she started fighting Quo'Eltis, the pose she was in was the Metal Gear "Kept you waiting, huh?" pose, you know what it is!_

___FUNNER FACT: I tried re-writing the first conversation with Janie to drop Shaelin's name earlier and express even more confusion at who Shaelin and Einseek were but it became too confusing so I left it alone._

_Zihark has finally made his triumphant return! Welcome back old friend!_

_With that my deviantArt has a new OC Sheet that includes the fake Zijo Oit and Tyse Erent. Zihark's good friend, the young Elder Sage, Janie. Regalshin's Wyvern Commander, Gorm and the leader of the Midnight's Regalshin Division: Norad Jyuugo the Dread Fighter._

_Jyuugo has one of my favorite designs so I hope you look this OC Sheet up!_


	36. Escape From Regalshin: Part One

_It isn't Saturday...but today...IS MAH BIRTHDAY!_

_So I'm giving all of you, my readers, a present! Wait...that's not how it works..._

_Oh well, I'm 21 now, I do what I want!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**Escape From Regalshin: Part One**

The Dune Guard completed their dig and Meloi descended, examining the cave as he continued down. One of his troops quickly ran to his side and bowed "What next sir?"

"We explore…"

Far from the dig site, a woman maintained watch over the Dune Guard. She turned as an assassin appeared and kneeled before her "Report to Peltzm'Jakq these exact coordinates…Meloi is preparing something and it will be our only chance to finish this conflict."

The assassin nodded and vanished as the woman turned again watching the last few members of the Dune Guard enter the tunnel.

* * *

"Pyrnaz…we made much better time coming back, I really appreciate it! Future journeys into the Negative Wastes will be cake!" Rhogam grinned, his fellow Quester shook her head "I'd rather not go back any time soon…"

Janie smiled "How does it compare to all the other quests you've been on?"

Rhogam laughed "You are awfully interested in our adventures."

The Elder Mage nodded "I've lived in the Negative Wastes almost my entire life; I can't imagine what real adventure is like."

"We're headed to Pozem soon, looks like you'll be getting firsthand experience." Tyazaer stated with a smile.

"Hopefully it won't be as hectic as our trip has been since we left Anondye." Mikel called back to which Janie sighed "I could do without the crazy people trying to kill us but otherwise…"

As they continued chatting in the back, Soren turned to Zihark "I still find it amazing that you were going to scale the highest peak in Ymarkteg."

The other man smiled "My ultimate goal, once I reach the top I'll know I've trained as hard as I can and reached my pinnacle."

Hearing this Janie turned to them and chuckled "Yeah right Z, even with that you'll never stop."

Zihark nodded "You know me too well Janie, I suppose it's something I picked up from training with Mia as much as I have."

Leena stretched and called to Zihark "If you weren't at your best when we fought the Midnight I can't imagine how terrifying you'll be when you accomplish your goal."

The Daein looked up at the sky "It does depress me I'll have no one I can go all out on…killing is becoming less necessary here on Ymarkteg…well aside from The Midnight and The Altar…but once they're gone…"

Mia turned "Do you guys hear that?" Upon looking ahead, the troop came to a stop as a large regiment of Regalshin soldiers stormed over the hill in front of them, bearing flags and halted leaving a large space between them and the troop.

"What is going on?" Kay'Shera asked to which Wyre narrowed his eyes "This may not be Hitenticul but this kind of dispatch…it isn't friendly…they don't want us back in Pyrnaz."

Janie clicked her tongue causing a few members of the troop to turn around; Regalshin soldiers appeared behind as well. Soren narrowed his eyes "Impossible…"

Wayu turned "Wyre, you can't be serious! Why would they-"

"Attention!" The troop turned as Orkra emerged, her soldiers standing aside. Her eye found Soren and Mia, the two noticed that she was uncomfortable and that was all they needed to confirm Wyre' suspicions.

"Soren…Mia…and all your friends…the Regalshin Crown has determined your troop as a threat to the security of Regalshin and Ymarkteg's peace. The attacks you told us about have been confirmed as complete falsehoods, only a few returned results, both of which identified your troop as the aggressors. In addition to the soldiers killed you are tried for harm brought to the Sarharan King and Queen and the deaths of the Sarharan Military Heads, Hashten'Kor and Lo'Tem as well as the destruction of the Western Archive."

Soren shook his head "Orkra! That is insane! We told you the truth! How is it none of the hands you extended to the other nations returned positive! We did not commit those crimes! We saved the Sarharan King and Queen!"

Orkra continued "The incident in Myillheim was confirmed as falsehood the Archduchess was affirmed by her loyal vassals as nearly being killed by your troop."

To'Eltz spat "More lies! Enough of this! Move aside!"

"You can either surrender your weapons or the full force of Regalshin's military will be brought down on you." Soren noticed despite Orkra's claims she didn't believe any of it, with a sad expression she looked directly at him.

"Soren…please…surrender yourselves."

The Archsage shook his head "We can't do that Orkra…I'm sorry."

Turning Soren called for a retreat, with all his might, Wyre called down a powerful Rexbolt, crashing in front of Orkra's forces and causing a massive explosion.

The soldiers behind the troop moved in to attack, Soren called out to avoid killing them no matter what. Rhogam, Mikel and Orgoth charged forward and with their combined mass, knocked several of the troops aside. Lyle followed, leaping over and smashing his hilts into the heads of the Regalshin soldiers.

The rest of the troop took off after the other four, away from Pyrnaz, Tyazaer on her horse pulled up next to Mia as they began their escape.

"If we are going to leave Regalshin we have to get to the Frikell Border Fort between Regalshin and the Eastern Stone Nation of Pozem! The Regal Kingdom path connects to it, which is our only way out!"

Mia nodded "You all heard that?" The rest of the troop gave Mia their confirmations as Zihark turned, seeing the cavalry beginning to catch up.

"Between here and the fort is a famous rest on the path called Ukla Cave. A hollowed mountain for travelers of the Regal Kingdom Path, that is our first destination, from there we can join the other travelers in reaching Frikell! With any luck we can lose them in the mass of people, they wouldn't dare endanger their citizens!"

As the troop agreed again, To'Eltz leapt by and kicked a soldier off his horse before returning to the rest of the group and keeping his eyes on the approaching cavalry.

* * *

Orkra watched as her soldiers took off after Soren and Mia's troop. She shook her head "This isn't right…" Closing her eye she sighed in relief "At least Gorm and Yushez won't be able to reach them…they didn't try to break through me to return to Pyrnaz…they'll escape…"

As Orkra turned to walk away one of her soldiers ran over "Ma'am! Yushez and Gorm ask that you join their forces! They've cleared out Ukla Cave and are preparing an ambush once the troop traps themselves within!"

The hero turned to the man "What? Why are Yushez and Gorm out there?"

"After reviewing what they were told during the questioning, they determined the troop had no need to re-enter Pyrnaz aside from resting before they continued their terrorism. It was only natural they'd try to cross the border!"

Orkra cursed and mounted one of the horses the guard brought over and took off.

* * *

Back at the Euto Research Center, Krayvon walked past a troop of five guards and a convoy "You are responsible for ensuring Eminse's safe escape and hopefully her reunion with Orgoth and the troop he joined."

The five bowed "Yes sir!"

"It seems they are delaying, trying to put us at ease…hopefully they will buy that the man they are searching for did not come to the Research Center, regardless Eminse still needs to be seen to safety."

The researcher approached Krayvon "Why don't you come with me, why don't we all try to escape!"

"If we all pile into the carts and escape it will guarantee all of our deaths…you are the primary focus Eminse."

"Sir! Someone approaches!" Krayvon departed towards the gates, opened by four guards and he came face to face with the Euto Commander Wilt.

"Krayvon."

The general bowed "Yes Commander Wilt, what can I help you with?"

"I understand the guards haven't left in several days…you aren't working them too hard are you?"

"No sir, I feel it makes more sense to keep as many guards in the Center to protect it at all times as opposed to leaving very few at night…after the attack months ago, a larger night time assault would spell the end for all our research."

Wilt nodded "I see…effective as always Krayvon. It has come to my understanding that another attack took place in town a few days ago and while the aggressors were killed, one was unaccounted for."

"That is unfortunate sir…"

Wilt sighed "Indeed…the thing is…he vanished one night and the next day you enact these new rules to keep guards in at all times. Why didn't you enact that rule after the Korgan attack months ago?"

Krayvon remained silent as Wilt scratched his chin "Listen Krayvon, we're both on the same side…if there was a man that came here that night and he is still in the building, we'd like to know. All we need is to capture him and find out who sent him here so we can deal with the problem much more effectively, no harm is to come to anyone here, that is not how I do things, I trust you understand."

"Why didn't you spare a few during the attack in town? With how easily you dispatched them, it shouldn't have been too difficult to capture one."

Wilt and Krayvon continued to stare at each other, the former laughed "Indeed…but Krayvon…this man…the group that attacked the town was trying to spread some sort of lie, and while it was a lie it could easily come to life on its own and cause mass hysteria. This is an age of peace but the smallest evidence against it can spark a fire in any city on this continent."

"I understand…but no one came that night…our only desire is to protect the Research Center."

Wilt turned away and nodded again "Very well…good day, Krayvon."

The general re-entered the Center and Eminse walked up to him "Are you certain we can't just come to an understanding? Maybe both sides are assuming too much!"

Krayvon sighed "Maybe…but if what the man told us is true, the second we seek an understanding and meet with them, we'll all be killed or imprisoned."

As the tension between the Research Center and Euto grew, Governor Jikahn sat in his office with a smile.

* * *

"Remember! Try NOT to kill them! I know we don't have much practice on that but there is no better time than now!" Rhogam called out as Mikel leapt past him and knocked a rider off his horse with the flat of his axe.

"Z!" Zihark leapt aside as a spear stuck into the ground near him. He nodded to Janie "I saw it!"

Soren rolled across the ground and stood before unleashing a low gale that tripped several horses and sent their riders into the snow.

Leena and To'Eltz struggled to disarm all of the attacking knights, leaving them to retreat and retrieve their weapons. Using her dives, Kay'Shera came up behind them and brought the pole of the lance into their heads, knocking them out and to the floor.

Fistivus held onto Kay'Shera in the sky for dear life, not even cracking any jokes as Kay'Shera proceeded to continue smashing skulls.

Lune held onto Tyazaer just as desperately "In all my years! This is absolute insanity!"

Lyle turned abruptly and leapt high alongside To'Eltz, the two kicked another soldier off his horse before landing and knocking aside arrows headed for them.

Zihark took another glance back and saw the cavalry still on the move, looking back to the young mage he called out.

"Janie, think you can give us a little more cover?"

The Elder Mage nodded and turned "You got it Z!"

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists before throwing her hands up releasing a thick black cloud that covered the surrounding area. Wyre grinned "I got this." He called down several thunder strikes all around the soldiers, missing them but distracting them and causing them to fall into panic allowing the troop to escape the smoke.

Zihark and Janie gave each other a quick high five and continued running with the rest of the troop.

* * *

Orkra dismounted from her horse and using all her strength, broke through a door into a house "Hello!?"

A man appeared at a doorway with an angry and annoyed face "Hey! This is private property…damn it you broke my door didn't you?"

"I need your help; you are friends of Soren and Mia correct?"

The man's eyes widened "Yes…well…sure…who wants to know?"

"The Regalshin Military is after them, they need to escape to Pozem…I need your help."

"Shinon." The man turned to a red haired woman "Uhnie…we're not going to-"

She smiled "Of course we are…this is Soren and Mia we're talking about, fellow Greil Mercenaries."

Shinon sighed and walked over to his fireplace, grabbing Gore Eye "Fine then…"

* * *

"There it is! Ukla Cave!" Janie called out as the stone tower appeared in the distance. Lyle groaned "Finally! I don't think they've stopped coming after us yet…"

Orgoth looked up "See anything approaching Kay'Shera?"

The Roc Knight turned around and narrowed her eyes "Nope, nothing coming at us…we put enough space between them and us, we'll be fine until we reach the cave…wait."

Rhogam looked up at Kay'Shera "Wait? Wait for what?"

Roars echoed across the sky as a detachment of wyvern riders shot straight towards the troop.

Leena turned "Shit! What do we do now?"

Wyre prepared his tome but Soren stopped him "We can't kill them; let's try our best to get them off their mounts.

As they got closer, four of the wyvern riders pulled out spears and hurled them towards the troop, Soren and Wyre easily deflected the weapons as Janie called upon another black cloud to flood the immediate area.

The four wyverns broke apart, the riders ordered their mounts to wave their wings fiercely and the smoke began to dissolve as three more wyvern riders charged into it.

With the aid of Arcwind, Leena, To'Eltz and Lyle were shot into the sky and landed on three of the four wyverns which began thrashing around trying to get them off. The last one stopped beating its wings and dashed over to knock the troop members off.

To'Eltz grabbed one man, cut him from his harness and leapt off the wyvern, tossing the man to the ground as he got closer before rolling aside and standing up safely.

Lyle stopped his rider's axe with his blade and moved aside as the other free man dove aside trying to strike him. As the wyvern began shooting high into the sky, Lyle kicked the Regalshin soldier in the face several times before sinking a small knife into the wyvern causing it to scream and fall from the sky.

Leena caught her man in a chokehold and once he fell unconscious, she jumped off the wyvern, bringing the man with her and tossing him into the snow. As she landed, Lyle and his foe crashed nearby, the swordmaster standing and breathing heavily "Are you alright?"

Lyle turned to Leena and nodded "Yes! Let's go!"

The black smoke faded away revealing three more fallen riders and wyverns, the last one in the sky took off as the cavalry was once again in sight.

Mia sighed "I wish we had an earth mage to put up a wall between them and us."

Zihark smiled "Oh…do you? Janie."

"Prepare to be amazed!" Pulling her arms back she cried out as she moved them forward, the earth below them began to shift and it continued in a straight path towards the cavalry throwing all the horses and riders into the snow.

Breathing out slowly, Janie smiled "Tremor." She and Zihark high fived again as the troop began moving towards Ukla Cave which continued to grow larger as they neared it.

Tyazaer laughed "Would've helped to have known that you could do that earlier."

Wayu turned to Janie "You know Elder and Earth magic?"

The mage nodded "We Elder Sages train in all forms of magic, Freen my master can use Elder, Earth, Water and Fire magic, I'm not sure how he does it, just two is a lot of reading and late nights."

* * *

"He…did…WHAT!?" Iltar'Elm yelled as his right hand Re'Zin scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry sir, he told us that he told you he'd be in Euto helping them with a problem for a few days…"

The sniper sighed and turned from Re'Zin "He didn't…"

Re'Zin remained silent as Iltar'Elm's left hand came to his chin "Ottenz…why would he not let me know of this? Sure it's an internal Anondye problem but it's a problem overall…" The man couldn't even remember the last time he or Ottenz or even their predecessors were called away from the border for any reason other than personal or vacation.

Re'Zin continued watching as his superior shook his head and cursed "We're going."

"Where?" The nomad received no answer as the other Sarharan grabbed his bow and quiver and exited the building.

* * *

"Sir…I don't think this is necessary…we can bring in Krayvon for further questioning but-"

Jikahn shook his head "Ottenz…I didn't want to show you this. However, seeing as you still aren't on board I'll show you what those travelers have done and what Krayvon is helping to conceal!"

The war monk looked at the table as Jikahn threw several files and images of what looked like very violent attacks in Sarhara and Regalshin's capital cities as well as Myillheim.

"I didn't hear anything about this…"

"No one has…no one needs to know that there is such a huge threat in Ymarkteg right now…we would never be able to contain the people…"

"I can't believe that Soren and Mia are responsible…they fought off the Korgans when they attacked, Iltar'Elm and I were there!"

"Obviously staged to gain our trust, last I checked the man they tried to kill…what was his name…Roltz? He escaped…or rather, they let him escape. After that he was seen in Sarhara though they were lucky enough to kill him there."

Ottenz closed his eyes as Jikahn turned to face him "You are either with us in our movement…or against us…"

As the war monk opened his mouth, Jikahn handed him one last image and apologized for it.

Ottenz looked down and his eyes widened.

* * *

Rhogam slowed his pace as they continued to draw closer to Ukla Cave "We need to be ready at all times, this is only a short rest then we'll be on our way to Frikell."

As the troop rounded the last steep hill, they looked out over the Regal Kingdom Path and the two bridges leading into Ukla Cave. Fistivus and Lune continued to look around with the latter shaking her head "There are very few travelers…at least from what I've heard."

Fistivus shrugged "Compared to the Cross Kingdom Path in Anondye, anything would look like less…but I see what you mean."

Zihark waved to them "Come on! Once we get lost in Ukla Cave, they'll come find us and in the confusion, we'll slip out."

Wayu and Wyre turned to look at the empty horizon, not only were the troops nowhere in sight but the sun had set and it was beginning to grow dark.

Covering the remaining ground, the troop arrived in Ukla Cave, on the outside it looked like a lone mountain in the middle of a snowfield but inside there were several levels built and connected by staircases and walkways along the border that led to many rooms, either rest stops or shops.

However, the whole troop was not so much amazed as they were worried that it was empty. Rhogam turned following Orgoth's curse "Don't tell me."

"I think we're trapped…" The knight said, Rhogam cursed loudly as the few travelers on the road pulled out weapons, one raised a flag and countless wyverns began to fill the sky, led by a large and heavily armored man on one.

The massive wyvern roared before crashing into the ground near the advance forces, a sage near the man began whirling wind magic, amplifying the Wyvern Lord's voice as he called out to the Troop "I am Gorm, the current Lord of Regalshin's Wyvern forces…exit Ukla Cave and drop all of your weapons or we will be forced to kill all of you in the name of Regalshin's Crown!"

The group looked to Soren and Mia, the latter tightened her grip on Ein'Tosen's hilt as Soren watched the army form up outside.

As he struggled with a response, Lyle called out and threw Soren to the ground, Zihark turned and saw several Snipers slipping in from the ceiling firing shots at them.

"Janie! Wyre!" The two sages nodded and fired their magic at them as Kay'Shera mounted her roc and struck down the last one. Rhogam spat "Looks like they made our decision for us!" The troop moved into the cave as Soren helped Lyle up; the man took an arrow to the shoulder but looked otherwise alright and extremely pissed off.

"Thank you, Lyle."

Ignoring the pain, the swordmaster looked at Soren and nodded "No problem."

Outside, Yushez appeared next to Gorm, the Wyvern Lord shook his head "He is still alive…"

"They noticed the snipers and killed them…I apologize for that terrible performance."

Gorm grabbed his two axes on his sides and brought them up with a smile "I prefer it this way…soldiers of Regalshin! Begin the attack, for the protection of our Regalshin!"

* * *

With Wilt and Ottenz in the lead, Euto and Treige's forces approached the Euto Research Center as the night grew darker.

Commander Wilt brought his horse to a stop and called a mage over and began speaking.

"General Krayvon, Head Researcher Eminse…we know that the last fugitive was in the Research Center! We have a witness who has gladly come to our side with this information!"

Krayvon emerged from the center with two guards at his side "What do you mean?"

Wilt nodded and the medic who attempted to treat the fallen man appeared.

"You!"

The medic shook his head "We…we needed to…to bring this information…to…I…I did it for everyone!"

Waving his hand, the medic was grabbed and dragged away by a pair of Wilt's soldiers before the Great Knight continued speaking.

"Anondye does not need what that dying man said to be repeated in a royal court, we can't let the peace die…unfortunately, in order to keep it alive all of you who know of this must be taken care of…do not worry, we will notify families of the tragic return of the Korgans and Dune Guard…"

Krayvon shook his head "There are far too many holes in that story to make it believable!"

Wilt nodded "We'll make it believable…it won't matter to you though…surrender now…"

Ottenz turned away as Krayvon fell silent and noticed the two men that departed return. Ottenz noticed one of the men had his hand on his hilt as he finished sheathing his blade. A very troubled expression came to the War Monk's face as he looked back at the Research Center.

Krayvon looked to his men, before he could speak the man to his left put his hand on Krayvon's shoulder "We will stand by you, General…for Anondye…"

Krayvon then looked to the other man on his right who also nodded before returning to the first "What's your name?"

An arrow from Wilt's right hand man silenced the Euto guard, Krayvon turned with fierce anger on his face as the forces of Euto and Treige charged at Wilt's command.

With the remaining guard at his side, he re-entered the Research Center "Lock the doors, prepare the catapults and tell Retuu that he and his sages on the roof may begin their attack!"

Several soldiers took off, relaying these orders as Eminse appeared again and ran to Krayvon "Eminse…"

"Krayvon, this is crazy! We can't-"

Krayvon shook his head "We have no choice…not anymore…when the Center begins to fall…you make your escape, they'll be too intent on breaking in here to notice anyone trying to flee."

"When the Center begins to fall?"

Krayvon smiled "This is for both of you…and Orgoth…"

The general gestured for two guards to approach as Eminse, stunned, kept her eyes on Krayvon.

"Why?"

The two guards came to Eminse's sides and began moving her away; Krayvon's smile remained on his face "A real human being would do anything…for his blood…"

* * *

_Next chapter is going to be...explosive..._

_OC Sheet 13 is going up on dA, it has the corrupt Governor Jikahn, his loyal and unaware servant Wilt, Iltar'Elm's 2nd in command: Re'Zin, the Sage Commander of the Euto Research Center: Retuu, and Uhnie wearing her new assassin get-up which is my favorite look of hers!_


	37. Escape From Regalshin: Part Two

_The Civilian Outfits 2 has Janie on it now._

_She is also the last member of the Troop._

_Enjoy this EXPLOSIVE chapter..._

_explosive..._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Escape From Regalshin: Part Two**

"Telm, is everything ready?"

"Almost."

Telm, a young Euto Guard with unruly brown hair sighed as he closed one more box of supplies. He turned to another guard and handed it off, instructing the man to take it to the convoy.

"Dent…why were we chosen?"

Dent shook his head, this man, only a few years older donned a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, he had silver hair with oddly bright green eyes that stared at the ceiling. He shook his head "I'm not sure but Krayvon is putting his faith in us…"

Telm nodded "I'm getting the last of our supplies ready right now…do you know where we are going?"

"The only truly safe place right now…Pozem."

Dent and Telm remained silent for a short moment before Telm resumed packing and Dent turned, picking up his weapon. "I wish I could fight…but…"

"We know this won't end well, Dent. They'll do everything they can and we must do everything we can."

The knights sighed before Dent left the room "Blood above blood. Blood for blood…"

* * *

"Pillar!" Two huge stones erupted from the earth and extended high up, blocking the two main entrances to Ukla Cave and shielding the troop as they made their way to a higher level.

Mikel fell to his knees, breathing hard "Soren…got a…plan?"

The tactician looked around, listening to the soldiers screaming outside and the constant strikes against the pillars blocking Ukla Cave. Fourteen of them against hundreds outside, he had no doubt they could cut through them but that would not help their image. What he couldn't understand was why this was happening?

"Soren!" he turned to Mia and nodded "The hole the snipers used to get in gives me an idea…everyone, back to the base floor, Janie, think you can tunnel us out of here?"

Janie turned and smiled "Sure…I'll need a lot of time to focus though…" she then got serious "We're putting everyone in very real danger…half of us could die here…and that is being generous."

Zihark smiled "Not likely…those stories I told you about us, the ones you thought I exaggerated, they were completely true…we'll survive this, now get to digging."

She kept her eyes on Soren and Mia who nodded, turned to Zihark who gave her a thumbs up then jumped over the railing to the base level and began digging as the rest of the troop formed around her, Fistivus and Lune were farthest away, against the wall while Soren and Wyre stood closest to Janie with their magic ready, Kay'Shera and Tyazaer on their mounts were ahead while the rest of the troop spread themselves among the open floor as the stones shielding them from the outside continued to get beat down.

* * *

"Retuu! How does it go up here?" a knight called to the head sage on the roof. Retuu, commanded the other sages shooting streams of fire, lightning and wind at the charging soldiers. Every time they got close they prepared several hooks to grapple onto the roof; the sages easily knocked them off and caused the enemy troops attempting to scale the wall to fall back to the ground. Retuu himself commanded fire magic and made his priority the cavalry, though many were well armed seeing as how Wilt was a Great Knight.

"We are maintaining on all sides! Has the main gate been breached?"

Before the knight could respond a call went out followed by a massive explosion. Retuu narrowed his eyes and looked out towards the back of the army "Cannons…"

Another knight appeared "The enemy has torn through a wall and is entering the Research Center!"

The two knights left as the sages continued their assault.

Below, Krayvon's first line of guards maintained by the main entrance while the third and fourth grouped up and took off to the hole in a room to the west, a division of sages followed them as another call went out.

"Get down!" a massive blast tore through the main gates as Krayvon called out for an immediate counterattack, spears and magic filled the air, shooting through the burning rubble of the main gate. Several soldiers and horses stumbled into the Research Center before falling dead; eventually a regiment of swordsmen, halberdiers and paladins ran in, Krayvon called the first line to charge in, the second to maintain and the second and third mage divisions to provide back up.

"Krayvon! A wall into the east laboratory has been breached!"

The general cursed "Take the sixth mage division and fifth knight line over there, call a few divisions of the standing rear guard to join you!"

The knight took off calling back the orders as the divisions took off after him. The second line of knights moved in, holding their shields up they stabbed into the air with their spears, skewering passing paladins and causing the horses to storm off in a panic, arrows began filling the air and cutting into the mages, knights filled the upper walkways, using their shields to protect their magical forces.

Another call rang out and high above the torn main gate another section of the wall was destroyed, hooks appeared and men began climbing in. Krayvon called his archers and they emerged from custom made hiding holes in the walls. The hidden forces cut through the attackers before sealing themselves up again.

"You there, call another group of standing knights from the rear to the main gate!" the knight bowed and took off as Krayvon watched a line of cavalry break in and slaughter more of his knights.

* * *

One of the stone pillars exploded and several wyvern riders stormed in followed by horsemen and warriors. Soren and Wyre took down the aerial forces with aid from Rhogam and Mikel's bows while the other ground troop members charged and met the Regalshin forces.

"We fight for our lives! Kill or be killed!" Lyle screamed, and as much as Soren hated to admit it, they had no choice.

Mia and Lyle reached the warriors and with their nimble blades, cut through their armor and dodged their fierce axes as Wayu and Leena followed behind Orgoth. The knight used his weight to shove horses aside, as the beasts stumbled and regained themselves, the women cut down their riders.

Tyazaer and Kay'Shera charged into the mess of soldiers with the Trickster To'Eltz close behind, Tyazaer's hook lance swung about constantly, either ripping into skin or ripping off portions of armor which allowed To'Eltz to sink his blade into many bodies as he made his way through the Regalshin ranks.

Kay'Shera's lance with its intense momentum from Michalis tore through knights on the ground with ease. The roc flew as high as it could, constantly dodging arrows from the enemy before shooting back down.

Zihark spun his blades and charged a general followed by two more halberdiers as the second stone pillar came apart revealing a squad of mages unleashing hell, aiming at Ukla Cave itself causing rocks to collapse from the ceilings or walkways and destroying inns and stores.

Soren moved aside as a slab of stone landed near him "Everyone! Focus on the mages that just came in!"

Moving aside, the mages allowed Great Knights and Dark Knights to ride past them followed by Wyvern Riders led by the Wyvern Knight Yushez.

"Rhogam! Mikel! Wyre and I will handle the wyverns, take out that armored cavalry!"

The pair nodded and charged, followed by Tyazaer and To'Eltz. A Dark Knight barreled towards the paladin, with no hesitation she tore through his magic and struck the dark rider with her blade several times as they passed each other. As Tyazaer dealt with another Dark Knight, To'Eltz leapt went to work on the injured one Tyazaer left behind.

Rhogam, using his larger size, grappled with horses causing them to rear up to kick him or turn away, throwing off the aim of the Great Knights on their back. Some of the Regalshin warriors fell off their mounts and as quickly as he could, Rhogam buried his axe in them.

Armed with a hand axe, Mikel tossed it repeatedly at the riders, each time they deflected it he dove aside as they charged past him. Keeping their attention he allowed Leena and Wayu to get past him and cut off the approaching mages. The women dealt with them quickly as more wyvern riders began filling the cave, their wyverns screeching in unison.

As Orgoth killed a warrior, a swordmaster charged from behind, the knight turned as the foe's Armorslayer cut through his armor and skin. Orgoth stumbled back and held up his lance, a massive swing from the swordmaster severed the lance. As Orgoth reached down, the Armorslayer sank into his leg. With a cry he picked up the severed end of the lance and jammed it into the swordmaster's throat causing the man to choke and fall dead. Pulling the blade out, Orgoth stumbled back and picked up a stray lance to continue fighting in spite of his injuries.

Mia and Lyle were soon joined by Zihark and the three engaged a squad of assassins that charged in followed by a few generals. As they fought a huge wyvern flew overhead. "Gorm…" Zihark muttered as he killed another man.

One assassin fell to his knees but grabbed Lyle's arm "Let go you-"

The assassin screamed and Lyle noticed a fire bomb on his chest "Mia! Zi-"

The assassin exploded, tossing Lyle, Mia and Zihark in random directions.

Zihark flew into Tyazaer and knocked her off her horse, the pair rolled across the ground past Soren and Wyre. The former cursed and pulled out his blade "Hold this place Wyre, no matter what."

The sage nodded as Soren took off into the battle field, as he killed a man with his flame covered sword, Michalis screeched as two arrows struck him and he fell out of the air. Kay'Shera leapt off and rolled to her feet only to be struck by a hand axe and knocked to the floor.

Mikel threw his axe and struck down a man behind Rhogam; the Reaver prepared to thank him but instead called out "Behind you!" A spear thrust through Mikel and as Rhogam ran toward him a stream of Arcfire burned into his back and sent him face first into the ground.

Mia stood again, followed by Zihark who tried to help Tyazaer up but noticed a large gash from an axe in her side "Stay down for a bit! I'll-"

The Daein Trueblade leapt away as Yushez atop his wyvern dove by and swung at him. Seeing that, Mia extended her hand "Coward!" releasing purple flames into the sky, burning the wyvern's tough skin and causing it to thrash and spin.

A loud crash caused Mia to turn, looking straight at Gorm aboard his Wyvern; he swung his axes into the ground as Mia back flipped away.

She stumbled across Lyle's badly burned body and cursed as more troops approached her.

"Janie! How is it going down there?" Wyre called as he overworked his Brave Bolt tome.

The Elder Mage stopped briefly and turned nervously, "It…it's going…" she really wished she spent more time studying earth magic as opposed to playing around with Zihark or the random creatures of the Umbarra Heights, she wasn't digging nearly as fast as she thought she could.

"_These people will not die because of me…Freen…lend me your strength!"_

* * *

"Hold the line!" Retuu screamed the mages were doing well until more cannons were pulled in and now aimed at the roof; one shot blasted a squad of his mages to pieces. Most miss and crash into the cliffs behind the Research Center but the ones that hit the mark, even roughly, cause many casualties.

Taking a step back he began to breathe slowly before leaping into the air "Meteor!" a large flaming rock shot down from above him and crashed into the center of the Euto/Treige forces, the sages cheered him on as they continued the assault. Another cannon blast tore into the Research Center wall and then came up through the ceiling, throwing several sages aside.

In the main hall, Krayvon's forces were nearly routed as Commander Wilt entered with several more Great Knights at his side; they easily ran over the remaining knights, Krayvon called up "East or West? Which wing is doing better?"

The knight above called back "The East is being overrun! We should retreat and join with the West Wing!"

"Call the remaining standing forces! Archers! Clear out the hall!"

As Krayvon and the few remaining troops pulled out of the main entrance, the hiding holes opened up and fire bombs were thrown out, Wilt saw them land around him and his knights "Take cover!" He screamed as the bombs exploded, the room collapsed all around the enemy forces, burying them.

Above, Retuu felt the building tremble and cursed, the man realized the Research Center would not survive. He closed his eyes and recalled his first meeting with Kolkem; he served alongside that man a lot and was convinced to stay on with Eminse. "I'm sorry you're research had to be lost this way…"

Retuu renewed the assault and thought of all the files he and Eminse decided were best to take with them, much of the progress the Center has made will be lost but what has been saved are the most worthy experiments of all.

A figure leapt high into the air and landed on a sage, killing him. Retuu turned "Ottenz…"

The war monk stood and looked at Retuu as several more sages turned to face him. "I'm still not entirely certain of what is going on…but after what Jikahn told me…it doesn't matter…"

"What are you talking about Ottenz?"

"Blood above blood…I'll avenge her death."

As the war monk charged he screamed "This is for Rey Oshwa!"

* * *

In Regalshin, Soren leapt away as his arm was encased in fire from an enemy sage; To'Eltz was thrown to the sage's feet. A large gash was on the side of his head as a result of a strike from one of Gorm's axes.

Hearing a scream, Soren turned as electrical magic grabbed Wayu and threw her across the room. Leena and Mia continued to fight a squad of warriors until a pair of Reavers emerged alongside a General and began to beat them back.

"Wyre!" Soren called, turning to see the sage get struck down by Yushez who took off again. Preparing a black flame Soren fired it into the general causing him to stumble back as Mia dodged one of the Reavers. Leena wasn't as lucky, after a powerful strike she fell to the ground limp.

Soren turned as a man charged him; Zihark cut in and killed the foe "Soren! We are NOT dying here!"

The sage shook his head as he saw three arrows in Zihark's back, one on his shoulder and several cuts along his chest area, even a small scratch on his cheek bled as he faced Soren.

"No matter the cost, I'm getting you and Mia out of here!"

"I won't be responsible for your death, Zihark!"

"You won't be! At least, I'd like to believe that."

Soren cursed "Damn it Zihark, we're getting out of this! All of us!"

The sage watched as Zihark nodded slowly before turning to face the overwhelming enemy forces.

Soren closed his eyes "No one is going to die here!"

A voice came through Soren's head _"No one is going to die here? If only that were true…all of you are going to perish…sad really…"_

Everything seemed to stop as Ashnard's voice continued.

"_I expected more from one who not only has Royal Daein Blood but also Royal Dragon Blood…there is something in your memory that I think can help both of us…"_

"Don't talk to me as if I'm related to you in any way!" Soren called back at nothing, the battle remaining frozen.

"_The Branded Shift…if there ever was a time to try it…it would be now…"_

Soren shook his head as the battle resumed and Zihark fell to the ground followed by Mia getting thrown across the room by Gorm.

Yushez himself descended on Soren and slammed his weapon into the ground as the sage jumped away.

"It's over…surrender now or we kill all of you…" Gorm stated. Soren noticed that there was a man and weapon aimed at all of his fallen comrades.

"Yushez! Gorm!"

The pair turned as Orkra entered "We shouldn't be doing this!"

Yushez laughed "Too late!"

"Not quite!" A figure darted across the area, killing several troops, as more turned to find the culprit, arrows entered a dozen skulls, the arrows flashed before exploding causing Yushez and Gorm to duck.

Soren ran over and healed Zihark quickly; the rest of the troop was still down though Mia was struggling to get up, as was To'Eltz.

"Who?"

Before the Daein could finish, Uhnie appeared in front of the pair in new assassin gear. She smiled "Once a Greil Mercenary."

Shinon dropped down near them and saw Zihark "You look like shit."

The trueblade couldn't help but smile as Shinon helped him up, "Soren! Get your troop out of here!" Orkra called as she pulled out her axe and began killing Regalshin soldiers.

Shinon and Uhnie shot out to aid her and Soren nodded, proceeding to heal Wyre "We need everyone up and able to move as soon as possible!" he told the sage.

Yushez and Gorm raised their weapons and called the Regalshin soldiers to ignore Orkra's position and kill her as well.

Seeing the enemy commanders prepare to mount their wyverns, Shinon shook his head "Now, now." He shot several explosive arrows that struck the ground around Yushez and Gorm.

Yushez laughed "Seriously?"

Gorm grabbed the wyvern knight and tossed him aside before bringing his arms up as the arrows exploded.

* * *

"Now!" As Wilt's forces stormed into the West Wing, archers and sages rained down on them, killing most of them, however every dead man was replaced by two and the last lines of knights began to charge forward.

Krayvon turned to his side "Dent. Take Eminse…now…"

The younger man, Dent turned to Krayvon "Sir-"

"Now…" Dent turned to his comrade and nodded before facing Krayvon again "It's been an honor." He bowed and took off as Krayvon screamed and charged into battle, ripping through bodies without remorse.

One the roof Retuu stood across from Ottenz, all the sages lay dead around him, the Fire Archsage watched Ottenz pace across the roof "Rey Oshwa…she can't be dead…you have to know this!"

"I wish I didn't! Jikahn showed me the truth! Without her…nothing matters anymore…the least I can do is kill everyone responsible!"

"Even if it were true, we aren't responsible for her death!"

"No, but Jikahn will tell me who is and where they are once the Center falls…I didn't want it to come this far…but I have no choice, blood is blood."

Retuu took several steps back "Ottenz…this isn't you, you don't kill comrades…we are of the same country you fool!"

The Archsage saw the conflict in Ottenz face; even now the war monk was not on Jikahn's side.

"We'll help you…we'll find out the truth! Jikahn can't be trusted! He killed messengers from Regalshin attempting to learn of the Korgan attack on the Euto Research Center! He is involved in something bigger than both of us and will go to any length to protect it!"

Ottenz shook his head "A conspiracy spanning the entire continent? You expect me to believe this!"

"We are a part of it! These kinds of things don't happen in the age of peace! So what are we doing?"

Ottenz looked around, the forces outside of the center still storming in and the sages he killed.

"What if, even now, there are wars like this being fought in Ymarkteg…yet we don't know because the crowns don't want us to know!"

"The kings and queens of Ymarkteg are running a fake peace? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? You are speaking of the very crown you swore to serve! You speak against Amaryllis! Against Anondye's Queen! Who are you with!?"

"I'm not with anyone…I'm for the truth!"

Ottenz and Retuu remained there, watching each other "Realize this…before you do something you regret!"

Ottenz shook his head and charged Retuu who called down a meteor, crashing into the roof and destroying it.

* * *

Below, the ceiling and floors above began to collapse; Krayvon killed another man and turned, seeing he was the only one still standing. Turning to face the approaching men he screamed and began cutting through them, back through the halls he retreated through, back into the rubble of the main hall and over countless bodies of allies and enemies until he emerged in the field in front of the Euto Research Center, dropping his destroyed axe and ignoring the countless wounds he sustained.

The commander looked up, his eyes resting on Wilt who was taken out of the building as the main hall collapsed from the fire bomb explosions. Next to him landed Ottenz, covered in burns from the explosion on the roof but still alive.

"Krayvon…" Wilt stated "Was this worth it?"

* * *

Elsewhere, Eminse's convoy rode up a hill; she dismounted despite Dent and Telm calling her back and stared at the ruined Research Center until she noticed Krayvon standing before Wilt and Ottenz.

"Krayvon…"

* * *

Half the troop stood again and as they fought alongside Shinon, Uhnie and Orkra, the rest were brought back towards the tunnel Janie dug. Despite the relief the reinforcements brought, they were beginning to tire as well. Shinon cursed at agreeing to come here, a slap from Uhnie stopped his complaints but the Regalshin forces continued to charge in.

"Sorry I'm late!" the group turned as Leah leapt down from the roof and cut through a wyvern, he landed near the troop with the dead wyvern and rider crashing down behind him.

From the hole in the ceiling about a dozen Froghuls emerged and engaged the Regalshin forces.

Zihark turned to Soren and Mia then to Leah "The Invincible Four are back together!"

Shinon shook his head "Not for long! Soren is everyone up yet! You have got to get out of here! Now!"

"What about all of you?" Soren asked.

As Leah charged forward and began cutting through more foes, Orkra turned to Soren, clutching her side she smiled "We'll be fine…we can't let them pursue you…we'll hold their attention as long as we can until you all escape…they can't follow you to Pozem."

Shinon and Uhnie nodded as Janie emerged and shot out several black bolts into approaching enemy forces, the beams stopped in midair, forming into orbs that exploded violently. Janie turned to Soren and nodded "Complete! Let's go!"

Leah flipped over to the group and gestured towards his Froghul allies "We're just the advanced guard, we have some more help on the way, we'll be fine!"

Mia came up to the group "How do we know-"

Zihark smiled "We won't die here…we've been through too much."

Shinon sighed "No heartfelt bullshit right now, they're still coming."

Uhnie laughed "Shinon really does care."

Mia put a hand on Soren's shoulder, he cursed "We expect to reunite with you all in the future…don't die here."

Leah, Shinon, Uhnie and Zihark all nodded, the sage then turned to Orkra "I'm truly sorry for dragging you into all of this."

"I did it for myself…and for a worthy cause…I know that the charges are lies…whatever is going on, you all are the only ones who can stop it."

Janie came up to Zihark "Tag team time Z?"

The trueblade shook his head "No, Janie…we've been together for quite a while…but I think you'll be more useful with Soren and Mia…how will Freen know to trust them otherwise?"

Janie remained silent despite the chaos all around "Z…I can stay, I can-"

The trueblade turned to Janie who swallowed before looking down at the floor "I…I understand…I'm gonna miss you Z."

Zihark smiled "I'll miss you too…and don't worry, we aren't going to die here, you can bet on that."

As Zihark and Janie hugged, Shinon, Uhnie, Leah and Orkra reengaged the enemy alongside the very few remaining Froghuls.

Soren and Mia shook hands with Zihark though the latter elected to hug him as well "Survive…that's all we can say…" Soren stated.

As he and Mia moved away she called out "We will meet again!"

The pair joined the troop in entering the tunnel, Wyre turned "We're leaving them behind?"

Soren closed his eyes "No choice."

Janie looked at Zihark one last time before taking off and leaping into the tunnel.

Leah leapt back to Zihark who grinned "Nice cape…you're new look really suits you…"

"Not so bad yourself old-timer…"

Zihark laughed "I resent that…so…Froghul reinforcements?"

Leah shook his head "I just wanted to help push Soren and Mia to continue on…"

The last Froghul fell dead and Leah sighed "That was all the help Master Ghul could give me…it's just us now…"

Zihark spun his blades "Then let's get crazy!"

The Daein and Hitenticul Trueblades charged into the fray alongside the Tellian Marksman, Thyremog Assassin and Regalshin Hero.

* * *

"Why Ottenz…why are you doing this?"

Ottenz kept his eyes on Krayvon "Why are you doing it?"

"Because this is all a lie…I knew it would either end with us being killed silently or in the open, defending the truth…and our loved ones…"

Wilt shook his head "Kill silently? Do you believe our government is trying to cover something up?"

Krayvon smirked "I'm guessing you just follow orders…you don't question anything…you don't think…"

Wilt remained silent before turning to Ottenz "You know what the orders were."

The Great Knight gestured at Krayvon; Ottenz turned to the fallen general and closed his eyes.

"What is it we say? Anything for our blood? Our families, our loved ones, our crown is what we fight for…what we defend. Krayvon has turned against all of that, the soldiers from both sides will not see their family again, their loved ones and can no longer defend their crown…you'll be doing all of them an honor, Ottenz, and you know it."

Ottenz gripped his axe tightly as he recalled his meeting with Jikahn.

* * *

"_That is a lie!"_

_The war monk yelled as Jikahn took back the Myillheim report. "I'm sorry to say but the people you and Iltar'Elm allowed through Treige caused some kind of mayhem in Myillheim and it claimed the life of your beloved…I really wish it wasn't true, Rey Oshwa was part of Numengate's new direction…what after the Dalton Debacle…"_

_Ottenz backed away until he hit a wall "Why? Why would they-"_

_He cursed and slammed his fist into the wall "What could they gain from her death? Why her…"_

_Jikahn stood "We are doing this for her and all loss because of these people and their terrorist activities. Once you help us here, I'll know where your loyalty lies and I'll put you at the front with Wilt, once we locate them, you'll be one of the first in to get your answers and your revenge…all for your blood right?"_

_Ottenz looked up at Jikahn who grinned and extended his hand._

* * *

Ottenz turned to Wilt who nodded before looking back at Krayvon. Retuu's words came back to him.

"_I'm not with anyone…I'm for the truth! Realize this…before you do something you regret!"_

The war monk approached Krayvon "I'm for the truth…the truth of what happened to Rey Oshwa…I'm for redemption…for what happened to everyone because I wasn't careful…"

He raised his axe "I'm sorry, Krayvon! But-"

The general grinned "Blood is blood…"

The war monk remained still as something in his conscious spoke _"No coming back from this…"_

Giving in, Ottenz screamed as someone else cried out "No!"

* * *

Eminse's tears fell and her hands covered her mouth. She fell to her knees as the war monk Ottenz ripped his axe out of Krayvon's dead body.

Dent grabbed her and took her into the convoy as Telm gave the signal to start heading for Pozem. Dent spoke softly to Eminse as the convoy cut through the forest, away from the Euto Research Center "There is nothing we can do…"

Telm remained silent, he turned back slightly, seeing the Research Center as trees obscured it and they continued to move away.

Soon it would be discovered they escaped, whether or not they reach Pozem in time and find 'those people' remained to be seen.

* * *

The war monk turned slowly facing Wilt who nodded to him and called the rest of the force to begin cleaning up.

Near the battle another man remained silent, his bow string drawn taut with the bolt aiming at Ottenz. The other border commander, Iltar'Elm could not bring himself to kill his friend and prevent him from making this huge mistake. Rage and sadness filled the man as he turned away, his fists tightly clenched and shaking.

His right hand walked over to him "Sir."

"Re'Zin…we have a problem."

The nomad nodded as Iltar'Elm continued "First, get in touch with one of our men in Numengate…look into Rey Oshwa…"

"What about you?"

Iltar'Elm came to a stop and sighed "I need to find out where Soren and Mia went…they need to know what is happening here…"

Re'Zin raised an eyebrow "You trust them?"

Iltar'Elm faced his comrade "I have no choice but to…"

* * *

Governor Jikahn watched the entire attack and now stares at the rubble of the Euto Research Center with a smile "What do you think?"

He turned around and faced his comrade "Perfect…now make sure there is no one else who knows of this…and place a man you can truly depend on to protect the border…"

The governor coughed "What about Iltar'Elm of Sarhara?"

The mystery man shrugged as he turned and left "You're a creative man…you think of something."

Jikahn bowed as the man exited the building with a smile.

As the mystery man walked past a comrade of his he spoke.

"The conflict continues to grow…more complex…"

The second man followed, one of his hands clenching a golden watch.

"Wouldn't have it any other way…"

* * *

_Regalshin END_


	38. Recap Four

**Fire Emblem: New Emissaries**

**Ymarkteg: POZEM**

**Recap Four**

Soren, Mia, Wyre, Mikel, Lyle, Wayu, Orgoth, Leena, To'Eltz and Kay'Shera continue alongside their merchant friends Fistivus and Lune and enter the Northern Frost Nation of Regalshin. Their ultimate goal is to reach the Negative Wastes (the coldest region of all Ymarkteg) and Umbarra Heights (the highest mountains in all Ymarkteg) in order to locate the True Elder Magic user who may be responsible or know something about the man behind The Midnight, who also seems to have access to True Elder Magic.

They are briefly reunited with Leah while passing through the Ymtar Snowfield. Leah brings them to Yinshire and introduces them to the Questers: Rhogam a Reaver and Tyazaer a Paladin, the pair was born with a mighty thirst for adventure and they are among the few who have traveled to the Negative Wastes before.

During their trip they encounter assassins of The Altar, the former employers of To'Eltz who defected alongside Jyim'Son to bring the crimes of The Altar into the light, however a vital piece they needed to prove their case was taken from them and is now in the hands of Meloi the leader of the Dune Guard.

Afterwards the Troop manages to reach the capital city Pyrnaz.

Not long after entering the city the Troop engage in a final battle against the Korgan Leader Murawk which becomes a deadly grudge match once Retired Marshall Joltam joins the fray. Together a sizeable portion of Pyrnaz is leveled and with the timely aid of Shinon and Uhnie, Murawk is laid to rest.

Once again they are brought in for questioning by high ranking wyvern knight Yushez and Froghul Hero Orkra. While they attempt to get in touch with the other nations attacked the Korgans, Dune Guard or the Midnight the Troop moves into the Negative Wastes, there they find an abandoned home deep in an icy cave with a map that leads to another location in the Umbarra Heights, their next destination.

Assaults from The Altar and the Midnight continue during the trek through the snow and the climb up the Umbarra Heights, The Altar goes as far to cause an avalanche to sever the Troop and attempt to take them out one by one. Quo'Eltis (the superior of Ejim'Wot who was killed along the Hijtam Front) eventually does battle with the Troop himself in a wide snow valley before he too is killed.

Upon reaching their destination in the Umbarra Heights they are attacked by men using the names Tyse Erent and Zijo Oit as well as another pair of Midnights.

In this hectic battle following the avalanche and Quo'Eltis the Troop was in dire straits until Elder Mage, Janie and Daein Trueblade Zihark entered the fray and evened the playing field.

Before the battle could continue one of the highest ranking members of the Midnight revealed himself: Norad Jyuugo.

The Dread Fighter commands all of the Midnight that operate within Regalshin and his power was felt by all, however Jyuugo decided to end the battle and pull his forces out, not before leaving the Troop with more hints about the Midnight. One of which was that someone knew about Soren and Mia's past and was using it, explaining why someone would go to the trouble of finding Hitenticul and reviving Kanahana and naming two commanders after Tyse Erent and Zijo Oit.

Safe in Janie's home the Troop speaks with her and Zihark. Janie reveals that five Elder Sages live concealed, in the five nations protecting the five Fell Arms of the Fell Lord. During the battle against The Midnight, Gungnir was stolen from Janie she tells them of her master, the Elder Sage Freen who, essentially, was the man they were looking for. He left for Pozem to meet with that nation's Elder Sage, Ilan.

With Zihark and Janie coming along the troop planned a brief stop in Pyrnaz for supplies as most of their gear was destroyed in the avalanche. However as they neared the capital they were cornered by the Regalshin Royal Army under Orkra's command. Orkra claimed that the men sent out to investigate the claims of attacks on the another nations came back with evidence that either the attacks did not happen or Soren and Mia's Troop was responsible for them.

Escaping the forces led by the unwilling Orkra, the Troop trapped themselves within Ukla Cave, surrounded by the vengeful Yushez and his violent superior Gorm's forces. Leah, Zihark, Orkra, Shinon and Uhnie allowed the Troop to escape but remain behind against impossible odds.

Parallel to this one of the troops sent from Regalshin arrived in Anondye to ask about the Korgan and Dune Guard attacks. The Euto hierarchy under Governor Jikahn kills them all except one that tells Eminse and Krayvon in the Research Center what happened. After the tension finally boils, Euto and Treige forces led by Wilt and Ottenz attack the Research Center, slaughtering everyone and ending with Ottenz killing Krayvon.

Eminse managed to escape with two loyal knights: Dent and Telm. Her convoy seeks to take her and this knowledge to Soren and Mia who now make their way into Pozem to find the Elder Sage Freen.


	39. Mineral Centre, Tier

_We begin, Pozem!_

_New OC Sheet (#14) on deviantArt with the Regalshin King and Queen, another Midnight, Altar Assassin: Zey'Yu, the leader of the Altar so you can finally see him: Peltzm'Jakq and..._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Mineral Centre, Tier**

As the sun rose over Tier, civilians walked out into the roads, some for personal reasons while others headed to work managing the incoming mineral supply from Relquis Mountain.

The city sat near the border of Pozem and Numengate and was the first big city past Frikell making it relatively close to its northern neighbor, Regalshin.

The Coal Dust River traveled past the city from Numengate and gathered in the Olmlin Falls before continuing east and emptying out into the sea near the Stone Port Town of Enyx.

It is also here that Soren, Mia and their allies succeeded in finding shelter upon escaping the Regalshin Army in Ukla Cave several days ago. Not as much trade took place in Tier now compared to during the warring ages, the biggest events here were the use of Relquis' minerals and the peace conferences between the hierarchy of Regalshin, Pozem and Numengate that took place every six months.

With this in mind, Lune and Fistivus only succeeded in procuring one caravan and two horses, however there were decent food supplies, the only real loss was the lack of weapons.

Despite the good things, something very vital was lost as a result of the avalanche in the Umbarra Heights; the Troop's funds were almost entirely gone. Up until now, Fistivus and Lune allowed use of what they sold through the course of the journey, trading goods and such at every city the troop stopped in. Several members also worked prior to joining and have their own personal funds but it isn't enough to supply the continuation of the quest into Pozem to find Freen and the Elder Sage of Pozem who Janie named Ilan.

Soren sat on a hill on the outskirts of Tier next to Janie who pulled her knees to her chest and overlooked the plains before them.

"Still thinking about Regalshin?"

The Elder Mage shrugged as Soren sighed "We've fought alongside them and Orkra looked very strong…they'll be fine…"

"Thank you, Soren…I just…"

The Archsage turned as Mia approached, he stood up and dusted himself "Mikel and the others are returning from work…we'll be good to get on the road soon…I hope."

Soren nodded "How goes Orgoth's group with finding out about Freen or travelers like him?"

The trueblade sighed "Not too good…Tier is the first city you pass in Pozem upon crossing the Frikell Border Fort so there are many travelers that come through here headed for Enyx or just continuing down the road past the Twin Mines."

The pair turned to Janie as she stood "Ilan's hideaway is somewhere in the middle portion of Pozem…that is all I was told by Freen before he left…his reasons for going still elude me so I'm not sure what we're walking into…are you sure you guys still want to go?"

Mia smiled "We'll be fine…and if the events in Regalshin are any indication, we have to go."

Soren nodded and Janie sighed, as she scratched her head she continued speaking "As soon as we hit the road I can guide us the best way to the center region…there is a path on the North Pozem Route that leads south through the Twin Mine Trail to another city, from there we have access to the entire central region of Pozem."

"Anything further east of here of importance?" Mia asked to which Janie shook her head "East of here is Relquis Mountain, home to the biggest mine in Pozem, lots of work goes on over there, south from there is Enyx the Stone Port Town, they send a portion of the minerals from Relquis and the Twin Mines to the other nations, busy port but not as busy as the one further south that connects to the Ilkim Caves."

As Soren, Mia and Janie continued discussing what to do once the troop was prepared, a man watched them from afar he turned to his comrade and grinned.

"About time something happened…let's go report back to Meloi."

The other one nodded and they departed.

* * *

"Dalton…Asai…they've entered Pozem, you're turn."

The pair nodded as Norad Jyuugo sighed "I thought for certain the Regalshin Army would do my job for me…"

The former archduke raised an eyebrow "Really? I figured you would want to be the one to take them out. Pardon me when I say that is a pathetic notion…"

Jyuugo laughed and shook his head "I'll admit I want their blood on my hands but there is another who I want to clash with…"

Midnights 9 and 8 approached and bowed, Jyuugo followed them and left as Dalton and Asai began thinking.

"How should we make our first impression on the troop?"

Midnight 7 appeared "Sir…ma'am…Midnight 5 was assigned to Kanahana and the second attempt at Midnight 4 has failed…"

Asai turned away and stomped her foot "Why are we on the boss's short list? I don't get it!"

Dalton shrugged "No clue…but we're at the top of everyone else's…Meloi has long since moved into Pozem and dug that massive tunnel near the Ilkim Caves…it makes no sense…if Meloi truly wanted vengeance he would've returned to Sarhara like Murawk attacked Regalshin…"

Asai nodded "We've checked his history countless times, nothing solid links him to Pozem and there is too much out there to just make an assumption…"

"Sir…ma'am…there is something else…one of the advanced troops who moved in to recon the Dune Guard's activities came across a woman, not Dune Guard and definitely not Midnight."

Dalton raised an eyebrow "Who is she?"

"She managed to elude the forces, but several can confirm from her fighting style and effectiveness at killing…seeing as how half the force was killed…points to her being of The Altar."

"The Altar is here too? I thought they were all still in Regalshin or retreated back to Sarhara."

Midnight 7 shook his head at Asai "Apparently she has been here for some time…we've posted some more men watching for any other Altar assassins…"

Dalton brought his hand to his chin and smiled "This has just gotten very…very…interesting…"

* * *

As Mikel marched back into town, he cracked his neck and shoulders, Rhogam followed close behind "Quite the standstill this journey has come too…eh?"

Mikel nodded "We've stopped in nearly every city along the way, but never for this long and not for these reasons…"

Kay'Shera, Leena and Tyazaer walked behind the men as they spoke, the paladin thought back to Regalshin "I never thought I'd leave my nation like that…"

Leena turned to her "None of us did…I just wish we knew what was going on…why it happened…"

"We've thought about it a lot…but we obviously don't have all the answers…" Kay'Shera added.

Tyazaer nodded slowly, the five of them have been working with the minerals since they arrived in Tier and determined they needed money.

Normally Orgoth would be working and Tyazaer would aid with gathering intelligence, but she knew Orgoth was smart and asked Soren to switch them out for at least one day, so he joined the team of Lyle, To'Eltz, Wayu and Wyre.

The paladin continued to think of the Regalshin Army and how they could not find proof in Soren or Mia's claims that they've been fighting criminals all over Anondye, Sarhara and even in Numengate, not to mention the kidnapping of Sarhara's Royalty.

"Do you doubt our cause as well?"

Tyazaer turned to Kay'Shera who watched her, Leena also looked on very curiously. The Quester shook her head "I fought against Murawk alongside all of you…I saw a dead man try to kill us…I can't just ignore that."

Leena's eyes widened "Joltam!"

The other two came to a stop, even Rhogam and Mikel turned upon hearing his name as Leena continued "He was involved with all this too…do you think?"

The group remained silent, in addition to the fates of Zihark, Uhnie, Shinon, Leah and Orkra, they had no idea what happened to the retired Marshall that aided them against Murawk.

* * *

_After leaving Soren at the archive with some more information, Joltam stood aside and watched the troop depart from Pyrnaz._

_If he were 10 years younger, he'd still be really old, but he would've undoubtedly followed them to the Negative Wastes._

_Staying behind he saw envoys sent from Regalshin Stronghold heading for the other nations. Pulling one aside he learned that they were to ascertain the claims Soren and Mia's group made to Hero Orkra and Wyvern Knight Yushez._

_Joltam didn't think it was necessary, Murawk was here; he destroyed a busy market street and wiped out a detachment of Regalshin soldiers._

_He hoped the best for the group in the Negative Wastes and that the envoys would see these strangers were helping the Frost Nation._

* * *

Orgoth walked through the town with Lyle at his side, the two spoke casually of anything and everything as they headed to the plaza where most of the 'asking' takes place.

"Say Orgoth…I kinda got into a thing with Soren back in the Umbarra Heights…but now I feel he really trusts me…"

The knight raised an eyebrow and turned "I always thought Soren trusted you…I mean he depends on you quite a bit in the worse of situations."

Lyle: As a fighter but as a person, it's fair to say he didn't like me.

Orgoth: I see…well its good you two cleared the air…what happened exactly?

Lyle: He asked me about the strangers I've met and told of our journey…

Orgoth: The…wait…what?

Lyle: Don't worry…they were just old friends like Pesh and Versha…Ushnae, the man I spoke to briefly in Yinshire was a friend of a friend. I got to know him a bit…honestly, while I considered him a friend I wasn't too comfortable around him.

Orgoth: Why is that?

Lyle: He had these crazy ideas about the future of Ymarkteg…he was also a conspiracy nut.

Orgoth: Any of those involve the incapability of Regalshin's intelligence gathering?

Lyle chuckled at that but shook his head "No…just other things, one being that there are multiple factions of assassins all over the world killing high profile people."

Orgoth whistled "Damn…that is crazy to think…especially with the peace that has survived this long…though after meeting To'Eltz and The Altar, I'm a little less sure myself."

Lyle nodded as they reached the plaza, nodding to each other they split up.

* * *

_Nothing major came to light until the first envoy returned, this one from Sarhara. Joltam pulled one of them aside and asked how the journey went._

"_It was good…we learned quite a lot…I'm afraid that is all we can say."_

_Joltam read into the man's facial expressions and watched him rejoin the group as they headed towards Regalshin Stronghold. Thirty years ago they'd tell him everything as he was a respected military leader…but he was in Regalshin, his Anondye status had little effect and just now he realized how inconvenient that was._

* * *

Wayu and Wyre sat outside a tavern; To'Eltz told them rather plainly they were too nice to question the kinds of thugs he expected to meet in a tavern full of overworked men.

Wyre turned and caught Wayu's gaze, she smiled and he couldn't help but mimic that "It's been a while since we've just been able to sit down…"

Wayu nodded "Even if it was following To'Eltz's insults…are we really that nice?"

Wyre shrugged "We don't look too threatening…my bright clothes and your pink hair."

Wayu smiled and turned away, she twirled some of her hair in her finger before looking back at Wyre.

Wayu: Do you not like pink hair?

Wyre: Huh? No…I mean…I don't dislike it…looks good on you.

Wayu: Thanks…

Wyre: …

Wayu: Are you alright, Wyre? You look a little…well…kind of sick, actually.

Wyre: No, I'm fine. Just…thinking about Hitenticul and the last conversation I had with someone very important to me…

Wayu turned away and swallowed "Oh…who…I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

Wyre gripped one of his gloved hands and started to open his mouth when a man tore through the wall and flew between the pair, landing on the ground on his face.

To'Eltz followed him out and landed on his feet, turning to Wyre and Wayu and signaling them to follow him. The trickster came to a stop and turned as another man tossed him his hat "Did you learn anything, To'Eltz?"

"No one there knew anyone matching the descriptions of the men that passed through here…I sincerely wish that Freen was a woman…no doubt they'd all be able to recall in that situation."

Wyre coughed and To'Eltz turned to Wayu before looking at the road ahead "Sorry."

* * *

_The Numengate division returned later, which was odd seeing as how Sarhara's capital was much farther away. Joltam tried to ask them questions but they seemed very frantic as they entered the city and proceeded to the Stronghold._

_Deciding to look into it further, Joltam followed them; being old he figured he could use the assumptions that all old people are senile to get him out of any situation he might get caught in. However, having been in the military for such a long time, he put his stealth to use and was pleasantly surprised with his ability to sneak around, even if it was at a slower pace he was used to._

* * *

Soren, Mia and Janie returned to the inn the troop had been staying at, Lune and Fistivus checked in a while ago and were going over some paperwork on the items they got and essentials still missing.

Soren repeatedly asked if he could help, but they made the same argument every time.

"We can't fight…you lot risk your lives out there every time we move from one place to the other. We may not be able to help you on the battlefield, but let us at least aid you in this way."

The sage had immense respect for the old merchants, waving to the pair as he continued down the hall.

"I'm going out to train for a bit… y'know…it helps get my mind off things…" Soren looked at Mia as she picked up Ein'Tosen. He nodded "So much has happened…I really do hope it helps."

She smiled "I love you, Soren…I'll be back soon."

As she left, Soren turned to see Janie, arms crossed, smiling "What?" he asked, to which she laughed.

"You two…it just…makes me happy to see you interact…be honest, it was like that in Corelis right? You two just lit up anyone's day with your love and happiness."

Soren looked away as Janie giggled "You don't act your age at all, Janie."

"Of course not…Lune is the elder and responsible one, Leena is the young strong one, Wayu is the shy but determined one, and Kay'Shera is the brave one though she doubts herself quite a bit…"

Soren turned and raised an eyebrow "You got all this from the short time we've been here?"

"I speak to them when I can…and I wasn't finished."

The sage laughed "I apologize…continue…"

"Lastly, Tyazaer is valiant, really smart and adaptable…so it is natural that I'm the happy one."

"Are you always this happy?"

Janie nodded and smiled "Yeah…when I can be…back in the Umbarra Heights I had to be strong and determined because watching Gungnir called for it…I'm still angry that I lost it and scared of what Freen might think but I'm glad I can be myself."

Soren grinned "We're happy to have you along; we can really use your skills."

Janie brought two fingers to her head and flicked them towards Soren before winking.

* * *

"_Rey Oshwa is…dead?" Orkra turned from the men and shook her head "It can't be…Soren and Mia told us that she was severely injured but recovering…there must be some other explanation."_

_Yushez shook his head "Orkra, look at the facts, the Sarharan King and Queen are safe, no sign of damage there aside from a freak fire that burned down the Western Archive!"_

"_How can we be absolutely certain it wasn't from the battle Soren and Mia told us about?"_

_Yushez laughed "We can't prove it was either! Look, I get it, you were taken for a fool and you can't except it, but open your one good eye, we let those terrorists right by us and we have to fix that mistake."_

_Orkra shook her head as Yushez walked over to her, his hand made for her face so she knocked it away and grabbed him by the collar again._

"_You continue to cross this line…keep…away…"_

_Tossing the man to the floor she turned to the envoys and began asking more questions._

_Above them, peeking out a higher corridor opening near the ceiling of the room Orkra and Yushez are in, Joltam shook his head. He watched Yushez stalk away and whispered to himself "Something bad is going to happen…I have to trust in Orkra but…"_

_Turning away, the Marshall made for the exit. Unknown to the old man, someone watched him leave._

* * *

With Orgoth and Lyle back in the inn, the entire troop except for Mia was together again and talking about the day, what they all got and how much closer they were to leaving Tier.

Soren didn't catch most of it, concerned for Mia who left hours ago, the sun had long since set and it was getting darker.

Looking over to the troop, he noticed only Janie was staring directly at him, she smiled and nodded.

With that Soren stood and excused himself.

* * *

_As Yushez spoke with the King of Regalshin, a larger man walked up behind him, the wyvern knight turned "Gorm!"_

"_I understand that things…aren't what they seemed…"_

_Yushez nodded and Gorm sighed "Orkra is your superior but technically the two of us are on the same level…we can do what Regalshin must do without stepping on any toes."_

"_Are you certain? Orkra will fight against this."_

_Gorm shook his head "She wouldn't dare cross the crown…your majesty…"_

_The king smiled as Gorm and Yushez took to one knee before them, shortly after they began bringing the forces together behind Orkra's back as she struggled with the information gathered from the Sarharan and Numengatian envoys that returned and wondered what happened to the men sent to Anondye._

_Once militant forces began forming up and exercising within the Stronghold, Joltam knew something was wrong, returning to his home he prepared for immediate departure._

_However, upon exiting his home, he came face to face with the man who saw him in the chambers, Wyvern Lord Gorm._

"_Marshall Joltam…or rather…former…I'm afraid we never got properly acquainted."_

_Joltam eyed the man carefully and nodded "That is a shame, Gorm, though I have heard of you…were Regalshin at war, you alone could cut through countless enemy ranks…"_

_Gorm bowed slightly "That pleases me from someone as decorated as you…but I must ask…where are you going?"_

"_Where is a private citizen going? I'm sure that isn't something you're hierarchy needs to know…no offense of course."_

_Gorm shook his head "No…nothing like that…it's just…I thought I saw you in the Regalshin Stronghold…was I mistaken?"_

_Joltam placed Gorm's face under extreme scrutiny; either answer would land him in this man's determined line of sight, the old Marshall did not want to be there_

"_Yes…I was in the Stronghold…it's open to the public if I remember. Also, in this time of peace, there is no doubt that nothing is happening in that structure that civilians shouldn't know about…right?"_

_Gorm smiled and nodded, staring at Joltam closely before turning and marching away._

* * *

"Mia." Soren stood aside, seeing the woman sitting atop a hill looking out to the wilds of Pozem. Ein'Tosen at her side and facing away he couldn't see her expression.

Walking over to her, he spoke "Are you alright?"

She nodded and faced him "I'm fine…I just…have a…terrible feeling in my stomach…I feel very sick…"

Soren sat next to her and put an arm around her "You're still thinking about them?"

"About a lot…there is something else trying to force its way into my head…not just Zihark, Leah, Shinon, Uhnie and Orkra back in Regalshin…but something else…"

Soren saw pain in Mia's eyes as she spoke and called her softly to keep her eyes on him "Everything will be alright…we can get through this…I'll help you...I love you, Mia."

She smiled and kissed him, the pain began to fade, its origin still troubled her, but she could ignore it for a bit.

* * *

_A large group of Wyvern Riders left the Stronghold in the dead of night. Joltam saw this, the 8__th__ troop since the sun went down._

_His hunch was right, the Regalshin Royal forces were mobilizing and based on what he heard Yushez and Orkra discussing, it was against Soren and Mia when they returned from the Umbarra Heights._

_Deciding now was the time, Joltam took off, leaving Pyrnaz, his plan was to head to the city farthest to the south and take a border route around to Frikell before returning along the Regal Kingdom path. There were a lot of merchants and travelers along this route, if anyone were to follow him, they'd lose him I the crowds._

_Packing his things he left shortly afterwards, with any luck he can make this long trip before Soren and Mia returned and warn them as they cut back through the Negative Wastes, he wasn't looking forward to entering that frost, but he had to._

_As he cleared Pyrnaz he heard a roar and a massive wyvern landed in front of him, Gorm leaping off of it._

"_It is extremely late Joltam…why can't this trip wait till morning?"_

"_I'm visiting the family of an old friend of mine down south. I got a message from them earlier today. I may be old but the cold Regalshin night won't kill me."_

_Gorm nodded "I respect you, Joltam. Immensely, but I'm afraid I can't let you leave…call me paranoid but I need to cut off all loose ends…come back to Regalshin Stronghold with me."_

_Joltam took out his sword and shook his head "You won't take me son, you know you can't."_

_Gorm sighed and Joltam's eyes widened, the calm, duty driven man's entire appearance seemed to shift, his face became darker and one eye began glowing, his right arm shot up, emitting black smoke as an ethereal spear formed, the mighty weapon gave off a powerful black aura._

_Despite this, Joltam charged the man, unrelenting._

* * *

"Anything?" Gorm shook his head "I'm sorry my King…it seems that they continue to resist us…"

Scratching his head, the Regalshin King sighed "Very well…I didn't want to have to do this…give her to him…"

Gorm shook his head "No…sir…I…I mean, yes…King Gaelon" Turning, the Wyvern Lord noted the queen entering the hall and bowed again "Queen Iseil…" she smiled and motioned for him to stand, as Gorm left she faced her husband "Is everything alright?"

"Of course…what is that scroll?"  
"A royal request from King Gra'Tisk and Queen Yi'Pyre, they ask for passage through Regalshin, it appears they are heading for Pozem and want our blessings."

The king nodded "When will they pass Pyrnaz? We'll ride out and meet them; I haven't spoken to them in a while."

* * *

"_Since that night, I was thrown in the Stronghold's dungeon by the inhuman Gorm…the army left…I knew not what became of those forces or Soren and Mia…until…"_

_Joltam's cell door opened and Orkra appeared, before Joltam could say anything he noticed she was severely wounded, her head band gone left her hair in disarray and showed her scarred eye. With a powerful push, she was thrown into the cell along with another man Joltam didn't recognize._

"_Orkra…"_

_She slowly opened her eye and noticed Joltam before losing consciousness. "You…what happened?"_

_The other man turned to face Joltam, his clothes were also badly torn and he had several bloody wounds, the robes seemed to be an assortment of light purple shades and he had light blue hair._

"_My name is Zihark…I take it you know of Soren and Mia."_

"_Yes…what-"_

"_The Regalshin military came after them under the command of Yushez, Gorm and Orkra…though she turned on them…there were too many of them and we were trapped in Ukla Cave, Orkra and I along with a handful of allies covered Soren and Mia until they could escape…we killed as many of them as we could…but were ultimately overrun."_

_Zihark moved forward and took a tray of water; he glanced at Joltam who nodded before turning Orkra over and removing some of her ruined upper body armor. Joltam held his hand out "What are you-"_

"_She was badly wounded and needs help…I'm going to clean her wounds out."_

"_What about yours?"_

_Zihark shook his head "Hers first…if not for her…I'd be dead."_

_Joltam stared at Zihark in disbelief, he could tell at a glance this man was skilled, well 'skilled' was an unbelievable understatement, what situation could've caused this?_

"_Gorm…" the old man muttered, recalling the demon hiding in the stoic general._

* * *

Wolfing down a meal, the woman watching the Dune Guard turned as another member of the Altar approached.

"Well?"

With a smile he began "Peltzm'Jakq is planning to take to the field himself." She stopped in the middle of chewing and swallowed before turning to the assassin "Peltzm'Jakq? Why? I'm sure he has other higher ups with skill equal to or even better than Quo'Eltis he could send."

The man nodded "Indeed…but seeing as how this is Meloi we are dealing with…he wants to see to it personally. With that said, you may return to our camp Zey'Yu."

Sighing she affirmed his statement and with a brisk bow he turned to walk away, "One more thing, my name is Fre'Han, Peltzm'Jakq is putting me on the advance squad as second."

Zey'Yu nodded as the man bowed again and left, scratching the back of her head, Zey'Yu turned to face the direction the Dune Guard was roaming before returning to her meal.

* * *

Outside the Treige Border Keep, Iltar'Elm was called by his subordinates to meet his new partner. Apparently Ottenz was needed much longer back in Euto. The sniper shook his head at the story he was given and composed himself before entering the Keep.

"Ah…finally…you must be Iltar'Elm of Sarhara!"

The sniper nodded as he extended his hand to shake the new superior of the Anondye side.

"Yes…who are you?"

With a smile, the dark haired man took a few steps back; Iltar'Elm noticed a blade beneath his brown cloak. It seemed strange to replace the massive war monk with a lithe swordmaster, hopefully he had good credentials.

"I am the Headmaster of a successful training dojo back in Corelis...my name is Kino."


	40. North Pozem Route

_7641, did not know this chapter had that many words until I re-read it and thought "Wow, not over yet."_

_I keep missing my own deadlines, yesterday was a combination of Red vs Blue, Mario & Luigi and DC Animated Movies, I do apologize, but, here you go!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**North Pozem Route**

Tier now in the distance, The Troop continued their trek along the North Pozem Route. It has only been a few days but they have been making considerable time and were nearing the Twin Mines. Once home to a work force from Tier, the Twin Mines were built in almost identical mountains that stood next to each other. A path went over the top of the conjoined mines and upon crossing it, they would move closer to the Central Pozem Route. From there they were considering making a short stop in the Foundation City, Helm before taking off into the vast rocky fields that led to the shore of Pozem.

"I must say…despite everything…it is great to be back on the road." Wyre nodded towards Rhogam who breathed in the air and smiled.

"Being known as the Questers, I imagine our stay at Tier wasn't exactly…"

Rhogam shrugged "It wasn't bad and it was certainly necessary, but my desire to quest grew immensely. It's almost like a cage formed around me and became stronger with each day."

Tyazaer rolled her eyes "No need to play it up Rhogam, you survived."

Wayu noticed Janie skipping along and speaking with Orgoth, she smiled at that, the Elder Mage was about the same age as she was and acted like it. Wayu wished she could be like that but the quest has altered her in ways she never imagined and while she appreciates the strength she has gained, she misses the innocence. At the same time, Janie was very deceptive, should anyone attack the troop now the Elder Mage will be in the front lines ready to strike.

"You were very well educated for someone who lives up in the Umbarra Heights…it's impressive."

Janie smiled "I could say the same about you, Orgoth. People see you and I bet they think you are one of those duty bound guards who knows nothing…right?"

The knight chuckled "Yes…there are quite a few who do…it isn't entirely their fault, as knights we aren't required to understand the going-ons in the Research Center but I was always intrigued by those things…the head researcher, Eminse helped me along the way with the smart stuff and I helped her with the practical stuff."

"Eminse…I heard of her, even up here…Freen likes to keep in touch with some key events like new people being appointed to the royal courts or important fixtures, one being the Euto Research Center."

Orgoth laughed "Glad to hear it…honestly I'm a little anxious to go back. I left something back there…"

Janie cocked her head as a very soft and sincere smile filled Orgoth's face.

When the knight didn't continue she nodded and he smiled as well. _"She is extremely insightful…"_

"Lyle." The swordmaster turned to Kay'Shera who smiled at him "I noticed you've been a lot lighter as of late."

Running a hand through his green hair he nodded "Got some things off my chest and personally I never believed that kind of stuff was effective but wow."

She smiled "Believe me; I know how effective that can be."

Turning towards Orgoth, Lyle thought about the knight's desire to return home and faced Kay'Shera "Do you ever want to return to Sarhara?"

Kay'Shera brought one of her hands to her chin "I never really thought about that…I've been with the troop mainly out of respect for Hashten'Kor. I want to see this through for him, to see what his dying and saving the King is really worth…I know he protected Sarhara and Ymarkteg from something and I want to aid in that."

Lyle nodded as Kay'Shera continued "Will you ever return to Corelis? Or…wherever it is you were born?"

Lyle shrugged "I don't know what I'm going to do once we finish this…"

"This Ilan guy, setting up in the ocean…how did he even manage?"

Janie turned to Mikel "He is very skilled with earth magic."

"So…what did he do, create the island he built his home on?"

Mikel chuckled a bit, but upon seeing Janie's face he realized that he was right and whispered "No way."

Leena just laughed as Mikel continued to pester Janie about how exactly Ilan accomplished the feat.

With Fistivus and Lune in the single cart to the rear the Troop moved along the road as the stone formations along the sides of the route began to grow larger, specifically the ones further east, away from the Pozem / Numengate border.

The trek to Helm and then the shore of Pozem was undoubtedly long, they knew it but with each other for company they didn't seem to care.

* * *

With a loud whiny, Re'Zin's horse reared up and came to a stop, the Nomad left the Treige Border Keep almost immediately after receiving orders from Iltar'Elm.

He was worried about his superior hanging back but knew that if he came along, they'd both be targets of whoever caused the attack on the Euto Research Center.

He needed more information, mainly advance on what was going on in Myillheim but any question slightly related the events in Euto and Rey Oshwa could compromise both of them. He was careful to avoid most human contact unless it was absolutely necessary and now found himself in the Hilden Settlement, a small village near what was the Dune Guard headquarters.

Getting more water for him and his horse, he listened in on the citizens of the small settlement. Not much was being said, though a few mentioned the rebuilding of the Western Archive, King Gra'Tisk and Queen Yi'Pyre departed for Pozem to enlist the aid of their best stone-workers to make a new and superior Western Archive.

Re'Zin grinned at that, it is the pride of Sarhara and he recognizes the importance though he himself never set foot in it. Learning from the past is good in theory but many people are swayed to repeat what they read in roundabout ways, he prefers to do as he pleases.

He turned towards another group of people mentioning the hierarchy of Sarhara, his eyes narrowed as they spoke about the massive shift in power, Hashten'Kor, Lo'Tem and the former archbishop whose name escapes him were all replaced within the same week.

Re'Zin approached the group "I'm sorry to intrude but why would they take out some of our greatest generals so quickly? Did they retire?"

One of the men shrugged as another spoke up "From what I heard, Lo'Tem was linked with the apparent arsonists who destroyed the Western Archive. Hashten'Kor-"

"Arson? I was told that it was a freak accident."

The men shook their head "The Archive Master was at the center of the blaze from what I heard, killed and burned to death with the archive."

Re'Zin's eyes widened "I didn't hear anything about this…killed? Lo'Tem the head of the Water Sages was involved?"

"Apparently…we don't have all the details, hell there are dozens of stories about Hashten'Kor's replacement…we know nothing though."

Re'Zin bowed and thanked them, departing at a brisk pace and mounting his horse. "I might have heard something I shouldn't have…we have got to go straight to the Myillheim Border Fort from here, lots of sand, intense heat, no rest…but no people…let's go."

With that, he kicked the side of his horse and they took off.

* * *

Orkra slowly opened her eye, seeing Zihark in front of her with a smile "Finally…I never thought a renowned hero such as yourself would be such a sleepy head." The trueblade chuckled as Orkra pushed herself off the ground, noticing her upper body was almost bare she slapped Zihark and covered herself.

"Hey!" realizing what happened upon seeing her scars, she sighed "I'm sorry…I'm not usually like this…"

The trueblade shook his head "No problem…you feel alright?"

Orkra nodded "Yes…thank you, Zihark."

The man continued to shake his head "I can't accept any thanks, I owe you my life, it's the least I can do."

Screams filled Orkra's ears causing her hands to fly to the sides of her head. She vaguely recalled the battle at Ukla Cave with the massive force led by Yushez and Gorm.

* * *

_Gorm charged her position and tore her shoulder guard to bits, throwing her across the ground; she noticed Zihark engaged with Yushez as Uhnie, Leah and Shinon continued to get pushed back._

_Standing slowly Orkra brought her axe to bear and beheaded another soldier as Gorm moved away._

_Yushez screamed as Zihark's blades pierced him and he stumbled back, Orkra charged over as Gorm struck Zihark in the head with his axe. The trueblade fell to the floor and Orkra protected him from two oncoming attacks, her axe caught one of Gorm's while the Wyvern Lord's other weapon tore into her side._

"_No!" Zihark screamed, leaping to his feet and striking Gorm, forcing him away. Orkra stumbled back to one knee and coughed up blood, Zihark continued his assault against Gorm as Leah departed from the pair to protect Orkra from other oncoming forces._

_Zihark slammed Gorm into a wall and stabbed him in the chest; it was at that moment the man's appearance seemed to change. Grabbing Zihark's arm, Gorm swung him around and slammed him into the ground before tearing the blade out of his chest and tossing it away._

_The renewed attack threw off Zihark and without the timely toss of an axe that caused Gorm to leap away; he wasn't sure what would've happened to him._

_Zihark turned to thank Orkra but she fell to the floor, bleeding heavily. He then saw Uhnie and Shinon fall and leapt over to Leah's side._

_The younger man was ready to continue despite his injuries, feeling Zihark's hand on his shoulder he turned to face his old friend._

_Zihark slowly shook his head and despite everything, Leah sighed and the pair dropped their blades._

* * *

"Orkra." The woman turned to see Joltam in the same cell, without asking anything he spoke very briefly about how he came to be there.

When she turned back, Zihark was facing away and holding her vest and ruined armor, "I don't know if you want the armor…"

Taking her vest she thanked the trueblade again, he didn't turn around and remained silent, she moved closer and kissed him on the cheek.

Zihark couldn't help but smile, though it vanished with the cell door opening to reveal an extremely angry and seemingly vengeful Yushez.

* * *

As they continued traveling, Mia, Leena and even To'Eltz were laughing at some of Mikel's jokes, though To'Eltz chuckling as opposed to laughing out loud. Ever since the reveal of the Altar, the trickster seemed more content with the troop and willing to partake in activities alongside them when they weren't killing to survive.

"You like that one To?"

The trickster turned slightly "To?"

"Yeah, To."

A smile flashed across his face as he turned away and shook his head while Mikel went back to cracking jokes.

Soren noted them and couldn't help but smile, "Soren." He turned to Wayu who seemed a little nervous, strange because she has grown much stronger, though some things seem to bring back the old Wayu.

"What's up?" she twiddled her fingers nervously "It may not be much of my business but…do you…regularly talk with…Ashnard?"

Soren turned his head slightly and gave her a questioning look; he made it his goal to tell every member of the troop following his speech at the Forgotten Grave about his Tellian origins and parents. However he has only told Mia about his communication with the man who was his father.

"Sorry. I know it's none of my business…it's just…at night, before I go to bed, I talk with my parents…"

Soren sighed and shook his head "It's alright Wayu, I'm not angry or anything…at least you get to have decent conversations with the people who brought you into the world…it seems Ashnard and I are always at each other's throats…I can't take anything he says seriously because he is always laughing like the Mad King I remember."

"He…talks back?"

Soren nodded "I don't know why it started happening now but…yes, we actually communicate…at least…I think it's actually him…it may just be a subconscious thought of the man becoming somewhat real to me when I'm alone and…gods…I sound like a raving lunatic."

Wayu couldn't help but laugh and in spite of himself, Soren chuckled as well.

Mia saw this and smiled, Soren has been far too on edge lately, despite the good reasons it was nice to see him relaxing.

She turned to see Mikel and Leena walking really close to each other, the man constantly trying to grab her hand, she turned to To'Eltz who has a small grin on his face.

"I really appreciate these times…don't you?"

To'Eltz nodded "I would not have agreed with you a few months back but yes…these times are what we must cherish…"

"Stop!" the group turned as Janie screamed and slammed her foot causing a stone wall to burst in front of Soren and catch several knives. The Archsage, Halberdier and Mia's group behind them leapt back to join alongside Orgoth and Janie, Wyre's group standing close by and the merchant cart coming to a stop as the stone wall came down, revealing a single man standing on the road before them."

To'Eltz gasped; Mia turned nervously and saw fear all over the man's face.

"Peltzm'Jakq."

* * *

Several heavily armed guards walked in and grabbed Zihark, tossing him against a wall and holding him there, another pair stood near Joltam and the last restrained Orkra.

Yushez walked over to her with a vile smile that caused disgust to appear in Zihark and Orkra's faces.

"Guess what my beautiful Froghul?"

"The wounds from the battle are terminal…please say yes."

Yushez laughed "No…by order of…sorry…wrong way to start. Gorm has given you to me."

"Given?"

"The others will undergo Gorm's brand of torture to locate Soren, Mia and their motley crew of rebels…but I get to have you all to myself…like I've always wanted."

"Over my dead body."

Yushez continued to smile "I won't let it go that far…but trust me…you'll want me to kill you…I'll be back soon when you're new home is ready."

Orkra was about to say more when Yushez brought his mouth to hers, she struggled and pulled away, spitting at his feet as the man licked his lips and walked away, the guards following close behind.

Rubbing his sore back, Zihark made his way over to Orkra "Are you alright?"

Spitting one last time she faced Zihark and nodded, ever the determined hero, but the Trueblade saw the truth in her eye, she feared what Yushez had in store and she knew at least one part of what he was planning.

Zihark shook his head "We have to get you out of here."

Joltam stood "How? There is no way!"

Orkra put a hand on Zihark's shoulder "I appreciate it…but you'll be signing your own death if you try to get me out of here…I can't be responsible for that…I'd never be able to forgive myself or face Soren and Mia again."

Joltam sat back down "What of Leah, Shinon and Uhnie?"

Zihark turned, he hadn't thought about them, however, having fought alongside them for years he knew they were alright.

His eyes met Orkra's single one and he swallowed hard "I'll think of something…for all of us."

Despite what she believed, the hero nodded to him, if he was truly part of the group that fought three wars across the world and more at home, he'd be able to figure something out.

* * *

"Iltar'Elm." The sniper turned to Kino, who approached with a face full of questions.

"How may I help you, Kino? I was about to return to Sendusk for the day."

"I've been going over the rosters…one of your men, Re'Zin is missing, it's been a few weeks and he never checked out, I can't find him anywhere in the keep and many people I ask, both mine and yours have no idea where he is."

Iltar'Elm nodded "I'm sorry, I forgot about that…Re'Zin is visiting family in the Fair Desert, he's been my right hand and closest comrade aside from Ottenz, I couldn't deny his request, he never asks for anything."

Kino nodded and smiled "Thank you…I'll fix the paperwork…when is he coming back? It's already been some time."

"I didn't ask but my best guess is within the week, as soon as he returns I'll let you know."

With that, Iltar'Elm and Kino bowed to each other, the sniper took off with two fellow archers to Sendusk as Kino stood up straight again, an intense gaze fixed on Iltar'Elm's back.

* * *

The leader of The Altar, the man Soren had only heard about through To'Eltz, the descriptions did the terror that stood before them no justice. His black robes billowed as a breeze passed through the troop and their adversary who Soren could already tell was immensely powerful.

Two blades were crossed along his back and he had knives in his boots, the sage noticed the multiple blades on the ground and wondered when did the man get the time to toss all of them on his own?

"I see that I've surprised you…hard to believe after all you've been through."

"What do you want?" Mia asked, the man in front of them shrugged "I've never actually seen you…I must say…I didn't expect such a diverse group…if we weren't enemies I'd be thoroughly impressed over how many different flags you have fighting for you."

Soren shook his head "They don't fight for me…we fight together, for each other."

Peltzm'Jakq grinned, Soren then saw that the man's left eye was scarred and the pupil was gone, leaving what looked like cracks against pure white the Trueblade's teeth were also razor sharp

"To'Eltz…I just wanted to let you know, you are no longer the Altar's priority…I see it fit to give you a heads up seeing as you were one of my best underlings."

The trickster remained silent as Peltzm'Jakq pulled out a small knife and tossed it in the air, catching it before tossing it again, as he continued doing this his one good eye kept moving from person to person, registering each of the people standing behind Soren and Mia. He has been given countless reports by Ejim'Wot, Quo'Eltis and the other assassins he sent after the troop but it was nothing compared to seeing them in person.

"Well? Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Why are you ignoring us after all the shit you put us through?" Lyle demanded to which Peltzm'Jakq shrugged again "You were never our only priority…I decided instead of tossing more of my men to get killed by you, I'd handle the other issue first…don't worry, once we're done, we'll be back."

With that the trueblade gave a mock bow and departed, the troop examined the area around them; no assassins were in hiding, the Altar leader was alone, Soren thought it was strange but he still felt he man's power and was glad he decided not to attack them.

Mikel breathed out heavily and turned to Janie "Thanks girl…that was an amazing reaction."

Janie smiled "Force of habit."

Kay'Shera turned to To'Eltz "That was your headmaster back at The Altar?"

The trickster finally started breathing again and nodded slowly "Yes…though he seemed different…"

Tyazaer approached "How so?"

"His presence was much stronger…Peltzm'Jakq has always been a skilled warrior of the blade but…"

Mia nodded "I noticed it too…when the time comes to battle him, it will make our fight against Murawk seem like a cakewalk in comparison."

After a short pause the troop recollected themselves and continued down the road towards the Twin Mines.

* * *

Zey'Yu stretched her arms as she approached The Altar camp, greeting the other assassins and kicking a man drooling at her, she quickly noticed Peltzm'Jakq wasn't here.

Another man told her that he walked off and the troops had no desire to ask him where he was going, no one wanted a knife in the gut, despite the obvious cowardice, Zey'Yu understood and sat down near a group eating and talking amongst each other loudly. She spotted Fre'Han who just nodded at her, definitely a better 2nd in command than the last three she had.

Sliding away, putting a bit more space between her and the other assassins, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace. There was a locket on it that she refused to open, it wasn't locked but seeing the face inside depressed her greatly and with what the Altar was about to do, that was the last thing she needed. Despite that, knowing she had it with her, made her happy, something no one else could do.

Putting it away again she turned as Fre'Han spoke with the men next to her of the strategies to employ when invading the Dune Guard's tunnel system.

Something came to her mind and she called for their attention "Do we know when the mistress is arriving?"

Fre'Han looked up and echoed the question to the other men; one scratched his head and spoke "I can't quite remember…however…"

"You'll get nothing from me slime, don't waste my time."

Behind the first man another spoke up "Within two days, maybe quicker depending on the stops."

Zey'Yu smiled "Thank you…" she then shot a glare at the first man before standing and walking away.

* * *

"Just our necessary supplies…Dent's family lives far away but we enjoy visiting them."

"Pozem eh? Did you come to Anondye from there? I myself came from Regalshin."

The border guard continued to strike up conversation with Telm and Dent as another examined their cart.

"Just the two of you?"

Dent nodded "We plan on joining with two of my friends in Pozem, it's a big family gathering, I'm actually worried the food we have won't be enough."

The guard chuckled "Family gatherings are always chaotic…lack of food won't change that." As they laughed, the other guard returned and nodded. Exchanging a few parting words, Telm and Dent called the horses and they began crossing into Pozem. The two men originally wore heavy armor and were part of a group of six, but every time they ran into trouble another had to stay behind and was most likely killed.

Dressed like normal citizens and completely unarmed they were at an extreme risk but the reward was no one could identify them as guards, specifically Euto Research Center Guards.

Dent was the older of the pair with a cross shaped scar on his face and bright green eyes, the shorter younger man Telm had livelier brown hair to Dent's gray.

Since they departed, they and their four allies determined that taking a longer winding route would aid them and so they began by going over Old Soldier Hill and passing the abandoned Emerald Hold where they encountered their first problem seeing as how their enemy's guessed they would go that way and one of the guards stood behind as the rest charged for the Lis Forest, as they got lost in the trees, another hung back to lead the pursuers in the wrong direction.

From there the four guards took their convoy along the Ore River, cutting across the Otrobort Way and beneath the Cross Kingdom Path, eventually entering Malsean where they took a much needed rest and planned the route from there to Holtair, Anondye's Resolute Border City which they currently passed through.

Telm realized the enemy was in Malsean so he and Dent disguised themselves and used almost all their money to buy another cart from some traveling merchants and fill it with food. They then moved their charge from one to other in secret.

The other two took the original cart and headed for Amaryllis as Telm and Dent headed for the border city, the pair is certain their allies were found and prayed that their heads were not yet known to the border guards. The conversation with the two men was very basic and while the pair realized that on normal occasions the border guard was not required to examine all carts or halt travelers for almost an hour, as they entered the Pozem side of the border path, they began to breathe easier.

"Well Dent…we're in Pozem…now what?"

Dent sighed "I wish I knew Telm…Soren and Mia reportedly headed for Sarhara…do you really think they rounded through Regalshin and have entered Pozem?"

"It has been months since they left the Research Center, I'm not sure what would bring them to Pozem…but the sooner we meet with them the better."

"We're in Pozem?"

The pair turned to Eminse who also changed out of her lab clothes and poked her head out of the cart.

"Yes, we finally made it past the border guard…thank you for not being spotted while they were inspecting the cart…it-"

Eminse held her hand up "Don't you dare thank me…I owe you both four lives…something I can never repay."

"We do this out of duty, for Krayvon and Orgoth." Dent stated with a smile.

Eminse sighed and reentered the cart as the two headed for the Anondye/Pozem Border Fort's Holtair-end Keep.

* * *

"Hey! I'm guessing that's it?" Rhogam called as the Twin Mines came into view along the horizon, the sun was setting darkening the landscape around them, the North Pozem Route they were taking was fairly empty, mainly because the roundabout way along the Coal Dust River passes along many more rest stops. The path from Tier is non-stop and most normal travelers have to camp at least twice along the road.

"The Twin Mine Trail passes over them, correct?" To'Eltz stated, turning to Janie who nodded.

Leena sighed "I feel like this took much longer than it really did…"

Wyre nodded "You and I both. Will we be stopping atop the mines or waiting till we reach the ground level on the opposite side?"

Soren and Mia turned to Wyre, the Trueblade scratched her head "If we can make it to the other side, I think that'd be better…normally I'd be all for a quick break but we've lagged very far behind with our stay at Tier."

Lyle glanced to the group, they all seemed ready to continue, he then turned to Orgoth "The sooner the better, right?"

The knight nodded "Then let's keep going."

Michalis screeched above causing a few of the troop members to look up, Kay'Shera landed near them and Tyazaer and Wayu approached, the latter asking "What happened? He didn't sound too good."

"We saw something on top of the twin mines…it looked like some sort of confrontation."

Tyazaer turned "Should we get involved?"

Rhogam made to take off but Soren stopped him "I know we don't know what is going on, but would it be-"

Soren shook his head "It's not that, at our fastest we wouldn't make it over there."

Lune whistled and the troop turned "Two of you can ride on each of these horses, take them and go see what is going on, the rest can hang back and look out for us."

Tyazaer nodded "Good idea, one more person can get on Alsyia with me, Soren?"

The sage turned and Kay'Shera nodded, echoing Tyazaer's statement "Wyre, Mikel on one horse, Leena go with Tyazaer, Janie go with Kay'Shera, Lyle with me, the rest of you watch the caravan."

Nodding, Mia commanded Wayu, Orgoth, To'Eltz and Rhogam to join her with Fistivus and Lune as Soren's troop took off.

* * *

Struggling, Zihark opened his eyes; he was still in the cell but on the floor. He struggled to piece together what happened and turned to see Joltam asleep, he felt something strange and noticed that Orkra was lying on him asleep as well.

"Hey…what happened?"

She stirred and faced him, a smile on her face she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You were pacing, trying to come up with something…muttering to yourself."

Zihark nodded "I remember that…"

"Then it got quiet, I turned from peering out the gated window on the door and saw you collapse…"

Zihark racked his brain but could not remember that part, he then examined himself. All of his wounds were cleaned and covered in makeshift bandages out of his clothes.

"You took care of me and kind of forgot about yourself. No need to thank me, least I could do."

Zihark smiled "I guess I didn't really feel any of it…I'm a little too hardheaded when it comes to caring for myself."

Sitting up he faced Orkra who chuckled "Despite what you say…thank you Orkra."

She turned to face him, he stared into her one eye and before he could say anything else, Joltam coughed causing the pair to jump to their feet.

He looked at them "What? What happened?"

Zihark shook his head "Nothing old-timer…more importantly I need a plan…it would really help to know where the others are…"

Orkra nodded "Then…never mind…"

"What?"

"I was going to suggest you call out to them but the guards might not like that."

Zihark grinned "I can take a beating…this is the guy who's been stabbed countless times by various weapons all over my body, I'll be fine."

Approaching the door, Zihark called as loudly as he could for Shinon, Uhnie and Leah.

* * *

Several soldiers attacked a group of travelers, killing a few, they roared with laughter as the remaining ones struggled to escape. One man tapped another's shoulder and pointed in the distance. The other peered into the darkening skies.

"Is that…a roc? Strange…I thought it was only Griffons in Pozem."

A figure aboard the bird waved its arms, a black orb appeared above and shot towards them, the pair dove aside as it burned into the ground.

"Sir! We're under attack!" one of the dark robed soldiers yelled, a man turned and looked up.

Aboard Michalis, Kay'Shera's eyes widened "It's the Midnight!"

Janie shook her head "No way!"

"Sir Hectain, what should we do?"

The commander grinned "I believe those two up there are part of that troop we've been trying to kill. What do you know, fate has smiled on me, Dalton and Asai will promote me with this victory…"

Hectain then noticed three horses approaching and his grin grew wider "Take some men and follow me, the rest of you, focus on these oncoming fools!"

As Hectain moved away, Alsyia reached the enemies first, Tyazaer hurled her lance at a Midnight Reaver that threatened the travelers, her weapon piercing his chest and causing him to stumble and fall over. As her steed cut through the forces, she drew out her blade and leapt off followed by Leena who spun in the air and brought her blade into a Sentinel's shoulder.

As they engaged the soldiers, Michalis screeched overhead and Janie formed orbs of Flux above her head before shooting them down into the Midnight mass.

As several more leapt aside one of the other horses reached them, Mikel waving his axe and catching an enemy across the arm before leaping off to engage them. Wyre remained on the steed and shot out quick thunder spells, knocking men back as he rounded the field and came to a stop near the travelers.

Soren and Lyle reached the group last, Soren pulling out his blade and raising it to his right while Lyle raised his to his left, they cut through several Midnight soldiers before bringing the horse to a stop.

Jumping off and engaging the enemy, the two horses took off following Alsyia. "Make sure they don't run away! We still need them!" Tyazaer called out before turning and bringing her sword crashing against a Trueblade.

Lyle engaged a pair of Sentinels with Soren at his back fighting with a Reaver, as the axe hit the earth; Soren struck the man across the chest. The Reaver laughed briefly before Leena leapt by and stabbed him in the back.

Spinning their weapons together, Tyazaer threw her sword away along with one of the Trueblade's. The man cursed before charging after the escaping paladin, she leapt to the ground and tore her lance out of the dead man's back. She swung around and jutted it out, the trueblade ran himself threw and blood exploded out of his mouth.

Wyre and Mikel remained near the travelers, the Thunder Sage unleashing constant strikes against approaching enemies, giving Mikel time to prep his arrows and send them into faces and exposed skin or parts not entirely covered in armor.

Kay'Shera landed briefly, her lance piercing a man's side before taking off once Janie landed on the ground. She stood with her back to the Sentinel that Kay'Shera struck. He charged her as she slammed her foot into the ground. A pillar of earth shot out of the ground and into the man's chin, shattering it and snapping his head back, swinging around to face the stunned man she cried out "Verrine!" Black slashes tore into the man, rending his armor apart before dropping him to the ground dead.

Lyle leapt away from his two Sentinels, spinning one blade before grabbing the hilt with his leg and pulling out his third sword. The sentinels charged him and he flipped over their lances and cut into them several times as he landed and turned away, swinging his leg out to release the blade, lodging it into a Sentinel's back.

The other turned in time to receive two slashes that formed an X along his chest armor.

"Hey!" Mikel ignored the man behind him and continued to fire arrows. "Hey!" Once one of the Midnight Reavers got too close he threw his bow to the ground and brought his axe to bear, clashing with his opponent's weapon.

"Hey! Their commander left with a troop of them!"

Mikel turned "What?"

* * *

To'Eltz sat atop the merchant cart, scanning the dark horizon as the moon began rising. Mia looked up to him and he shook his head at her, nothing was close by.

Orgoth and Rhogam stood very close to the cart as she walked around wondering what was going on. They heard a screech and all turned "Michalis?"

To'Eltz shook his head and pulled out his blade, before he could say anything an arrow caught him in the shoulder and he fell off the cart.

About a dozen soldiers of the Midnight charged Mia, Orgoth and Rhogam, in the sky above them a griffon screeched with what looked like the troop's leader on its back.

Mia gritted her teeth as Orgoth called Lune and Fistivus to hide in the cart "Here we go guys!"

"Did you hear something?" Shinon turned to Leah before standing and nodded "I think so…"

Uhnie lay on the floor with her eyes closed, the assassin was able to stay conscious when they were being dragged into the stronghold and remembered every turn, ascent and descent they took to get to the holds they were in right now. The information was useless if they couldn't get out, but she continued to recall it in her mind, not wanting to forget it.

"Zihark!" Shinon stated, recognizing the Trueblade's voice.

"We have to let him know where we are! He is probably planning an escape!" Shinon nodded to Leah and began calling back.

During the battle at Ukla Cave, the marksman was surprised at Leah and Zihark's growth, he maintained his bow arm regularly and longed for the day he could use Gore Eye against someone. Now that it was taken from him, he wanted it back and was going to kill the men who took it from him when he retrieved it.

He thought to himself, maybe Gore Eye did have an effect on him, making him as vengeful as he was. But after a few minutes, the marksman couldn't help but laugh, he didn't need a demon bow to make him a vengeful maniac, he already was one.

On his feet, To'Eltz charged at a Sentinel and kicked off his chest, as he flipped over in midair and the man stumbled back, he threw his short sword into his foes' neck. As that one died, To'Eltz leapt aside from another strike, replaced by Orgoth who barreled into the man. Lance Knight and Reaver began striking at each other as To'Eltz retrieved his blade and ran past Mia engaged with another Trueblade. Each spun their blades and clashed five times in a row, shooting green sparks all around them.

With all his might, Rhogam charged through two sentinels, throwing them to the floor before bringing his axe around and jamming it into an enemy Reaver. The axe released an electric charge into the man, stunning him and pushing him away, giving Rhogam time to spin around again an cleave into the man's flesh. As the Sentinels stood up, To'Eltz charged in and engaged them, the enemy commander watched above on his griffon and pulled out his axe "One of you will go down…now."

Mia disengaged from her foe and turned, noticing a pair of Midnight soldiers attempting to enter the merchant cart. Leaping over there, Ein'Tosen began to glow purple, leaving a streak across the sky, spinning it, she rammed it clean through one of the Reaver's armor with little resistance. The man screamed as she tore it out and he fell to the ground, the other engaged her as the Trueblade she evaded charged towards them.

Orgoth stumbled back from a powerful blow and shot the end of his spear out as he swung the lance. His foe saw the weapon soar far away and laughed, but as Orgoth moved the lance across, the chain wrapped around the Midnight Reaver, restricting his movement. "To'Eltz!"

The trickster leapt away from Rhogam after healing him and with a few flips landed near the entrapped man and stuck his blade in his stomach several times before leaping away. Orgoth pulled the chain and lance back before taking a step and shooting the weapon into the stunned man, killing him.

A loud crash rung out as Mia's blade tore through the Reaver's armor and sliced his weapon in two. He attempted to grab Mia barehanded but she easily avoided him by jumping into the air only to be followed up by the Trueblade, both their swords gave off a green glow as they entered another five strike parry.

Upon landing Mia noticed something from the corner of her eye, an axe flying right for her, she tried to sidestep it but the Reaver and Trueblade were on her "Shit, this is gonna-"

A green flash flew by her, spinning, his left blade cut into the Reaver's face, his right blade deflected the Trueblade's sword and his leg blade stopped the axe.

Lyle landed on his feet as the Trueblade and Reaver stumbled back and above Hectain cursed. "That was close." The swordmaster muttered, motioning for Mia to look to her right, she saw Kay'Shera with Soren on her roc and Tyazaer who undoubtedly had Lyle with her until a moment ago. The rest were probably still securing the site atop the Twin Mines.

Seeing this, Hectain sighed and whistled before flying away aboard his griffin, a handful of Midnight soldiers managed to escape as the rest were quickly put to the sword.

Sheathing their weapons the group gathered around the merchant cart as Tyazaer hooked the other two horses that followed Alsyia to it.

"The Midnight…what did they want?" Mia asked to which Soren pointed to Lyle.

"We're not sure but maybe someone at the Twin Mines knows…let's go."

* * *

"I've been meaning to ask." Orkra turned to Zihark upon hearing him speak but the man decided against it, shaking his head.

Orkra smiled "Feel free to ask me anything."

The pair stopped and looked over to Joltam who shook his head "Don't mind me, I may be strong but I'm still old, I'll just take another nap."

Zihark grinned and looked back at Orkra nervously "How…how did…what happened to your eye?"

Her right hand absentmindedly moved to feel the area around her right eye which looked like it had a large scar across it. She wore her armed bandana around it specifically to keep people from seeing it and asking about it, the bandana can easily be explained as just being armor to protect one's eye or something, hell even just cause it looks cool could be enough for some people.

With her long silence Zihark chuckled "I'm sorry, never mind."

After calling out to Shinon, Zihark knew where the group was but wasn't sure what was between here and there, he initially thought that the next time the door was opened they could strike but the guards are well armed and there are many, they wouldn't make the end of the hallway in either direction.

"Actually…" before Orkra could continue the door opened and several guards entered, Yushez stood at the doorway and held two fingers towards Orkra, motioning her to walk over to him.

"Orkra…" she turned to Zihark as he whispered to her "We'll get out of here…I won't leave you behind." She nodded and stood up as Yushez approached.

"This has been a long time coming…"

She glared at him "Nothing was ever going to happen between us…never in any lifetime."

Yushez laughed as he signaled the guards, he left with Orkra and the men behind her, shutting the cell door.

* * *

On top of the Twin Mines, the rest of Soren's group finished moving the Midnight bodies and random civilians apart, only a few were still alive, the more severely wounded ones were treated by Wyre.

One saw them coming, a man with red hair, yellow eyes that seemed to always be tired, his clothes was primarily green and he walked with a bag at his side. His shirt was torn along his stomach and stained; he was clearly injured during the attack.

Lyle stopped in front of him "Pesh."

The man nodded to Lyle then to the rest of the troop, a woman near the other travelers walked over to them and Lyle greeted her as well "Versha."

"Lyle…what are the odds, eh?" She ran a hand through her long red hair, her green eyes looked fondly at Lyle and her red clothes were bright even in the dark of night.

Orgoth took a step forward "You two!"

They looked at him, Versha smiled "Ah yes! I remember you! Lyle brought you to see us in Treige."

Lyle nodded "Now that you're all safe, I have to ask, what the hall was going on here? Why was the Midnight attacking you? More importantly, why are you in Pozem?"

Pesh stepped closer to the group and cleared his throat "After we met you…we were visited by a man who claimed to know the whereabouts of Ushnae."

Soren's eyes widened "Ushnae? I thought…"

Lyle nodded "Yes Soren, Ushnae is dead."

Soren thought about the talk he had with Lyle, specifically the part where Lyle spoke to Ushnae in Regalshin. Deciding not to get into it now, he stood back as Lyle continued "What is this nonsense?"

Pesh shrugged "I don't know but…we decided to go regardless. Versha specifically has some unfinished business with Ushnae."

Lyle swallowed and scratched the back of his head "Oh right…Soren, remember that talk we had?"

The sage nodded "You told them about the dead people coming back to life?"

Lyle grinned nervously as Soren sighed; the look on his face told Lyle for all intents and purposes, nothing could be done about it now and to continue.

"While we were in the Pozem capital the same man approached us and told us to return home…we don't know who he is or why he followed us, he vanished after that."

Versha cut in and continued for Pesh "We decided to keep going and wound up getting attacked by these crazy bandits…I'm guessing the man was serious about his threat…or it was a legitimate warning…either we, thank you for saving our lives."

Pesh and Versha bowed and Soren looked to Tyazaer to get Lune and Fistivus and aid the other travelers. "We're headed for Helm at the base of the Twin Mines; we'll take you all back with us." Mia stated.

As the troop formed up, Orgoth walked over to Pesh and Versha, the former turned and walked away a lot like he did back in Treige but Versha simply smiled at him "Orgoth…long time no see…you look just as handsome as that night."

"Hmm…surprising you think so considering how fleeting of a moment that was."

Versha continued to smile "I'm all about the fleeting moments. So, what can I do for you?"

"The man told you exactly where Ushnae was or what?"

She shook her head "Just that he was in Pozem, so we've been traveling, staying at every city and searching then traveling some more…tiresome but I have a huge bone to pick with that man."

Orgoth nodded and continued to think to himself, the odds of something like this happening were not good. Lyle noticed this and pulled Orgoth aside "I appreciate your attention to detail Orgoth the Wary but these are my friends, you met them before…and I explained to you the following day Pesh isn't too fond of making new relationships."

Orgoth nodded to Lyle "I'm sorry…it's just…the odds…"

Lyle sighed and rubbed his eyes "I understand…this is you…keep it up but you have my word, we can trust them."

Orgoth shook hands with Lyle, nothing pointed to Pesh and Versha being bad people but Orgoth never believed in coincidences, more importantly he turned to Soren. "What is this Ushnae business?"

The sage looked to Lyle who nodded "I'll tell everyone in the city, I promise. Let's go."

Together the troop started down the Twin Mine Trail, headed for the Foundation City, Helm.

* * *

_Fun fact: Through out the entire chapter everyone kept saying "The city at the base of the twin mines" "the city that connects North and Central Pozem Routes" "the city before heading for Ilan's Keep" so on and so on because I didn't name it _The Foundation City, Helm _until after I finished the chapter._

_New OC Sheet with: Griffon Knight Hectain, the Midnight CO that attacked them in this chapter, Pesh 2 and Versha 2, wearing new clothes and in Pozem instead of Anondye, Eminse 2 in her civilian gear and Dent and Telm in their civilian gear. I never did draw Dent and Telm as knights...should I?_


	41. Foundation City, Helm

_Here we are again!_

_And again there are ALOT of Points of View so...don't get lost!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Foundation City, Helm**

"_Ushnae…" Lyle stood up slowly, blinking multiple times trying to clear his vision. Bringing his hands to his face he stared at them covered in blood, a large cut was across his face._

_Stumbling he turned to see countless dead bodies all around him and standing off to one side was a heavily scarred, one armed Ushnae. The Froghul's face showed no emotion as he stared at the bodies before him._

"_Ushnae…what did you do?"_

"_All this…" he turned to face Lyle "All of this is for the truth…"_

_Lyle looked down at the people before him, one was barely breathing while another opened his eyes and began to call for help._

_Lyle turned in time to see Ushnae walk over to the man and sink a blade in his skull. "That one needs to go too…"_

_The young myrmidon looked down at the woman breathing below him and then back up at Ushnae "You survived for a reason Lyle."_

"_I survived?" the green haired man touched the blood on his face and then held the sides of his head. He remembered the start of Ushnae's attack; he ran up behind him and ordered him to stop._

_In response, Ushnae turned and nearly killed him._

_Ushnae walked towards the woman slowly as Lyle stood and got in front of her._

* * *

"Lyle?" the swordmaster turned to face Versha before recalling he was sitting in a room surrounded by the troop, Versha and Pesh. He shook his head as she kept a hand on his shoulder, she whispered into his ear and he wiped a tear from his cheek.

The troop reached Helm and after breaking away from the surviving travelers, they took Versha and Pesh to an inn and the two rented the largest room for the discussion they were having.

"I'm sorry…I haven't talked about this in…well…ever…"

Soren nodded before speaking "So you met Ushnae when you were much younger in Regalshin? You told us during your traveling days that-"

Lyle shook his head "Ushnae is a Froghul but I met him in Pozem. He was a traveler much like me…only he had no memories of his home which is why he travels. We got to know each other so I brought him to my home town…"

The swordmaster narrowed his eyes and one hand came to the side of his head "I…can't recall the name of the…town…"

Pesh coughed "When they returned to Anondye, we were introduced to Ushnae. He eventually began his…conspiracy theories."

"About the underground network running the peace on Ymarkteg?" Versha turned to Orgoth and nodded "Yes…among some others that were just as ridiculous…it began changing him…to this day we have no idea why he started investigating these…stories."

To'Eltz closed his eyes "So he killed everyone there to attract the attention of this underground network?"

Lyle nodded "Almost everyone I knew was dead before me…I almost fell victim to it as well…"

"The woman…" Mia glanced over at Versha who smiled and nodded "Ushnae nearly killed me…Lyle saved my life."

Mikel whistled "This guy sounds crazy…but what happened next? I imagine you killed Ushnae?"

Soren scratched his head "Didn't you tell me you spoke to him in Regalshin?"

Lyle sighed "I don't know…I couldn't draw my sword on him…Pesh tackled Ushnae in front of me…the…rest…"

The Archsage put his chin on his fist "You told me you met him in Yinshire after believing he was dead for the longest time…"

The swordmaster gripped the sides of his head again as Pesh walked in front of him. "I don't think we should continue calling back these bad memories."

"There is one more thing I need to tell you Soren…the reason I wasn't too surprised to meet Ushnae in Yinshire was because…I saw him very briefly back in Treige."

The room became very silent, Soren stood up "Treige? Why-"

"I didn't think it was important."

Soren took a step towards Lyle as Pesh came up very close to Soren. "You know Lyle that we have been fighting dead men roused from their sleep…didn't you think that Ushnae would be in with them?"

Lyle shook his head "I didn't even know Ushnae was dead…I can't remember the rest of that night."

Orgoth muttered in the back "That is also where Versha and Pesh were when we met with them…what are the odds…"

Mia stood and put a hand on Soren's shoulder, he moved away from Pesh as she spoke "Where are you going to learn more about Ushnae?"

Versha turned to Pesh then to the troop "It seems so obvious now…we have to go to where Lyle and Ushnae first met…here in Pozem in a small cave system to the west of Fort Pozem near the border. Seeing as how Ushnae had no memories or a home he lived far removed from the populace of Pozem."

Janie walked over to Soren and Mia "What about Freen and Ilan? We can't just forget about them."

The Archsage turned to Mia who recognized that look in his face "Splitting up…" she muttered.

Lyle stood "No…if this Ushnae thing is a real problem, I'll go with Versha and Pesh. We've grown a lot since he killed my friends and family…if he intends to harm us in any way…"

Orgoth grinned; he stood and walked over to Lyle, smacking him in the back "I'm going with you. Someone has to make sure you don't get yourself killed seeking revenge."

Turning form Lyle's stunned face, the knight looked at Soren and Mia "It's my self-imposed job to watch Lyle…and I've met Versha and Pesh before…he gives them his vote of confidence and after what we've heard I'm certain we'll be fine."

Soren nodded "It makes sense…and it still leaves us with enough people should things with Freen and Ilan get dicey…"

"I want to go too." Soren and Mia turned to see Rhogam approach "As a Froghul I feel I should be there to confront this man as well…I'm not going to pretend I can talk him down…I'm almost certain I can't…but…"

The troop looked at Lyle, Versha, Pesh, Orgoth and Rhogam with Mikel scratching the back of his head "We're heading into the unknown…but knowing what we know about Ushnae has me really worried for you guys."

Leena shook her head "You aren't supposed to be worried, Mikel. You're the loudmouth!"

Wyre chuckled "She has a point…but seriously…you all need to take care of yourselves."

Lyle nodded "I could say the same about you all."

Soren looked at Wyre "As much as I hate to lose you…they need a healer…just in case."

Wyre acknowledged this but To'Eltz strolled right past them "I'll handle it Soren…if you don't mind."

Before Soren could speak, To'Eltz added "If you meet the Altar while we're split up…kill as many as you can for me."

As the group remained silent, Lyle stood "I have to clean up my mistake…I'm sorry for the problems it's caused you Soren…Mia…"

The pair nodded to him "We'll split up tomorrow since it's gotten late. Janie, where are we going?"

The Elder Mage coughed and then stood up "We'll be heading east towards the plateau north of the Ilkim Caves."

As the troop began to break apart to rest and relax for the night Versha called their attention "Are you sure you want to head that way?"

Before Soren could speak, Janie got in front of him "Of course we are! My teacher is over there!"

"So are the people that attacked Treige…the Dune Guard."

* * *

"Even with those cuts…you look beautiful…why do you continue to reject me?" Orkra kept her eyes forward as Yushez paced around her "Why? Because you are insane…and a stalker…and worst of all, you aren't even worthy of being called a man."

Yushez approached her and barely held back slapping her, grinning he turned away "If I don't like the way you talk to me…one word and you're friends in their cages will be killed."

Orkra clenched her teeth as Yushez faced her "I hope you can see how honest I am about this at least…do anything I don't like and I will not hesitate to order one…two…or all of them killed…I'll even tell the guards to bring their heads here…still don't believe me? I dare you to fucking try me."

Orkra looked away as Yushez chuckled and grabbed her right arm "Follow me…" as he led her away he signaled for two large guards to follow him while the others returned to the prison cells.

* * *

"Shinon!" the marksman was thrown to the ground by several guards for yelling for Zihark again "We gave you a warning!"

"You don't scare me, I've seen much worse than some muscle bound prison guards…trust me."

"We'll see how you act after we've killed this woman and the other man." They pointed at Uhnie and Leah in turn before exiting the chamber and slamming the door shut.

Shinon cursed as Leah stood "Forcing our way out while the door is open will not help…we have to think of something else…"

As Uhnie helped Shinon up, Leah struggled to come up with something; he sincerely wished he had Soren's intellect right now.

* * *

Zihark paced frantically around his cell, increasingly worried about Orkra, he did not like the look on Yushez' face when he took her away. "What is he going to do to her? As if I didn't already know…I have to do something to save her!"

Finally stopping he turned to Joltam "What do you think I can do? Joltam? Joltam!" he looked at the old Marshall lying against the wall, not moving.

Zihark kneeled next to him "Joltam!" sighing heavily; Zihark closed his eyes and looked to the floor.

* * *

Following the statement by Versha and Pesh, the troop moved out into the town for the night. As Wyre left the inn and heard voices, following them he saw Wayu and Kay'Shera outside near Michalis talking amongst themselves.

"Hearing Lyle's past made me think of my own…" Kay'Shera commented as Wayu brushed her Roc for her.

"Before you became a royal knight in service to Hashten'Kor?"

Kay'Shera nodded "My family disowned me because…" she kept her eyes on Wayu whose brushing slowed to a stop "Because…"

"I have no romantic interest in men…only women…"

Wayu nodded slowly, making sounds of comprehension "I see…"

Before Kay'Shera continued she nervously scratched the back of her head "Do you…"

"I've never met someone like that…I've heard of them but…you're the first…it must've been so terrible that your own family turned on you."

Kay'Shera nodded "It was…but I had _her _to depend on…she convinced me to try out for the knights and joined alongside me."

Wayu tilted her head "Her? I thought you were single."

The roc screeched and Wayu giggled "I wasn't discounting your contributions Michalis…"

"When I joined the troop I was…she left the knighthood and the service to the Sarharan Royalty long before I met you guys…she never told me why…at least, that is what I thought. After saving my life Hashten'Kor saw it fit to tell me the truth, that she was lost in a secret operation that no one was allowed to know of, with Hashten'Kor, Lo'Tem and the archbishop dead no one knows about the mission. No one was told that she was killed because the mission could not be discussed…to this day I have no idea what she was doing or how she lost her life…"

"Do you have anything to remember her by?"

At that, Wyre looked away from Wayu and Kay'Shera and took off one of his gloves; staring at the ring on his finger he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

Re'Zin sat in a ditch, the scorching sun had set and night came to the desert, it was growing colder but he remained on the ground. To his left, his steed was on the ground, he tended to an injury while it was down and ordered it remain in place.

"Fast route…no people…who are they?"

He peeked over the sand hill, the darkness hid his enemies but he felt they could see him perfectly. The arrow bolt he pulled out of his side was a testament to that. Holding his own bow and arrow at his side he breathed slowly "Damn it…the Border Fort is so close…"

The only other thing close by is the- "Hey! You! Give yourself in and you'll live!" a man called out.

Re'Zin closed his eyes before calling back "Fuck you!"

Shooting into the darkness, he ran as hard and as fast as he could as arrows shot towards him. He felt several dig into him but kept moving until he skidded to a halt, looking down through the Border Crevasse, a sheer, sharp, jagged fall countless miles deep.

He turned as several heavily cloaked assassins approached him "For peace!" they called out, as they released the arrows they had at the ready, Re'Zin jumped back and fell into the crevasse.

* * *

As Orgoth stood off to one side he closed his eyes, thinking again about Euto and everything that has happened. He then turned to see Lyle talking with Rhogam and To'Eltz to one side, the pair wanted to know about Ushnae's fighting capability and if he could possibly have any allies, preparing for the worst.

"You look absolutely depressing…don't let others see you like that." Orgoth turned to see Versha approach with a smile.

Orgoth: Depressing?

Versha: To an extent…once people get lost in their own thoughts they usually move towards recalling happier moments…thus making them sad and anxious for it…

Orgoth: I knew what I was getting into when I signed on…I am anxious for the day I return to Euto, but more concerned with what we do until I get there.

Versha: It's always business with you.

Orgoth: No…in a way…this is personal.

Versha brought a hand to her chin and examined Orgoth closely "Oh…you left someone behind."

The knight remained silent as she sighed "Here I thought there was something to be had…well, for what it's worth, I wish you the best."

Separated from the rest of the group planning to locate Ushnae or whoever told them he was here, Pesh watched the others interact. He thought back to when he saw them fight and nodded slowly "Impressed?"

The man turned to acknowledge Soren before looking away again "You've all grown close…I'll give you that much…"

"Are you two brother and sister or…"

Pesh stood "No…but we've had a common goal for years…so we tend not to separate from each other…how do you intend to deal with the Korgan and Dune Guard threat where you are going?"

"The Korgans are done…Murawk is dead."

Pesh turned to face Soren "Really? I was wrong then…you've solidified yourselves as a true team."

* * *

In town Janie walked along side Mia with an ever present smile on her face as she waved to the people she passed by. Mia couldn't help but smile as well "You certainly are peppy…though you aren't much younger than I am…"

Janie nodded "Working as an Elder Mage took up most of my younger years…I was a stifling bore until I started meeting with Zihark. Freen didn't like Zihark at first but he realized I needed to be a person…a human…though it cost us the Gungnir…"

Mia put a hand on her shoulder "It wasn't your fault…you wanted to help us and we appreciate it."

Janie looked at Mia "You are just as kind and understanding as Zihark said…but I can't help but feel bad…"

Mia smiled "Come on Janie…show me that smile again!" As the trueblade tickled the Elder Mage the other troop members and the merchants went to eat before returning to the inn.

* * *

Tyazaer sat with Mikel and Leena, acknowledging them "You two, if I may be honest your professionalism astounds me."

Leena couldn't help but laugh before pointing to Mikel "Him? I don't think you know who you are talking about."

Mikel laughed as Tyazaer rolled her eyes "Despite your relationship you have no problem working efficiently on the battlefield…it's impressive."

Mikel: I'll take that for all its worth, can't imagine how distracting it might have been if we didn't tell everyone.

Tyazaer: Once again, honesty here, you two disappeared for a long time together…it's like you were never really trying to hide.

Leena: All in the past.

Mikel: Since then no one has brought it out to us in a negative light, I think it's fair to say we're still trusted.

Tyazaer: Indeed…and I don't think Soren would bother with micromanaging everything about us…especially since he is in a relationship too.

* * *

As the troop began to return to the inn, Soren pulled Lyle aside "Lyle, regardless of what happens with your group…we're going to need you back…understand?"

"You mean if Ushnae isn't there but he left a trail…leave it to Pesh and Versha and come back here?"

Soren nodded slowly, Lyle shrugged "It makes sense…this vendetta is nowhere near as important as what could happen to Ymarkteg if the Midnight keep operating…trust me when I say, I'll be back."

Soren extended his hand which Lyle took and the two men shook before nodding to each other.

* * *

"Asai! Dalton!" Kanahana called as he landed in their hideout, Midnight 7 greeted him "Where are your masters?"

It turned and led him further into the hideout, "You two better be-"

"Calm down Kanahana." Dalton stated as he approached the vampire. "What do you want?"

"I understand you've begun creating Midnight 3? Midnight 4 isn't even complete yet! That is-"

"Our concern..." Kanahana turned to see Asai approaching as well and shook his head "You don't even have all the materials out here. Should Norad Jyuugo find out you are doing this-"

Dalton laughed "We spoke to him earlier…the host is immensely strong…he'll survive the process and we'll have the strongest Midnight thus far."

Kanahana turned away from Dalton and Asai and walked off "You two better watch your place beneath my boot."

Dalton looked at Asai who smirked "You don't scare us in the least…"

"Regardless…I'd love for you two to stop playing in the dark and go back into Pozem, find out why the Altar and the Dune Guard are here!"

Dalton nodded "Already on it." With that, Dalton and Asai departed with Midnight 7 following them, before they left the former Archduke turned "Don't even think about checking on Midnight 3…good night to you, Kanahana."

* * *

Tossing another knife in the air, Zey'Yu sighed as the rest of the Altar moved around her, cleaning up the camp and preparing to enter the Dune Guard's cave system.

"Zey'Yu…" she looked up, her eyes widened and she quickly got down on one knee "Peltzm'Jakq…"

The Trueblade grinned as she stood again "You look absolutely ravishing today, Zey'Yu…I trust you know the mistress is on her way."

Zey'Yu nodded "Yes, sir…I didn't expect to see you here so early though…"

"I'm entrusting this division to you…I hope you have no complaints with the man I assigned as your second?"

She shook her head "Fre'Han will do fine."

The Altar leader continued "I must meet with the mistress and her partner when they arrive."

Zey'Yu bowed as Peltzm'Jakq approached her and placed a hand on her cheek "Come back to me in one piece…I still have some…uses for you…"

As the Trueblade left, the other Altar members bowed and moved out of his way quickly.

* * *

"Hey! Anyone out there! Hey!" Zihark yelled, one guard walked over "Keep screaming and we'll go in there and shut you up!"

"Listen to me! The Marshall is dead!" The guard glanced at the other before opening the door and shoving Zihark away, as one guard held his weapon up to Zihark; the other two examined the unmoving Joltam.

Another guard appeared at the door as the three began talking "We'll move the body out of here and speak to Gorm and Yushez about it."

"Yushez is busy…we'll just find Gorm." Two grabbed Joltam as the other led them out.

As the last guard began backing out of the cell, Joltam screamed and began grappling with the two that held them, as the last guard turned to look at the commotion, Zihark understood.

He kicked the man onto the floor and wrestled the spear from his grip, spinning it around him before bringing it into the fallen guard's neck, killing him then leaping out of the cell.

"Go Zihark! Find your friends!"

"But Joltam-" before the Trueblade could finish, Joltam tossed the two men holding him to the floor and grabbed the third's weapon. Four more rounded the corner and headed towards him "Go!" Joltam screamed, unable to do anything else, Zihark ran in the opposite direction "Joltam! I'm sorry!"

As Joltam tore a lance from one of the men he struck against the oncoming reinforcements "You're supposed to say thank you…"

"Stand down old man! Return to your cell!" Joltam ignored the command and rammed his spear into another guard before avoiding a wild swing and moving away.

"What is a long life…without a meaningful death…?"

* * *

_"I'm trying to sleep here."_

_"I don't care, you knew sooner or later-"_

_"I thought your lot would die...whatever...just come get me..."_

Leah stood as the guards at their cell door took off, Uhnie turned to Shinon who began was in the middle of meditating though he had his signature scowl on his face "Looks like something is going down…did Zihark make a break for it and how?"

Shinon opened his eyes "I found Gore Eye and probably our other weapons, we've got to get ready to go if it is Zihark causing this mess."

Uhnie nodded "Which way is Gore Eye?"

Shinon turned "East."

As the assassin began to speak a spear tore through their cell door's lock, the door was then kicked in by a wounded Zihark, he tossed the weapon to the floor and nodded to them. The four took off over a few fallen bodies, Uhnie and Shinon directing them through the halls.

* * *

As Yushez ran his fingers across Orkra's skin he smiled "You don't talk as much or as big when the situation is so against you…do you?"

"I'll not give you the satisfaction." She muttered to which Yushez laughed before grabbing her and tossing her on the floor, his room was guarded by several men at both entrances and there were no weapons in close vicinity except for Yushez' spear which he could reach in a split second.

"Don't fight me Orkra…or else…" she swallowed as he descended on her.

* * *

Outside one of the men chuckled, his comrade raised an eyebrow "What has you so giddy?"

"I'm just excited…I'm sure we've always noticed Orkra…maybe Yushez will give us a turn."

The other guard nodded slowly "I see what you mean…unless he decides to kill her…"

"Why would he do that? Her friends are imprisoned and-"

Another man ran into the chamber "Prison break! The four of them are most likely on their way here! We're going to need everyone available to stop them!"

The two at the door nodded and followed the other man down to the prison cells.

* * *

In the dark of the night, Telm and Dent stopped out in a field by the main road, setting up a tent and calling Eminse to join them. The three sat silently, trying not to think of Euto or their allies but finding it impossible.

"This has been a long night…" Eminse muttered.

"We've made great progress…we'll reach Fort Pozem in a few days but we first need to scout ahead…whoever ordered the attack on the Euto Research Center is most like powerful enough to forgo the border and continue pursuit."

Eminse looked at Dent as he closed his eyes before turning to Telm "As always…be safe…"

"We won't allow ourselves to die." Telm stated with Dent following him up "Not until you have reunited with Orgoth…we'll do everything in our power to get you there."

As the night dragged on, Eminse smiled at the two, lying to sleep as Dent took first watch and Telm began scouting the road ahead.

* * *

Five guards surrounded a broken in door and gave each other the signal to move in. As one turned into the open doorway, an arrow struck his armor, he looked at it as it flashed and was about to scream before it exploded ripping him in two and knocking the other four aside. Zihark, Uhnie and Leah leapt out the door.

Leah and Uhnie quickly slashed across the throats of two of the fallen guards while Zihark, armed with both his blades, took out the remaining two.

Uhnie smiled "I remember the exact route we were taken when we came down here, let's go!"

"_Well…the rest was delightful while it lasted."_

Rolling his eyes, Shinon smacked one end of Gore Eye against the ground as the group took off.

Now fully armed, the four proceeded to rip through the Regalshin prison wardens and head upwards to find Yushez and Orkra. Though Zihark said nothing of Joltam, the others understood what that meant.

* * *

The old Marshall pulled a spear out of his body and threw it to the ground, a dozen men lay dead around him as a dozen more surrounded him. They pulled away as Gorm approached "Son…you are a knight to your king and queen…but you are on the wrong side of this…"

Gorm closed his eyes "The side of Regalshin is never the wrong side to a soldier…"

Joltam was about to speak when he noticed Gorm vanished, turning he saw the Wyvern Lord standing behind him with his back to the Marshall.

Joltam looked down and saw blood shoot out from a massive wound across his chest. Falling to his knees he saw the prison guards turn and salute Gorm as he walked away "Goodbye, knight."

Joltam smirked as he fell to the ground and closed his eyes.

* * *

Yushez stood and turned upon hearing screams "It can't be…" grabbing his spear he called the guards at the opposite door in and sent them to the other side of the room, as they opened the door they saw Uhnie flash by, one gripped his neck before falling back dead, the other yelled and raised his lance as Leah's blades tore it in two before a shot from Shinon entered his skull.

As more guards were called, Zihark walked into the room and faced Yushez, the Trueblade saw Orkra on the floor and gripped his blades tighter "No jokes…no quips…no banter…I'm here to kill you."

As Yushez laughed, Zihark charged him and brought his knee into the man's chest. As Yushez struggled to catch his breath and stumbled back, Zihark swung around and cut his hand off, dropping the weapon Yushez continued to stumble back, all his bravado and hideous nature replaced by utter fear as Zihark swung his weapons again, one cutting out Yushez' left eye and the other striking his leg to keep him from moving away.

The Trueblade grabbed one of Yushez' arms and raised his fist high before bringing it down and his knee up, breaking Yushez' elbow and causing him to scream and back into a wall.

"Don't…do…this…"

"Words I'm sure many have said to you…" Spinning his blade he thrust it through Yushez body, ripping out of the opposite side of the wall.

Zihark screamed as he ripped the blade higher up Yushez' body, making a long vertical tear from his lower stomach to right below his chest, he ripped the sword out along with a lot of Yushez' insides falling to the floor.

The man couldn't even scream as his body slid down the wall and fell face first on the ground.

Zihark turned away and moved to Orkra's side, helping her up "Are you…stupid question…everything will be alright now…"

She looked at him, her eyes both filled with relief before smiling "I knew you'd come…"

* * *

As the sun began to rise Soren stood outside of Helm with Fistivus, Lune and Mia as the rest of the troop prepared and loaded up with the exception of Lyle's group that stood off to the side.

Mia turned to Lyle "Be careful, we still need you."

The swordmaster smiled and bowed before turning to Orgoth, To'Eltz, Rhogam, Versha and Pesh. Acknowledging Lyle they began to walk off, "Good luck to you all as well…and be careful with the Dune Guard."

At this Soren glanced over to To'Eltz, once Versha and Pesh revealed the Guard was here and most likely Meloi was among them, Soren thought To'Eltz would join them for revenge against the Dune Guard Leader.

The trickster merely stated that he trusted Soren and Mia, which still didn't answer why the man wanted to go along with Lyle. Soren knew To'Eltz was never willing to place trust in Lyle. _"Maybe he's trying to prove to himself that he can trust Lyle..."_

As Lyle waved and his group vanished into Helm, Soren turned and nodded to Janie before telling the troop to move forward.

* * *

_Tales of the Abyss, Path of Radiance AND 24 references in this chapter, I think my job here is firmly done._

_BTW As a huge Burn Notice fan I am stoked that the SERIES FINALE is next Thursday, really hope the ending is good. (Same goes for Breaking Bad which ends in 3 or 4-ish weeks)_

_I'm still stuck in Chapter 49 where I'm writing...it just got really hard out of nowhere but I'm trying my best! BELIEVE IN ME!_


End file.
